A special Founding
by Austan123
Summary: A special Founding is what they called it, an experiment by the High Lords of Terra. Take a Space Marine, cut him off from his Chapter, and order him to create his own, in whatever way he can.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Austan here with a new story, most of you who look at this will have no idea who I am as I have only written RWBY Fanfiction before. This story will be a bit AU as to why you shall read in a few seconds. I recently fell in love with Warhammer and decided to do some writing. So as much as my meager understanding of Warhammer lore goes, if I make mistakes, please point them out to me. As for what my main character looks like, he looks like the cover image, but painted gray and gold. I don't own the image, simply using it. I hope you enjoy, praise to the Emperor. I don't own Warhammer.

* * *

A special Founding is what they called it, an experiment by the High Lords of Terra. Our Chapter was chosen; one of us was to leave its ranks. I had volunteered, always being the one ready to lay down everything for the Chapter, or perhaps it was my rare compassion for mortals that drove me to be the one to step forward. Our Chapter Master had just proclaimed the news to us Honor Guard, his closest advisors and friends.

The other Guard bowed their heads in silent thanks, that single motion filled with more respect than any mere words could convey. The High Lord's decree was that a single Astarte was to set out on his own, to be cut off from his Chapter in all but the greatest need, to see if he could build up a planet. They chose one of the Death-Worlds on the eastern fringes of Space. They were to be given a single Strike Cruiser, maned with the minimum amount of crew members.

I would be responsible with taming a Death-World, building a Fortress-Monastery, recruiting a number of people to help with the process. I would be given free rein to do what I must to complete my mission, giving me the power to go outside of what a normal Chapter could do. I no longer had the restrictions that held many Chapters in check. After the construction of the Fortress-Monastery I would be sent an Apothecary to help in the creation of new Space Marines. This task would take me decades to complete, but I have lived centuries, and plan on living many more.

I am to leave within the hour, with only the weapons and armor in my possession. I turn down the gift of a suite of Terminator armor, knowing it will be better used in the Chapter. My armor had been cleaned of its colors and markings, replaced with those of a Chapter Master, but it is an empty title, void of the prestige that would accompany it. I have no symbol to call my own, no mark of honor to wear proudly. I am a blank canvas, something no Marine wants to be.

Now I leave my home once again, but this time knowing I am to never return to it. Walking through the ancient halls I feel sorrow, knowing that I am to leave this place, to never drink in celebration with my brothers again, to honor the fallen in these halls.

I take in the sights that have greeted me at the end of every campaign. The statues of our greatest heroes, our greatest moments, our greatest failures. For the true meaning to the paintings on the ceiling of our great hall are known only to those in the Chapter, and now one outsider. I am followed by an ever increasing amount of brothers, the news of my departure spreading like wildfire around the Fortress. I step out of the large doors of our Monastery to the view of the other Honor Guard. They hold their power swords high in salute, saying farewell their own way. I through them, each having their heads bowed. One by one as I pass by them as they take their swords to their chests, before sheathing them. A storm was raging as I walked to the thunderhawk, the rain pelting us with all the fury of an angry god. Lighting light up the sky, bringing the smell of ozone. More flashes, illuminating off the armor of my brothers, the fires outside having gone out with the torrent of rain.

They stand like statues, unmoving, unrelenting. On the doors of the transport I pound my fist on my chestplate, and as one they echo the farewell, but they continue it, a steady beat like a drum, almost drowning out the sound of the rain. I take a moment to engrain the image in my mind, but then then the doors close, and sight disappears from view. The pilot says nothing as we enter make our way through the storm, lightning and thunder all around us, the flashes lighting up the bay where I sat, and the soundwaves shaking the transport. Finally we break free from the clouds, and gravity starts to lessen, I can see my ship from here distinguished from the rest by its lack of markings, looking so small among the mighty fleet of Chapter ships.

We land in the hanger of the ship, the transport setting down lightly on the metal floor, only a small lurch at the last second. I give a nod to the pilot in thanks then walk out, smirking at the look of shock on the young man's face. The Emperor's finest rarely give note to the mortals that walk among us, but I have compassion for my fellow man, if I can even call myself one anymore. I am greeted by a host of crew members, mostly the high ranking personnel of the ship; I walk towards the Captain who stands in front of his group of officers.

He is a large for being a man, standing over six feet tall, broad of chest and muscular. Short cut hair and beard, with just a few touches of gray, with a few mechanical implants into his head. He is a stereotypical officer of the Imperial Navy and I am grateful that the High Lords gave me a competent ship Captain. He oozes the confidence of a man who has seen many battles and expects to see many more.

"Welcome aboard the Emperor's Light my Lord. We are honored to be in the service to an Astarte, how may we serve?" His voice is hard, a man who has seen much death in his years.

"Take me to the bridge Captain, our voyage will be long, and we will have much to do." He nods and starts to walk, myself falling in step next to him, only to remind myself to take shorter steps to accommodate his shorter legs. I can see the looks of awe that come from the crew we pass, few that they are. Few in the Imperium ever see an Astarte; much less serve one. The Captain continues to tell me about the ship, not knowing that I already know where everything is on almost every ship in the Imperium. Perks of having an perfect memory.

We pass the captain's quarters, but I suppose they are mine now, being the highest ranking personnel on the ship. I can see a hint of worry in the captain's eyes; he still has his things in the room.

"My apologies that the room isn't ready my lord, I had told a few of my men to do it, but it seems they didn't, they will be found and punished." I shake my still helmeted head.

"There is no need Captain, I did not plan on staying in them, such lavish rooms are wasted on one such as me, and I have much work to do on our voyage." My thundering voice stops any conversation around us, even as quiet as I said those words. A look of relief passed over his face for just a moment, until he nodded his thanks and we continued on our way.

I start to wonder if the Captain had chosen this mission of his own will, for it is unusual for the Imperium to send out a competent Captain on what could very well be a suicide mission. I thought about voicing my concerns, but held off for a better time. Any mistake he had made was not grievous enough to be a death sentence and could be redeemed by service to the Emperor. The doors to the deck open and all conversation stops. Several stand and salute, while others stare on in shock. The captain snaps his fingers and the spell is broken, the crew going back to their tasks.

"Where do you wish to depart to my lord?" I walk up to cogitators, going through the star maps until I find our destination. I blow up the image.

"Our destination is Tarth captain. A planet on the eastern fringes." I look of fear passes the younger crew, they know of the fringes, and all of the dangers that accompany flying in that space. The message is sent to the Navigator and we start to break away from the fleet. The Captain walks to this chair and sits down, content to let the men do their work. I give an appraising eye to how well they are trained, how the do their tasks without question.

"You have their trust captain." He smiles.

"I lead to victory over more than a few enemies, somewhere rather harrowing." He drums his fingers on his chair.

"It did take us a while to get used to this Strike Cruiser. We had only flown a Lunar Cruiser before. This ship is much faster, and has more armor. But it lacks the firepower I am used to." I chuckle, earning a raised eyebrow from the Captain.

"Astarte ships are meant for rapid deployment, not for void combat. While it is capable, it is not its focus. When a Space Marine enters a fight, we have two options, launch a boarding action at the ships in space, or get to the ground, where we are in our element." He nods, hand holding his chin, deep in thought. A single warning sound echoes around the ship, then the great maw of the warp opens, and we are sucked inside.

I stand there for a while as the Captain finishes giving orders to his crew. When he is finished he turns and looks at me, waiting for direction. I motion to the doors and the he starts to walk with me; I have a few questions I want to ask him now that we are away from his officers ears.

" Tell me, how long have you been the Captain of this ship?" His answer was unexpected.

"I have been the captain of the Emperor's Light for ten years my lord." I am surprised by how long the High Lords have planned this, but there plan for the Imperium is beyond me.

"Did you come on this undertaking willingly?" The captain hesitates for a moment before nodding.

"I was offered the honor of serving an Astarte my lord, there are few who would refuse such an offer." I nod and let his hesitant answer pass; trusting that whatever he did will come to light eventually.

"Do you know the details of my mission?" At this the captain shakes his head.

"I was not told the details of your mission, only which I was to serve you in all that you did." I notice the slip up, that he was told to come, not offered, but put that piece of information to the side for the moment.

"The task that has been laid before me is a great undertaking; for my task is to build a new Chapter of Adeptus Astartes." The captain faltered in his step before continuing our walk.

"That is indeed a large task my lord, but we of the Emperor's Light will stand by you in this endeavor." Our walk had brought us to the area of officers' quarters on the ship. Here I stopped at one of the doors.

"I will depend on you greatly in the coming year's Captain. Now, is one of these rooms unoccupied? I would like to spend my time during our travels here." He nodded and walked down to room at the end of the hallway.

"This is the only unoccupied room my lord, do you have any gear or items that you wish to be put here? I know that a chest was put in the thunderhawk that you came in on." I nod and enter the room. It is the definition of spartan. A single bed and desk is all that fill it, I place my winged helm on the desk and went to sit, only to realize that the chair would break under the weight of my Artificer power armor, something that I have gained through my countless conquests. Falling to the floor in a disgruntled heap would not do well for the image that the men have of me.

"Captain, have one of your men bring me pen and paper, I have a few idea's I would like to write down, and perhaps a sturdier chair as well." The he nods and starts to walk off only to be stopped once more. " What is your name?"

He turns and replies. "My name is Alexander Evans my lord." Then he departs. I smile a bit, a strong name for a strong captain. I remove my twin power swords from my waist and my bolt pistol my leg, starting to wonder what my brothers snuck into the chest that was on the thunderhawk, I can only hope that it is nothing to extravagant.

A crew member comes by with the item I requested, as well as a much sturdier looking chair. I nod my thanks and take the chair; the man had been struggling to carry it along with the papers. He stands shocked for a few moments before departing, going back to his duties.

I begin to write down all that I will need to complete in the next few years, writing always helping my thought building of a stable base of operations before I can begin the construction of a Fortress-Monastery. The possible recruitment and training of Imperial guardsmen to help with the task, as well as signing contracts with Planetary Governors to secure a steady flow of resources and manpower, I can already feel a headache coming on at the thought of having to deal with less than competent power hungry idiots.

My mind wanders as countless idea's come and go, spanning from simply killing them and putting somebody I like on the throne, to being forced to be at their beck and call for a set amount of years. None of the ideas are particular great; one can never tell what a Governor will demand for his planet's resources.

My musing is once again stopped as the door opens to reveal two crewmen careering in a large chest. I direct them to set it by the bed and they do so, and with a bow they depart. I open the chest to see a master crafted bolter, as well as master crafted chainsword and storm shield. I sigh and shake my head, a smile on my face from the farewell gifts of my brothers. I start to close it when I see something in the very bottom of the chest. It is wrapped in cloth, and very long. I pick it up and move away the fabric to reveal a power spear, one of the few that my old Chapter owned. Almost every Honor Guard had one, but I had left mine to be given the next one. I give the spear a few twirls, before setting it back down. Then it is back to the desk, making plans and starting lists of idea's that I have for my planet.

The weeks in the void pass quickly, I am kept busy and only leave the room to sometimes eat and talk with the captain. I have started to develop the start of trust for the man, gained through long conversations. We reach Tarth just as a new month starts, the large planet encircled by three moons as well as a few small asteroids. I pack my things and go to find Alexander, wondering what information he knows about the world.

I find the man on the command deck once more, giving orders as we approach the planet. He doesn't hear me coming; few ever do, so I simply stand behind him, getting looks of mirth from his crew. When Alexander does turn around, he does so almost right into me. He plays it off well, looking to his crew like he wasn't shocked at all, it was rather impressive.

"Lord, what are your orders for us now." I walk up to one of the windows overlooking the planet below. A few vast contents cover much of the world. Only about one fourth being water. Large mountain ranges also cross the world, acting as natural barrier for us to overcome. It reminds me of Terra in a way, only reversed. Not that there is any water on Terra anymore.

"What do you know of the planet Tarth Captain?" He frowns, trying to recall information.

"Well, it is a Death-World lord, but it is also rich in minerals. The reason it's a Death-World is because of the animals that live there, the higher than normal oxygen levels giving birth to some truly nightmarish beasts. Higher than normal gravity has made the natives on the planet hardy as well, so they to pose a threat. There is a colony there, they mine, but other than that they simply are." I nod, thinking over the information. It seems like the High Lords have been planning this for a while, and kept a colony on this world for that purpose.

"I will be going to this colony soon captain. I must gain their allegiance if I am to succeed in my mission. Can you spare any men for this endeavor?" The captain frowned again and I can understand why, this ship wasn't maned with many men.

"I can spare some of the guardsmen lord, as well as a tech-priest, but other than that." I can see his frustration easily; no man likes to fail his commander.

"I will only need them for a while captain, then I will return them to you." He nods his thanks as I begin the walk to the hangers. A small number of guardsmen follow me, around thirty I count at a glance. A single Tech-priest also joins the march, staying away from the guardsmen out of revulsion or some other emotion, the feeling is mutual I assume.

We all load into the thunderhawk, the tech claiming a place by me, for what reason I cannot fathom. The pilot of our craft is the same that carried me from my Chapter homeworld and I relax a bit, trusting in his skills.

The colony is on the edge of one of the continents, not close enough to build directly into the sea, but perhaps when it is larger. We land in an open part of the compound, a few hundred faces coming out of the buildings to see what broke their daily chores. I left the thunderhawk, fifteen guardsmen on each side of me. The sun is at its eclipse in the sky, a red sun above us, the air is warm, but being close to the sea has brought a wind, or so my helmet sensors are telling me.

The leader of the colony, a stocky man with a large beard, walked towards us from a central building. I can see fear in his eyes, ether from me, or the ship over head. He wielded large hammer, which he had over his shoulder.

"We already paid the tithe you money grubbing bastards. You're not due for another ten months." Several guardsmen shot looks in my direction, most likely wondering if I was going to kill the man for such an insult. But I smile inside my helmet, already liking him.

"Worry not, I am not here to collect a tithe, I am here on a mission from the High Lords of Terra, to build up this world in the way I see fit, I will make it the envy of this sector of space, and the home of my Space Marine Chapter. As a Chapter homeworld you will not have to pay a tithe, instead your resources will be used to support this world, as well as us." The man looked stunned, but nodded his head.

"We would be honored noble Astarte, our colony had been struggling ever since its founding. Would you like to come inside? We can talk more there." I nod and follow the man into a large wood building, the colonists not having the resources or the manpower to gather enough metal to build anything but a few tools and weapons. We sit by a hearth, its warm glow lighting the room, the smell of smoked meat, wafting up from the coals, it seemed he had just finished lunch. He sits on a mat on the floor, and I follow him down, the ceiling being rather short anyways.

"I will not lie my lord, our colony is on the brink of being overrun, from the savages that roam outside these walls, to the beasts that haunt us, we have mines, but can no longer go to them, we don't have the guards required to protect the miners, and without the miners, we can't build." I nod and take of my helmet, hoping to help put the man at ease. He lets his eyes roam over my face for a moment, before schooling himself.

"Gather a list of the things you need governor, I will soon be going to the other planets in the area to get there help in my endeavor. The guardsman will help you defend and the Tech-priest will get any machines you have up and running. But be careful with him, they treat machines differently than you might be used to, and angry with you for your lack of care of them, if that is the case, try to appease him a bit, but don't let him take control of anything other than fixing the machines." He nods, not quite understanding, but taking my word for it. "You said there are large beasts in the area, what kind?"

The Governor walks to a table where he picks up several papers. "These are some drawing of the beasts that we have on this world, ones that we know about anyways, I'm sure there are many we have never seen." I wonder what beasts the High Lords might put on this planet, or if they were natural, and start to shuffle through the papers, my armored fingers taking care not to rip them. I see a variety of animals, some I recognize, some I don't. Grox is the easiest one to see, the spikes and horned head sketched rather well onto the paper. I also saw Althax, the fierce predator being one of the likely reasons that the colony was struggling. There were a few others, herbivores and smaller pack based predators, but at the very end, a large lizard like creature, one that was poorly drawn, but still managed to convey the power of the beast. I held it up for the governor to see, fear flashed in his eyes.

"That beast is called a Drake, and it is the master of the mountains. They are the undisputed kings of the food chain." He took out a pipe and some tobacco, using it to calm his nerves. I studied the drawing closer. It had four limbs, but no wings, unlike their dragon counterparts, a shorter, thicker neck and tail, but otherwise very similar.

"Do they over come down from the mountains?" The Governor nodded.

"Sometimes they do, but it is always a bad day when that happens, we have never managed to kill one, only drive back." I drum my fingers on the table in front of us, an idea forming in my head. My chapter still needs a name and if this beast is the greatest on my home planet. I stand and start to walk out; putting my helmet back on, the Governor quickly follows me.

"What are you planning to do my lord?" I smile from under my helmet.

"I am going to tame a Drake of course." He stumbles for a second before regaining his step.

"But, that's suicide. Those beasts are too strong to be tamed." I shake my head.

"I am an Adeptus Astarte Governor, I do the impossible." With that I walk out of the gates of the compound, into the fast forests of my world. Many of the colonists gather to watch me leave, to them, they see their savior leaving. But I will return with a Drake, to prove to them that even the largest beasts can be tamed. How wrong I was.

I draw both of my power swords as I walk through the dense forest, listing for the slightest sound. I could see the mountains in the distance, there towering peaks dotted with snow. Even if a Marine can march for days and still be combat ready, it is best to rest at least every other day. Exhaustion is your worst enemy when scaling the walls of an Ork made castle.

I am undisturbed through most of the day; only the gentle breeze and the rustle of leaves above my head are my company. The air smells, fresh, for a lack of a better word.I have been on hundreds of worlds, from the disgusting Penal Worlds for the wrongdoers of the Imperium, from the most beautiful of pleasure worlds. But none of those worlds matched the peace of this world, its serene quiet. This was a world untouched by the Imperium, its landscape not yet raped by the great wheels of the Imperial war machine.

I am undisturbed the rest of the day, only at the end do I come across a Grox. I spotted it in a small clearing, eating the carcass of a deer like animal, its green fur ripped apart, blood soaking the ground around it. The Grox was gorging itself on the hind leg, ripping into the meat with relish. I step into the clearing, having never faced a Grox before, and wanting to know of any prowess it has. It growls when it sees me, pawing at the ground. I ready my swords, holding them at my sides. The air swirls around us, before stilling for just a moment, and we charge. The Grox howls it war cry, much like a roar, but not deep enough, more shrill. When we reach the center of our charge near I move to the right, bringing both swords in a side strike. The result is, unexpected. I had expected more from one of the predators on this planet. The Grox is cut nearly in half, guts and blood splatter and my wrist and shoulder armor. I stand from my cut, moving over to a patch of longer grass and kneel, wiping the blood off my swords. I leave the corpse behind for something to eat, giving back to the world that was to be my home.

Evening comes, the sun over head a painter, the sky its canvas. Colors that I had never seen before fill the sky, blue gives way to a deep orange, the clouds overhead illuminated by the setting sun, there swirls and patterns filling part of this canvas. Farther the sun sets, into the trees, it's light passing through the branched like holy light, so pure that I could almost reach out and touch it. The sky over head gets a ting of red, chasing away the orange color from before, setting the sky alight with blood. So rich it the color that it seems to seep from the clouds, turning them an unholy red. Finally the sun sets, and the colors recede, giving way to the night.

A darkness is falling over the land, a chill in air that wasn't there while the giver of life was in the sky. Soon the inky blackness of night is upon us, and I feel myself shiver, the woods, so calm and peaceful, now having moving shadows, the tree's from before, there so quiet, now creek in the wind. I move through the darkness, my eyes giving me rather good sight in the darkness. Then the moons come out, rising above the horizon like angels in the night. All three of them come from different ways, each reflecting the light of the sun that I could no longer see. The dangerous night was alight once again, there soft glow lighting my way. I pause in my way to look at each of them, and to my surprise they are mostly unblemished, the surface of their bodies unblemished by the asteroids of time. One is close enough that I can see its surface in great detail, mountains and great swaths of unmarked land are all that is on it, it's a barren rock, but perhaps not forever.

But I have stood here long enough, and soon find myself searching for a place to rest for the night. Soon after I find myself a cave, it is partially covered with small tree's, but there are moves easily. I go all the way to the back, ensuring that something else isn't living here already. With that out of the way I sit down against the side of the rock and take a deep breath, before closing my eyes, willing myself to sleep.

Nothing bothers me in the night, so it is the sun that wakes me in the morning, its rays of light throwing back the shadows of the night. The sky is once again bathed in a red light, but this one is lighter, and only lasts for a moment, myself having woken late. I look around before I stand, surprised to see that I have a bird on my shoulder. It looks to be sleeping, its small wings neatly folded at its sides. It woke up eventually, taking its time to stretch and flex it wings. I held my finger up to the small bird, expecting it to fly away, but it hopped onto my finger, more than happy to get a free ride. Gold was the color if it, with a few black markings on its wings and running from head to tail feathers. Its beady black eyes pear into my helmet, before it flies back to my shoulder, where its content to sit. Never before have I seen such actions from a bird before, but I am content with the company, and move out of the cave, the sunlight once again cutting through the leaves, leaving golden rays of light.

The second day of walking passes without incident, well, I don't count the Grox that I encountered an incident, a few shots from a bolter was more than enough to put it down. I cut off a leg off to eat later in the day, the meat was known to be tender and juicy. Something that I could use for feasts for my Brothers, or sell to other worlds. At midday I stop to eat, my walk giving me ample time to think about the problems that I will have to fix at the colony. Proper walls would have to be erected, as well as housing and a trade center. Training a group of the colonists to act as guardsmen so that I could expand the mine. There was much that could be improved to help it grow into a proper city.

My planning lasted most of the day, helping to pass the time on my journey. I barely notice I have arrived at my destination until the bird on my shoulder chirps. I had forgotten that is was there. I stop and look up at the mountains, there high peaks even more impressive now that I am at their feet. I nudge the bird on my shoulder, prompting it to fly away, for this part of the journey is the most dangerous. I have to have all of my attention on the task at hand. It flies away, going and sitting on a branch in a nearby tree, and so begins my truck up the mountain.

The beginning was rather boring, nothing jumped of ledges to attack me, no rocks falling beyond my sight. But I kept my guard up, remembering the drawing from the colony. The terrain got steadily harder to progress as I went higher up the mountain, going from a slight incline to areas that were sheer cliffs. As I walked I started to look for areas that could be used as a Fortress-Monastery for my Chapter. I soon found a lonely mountain, set off from the others around it. It was also the tallest that I could see, and so I headed towards it. It was another day's walk to cross the distance to this mountain, its size betraying how far away it was. It was half way up this mountain that I encountered my first Drake. It was small, only four meters long. I spotted it when I climbed over a cliff face, handholds just large enough that I could find a place to put my boots. I dearly wished for jump pack many a time during that climb. I hauled myself over the edge to see it, sitting there, like it was waiting for me.

When I got up it roared it challenge, a thundering sound that shook the stones by it. I drew my bolt pistol and power sword, shooting at the beast as I charged. We meet in a flurry of flesh and metal, the Drakes claws cutting across chest as my own weapon cut into its neck. For a weapon that can cut through almost anything like paper, my power sword only makes a gash in its armor. I throw the Drake off me and I draw my other power sword. He is bleeding from the wound in its neck but it doesn't seem to notice, to caught up in the heat of battle. I can see a bloodlust in those eyes, and I know, only one of us is getting of this piece of rock. I look at my own armor where the Drakes claws slashed, it damaged the metal, but only the surface.

I charge back into the fray and engage the Drake, sword and claw meeting again. The beast's teeth find purchase in my arm, slightly puncturing the thin metal and throwing me across the flat rock surface that we are fighting on. I stab my sword in the ground, turning off the weapon, lest I fall of the cliff. The Drake waits, wanting an honorable fight is seems. We circle one another, waiting for that instinctual signal to go at it one last time. It comes and we both roar back into action, blade and claws meeting again. He bites down on my shoulder, a fatal error. I throw a punch into the snout to stun him before grabbing his lower jaw, forcing it open and stabbing up, through the top of the mouth and into the brain. With a thump he falls of my blade, the beast falling silent for the last time. I stand in silence over the corpse in respect. But my journey isn't over, and I must press on.

The air starts to get colder the higher I go, and once again I am thankful for my power armor, for simple cold could never get through. I come across an area of the massive mountain that is relatively flat, and looks to be a good place to set up the first walls and entrance to the Monastery. I look back and look over the area that I have crossed, mapping strategic points and areas where defensive towers could be erected. I can hear a scuttle here and there among the rocks, the sounds of claws scraping on stone becomes more and more commonplace. I come to the realization that I am being watched, and have nothing I can do about it. Soon the path narrows and a path become clear in the rocks.

I come out to see a massive cave, a few smaller ones are also present, but none of them are as grand as the main one. I can see them now; the Drakes that followed me since my fight with their brethren. There are tens of them, all different sizes. From two meters upwards of fifteen, they surround me, closing in. I know now that I was lead into a trap, and that it is over for me. The largest of them growl, shaking stones at their feet with the vibrations. I make my peace and ready my weapons, accepting in the fact that I will die fighting, resolved to take one of the large ones down. We charge at each other, only to stop cold as a roar that shakes the mountain comes from cave.

The sounds of massive footsteps sound form the hole, shaking smaller stones loose from the rocks, from out of the cave comes a monster of a Drake. Towering over the others at a massive twenty five meters, its large head almost scraping the top of the cave, it growls at the other Drakes and they all retreat away from their Matriarch. The large beast lies down in front of me almost lazily, seeing me as no threat. We stare at each other for what seemed like hours, me being the one that is being judged for once. Then, with a great claw it taps my helm, wanting me to remove it. I do so slowly, hooking the helm to my belt.

"You are different from the other humans on this planet, you do not fear me, but also do not seek your death, what are you?" It takes me a shocked moment to realize that it is the Drake in front of me that had spoken.

"You can speak?" I reply intelligently, not my best moment.

"Do you see anybody else here?" I shake my head before responding to its earlier question.

"I am a Space Marine mighty Drake, my kind do not know fear. I came to this mountain to see if the legends of the Drakes were true, and to scout out a location for my Chapter home." We fall back into silence, both thinking. After a while the large Drake speaks again.

"You wish to build a Fortress here, on my mountain?" I nod and she snorts, the voice I can tell now is feminine. "You ask much Space Marine, what could you give me in return for allowing you to live on my mountain?" We fall back into silence, I think of something I could offer the Queen of the Drakes.

"Your kind likes to fight correct?" The massive head nods. "I could give your children the chance to fight in great battles spreading the name of your species across the stars." It is a risky question. On one hand, I could acquire the assistance of a mighty species, or I could get bitten in half, it all laid in the Queen's claws.

"You speak well Space Marine; I think that is an acceptable trade." She moves back into the cave, only to come out with an egg, it is slightly larger than a melon. She sets it down next to me and lays back down.

"That egg is set to hatch in a few days, my kind grow quickly in their first few years, the one you fought being only 2 years old." I am reminded of the battle, wondering why the Queen isn't angry at me for killing one of her children. I gingerly pick up the egg, only for an idea to come to mind.

"Queen Drake, might I ask of you one more thing?" She huffs, but nods.

"My task on this world is to create more men like me, I ask that, if I send them here, you judge them, and if they are worthy give them an egg like you have me." The Matriarch is silent for a while until she slowly nods.

"That is acceptable chosen one, and if I find them wanting?" I shrug, the movement exaggerated with my armor.

"Then do with them as you will, they have no place in my Chapter." I don't know if it's possible, but her lips stretch into a grin, showing teeth as long as me. I turn to leave, egg in hand only to be stopped once more.

"What will the name of your warriors be, chosen one?" Now it is my turn to grin.

"The Iron Drakes."

* * *

Well that's, I know that I'm breaking a few rules here and there, but that's why its fanfiction, right? I'm using a 2 to1 ratio for Drake height, so if its 20 meters long, its 10 high. Also you want to know what they look like beyond my o so incredible description skills go to google and type in Drake Dragon, it's the green and yellow one, if you hover over it is should say , don't own the image, just thinks it's awesome. I hope you enjoyed your time here, and hope your day goes well. Any feedback would be appreciated. Austan out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Austan here with another chapter of A special Founding. You can expect to see a bit more happening in this chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The walk down the mountain after my conversation with the Queen Drake was quiet. It was also faster, now that I wasn't looking over my shoulder. I held the egg that was given to me as cautiously as I could, doing my best to walk smoothly. I realized that I would need to spend a few days in the forests after it hatched, getting it used to me, as well as ensuring that it could listen to my commands.

Mountains soon turned back to forests, where I set about finding a suitable cave to stay in. After walking for half of the day, as well as encountering a Grox, which I killed and am now dragging behind me, I found a cave that would suite my needs. I carved my symbol into the wall, a Drake skull and a sword, marking it for any who come across it. Then I wait, putting the egg beside me I enter a meditative state, listing for the slightest cracking sound.

The egg did open, when the morning came and the sun chased away the night, birds in song and the forest finally waking up, a single crack appeared on the surface. I waited with bated breath as the small Drake struggled to push its way out of its protective home. I wouldn't help it; this struggle was its own, it must pass this trail, just as my Aspirants will pass their own. A few minutes later it finished pushing itself out of the egg, its small body covered in slime. It crawled around, getting used to its legs until it ran into my boot. I was surprised by its colorings, gray and gold, just like my armor. I smiled at the strange fate, trusting that it was somehow the will of the Emperor that the creature came into my possession. It stopped and looked up at me. I removed my helm and picked it up, careful not to harm it. We studied each other for a while, each memorizing the others face. Little did I know but at that moment a connection formed, it was thin, like a string, but it would grow ever stronger.

Then it squeaked and the moment was broken. I retrieved the carcass of the Grox that I had killed; it had starting to decay slightly, filling the air with the smell of rotting flesh. I cut the meat into small chunks for the small Drake to eat. It did so with gusto, devouring all of it while sniffing my hand for more.

"You need a name." I mumble to myself as the Drake continued to explore its surroundings. As he scampers by I pick him up and set him on my arm.

"You shall be knows as Despair, for it is what our enemies will feel when they hear of our coming." I smiled at the thought, and he did the same. Despair crawls from my arm and onto my shoulder before laying down. I chuckle and start out of the cave, talking to my new companion as we explore our surroundings. I tell him of the Imperium, of battles that I have fought, of the Emperor and his teachings. I talk to him of my plans for this planet, how I plan on turning into a prosperous world for the people who will live in our Chapter's shadow. I tell him of chaos, and how they are greatest enemy we face, of Orks and there constant need for war. Of the tech-priests and their religion surrounding technology.

Soon night has fallen, the gloom of night chasing away the light of the sun. I return to my cave, cutting up more of the Grox, eating some myself, but feeding most of it to Despair. Then with him on my shoulder, I fall asleep.

The process continues for the next few days. Wake up, feed Despair, before exploring the area while talking to him. I don't know if he understands me, but some of the looks he gives me when I recall some of the less than intelligent things I have done are a good indicator. At the end of the fourth day I know that it is time to go back. Despair had grown, now reaching up to my knee. My truck through the dense forest once again takes two days, Despair more than happy to explore new areas.

I hear the colony before I can see it. The sounds of machinery and shouting men grows louder and louder, until I come across the mines that the colony leader had spoken about. I can see guardsmen that I brought with me standing guard as the colonists worked at hauling metal form Tarth's crust. I walk out of the tree line, scaring quite a few of the guardsmen and colonists. Many come forward to ask me how my trip up the mountain was, only to notice the Drake on my shoulder. There are shouts of fear and surprise, a few of the guardsmen even raise there lasguns. Despair hisses at them, doing nothing to help the setting. I raise my hands and the guardsmen lower their weapons.

"No need to be alarmed, I said I would tame a Drake, and so I have." The looks of shock changed to looks of awe. But I needed to get to the colony and get started there, as much as I wanted to converse with the miners here, I have a timetable to keep. I turned down the offer of an escort by the sergeant of the guardsmen protecting the mine, telling him that his men would be of better use here defending.

The reaction when I got to the colony was identical the reaction before, fear and surprise turned to cheers and praise. The governor pushed his way to the front of the crowd, a large grin on his face.

"Well I'll be damned, you actually did it." I nod and walk towards the same building we used before for our private meeting. He followed me inside. Again a warm hearth greeted me, the smell of wood and dried meat, and the fire casting a warm glow over the inside.

"Tell me, what has happened in my absence." Eric, as I had learned his name from one of the colonists, shuffled a few papers together before handing them to me.

"I have made a list of the supplies that we need right away, as well as the request for more people. If our colony is to grow we will need a steady flow of workers to help build and populate the planet." I nod, reading through the list.

"What about training some of your people into guardsmen? Are there any interested in that?" Eric thought for a few moments.

"I can think of a handful right away, but training them would be better off in the hands of the other guardsmen, such a task is beneath you." I scratch Despairs head as I think. An army of Guardsmen, trained by and Astarte, better quality weapons and gear that normal guardsmen. They could be my army, at least until I managed to get my Chapter to at least company sized strength. When I did get my Chapter up to full strength I could send them to worlds to act as a mercenary group, the best in the Imperium

"I think not, I can think of many uses that a regiment of Astarte trained guardsmen could fulfil." I resume looking over the papers, before I stand.

"I must go now; if we are to expand I will need the resources of the other planets in the area if we are to prosper here." I can see a question on his lips, and motion for his to speak it.

"What will you have us do in your absence lord? Warp trips can take weeks, and so many of them could take months." I ponder his question, still scratching Despair; he leans into it, seeming to enjoy it immensely.

"Continue the expansion of the mine, replace the buildings you have with metal ones, and add housing and barracks for the people I hope to bring back with me, storehouses for supplies, as well as the expansion into the sea for fish if there is any. Form a hunting party to hunt down Grox for meat, and start a farm." Eric scrambled to write it all down. "That should keep you busy for the duration I am gone. I have faith that you will succeed here Eric, trust in that." Then I am gone, walking out of the building and into the waiting Thunderhawk that takes me up into orbit. I watch the planet below as we ascend, envisioning great things for it.

Alexander is there to meet me when I step off the transport, only slightly shocked by the Drake on my shoulder.

"Welcome back aboard the _Emperors Light_ my lord. How was your time on the planet?" I smiled under my helmet and motioned to the Drake on my shoulder.

"It was eventful captain, anything happen up here?" He shook his head.

"All is well here lord, where are we going now?" I start the walk to the bridge, Alexander falling in beside me.

"We must go to the worlds in the area Alexander, to see the planetary governors and secure there assistance." I can see a look of disgust cross his face for a moment, an action that is completely understandable.

" I'm glad it's you and not me dealing with them, I doubt I have the patience to deal with them." I chuckle to his surprise.

"I'm sure my own patience will be tested captain. Tell me, what kinds of worlds are in the area?" Alexander frowns again, something he does when he is thinking.

"I think there are 3 planets in this area not including yours. An Agri-world, a Feudal-world and Forge world. As well as a few uncolonized worlds, the Imperium simply hasn't gotten around to it I suppose. Which one do you want to go to first?" I think as we finish our walk to the bridge, the men inside saluting.

"Head to the Agri-world first captain, a larger source of food will be needed in the coming years, more than my planet will be able to produce." He nods and starts to order his men, myself going to my room, to prepare and plan, it seemed like now more than ever I had much of that to do.

I found out the hard way that Despair does not like to be cooped up for long periods of time. It was fine the first few days, I would be sitting at my desk, writing or creating documents, thinking over the trials my Aspirants will have to overcome, and he would scratch at the one of the legs of the table, sharpening his small claws. I would push him away and we would repeat the entire thing again. A week in he took to jumping on my head, trying to get me to do something with him, I did take him out to see the ship, but not often. An attempt to let a serf watch him lead to the man missing a finger, even then he was willing to continue to watch him, but I refused. So Despair was forced to endure mind numbing boredom for the first time in his young life. I hoped for him to learn from it, that sometimes waiting is necessary. I did work with him, teaching him and talking to him in general. He was a quick learner, being able to pick up on what I was saying quickly.

Then the trip through the Warp was over, and a meeting with a Governor awaited me. The same Thunderhawk pilot flew me down, making me wonder if Alexander was trying to make him my personal pilot. Vast fields cover the planet below, making the world seem covered in gold as the sun breaks over the horizon, spreading across the planet. We descend into one of the palace landing pads, a large group of PDF coming to meet us. The leader of the planet was a heavy set man, a large gut almost falling out of his robes. He was walking quickly to meet us, his face red for the effort.

"Greeting Lord Astarte! What has brought you to our humble planet?" I walk up to the man and look around at his gathered force.

"I am on a mission from the Lords of Terra to build a new Space Marine Chapter on the Death-World Tarth. I come to ask for a portion of your crops, in return for our protection." I can see the gears working in his eyes, but this world has not seen combat in hundreds of years, and the promise of protection will not be enough.

"Let us talk more inside, out of the hot sun." My eyes drift upwards for a moment, the sun is yet high enough to beat down on the backs of farmers, but climbing steadily, making me think that the world has shorter days that normal. But I follow him none the less, resolved to get a deal with the man. Once inside I am not surprised by the level of extravagance that the interior of his home has. Expensive looking rugs and paintings are but a few of the things he has in his home. Statues of nude women line the sides of the hallway, giving me a notion of how the man lives his life. I feel an amount of disgust swell up inside me, but I force it down.

We keep walking through this room and that room, the governor seeming insistent on showing me his vast wealth. To say I wasn't impressed was an understatement. I had seen one of the homes of an Inquisitor once, now that was wealth. We finally stopped at a kind of throne room; a grand wooden chair with a large cushion was at the top of a short flight of stairs. Large windows gave light to the room, giving it a royal feeling.

"What do you think of my home Space Marine? Much if it has been accumulated over my family's time as Governors of this world, we have a bit of a dynasty here." I look around the room, guardsmen here and there, as well as a large head of some beast on the wall.

"It is most impressive Governor, but let us skip the pleasantries, I have more business to conduct on the other planets in the area." He gave me a pitying look, like I was a farmer who couldn't understand how awesome he was.

"Very well, I hope you understand that this planet has not seen war in many years, hundreds in fact. Why pay for protection that we don't need?" He leaned of his throne a bit, peering at me. His eyes widened when he finally noticed Despair. The Drake was partly draped across my back, but most of him was on my shoulder.

"What manner of creature is that?" I moved my shoulder, rousing the Drake from his sleep. He lifted his head and hissed at the Governor, the man gaining a wicked gleam to his eye.

"That is my price, hand over the creature, and a portion of my crops will be yours." I see Despair's lips pull back in a snare at the mentioning of being handed over to this pig, but I scratch his chin, and he lies back down.

"You ask for much Governor, this creature is the symbol of my Chapter, as well as my own personal Drake." His eyes are filled with greed.

"All the more reason for it then, to cement a relationship between us." I slip Despair from my shoulder and hold him up, a silent message passing between us. I set him on the ground, where his is now a bit taller than my knee.

"That will be acceptable Governor, come and claim him." In the man's fever to claim his prize he never saw the wicked gleam in Despairs eyes. He picked up the Drake, completely lost in the moment.

"Now I will be unchallenged on this planet, with this beast I wi-"The rest was a mixture of blood and air escaping from the man's torn windpipe. His eyes where filled with terror as he desperately tried to close the wound with his hands, blood seeping through them and into this cloths. He collapses to the floor, thrashing a bit until he went silent. I picked up the now happy Drake and set him back on my shoulder, where he stood vigil.

"I forgot to mention, Despair hates it when you call him a beast." The guardsmen, now recovered from there shock rush to the aid of their charge, but the man is dead. They turn their guns on me, Despair hisses at them. A slow clap sounds from the right, and when I look I see a younger man, clothed with the same quality robs.

"That was a wonderful performance my lord, one for the books." I turn to face the new comer, wondering what angle he had in all of this.

"Forgive me, my name is Thresh" he bowed. "I am a noble here on our planet of Corinth. When I had heard that a Space Marine was here with a creature around his shoulders, I knew there was a chance that our dear Governor would get himself killed." He walked over to the body, taking the crown of the dead man's head.

"I have a proposition for you Astarte, help me become the Governor of this planet, and I will swear to help you in all of your needs, crops, men, all of it will be yours. My decedents will also follow my pledge, swearing allegiance to your Chapter for all time." I am impressed with how brutal this young man is, the body isn't even cold yet and he moves to take his place. But I could use a man like him, somebody with stones.

"I think that proposition is an agreeable one, Governor." With a smirk he places the crown on his head.

"I think we can talk business later, right now I need to consolidate my new position. I will have a servant show you to a guest room, I will be by shortly." I watch him walk out of the throne room like he own the place, and to a degree he does, but he will regret the day he ever tries to wiggle out of our deal.

A few minutes later a servant did indeed come by, but I redirect him to the library, where I spend a few hours browsing. I empty a chest and start to put some of the books I like into it, until I come across one that looks older than the others, very old. I blow off the dust to see the name, and almost drop it. It is a copy of the Imperial Truth.

I have never seen a copy, most of them being hunted down and burned by the Imperial Cult for being 'Heresy' besides the fact that it was written by the Emperor himself. I slowly open the book, taking the greatest care not to rip the pages, and start to read. The more I read the more grim realization come to me. If the Emperor stepped of his throne and saw the state of the Imperium, he would be disgusted. All of the things he fought to be rid of, he became the symbol of. Technology was at a standstill, the Adeptus Mechanicus relying on STC fragments to be revealed to them by their god for new tech. The Imperial Cult calling him a god, it was all so backwards.

I sat down; putting the book in the chest with all the care I could manage with armored hands and closed the lid. Almost all Space Marines don't worship the Emperor as a god, we honor him, but as the Emperor of Mankind, the oldest of our members having walked with the Emperor himself. I close my eyes and make a solemn oath, that my Chapter would break the chains that the High Lords have put on the Imperium, I would train my men to know that the Emperor is not a god, and my Techmarines would be taught to invent and improve. I look out one of the high windows, wondering for the first time if the Emperor does guide the path of a few.

I leave the library with chest in hand, Despair climbs on my shoulder as we leave. I tell the servant, who has been outside the doors, to lead me to the room that Thresh had wanted me to go to. The man huffs and complains under his breath about his feet hurting, not knowing my improved hearing can pick it up.

I reach the guest room and find some ink and paper. On the paper I write out my agreement with Thresh, a non-set amount of goods and manpower sent to Tarth every 2 months, for the protection of his world. Much like his tithe he will pay, but less, and perhaps one day, only.

I was only in the room for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Thresh, crown on head, smirk on face.

"My position has been mostly secured; shall we iron out the details of your agreement?" I hand him the paper that I wrote out. He read it and nodded to my surprise.

"These terms are acceptable." We both sign, but a question is persistent in my mind.

"You said you needed my help to become the Governor, explain." A nervous smile spread across his lips.

"When I summoned the other nobles to declare that I was going to take up the mantel of Planetary Governor there was obviously some people less that happy with the fact, I told them that I had the support of a Space Marine Chapter, and that anybody who crossed me would deal with them." I nodded.

"I assumed you would do something like that. I can expect the first shipment of goods in 2 months?" The young Governor nodded.

"I will ensure that they set out from here in that time, Warp travel can be tricky as you know." I frown inside my helm, thinking of my own planet, and how much time will have passed before I return.

"I will wait for them, best of luck to you Thresh." We shake hands, myself being careful not to crush his.

I walk back through the Palace chest under my arm, the sun almost setting now, I hear a noise as I start towards the doors growing louder and louder. I open the doors to see a crowd of people, all cheering out for their new Governor; I look to a PDF Sargent nearby for answers.

"The people heard about your deal my lord, there ecstatic to have the protection of Space Marines." I nod walk through the crowd, people moving back to make space. I enter the Thunderhawk to see the young pilot out of his seat, watching from the doors. When he notices me he starts to move back into the cockpit.

"Why is it that you are always my pilot?" My voice stops him in his tracks. "I don't mind, you're a good one, but it's odd." The youth turns and has a guilty smile on his face, like somebody who got his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I asked the captain if I could my lord, it's always been a dream of mine." I nod and smile under my helm.

"Then proceed, back to the _Emperors Light_." He jumped back into the cockpit and off we went, the Thunderhawk going just a bit faster than before, responding to its driver's happiness. We break through the clouds and into the upper atmosphere, supply ships here and there, leaving the planet for destinations unknown. My ship hangs there, just outside of the planets gravity, a glorious sight to those on the leaving ships. I realize with a start that my armor is still unmarked, simply gray and gold. Only the skull, sword and wings, the sign of the Space Marines, adorned my right shoulder. I need to put my mark put on my armor when I get to the Forge-World, the process only taking a few hours. All of my ships and vehicles will also need to be marked. The Imperial guardsmen I am to train also, they being an extension of my Chapter. My thoughts are broken as we land in the hanger of the _Emperors Light,_ Alexander waiting for me once more.

"Welcome back my lord, how was your meeting with the Governor?" On my shoulder Despair shows his teeth, still covered in bits of blood and flesh. "Well then I assume?" He continues questioningly.

"It went as well as it could, considering how the Governor acted, he wanted to keep Despair as a pet." The captain's face was one shock, until he started to laugh.

"That explains the blood then." I chuckle as well. "Are we going to the Feudal-World next my lord?" He asked. I nod and the captain continues to the bridge, with myself entering my room and setting down the much smaller chest next to the larger one. I sat down and lighted a candle, before started a list of modifications that I needed to get done at the Forge-World, chief among them, a few extra holsters. So that I can carry an extra bolter pistol and my bolter into combat.

I start to tinker with the idea of adding armor and weapons to the Drakes, should they get big enough, adding metal harnesses that heavy weapons and cannons could be attached to. I grinned savagely at the thought of a Drake with two twin-linked lascannons on each shoulder, controlled by the Drake itself. But those are thoughts for another time, when I have a Techmarine to talk to. With Despair on my shoulder I fall sleep, the candle I lit burning late into the night, until finally it sputters out and dies.

The trip through the warp only took a day, the Feudal-World being close by. I spend my days reading and talking to the crew, all of them having interesting stories to tell. I enter the hanger, my Thunderhawk painted with my symbol by a few of the crewmen who had seen my sketches I had been walking around with. I smile at the memory, my pilot being the one who roused me from my room to show me. I thanked them and rewarded them with a few stories of my younger days, when I would storm castles filled with Chaos, or fight an Ork Warboss. They listen with bated breath as I recall these moments, always asking for more. I didn't realize that I had attracted quite the crowd until Alexander showed up, wondering where his staff had gone.

Getting the help of this Planetary Governor was considerable easier than the Agri-world one, I suspect that the news of me killing one giving extra motivation to be helpful. I organized a deal with the Feudal-World Governor, our protection for a number of his people every few months, as well as some craftsmen, who I will need dearly in the coming years.

I watched with open curiosity at the knight and footmen that patrol his streets, lasguns having fallen into disrepair long ago. I understood why he was so quick to agree to my terms. He had no weapons as to protect his world. But a though was planted, in the back of my mind. At mortal troops, clad in lower grade power armor, leading a charge with swords and shields in hand.

On my way back through the palace, a few nobles approached me and asked me if I was interested in a deal, I shunned them, and they went off, bitter. I had barely spend a few hours in his palace before I was off again, headed to the Armory-World.

This world was one of the most important on my stops through the sub-sector. For I would need a large supply of Bolters, lasrifles and ammo if I was to prosper. I knew that I had to make an agreement with the Forge-world for the continued building of weapons, vehicles and ammo, but having a stockpile right away wouldn't hurt.

The _Emperors Light_ came out of the warp above the highly defended planet, myself not surprised to see a few Imperial Navy Light Cruisers and a larger Cruiser guarding the planet. We were hailed of course, and asked our business, as my ship bore no markings. When they heard that we were here to get munitions and arms for Space Marines, they let us by. I descended in my Thunderhawk, down to one of the landing pads they marked for us. I was greeted by an assembly of Imperial Guardsmen, as well as the Planetary Governor, a shrewd looking man in the clothes of a general.

"Welcome Space Marine, we heard that you were looking for some munitions." I nod as I walk up to the man, towering over him.

"That is correct Governor, I need supplies so equip my army. Not much, as I know that you stockpile it for major wars, but enough to arm 100 Astarte, as well as a few thousand Imperial Guardsmen is what I ask for." The General motioned for us to walk, and so we did.

"That is quite the tall order you ask of me Astarte. I do believe we have some Boltors, as well as Chainswords, ammo isn't a problem or would arming any number of Guardsmen. But the Boltors and Chainswords are rare, and valuable." I stood silent, waiting for the man to continue.

"I can agree to give you the supplies, but you will have to agree to a few terms." I could feel where this conversation was going. The General held up a finger.

"One, should my world ever be attacked. I expect your Chapters support in defending it, to the end if need be." A second finger. " A group of your Space Marines to be on this world permanently, to act as my bodyguards." A third finger, which he pointed at Despair. "I want one of those creatures." We stopped in front of a statue of the Emperor. "Those are my terms." I was very glad that I had years and years of keeping my anger in check, because any other Marine would have ripped the man's head off. I took a deep breath to calm myself before responding.

"I will accept your first request, but the others are a no, with no exceptions." I could see the response coming but I silenced him with my hand. "Do I need to remind you that the supplies on this planet are not yours Governor, but the Imperium's? As you know your world is out here to supply military forces, which I am. Therefor your refusal to give me the supplies could be viewed as a hindrance of my duty, which is heresy. You don't want to commit heresy, do you Governor?" His face was red with fury at being refuted so easy, as well as the fact that I was right. Then he smirked.

"You forget that I have the power here Marine. I command the ships in space." I chuckled which turned into a full blown laugh.

"Is that so Governor? I am here of the behalf of the High Lords, my ship has been telling yours that. Now tell me, who commands the ships in space?" I was bluffing of course, but I could Vox Alexander and tell him to relay the message to all of the other captains in orbit with him. The Governor paled and looked upwards for a second.

"Fine, you will get your supplies, but never again come to my world Mutant." I thought of striking down the fool for that insult, but didn't. I would control this planet one day, and on that day he would kiss my boots, before I crushed his skull. So I left his world, Thunderhawks filled to the brim with supplies. As the men unloaded the munitions I walked up to the bridge, to see Alexander. The Forge-world was next on our agenda, the last stop before we headed home.

We exited the warp over the planet, countless ships of many sizes running across its surface.

I had only been on three of these planets before; none of them had been very pleasant. The smog from the constant machinery running left the air of this planet thick and practically unbreathable, blocking out almost all natural light that tried to penetrate its depths. My Thunderhawk landed, a group of Skitarii and who I presumed to be the head Tech-priest on this planet waiting for us. I walk out of the Thunderhawk, surprised to see the Tech headed towards me.

"I assume you are here to ask our help in the construction of your Chapter?" His robotic voice held a hint of annoyance.

"That is correct Tech-Priest. I am here to get your help." He sighed and started to pace.

"You have come at a bad time Marine, the world that supplied us with materials has stopped sending any ore, they say that a different Forge-World was giving them a better deal." He mumbled to himself for a few moments before looking back at me.

"If this continues production will be slowed by 30%, something that cannot be allowed to happen." I smirked under my helm.

"I could be of assistance to you, not only does my own planet have good mines, I could go to this other world, convince them to start resending there goods. I lack the power to do so right now." The Tech thought it over for a while until he looked at me.

"Your world has mining? How fortunate for you. Say your terms Space Marine, you hold the cards here." I could feel how bitter he was to have to admit that.

"I ask for much, in return for much. I need enough armor, guns, and munitions to equip and entire Space Marine Chapter. As well as a few, special things. I want this to be a long term relationship between us Tech, one that will last for centuries." The Tech stopped pacing and looked at me.

"That is a high order that you call for Marine, just to make the suits of Power Armor would take a century, at least." I nod, expecting this.

"I know that, which is why I want to come to a fair agreement between us. My Chapters protection, my worlds ore, as well as getting the other world in line, for your forges." The Tech thinks for a moment, asking one last question

"How do you plan on getting the mining world to submit to you?" I smirk.

"The Emperor provides."

* * *

 **So thats that, after some thought I went and changed the Forge world interaction after a bit of brainstorming with Relvain. I hope you guys like the change. So we have our first goal that isn't building up Tarth, don't know how I'm going to go about it, but that is what boring days at work are for. I hope you enjoyed, Austan out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It is Friday my dudes, or ladies, I don't know. Anyways, going to see a little fighting in this one, battle scenes aren't my greatest point, but I will try my best. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Line break**

I stayed on the Forge-World for a week, much longer than any other world on my stops. During that time I ironed out an agreement with the head Tech, in addition to what was agreed upon before, a few of his Priests would come to my world to assist in tech related projects. A few Rhinos where also thrown in, they would be useful in hauling heavy supplies.

I made a few modifications to my armor during this time. My leg armor now displayed the symbol of my Chapter, as well as my left shoulder. My ship now displayed my symbol as well as all of the vehicles that would come out of the forges. It felt right, having those markings for the worlds to see. I made a clip that I could attach my Bolter to, as well as one on my other leg, letting me take two pistols into battle. I talked extensively about the building of more ships for my fleet, something that the Tech-priests where wary of. When I asked for an escort construction dock they thought I had gone mad. They started to rave about upsetting the balance in the Imperium, until I told them that I would pay them and I had the clearance from the High Lords to do so. They complained, but eventually gave in, trading it for a slightly better deal in our trading. Attaching it to my ship was another story, but we managed it.

I planned on building a ship yard on one of the three moons that orbited my planet. What I would do with the other two would be settled later, there colonization and direction were not important right now. I watched as the last of the Thunderhawks lifted off and headed into high orbit. Despair stood by my side, too big to sit on my shoulder anymore. I had noticed a change in him this week. As he grew larger, his juvenile behavior subsided. It would surface now and then but he grew more reserved, as well as protective. His squeak started to resemble a growl, one which he used on any unfamiliar person who got to close. He stood in his silent vigil, never leaving my side. I smiled when David, my Thunderhawk pilot, walked up to us, and proceeded to scratch Despair under his chin, becoming like putty in his hands.

"We are ready to depart my lord, do you wish to board?" I strode forward in response, taking a seat as David started up the engines. Then we were gone, through the smog and smoke. We landed in the hanger very slowly, almost no room to land because of all the crates of munitions in it. But he managed, and I started the walk to the bridge. When I entered I could see Alexander on his chair, directing his men to activate the Geller Field and take us home. I stood in silent watch, once again thankful that I was given a good ship captain. He stood and turned, unsurprised by my silent approach.

"I took the liberty of sending us home my lord. We should be there soon." I nodded and motioned for him to walk with me. We stepped outside the bridge, door closing behind us.

"I wanted to ask you about the construction of a fleet, yourself being more knowledgeable than me in that aspect. As you know I bargained for an Escort class construction dock, but anything bigger is out of my reach right now. I am putting you in charge of it captain, its management and what ships it builds is up to you." Alexander blinked a few times before fully understanding what I said.

"I am unworthy of leading the fleet of a Space Marine Chapter my lord, but I will do my best to fulfill my role. Where will you put it?"

"On one of the moons that orbit my planet." Was the response. The captain nodded and we continued in silence.

I started to think about my oath, I was resolved to do it, fix the Imperium. But I would have to be patient. Ten thousand years of stagnation and worship to the Emperor had caused a great sickness in the Imperium. I would have to be careful, or risk the Ecclesiarchy coming down on my head. They might turn there noises up at the cult of us Space Marines, but the second they hear that I am trying to turn worlds away from the Imperial cult? I will need a lot of power to weather that storm.

Thinking along these lines, I realize it is a good as time to any to see if I can win over Alexander. So, I ask an easy question.

"Alexander, if you were to change anything about the ships of the Imperial Navy, what would you change?" The man hesitated for a second.

"What do you mean my lord?"

"If you could change a way it worked, innovated it, what would you change?" He seemed stunned, and looked around for a Tech-Priest.

"That is Heretek my lord. The Cult of Mechanicus would never stand for it." I smile under my helmet, so he has had ideas.

"Well, there are no Techs here, so speak." He hesitated for a second before starting.

"Well, the way we load the Macro cannons could be changed. Instead of having men with ropes load it, a piston could be used to load it. It wouldn't even take that much. Then we have the shields, when they over charge it kills entire groups of repair men. Why not have them discharge outside the ship, or have better dampeners, that too would save lives. And don't get me started on the way we aim our guns." And he continued, talking about all of the idiotic things that the Navy has done by hand when they could be done by a machine in half the time. I had never expected such an outpour of ideas and complaints from the captain, replacing him with somebody more open minded was very far from my mind.

"I think that is enough for now Alexander." He seemed to realize how much he had been ranting, and flushed with embarrassment.

"I am sorry my lord, I can get very passionate about my ideas." Then he laughed, shocking me a bit.

"This is why I was assigned to you, because I made the comment that we could improve so much about the ships. One comment and I'm sent to serve somebody I have never met. Best thing to happen to me." I chuckled.

"When we start building our Escort ships, you will have to make sure that the changes are implemented."

"I will my lord; we will have the best damn fleet in the galaxy." It was then that we went back into silence, our walk ending, Alexander going back to the bridge, and myself going to my room. I closed the door and went to the weapons chest, grabbing the Bolter and putting it on my side, and a Bolt Pistol I had taken from one of the crates on my leg.

This trip in the warp passed very quickly, only taking a few days. But as we drew closer I started to get a feeling in the bottom of my stomach, a feeling of dread. Following the feeling I ordered David to prepare the Thunderhawk for quick departure. I was standing on the bridge when we left the warp, waiting to see my planet. My worry left me as we got closer, seeing a single ship over the colony. I relaxed thinking it was a trade ship until I saw ships flying over the colony, guns blazing. My world was burning.

"Alexander!" I turned to him and he nodded.

"They won't get away my lord, do what you need to."

I ran to the hanger, yelling for David to start up the Thunderhawk. An alarm blared over the coms, indicating that the ship was going into combat, and that all hands should prepare. Macro cannons where loaded, and the entire ship went full speed ahead. We left the Thunderhawk, a squad of fighters behind us. We raced down to the planet's surface, dodging fire from enemy craft, which the fighters attacked. David opened the door at the back as we neared the ground, Despair and I jumping out before he went and joined the dogfight. Above us, Macro cannons boomed at the Dark Eldar ship, damaging it.

I drew my pistols before checking my surroundings, buildings where burning, and the screams of the colonists where everywhere. I saw a pair of Talos Pain Engines, scouring the streets for their next victims. There claws where red with blood, bits of flesh stuck on their blades. If I was any other Marine, I would have roared in fury, charging head first into the fray, but I was a Chapter Master, Honor Guard, leader of battles, and slayer of millions. I didn't merely fight, I hunted. With practiced aim I shot both pistols at once, blowing the head of one, while blowing a hole in the other floating monstrosity. I didn't stop my gate, shooting as more and more of the monsters came, attracted by the noise.

I counted my shots, a practice that had saved my life on more than one occasion. With practiced ease I reloaded, only stopping for a moment. I pause for a second as I hear the high pitched whine of a Hellion. The Dark Eldar perched on his Skyboard swings his Hellglaive into a fleeing woman, decapitating her and watching her crumple like a puppet that had their strings cut. He cackles in mad glee until he sees me, and laughs.

"A Space Marine here? What fortune. Come dog, let me cut you open!" I didn't waste the energy to respond to him, simply raising my Bolt Pistols and firing, the Eldar dodging the first few shots, but the next one hit his Skyboard, blowing a hole in the engine and throwing the Hellion from his mount. With a crash he hit a wall, going through the wood.

I came upon him, struggling to get up. I placed my boot on his leg and pressed, crushing the bone to dust. He howled then, screaming in his pain.

"Tell me where the Archon leading the assault is." The mad Eldar took a deep breath to bear the pain, then he grasped for his side arm, only for his hand to be blown off, his screams began anew.

"The Archon, now." He crackled and pointed toward the center of the town. "That way dog, go and fetch." He started to chock on his blood, so I left him to his fate.

I ran to the center of the village, encountering a few more Pain Engines on the way. When I did get to the center, I watched a group of Kabalite kill and torture my people. They laugh and cut deeper as their screams intensified.

I holster my pistols and pull my Power Swords, still running. The first one notices me to late and losses his arm for it. I spin, cutting him in half. The other warriors pause for a second before they grab their weapons, killing the ones that they had tortured a second before. As they surround me, I become an Angle of Death. I swing and parry, never stopping, never hesitating. Three lose their heads before they realize that the only way out of this is to come at me as one. So they do, but it is not enough. I slash and punch, cut off limbs and crumple armor.

I grunt as a spear is thrusted into my back, the spears of the Elder being sharp enough to puncture at a direct blow. I look at the warrior, who cackles like he has won, until I pull the spear out and gut him with it. Soon, there is only one. With fear in his eyes he turns and runs. I reach back and fling my sword at him, impaling him and sticking him to the ground. With slow steps I walk up to him, before grabbing my sword with both hands and pulling up. With a sickening sound the blade cuts him in half, blood soaking the ground.

I turn and survey the battle ground. The bodies of ten Kabalite Warriors litter the ground, along with a few Pain engines. I don't remember killing those. One is still struggling but Despair remedies that by ripping out his throat. I had not done a good job of keeping track of him, but he had stayed by my side. He seemed to understand that at his current size he would only get in the way so he let his master do the killing. My head snaps up to see a fleeing Eldar ship, only to grin as David strafes it, destroying its engines and grounding it. A few missiles later it is nothing but a wreck.

I continue to look for Eric, as well as any other survivors that are to be found. I hear a yell of pain and turn the corner to see the Archon stab him in the gut with a serrated dagger, drop him on the ground, and climb on to his ship, content to leave. This time I do roar my fury and grab my Bolter, putting rounds down range. The first one is deflected, the second takes down one of his guards.

The Archon takes his own rifle out and fires, forcing me to dive behind some ruble. I poke my head out to see him leaving on his ship. I shoot a few rounds at his engines, but he gets away. Above us, the Eldar starship is using its superior speed to gain distance from mine, the Archon boards and they slip into the webway.

I run to Erik, the man desperately clutching his wounds but he is vomiting blood, and I know from experience that it is over for him.

"It's good to see you my lord." I try to quiet him, telling him to save his strength, but he knows as well as I do that it is over.

"The planet is in your name you know, signed it this morning." More blood comes from his mouth, and a rabid kind of desperation takes hold of him.

"Take care of my boy will you? He is so young, barely two years old. I hid him, when this all started. Promise me, that you will take care of him will you? The last wish of a dying man?" I wanted to tell him no, that it was not my place to look after a child, but who was I to deny a man his last wish.

"I will, he will be raised as if my own." Then he smiles a bloody smile.

"Now there is something I would pay to see." He laughs one last time, before is strength fails him and he passes on. The last of his strength used to ensure his son would be looked after. I pick him up and carry him off the street, before heading off.

On the way to Eric's home I encountered some guardsmen. They had set up a barricade when the Dark Eldar had first assaulted the colony. They were also very twitchy from the battle, so when I turned the corner I had to jump back when more than a few Lasrifle shots went by.

"You idiots! That was the Space Marine! Are you trying to kill our only hope?" I turned the corner again to see the sergeant yelling at three of his men. When he noticed me he saluted and pointed to the men.

"My deepest apologies my lord, these three will be punished for their lack of discipline." I gave the Guardsmen the hardest glare I could from behind my helmet, and shook my head.

"Treat is as a learning experience, look before you shoot." All of them stood baffled that I hadn't shot them on the spot. The sergeant was the first to recover.

"Well? Are you going to sit there like idiots or thank the Space Marine that he isn't killing you?" They got to that in a heartbeat, but I had more pressing matters to attend to that be praised by a few Guardsmen.

"Sargent I need a few of your men to come with me, I am going to look for survivors." The nodded and pointed to five of his men.

"You there, go with him, do anything he asks." The men scrambled to catch up, for I was already walking away. I made it to Eric's home to see it mostly intact, I begin the search for the boy and it wasn't until my enhanced hearing picks up a wailing that I hear him. He is in the cellar, under the bed. My self being too large to get him I send one of the Guardsmen down to retrieve him. He is dirty, cold and probably hungry, wailing at the top of his lungs. I hold him at arm's length, trying to remember what my mother did with my own younger brother when he would cry. But it has been a long time, and I cannot remember. I hand him to one of the Guardsmen and tell him to keep the baby safe. Then I am back out there, looking for more of my people.

It takes hours, to round up all of the survivors and gather the dead. But these are a people used to death, and they snap out of there shock quickly. Out of the seven hundred that where here when I left, only four hundred remain. Those of which were smart or lucky enough to escape capture. Their houses are in shambles, their families are dead, but still they press on. By the second day the funerals are over and the colony starts to put itself back together. Ruined buildings are torn down, the salvaged materials used to build new ones. The additions that Eric made in the past few weeks where almost done, a lodge by the sea was in the process of building a boat, the farm was mostly untouched, as well as the new metal buildings that had been set up for the new colonists

I was in the process of directing some of the workers when a large group of men walked up. They all had hardened expressions on their faces. One of them stepped forward.

"My lord, we would like to set up a militia to combat any would be invaders. I know that it was only thanks to you that our colony was saved, but, give us the chance to fight for our homes." I walked up to the man and stared him down, he was scared, that much I could see. But they were all resolved.

"You would lay down your life for you planet?"

The men all nodded. "Without a second thought my lord."

I smiled under my helmet. "Soon the ship above us will be sending down munitions. They are doing repairs right now, but should be finished soon. Then we will talk." They nodded and went back to helping the reconstruction effort.

When the repairs where done I was voxed by Alexander that the supplies from the ship where on their way. I stored much of it in some of the warehouses that Eric had set up and used the Rhinos to haul some of the heavier supplies. The mine was back and running, over a hundred of the colonists set to work repairing and ensuring that a flow of metal was ever present. It was then that the first group of people from the Feudal-world showed up. The Planetary Governor had been insistent on getting a group of eager men and women here as soon as possible, a good way to get on my good side right now.

They were still starry eyed from being told that space travel was possible, as well as many of the other technological improvements. The only problem was that there where over a thousand of them that came over on a tiny transport ship. I enlisted the help of the Guardsmen in directing them to their homes with the few personal belonging that they had. There was just barely enough room for them all, but somehow, we managed.

With the bolstered numbers the colony soon grew into a small city, businesses where set up and a community of sorts was established. Some of the more business minded set up shops, with permission from me first of course. I got a cut of their earnings, and they were allowed to improve and produce whatever they saw fit. Some turned to the sea's others, the woods. Each provided their own bounty.

I laid down the law early, not wanting crime to gain a foot hold in my growing city. Major crimes, such as rape, and murder, where meet with death. Simple and efficient. Minor crimes, such as theft was a ticket to the mines, where you were put to work in the harshest jobs, and the ones that had the least life expectancy.

It was during that time that I, along with a large number of miners and craftsmen, started the trip to the mountain.

It was a great undertaking and not one that I was going to rush. I had the Astropath send out a message across the Imperium, seeking their best engineers and designers. They came with startling speed, showing up in transports of all sizes. They came to be part of a historical undertaking many of them said, for few could say that they helped design a Chapter Fortress-Monastery.

As they planned, the men dug. With mining lasers and the help of the rhinos they moved thousands of tons of rock. A hundred men were tasked with chiseling the statues of the rock. Space Marines with Bolter and Sword at the ready. Above the doors, a giant head of a Drake was sculpted, its eyes judging all who came through my doors. With plans firmly set I went back down the mountain, to start the training of my guardsmen, as well as the scouting of those I wanted to make elite.

And so the training started. The original thirty, as well as seventy other men, all reported to a field outside of the city. If there was one thing that I detested about the way the normal regiments where trained, it was that they had almost no actual training. They were handed a lasgun, told which way to point at the enemy, and scared into submission by commissioners.

Not my troops. They might have normal lasguns right now, but the elite group I wanted to make would have hell guns and hell pistols, the more powerful variant. I started them off with drills, taking apart and putting back together their weapons, teaching how to maintain them. I didn't care about wasted ammo, which there was a lot off. Getting the men used to their weapons and increasing accuracy with them was more important.

This continued for weeks as I waited on a progress report on the Fortress. The men trained and drilled with vigor, already being physically fit from the kind of life style they lived. A few stood out to me, and they were rewarded for their hard work, as well as natural leadership.

More people came, rapidly growing the small city. With more people came more who wanted so serve in the Guard, something that I was glad about. But then the day came when the next phase of the building would commence. With Despair by my side I left for the mountain, giving some of the men instructions for continued training.

The sight I came upon when I reached the area brought a smile to my face. Thirty meter tall Space Marines looked across the land, so life like that they looked like they would step down from their places and destroy whatever foe that dared to lay siege. The drake head, was also life like, its gaze scarring some of the miners that worked under it.

The head architect was smiling when he walked up to me, pleased with the progress he had made.

"I hope that it's what you envisioned my lord, the men did not rush, as you instructed." He stroked his large mustache. "I would know what you want done next my lord; the walls and towers could be constructed. I know the gatehouse you have planned will take some time to finish. Or we could start drilling deeper into the mountain, and start making the great hall." I was silent for a time, thinking on what I would have built first. I looked up at my mountain, realizing for the first time how absolutely immense it was. The Fang of the Space Wolves was considered by many to the largest Fortress-Monastery to date, but my own might just challenge it.

"Begin the construction of the walls and towers; they are more important right now." He nodded and we started to draw up some designs, which we pondered over for some time. When we reached an agreement, two days later, I headed back down the mountain. A burning question in my mind.

Would my Chapter be Codex compliant? The question was brought up by my considerations on the Fang, as the Space Wolves where not a Chapter that followed the Codex. They had their Great Companies, each which numbered around a thousand Space Marines. I realized that with the size of my Monastery I could do the same for each Great Company had its own area inside the Fang; their own chapels, forges, and meeting halls. On my way down the mountain I stopped at my cave, the one which I had carved my symbol into. There I meditated, thinking long and hard on the questions that plagued my mind.

I was gone for two weeks. Despair had taken it upon himself to hunt a nearby Grox to try and get me to eat, for which I was grateful. In the end I understood that there was only one path I could take. To fix the Imperium, I would need more strength than the Codex allowed. I pondered these realizations with heavy heart, for it meant that many of my brothers would be less willing to help me in the future. It wasn't well known, but there was a rift between those of us who followed the Codex, and those of us who didn't.

I returned to the town to check up on the guardsmen, whose training was going along well. The next groups of people came in, the lodging being built more than enough to house them all. With the inflow of people, my army grew, the mines went deeper, and the work progressed. So it continued for a year. Then the Inquisitor showed up.

Line Break

 **That all for now, hope you enjoyed. Austan out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup people. New chapter here for yall. Hope you enjoy. Massive thank you to BIBOTOT for being a beta reader for this, this chapter would be crap if it weren't for him.**

* * *

I watched with trepidation as the Inquisitor descended from his ship. A Space Marine had no fear, but it did not mean he did not have any reservation.

I was standing in the town center, Guardsmen around me. I had just been on my way pick up Aragon, the name I had given Eric's child. I had given him to a trusted Astra Militarum captain before leaving for my Fortress-Monastery, Erabor. Slowly and surely, progress was being made and the half way mark of construction had been reached on one of the ten areas in it. One for each Great Company I was to have.

The last year had been very successful for my city, with the population beginning to dip into twenty thousand. I had a list of buildings that were to be constructed in the coming months, chief among them being a hospital. Somewhere was needed to provide proper care for the wounded that came from the mines or small skirmishes with the native population which were getting more and more common during this expansion phase. It was strange, to rule over a city. The housing, trade, workforce, all of them had to be managed. I had commanded a hundred thousand troops across battlefields ranging from acrid deserts to freezing poles before, each requiring different skills and methods. Yet, the management of a city was something neither I nor the Codex Astartes had prepared for. It had led me to the organization of a counsel of sorts; they were in charge of the day to day tasks of running the city on behalf on me.

There was also the unfortunate rising of high class citizens. Those of whom owned large businesses in the city. They fancied themselves as the ruling class, above the other citizens. When they showed up to one of my meetings with some of the city council members and told me that they wanted a say in what happened in the city over and above anyone else of lower status, I had simply laughed. I had seen enough of what had happened to other worlds controlled by rich men who wished nothing more than to further their selfish agendas; it never ended well.

In the end, they were allowed to keep their businesses, but if I ever found out about them providing backing to an official to get a law passed or dismissed, there would be serious consequences. Corruption in all forms was a disgrace to the Holy Throne and social segmentation and class discrimination were the last things I needed right now.

It also brought me to the realization that soon, a new city would be started and another Governor would be appointed. I didn't want a corrupt official in charge of one of my cities. Thankfully, the Codex Astartes provided a list of qualities suitable for leadership, some of which universally applicable and not only to Astartes. I trusted in its guidance as I picked out the most honest among my counsels as candidates for promotion.

With the growth of the city, and all of the trials and tribulation that came with came it, one area that I was able to contribute to was the building of defenses. Since the city was still growing and showed no sign of stopping in the coming years, a plan for a series of strong walls that would be every two miles that the city expanded was drawn out. Defensive turrets and anti-air batteries were also set up, being manned by guardsmen with training from the techpriests on how to work the machineries. Aside from surrendering some hard-hidden secrets, the total delegation of their precious children to those they had not deem worthy made the Adeptus Mechanicus uneasy at first. Thankfully, they consented on the guarantee that the machine spirits would be looked after. What happened in the last Dark Eldar raid was deplorable; I did not want something like that to repeat ever.

My army had also grown exponentially in the last year. Out of a population of twenty thousands, two thousands of those men and women and enlisted in the Guard as a standing force while another three thousand would be drafted into the army should the need arise. I oversaw their training from time to time and while they were nowhere the quality of Cadians or Modians, I could work with that. Because of this there was still very little crime in the city; all of them were given the authority to enforce the law, a job they all took seriously.

It did not all go smoothly however. After the first batch had gotten their training done a group of fifteen had taken my 'enforcing the law' too far. They used it as an excuse to bully shopkeepers and other wealthy people into 'protection' for a 'private cost'. I had them publicly executed. Nobody had been foolish enough to attempt to replicate their plan.

I had been surprised by the two thousand that had jumped at the chance to be Guardsmen. But considering I was the one instructing them, they had quite the motivation to join. They had drilled and practiced this last year, and many of them where itching for a fight. I could understand their wanting to battle as any loyal warrior of the Emperor would have, but held off from heading months away to a battlefield, only to return years later with all of them dead. I told them to wait, to train and be ready. There was no imminent threat at the moment, so when I finally lead them into battle in a faraway land, they would be well-prepared.

The single Escort class construction dock that I got from the Tech-Priests had just finished its first ship. A Sword Frigate. It was a small ship, but it would help to protect the larger and more valuable Strike Cruiser. Its only weapons at the moment were two light double macro-turrets - a small arsenal, but would still provide a sting for any similar sized vessel. Both had been fully crewed, people from passing trade ships, as well as some from my city manning them. Getting the improvements implemented into the construction right the noises of the techpriests once again proved difficult, but we managed.

I was snapped out of my memories when Despair growled at my side. The Drake had grown to an impressive five meters, twice as long as expected. I didn't know what contributed to his faster than normal growth, but the fact that he towered over normal humans was something that he took great joy in. His appetite had developed as well. More than once I had to pull him away from a store selling Grox meat after he had scared the owner into the back.

"Try not to bite the Inquisitor Despair; I don't want any more trouble than I have too." He snorted, and shrugged, not giving any insurance. We walked to one of the landing pads, a Thunderhawk touching down with the symbol of the Inquisition on the side. The door opened with a hiss and out stepped the inquisitor, clad in a mixture of cloth and armor. He was young, probably no older than twenty five. I sighed, the young ones where always the most full of themselves, always taking their newfound power a bit too far. I had seen quite enough xeno-loving fools and daemon-conjuring maniacs to believe this was a trend.

I had been in the room when a newly appointed Inquisitor told a Chapter Master that he was going to take a Company of his Marines. The boy had been reduced to a crying mess on the floor after the Astartes was done with him.

Cold brown eyes found me, and he walked forward with a slow gate, every step measured before taken.

"Greetings Lord Astarte, I am Inquisitor Michal," he did a small bow. "I have come to this world on behalf on of the Imperium to ask your help in defending the planet of Rivia. It has been attacked by the monsters of Chaos. The details of which I shall explain in due time. I know that is abrupt, but I hope you can understand the urgency of the situation."

I nodded. "I understand your plight Inquisitor, but the amount of men on this planet is hardly suitable for fighting off an army that can topple an entire planet. I can agree to embark to this world to fight, but I must know the size of the enemy force, lest we arrive to be slaughtered."

The Inquisitor nodded. "Your sentiment to your men will not go unnoticed, Lord Astartes. And do not worry; the size of the Chaos forces is small and we have confirmed their armies could not exceed twenty thousand mortal troops. The planet being attacked is close you know, it's the Civilized world in this sub-sector."

I frown, his worlds not adding up. "Twenty thousand mindless fanatics can hardly pose a serious threat. If the force is so small, then why can't the planets PDF fight them off? Why come here and obtain my help?"

His face grew grim. "That's the problem, a Chaos cult sprung up in one of the cities, and almost half of the PDF went rogue. The fighting has been contained to that city, but neither side has the man power to push the other out, nor does the Planetary Governor want to simply reduce the city to ash, for his daughter is in it. He would not make the tough decision nor listen to my pleas. That is why I am here to get your help; your men could turn the tide in the loyalists' favor. The rest of the Governors refuse to help, instead choosing to ignore the problem." His face was twisted in anger, this thoughts on the matter made clear.

I stood as still as a statue as I thought, my posture possibly unnerving the young Inquisitor. "I still don't see why couldn't go to a different world and get a much larger number of Guardsmen to push back the traitors. I currently have only two thousands at my command and adding that to a fight like this would hardly affect the tide. I know for a fact that my men have good training, but they are still green and have not yet seen combat."

The Inquisitor seemed impatient. "It is not the quantity or the quality I am looking for, but because you are the closest world. I need any men you can spare right now Space Marine, the lives of a hundred thousand rests in your hands."

Again I suspected I was not given the full story. Such was the way of the Inquisition, the reason why they were so mistrusted by all other Imperial factions as well as themselves. "Is there anything else I should be aware of before I send my people to possibly a slaughter or where victory had already been achieved?"

He nodded. "They have taken most of the city and are using the people inside as sacrifices, most likely so summon daemons."

I felt an old hatred stir at the mention of the inhabitants of the warp. I had once witnessed five squads of Space Marine go down to kill one Greater Daemon. It was a horrific loss, one that would have to be repeated in a thousand years. The one remaining out of the thirty Marines was almost driven mad by his anger over the loss of his battle-brothers. My hatred for all of the Warp spawn went beyond anything else.

"Then it is settled, me and my men will lend you our aid in the liberation of the city. We will take time to mobilize, do not expect us for at least two weeks."

Michal nodded. "I thank you Astarte, as do the people of Rivia." Just then the pitter pater of small feet broke the silence. Aragon had gotten away the house it seemed. He ran up with a drawing and a large smile on his face.

"Daddy! I drew something for you." He tripped on the cobblestone, only for my hand to reach out and catch him. I took off my helmet and clipped it to my belt, knowing that he didn't like it. It had been unusual to raise a child. I had to hire a caretaker after the first few days, realizing that I had absolutely no idea how to take care of him. The woman had been scrutinized fully, my glare pinning her in place for a few minutes before I nodded and she got the job. Sense then she had done a wonderful job. I knelt and took the drawing. It was a child's picture of me and Despair, standing in front of what I could only guess to be Guardsmen. It looked like we were going to war.

"This is a wonderful drawing Aragon, what are we doing in this drawing?" Aragon's smile faded a bit.

"You're going to protect people, aren't you daddy." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, I have to go and protect people." The mood was broken when his caretaker ran through the doorway.

"I'm sorry my lord, I-" I held up a hand to stop her, and she stepped back in fear.

"Its fine, he just wanted to see me." She nodded and took Aragon away, the child waving as she walked away. I turned to look back at the baffled Inquisitor, an amusing sight to see.

"I can understand the confusion, a Space Marine with a child? The last Governor of this planet left him in my care, and I have been taking care of him sense." The Inquisitor nodded, still having a baffled look on his face.

"I agree. The idea of a Space Marine raising a child is nigh inconceivable. I thought that Space Marines didn't' do…"

"Emotion?" I finished for him. He nodded. "It is a common misconception. Most people see Space Marines as emotionless killers, while we have suppressed emotions, and while any doubt and fear have been purged from us, we can still feel."

The Inquisitor had a thoughtful look on his face as we stood there, both consumed by our thoughts. I was thinking of the preparation that was needed to go to war, the Inquisitor of the revelation given to him. Being busy men wielding great power, we ended the meeting in a professional manner, bade farewells and got to work.

Soon after, I found myself walking through the gatehouse to the barracks, the section of the city where we housed and trained our army. Each building could house one hundred men plus their equipment and vehicles. Ten buildings made up a street, five on each side. Many of the buildings were empty, of course, due to the fact the barracks kept expanding with the rest of the city regardless whether they were really needed or not. Refugee centers were built under it, as it was the best defended section of the city.

It was another annoyance of mine when the Astartes were called to help evacuate a planet: so many of the population didn't have a place to go to. Many simply ran to the space ports, thinking that they would be safe there. Sometimes it worked for them; many times it leads to the enemy rushing the port, killing all that were there. The underground centers too would be constantly expanded. With them, I would have a place to safely house my people while they were being evacuated. Finally Thunderhawk bays were to be built, providing a direct route into space.

The Forge World had not been happy when I had changed the content of our deal, namely having enough equipment and for ten thousand Space Marines instead of just one thousand. I stated that we were simply extending our deal with them. They grumbled, but agreed.

Thankfully the forging of weapons and armor for the Guardsmen proved much easier, something that I once again threw a wrench in by asking for Carapace armor for all of my Guardsmen. Right now only the officers had it, but to be the best in the galaxy they would need the best equipment. At the moment, the Adeptus Mechanicus completely oversaw the process of arming my men, something I was both happy with, and aggravated by. I could not create new weapons and armor until I had a Techmarine, one who was trained in the arts of machines. But at the same time, the weapons I was supplied with by the Mechanicus where of good quality, but I know that they could have been better.

I walked into the headquarters and called the Captains into a meeting room. I sat at the head of the table, three men before me. Each was responsible for a thousand men. They were hand-picked for their performance in the mock battles that I had the men do.

"I have dire news from the Inquisitor. One of our neighboring planets, Rivia, is under threat. Their defense crumbled when a portion of their army fell to Chaos. As a result, one of the major cities has collapsed into to their control. However, that is only the leverage for even viler acts to come from our enemy. I have made my decision regarding this, and I shall stand firm when I say we will not let this come to pass. Tell your men, we leave in two weeks." They nodded and saluted before leaving, careering out my orders.

Time passed quickly when you had work to do. After the announcement of the new campaign, my army prepared with haste. Munitions were gathered, weapons and uniforms cleaned and packed away. Rations, water, medical supplies, all of it had to be loaded onto on the Strike Cruiser. I was only taking three thousand men, leaving the other two thousand to guard the city. We would be away for months, and I had no intention of coming back to find nothing but rubble.

Then the time to leave had come. The men were ferried to the Emperor's Light to await the three day trip to Rivia. They were jibbing each other on how many more kills they could get. I remembered the days when I would joke around with my Battle-brother, only to watch them get cut down one by one. Overconfidence killed more men than the gun of a Commissar. It was a lesson that I personally learned, but I would rather not dwell on that.

I stood up on the bridge of the Emperor's Light as Alexander began giving orders to his men. He had been unable to speak to me after the Dark Eldar raid out of shame of letting them get away. I had to remind him that Eldar ships were like the species that command them, frail and good at running away. But in the end, they were nothing but cowards. There was no honor in slaying such a foe to begin with.

We slipped into the gaping maw of the warp above Tarth, the Sword-class Frigate only a few seconds behind us. I would have taken the time to talk to the commanders about the plan of attack to help take back the city, if I knew what needed to be done. But as of right now, we had next to no information on what the status of how the battle was going. I hated go into a battle blind, but we would manage, just as we had for the last ten thousand years. Last checks were made on the gear and readiness of the men. Unsurprisingly, they were going from being joking to nervous, many of them finally coming to terms with what kind of horror they would encounter on the battlefield. I took the time to walk among them as a demigod among mortal men and women, giving them courage to face the next day.

We eventually exited the warp above Rivia with weapons primed and shields at full capacity. I didn't know what to expect, and had seen more than one battle lost because a ship hadn't been prepared. The men were in the Thunderhawks, waiting to be sent down to fight. I scanned the space in front of me with scrutiny, looking for any signs of enemy ships. But I saw none. I looked at Alexander.

"Head to the area where this city is supposed to be at, I want a look at what we are dealing with," I told him. The engines hummed to life, causing a vibration to run through the ship. I saw Alexander smile, and knew he found the felling at his feet comforting. It was all going smoothly, until the communication officer looked up.

"We have a vox coming through my lord." I nodded and a burst of static came, along with some words.

"This is commander Rokar. This is a warning to the ships in orbit, the enemy inside the city have access to a defense turbo-laser platform, repeat, they have access to a Defense Laser platform. You need to get out of there." Alexander stilled for a moment before barking orders.

"Turn the fleet around; we need to get out of the area," He commanded briskly. The men hurried to do so, yelling orders to the engine crews. Alarms blared as a red light appeared on the surface of the city. Many of the crew stared at it with horror. I was thankful that Alexander kept a cool head.

"Initiate high energy turn, forty five degrees, then full burn." Once again the crews snapped into action, and the ship groaned as it was forced to turn abruptly. None too soon, as the defense turbo-laser finished charging, faster than anyone could react it raced to meet us. Luckily, the shot did not score a direct hit and only glanced our shields. Still, the entire ship shook from the force of just a partial blow. The ship finished the turn and went full burn, getting us away from the Laser. Alexander looked to me for orders.

"Continue to pull the ship back; we will have to deploy the men from farther away." It also meant that we would have no orbital support. Such was the sub-optimal deployment strategy, but I could not think of a better way, and neither could Roboute Guilliman when he wrote the Codex Astartes. "Take the ship into low orbit; I want the least amount of time spent on deploying as possible." He nodded and carried out my orders, myself turning to the communication officer, who straightened under my gaze.

"Get that commander back on the Vox, I need to speak with him." The man nodded and went to work. He nodded when he had a connection.

"This is the Chapter Master of the Iron Drakes, I come to help you in your time of need. I need a place to land my men, as well as to meet with you. I also thank you for your warning commander." The line was silent for a moment.

"A Space Marine? Perhaps the Emperor does watch over us. I can send you a location where you can land your men. I will be there to escort you as soon as I can." The line went dead. I turned back to Alexander.

"When the men finish unloading all of the supplies pull the ship back. I don't want to take any risk with that Laser still operational." He nodded and saluted, before turning back to command his men. I walked to the hangar, my Thunderhawk waiting for me. The entire hanger was filled with Guardsmen, all eager for the order to depart. I felt the need to give a speech.

"In a few minutes we will depart onto the planet below to fight the forces of Chaos. Forget the drills and simulations, for you are to be participating in real combat where death is permanent and any small mistake can be your last. I will not lie to you when I say we don't know how many there are, what kind of weapons they have, or how well they have dug into the city." The men were starting to look fearful. "But none of those matters, because you are the fighting men and women of Tarth. You are better trained, better equipped, better lead, than any fanatical Chaos scum could ever hope to reach. So we descend, to fight these traitors, to liberate a people from oppression, to bring hope to despair. For the Imperium, for the people of Rivia and for the Emperor!"

A resounding cry came up from them, each filled with the courage to face there foes, each wanting to fight. They would need it. I gave the order, and the Thunderhawks took flight.

We landed on a hill overlooking the city. As expected, the enemy activity in this area was thin and we did not have to worry about flak guns during our descent. The men disembarked from the Thunderhawks in order, guns at the ready. I gave order to a Lieutenant and his men to scout the immediate area; others would set the others to building up our camp. The Thunderhawks ran for hours, careering the rest of the men and supplies. Each man had his own tent, but I preferred the ten-man ones, each squad to their own. I waited in my command post, looking over a rough drawing of the city, captains sitting at my table. A messenger ran into the post.

"A vehicle has appeared a few miles away from the camp my lord," he reported. I rose, and the one of the captains came with me.

"It seems our guest has arrived. Come, let us meet him." The commander of the PDF forces arrived in a Chimaera. The machine showed the signs of a battle, black marks from lasrifles as well as scratch marks as though some rapid animal had assailed it. They did not seemed to be the kind that would come from a daemon, smaller and too numerous. Further inspection revealed the marks to be of human origin. A person must have scratched at it, likely with their nails ripped off after not too long. The commander that stepped out was haggard looking; most likely he just came from the front.

He still managed a crisp salute.

"Greetings, my lord. I am here from the front to assist in catching you up on events." I nodded and motioned for him to follow.

"I want to express my gratitude to the commander who warned us that the traitors had a defense turbo-laser." The man smiled.

"That was me, I had the fortune to be in our headquarters and saw you enter orbit." We entered the command post together. One of my captains set a chair for Rokar and something to drink; he looked like he needed it. I gestured to the map on the table.

"What can you tell us of the enemy fortifications? Do they control the entire city? Where is the defense turbo-laser and Governors daughter located?" Rokar finished his drink and grabbed a pen to mark on the map.

"The traitors do control the city, and have fortified most of the gates. The lady in question is in the palace of course, which is where the defense turbo-laser is also located." He drew an X on the map. "Right now our army is outside the city, any attempt at gaining a foothold so far have been pushed back." I saw his hand clench at the last remark.

"Your people built all of these impressive defenses, and now the enemy is using them against you?" I asked. The man replied with a stiff nod.

"The enemies are using a kind of sorcery to bring back the dead; all of the people in the city are now there puppets. While individually weak, they can direct entire hoards at our fortifications, one of the reasons that we don't have a foothold in the city." I was scowling under my helm. I had once fought a Nurgle-worshiping Chaos Sorcerer who also had used a spell to bring back the dead. We ended up using an level 1 Exterminatus on the planet. The death of the millions on that planet that had yet to be infected still weighted on my mind. There was nothing I could have done to change it back then, but now would be different, hopefully.

"I know of the kind magic used here," I told him. "I have fought if before myself. You would do well to stop any more attempts to get into the city until the spell is broken, less you swell the enemy's ranks with your own. The dead cannot remain for too long without sustenance. They must devour the living, or the Sorcerer would have to use more of his power to keep them going. Either way, they must be fed."

"I have tried, but the Commissioners are adamant on charging into the city." He shook his head. "They do not see reasons. Those crazy fools will get all of us killed." I was still looking at the map, silently agreeing with his words. More than once I had seen Commissioners lead entire armies to their death, all for the sake of glory and stubbornness. What good did glory do if you're where dead? I grabbed my own pen and started to draw on the map.

"I can only see a single course of action," I drew a route through the city. "We take a small force and attempt to rescue the Governor's daughter, as well as take out the defense turbo-laser. If there are no survivors in the city as you say, then we can shell the city from orbit." Rokar nodded but frowned.

"If you had a squad of Space Marines I'm sure you could do it, my lord. But us mortal troops are not efficient enough to pull off this kind of plan." I laughed at what he said.

"In the 700 years I have served the Imperium of man I have witnessed many a great feat from the Imperial Guardsmen. I believe that you will be successful taking out the defense turbo-laser question." He had been taking a drink at the time, and just barely held it in.

"Me, my lord?! Surly one of your own men would be better off." I shook my head.

"They have no combat experience as of yet, something that I had hoped to rectify in this campaign," I explained to him. "But you, you have experience fighting these infected. I will be heading deeper into the city, causing mayhem as I do, pulling the enemy's attention away from you. My ship in orbit will be above the city as soon as the turbo-laser is down. You will be picked up in a Thunderhawk and taken out of the city, when I have secured the lady in question, we will escape via teleportation. This entire operation depends on you." He had a look of trepidation on his face, one that quickly changed to determination.

"I will do my duty my lord, you can count on me and the men." And so the planning began. How many troops he would take, as well as how he was go enter the city, what to do if something when wrong, all needed to be planned. I wasn't going to take Despair with, but he had insisted. I always had a soft heart for him, so I reluctantly agreed.

At nightfall we scaled the walls, thankful that they were rather small unlike some of the gigantic bastions I had seen. It also appeared that the governor cared more about his wealth than keeping his city safe. I was a little worried about how Despair would get over the walls, but his claws where well adapted to climbing rock, a skill he showed off by getting to the top faster than the rest of us. A yell came from the top of the wall when he got there, until if fell silent a second later. A headless body was thrown from the wall a few moments later.

On top of the wall we went over the plan one last time before setting out. Alexander waited in orbit, ready to move in and begin the bombardment. Despair and I continued to climb down the walls and onto the streets of the city. Bodies, some moving, some not, littered the ground. I had on me my two bolt pistols, two power swords, grenades and several extra items. I didn't plan on using the pistols unless I had to, the sound would probably attract only half the city.

My power swords cut through those infected that got in the way. Even though they were inactivated for the light they emitted would give out my position to someone with more brain, the inhuman strength that wielded them made them still very lethal. I maintained a steady walk, the only speed that you could be silent in power armor. Every now and then I would pound my fist into a building, the echo drawing infected in the immediate area. Despair followed closely behind, tail sometimes lashing out to casually behead an infected. We encountered our first traitor guardsmen halfway to our destination. It was a small petrol, only ten men. We fell upon and gutted them before they could yell. Their bodies where soon eaten, the evidence gone.

All was going smoothly, until an explosion ripped open the sky, coming from the turbo-laser position. A hundred thousand infected started moving, an alarm sounded. My mission had gotten much harder.

* * *

That's is for now, hope you enjoyed. Austan out.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here we are again. Nothing to much to say, big thanks to BIBOTOT for being my beta, could't do it without him. Um, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I ran through the city, bolt pistols barking, any thoughts of silence far from my mind. Despair was next to me, bulldozing over anything that got in his way. The fighting had been tough and fresh blood smeared both our armor, natural and not. Undead clogged the streets in greater numbers, drawn by the sound, drawn by hunger.

The farther I got into the city greater the evidence of Chaos corruption became. Numerous buildings had collapsed, closing off entire roads with debris. Turrets, once used to defend the city, now laid broken. Those of the dead that did not walk lined the street: a mother clutching a child, a husband clutching a wife, many others now never seeing the light of day again. From my perspective, these were the lucky ones; the other fate in store for them was far worse.

Despair and I climbed onto a partially destroyed but otherwise still standing building to see the palace walls. I looked up and down the street I was on, searching for a gatehouse or an opening I could use. I saw one, and we made our way towards it with haste.

The defenses outside the wall was manned by a few traitor guardsmen, one manning a warped turret, while others sat behind a makeshift barricade. For any ordinary man, such would give them a second thought about charging into, but for an Astartes like myself, it would hardly be a challenge. I primed one of my grenades and threw it, myself and Despair in motion a few seconds after. The traitor on the turret noticed our movement, and moved to shoot, but never got the chance. The grenade blew, taking all of the chaos fanatics with it. I hopped over the small wall, scanning the bodies to ensure they were dead.

I walked up to the gate, looking for a way to make it open, but saw none. The gate was neither automatic nor via control; it still had a keyhole in there. Not giving up, I was reaching for a krak grenade when I heard Despair growl behind me. I turned and looked, to see him nudging one of the corpses. I shifted through his pack and found a key inside.

I could not help myself from grinning, "About time you earned your keep." He snorted and waved his claw at the gate, no doubt telling me to get on with it. I slid the key into the lock and turned it, listening to the clang of it coming loose. I put one hand on each door, both being five meters tall and ten wide, and pushed. The doors were well-maintained and swung open without a sound. I stopped when I entered, fury gripping my soul.

Bodies were chained on crosses, hands and feet stuck to the wood with rusty bits of metal. Some had passed on, but most were moaning or screaming in agony. One, a priest by the looks of him, was endlessly mumbling prayers to the Emperor, waiting for a miracle to save him from his fate. Blood dripped from where his eyes had been, and maggots ate at what was left. The scene was reminiscent of what happened during the raid of those vile Dark Eldar, one that I was trying to push away from my memory.

I moved among them, bestowing them the Emperor's mercy. The Codex Astartes dictated that the mission I was on should take priority, but I could not leave them in agony. There was no need to waste precious ammunition of this; I snapped each neck of any body still twitching with my gauntleted hand. The last one was a child, a small girl, no older than ten. She was naked and, by the looks of it, had been defiled. Just before I ended her suffering, she opened her remaining eye.

"Help, me." It came out, barely a whisper, but I heard it. I put a hand over her eyes and ended her suffering. I felt hatred, pure and righteous burn within me. Beside me, Despair growled, low and dark, he too was furious.

I rested a hand on his shoulder and assuaged, "We will make them pay my friend. We will make them all pay." He nodded and took a deep breath, head turning to one of the doors.

"Can you smell them?" He nodded and started towards the doors, looking every part like the deadly predator he was. I followed, trusting his instincts.

Once inside we moved quickly through the halls, the corruption inside the building was sickening, paintings moved and statues morphed to look like Nurgle. Tentacles and sacks of pus covered the walls, flies were everywhere, creating a swarm that almost blocked our vision. They attacked Despairs eyes and ears, causing him great discomfort. Soon I heard the voices, and raised a hand to stop the Drake. They drew closer, rounding the corner to meet their death.

We descended on them in righteous fury, carving into them without mercy. I cut and slashed, making no moves to dodge, for I did not need to. There weak weapons could not damage me. Soon the fight was over, and a Chaos soldier missing a leg tried to crawl away, only for Despair to rip his other leg off. Not stopping, the Drake started to tear bits and pieces of the madman away, only for me to cut his head off.

Despair turned to me, anger in his eyes that I had interrupted his torture. As much as I would love to see the enemy suffer, it was uncharacteristic of the Space Marine to perform torture in the midst of battle, not to mention unhonorable.

"I know you hate them. I hate them more than you could imagine, but now is not the time for this." He growled in frustration but nodded, so we continued our bloody path deeper into the palace.

Soon, we came upon the throne room, entering it to see the Nurgle Chaos Sorcerer on a throne of flesh and tentacles, growths moving and growing on his throne. My eyes scanned for the daughter of the governor but failed to see her.

The Chaos Sorcerer rose from his throne and threw his arms open, worms and puss falling from them.

"Welcome my friend! Have you come here to join in the festivities of Nurgle?" He offered. My hands twitched, wanting nothing more than to blow the head off this stain, but I hesitated.

"The Governor's daughter, where is she!?" I demanded.

The Sorcerer laughed. "You want her? You should have asked! I have her here." The daughter rose from the pile of flesh, tentacles running through her, several going up her and exiting her mouth, some through her ears and out where her eyes had been. The worst part? Somehow she was still alive. Her screams of agony muffled by the fact that her throat was filled. Maggots and flies filled what was once beautiful hair. Her legs were a mixture of boils and rashes, her entire body was being used in some way to please Nurgle.

My bolter cracked and ended her suffering, much to the displeasure of the Nurgle worshiper.

"Oi, I was still using her, I think that she would have been able to last a while longer…" He shrugged. "Oh well, there are others I can use." He clapped his hands, and several Nurglings rose from the mound of flesh.

"Come, Marine, show me what you can do?"

I raised my swords, and Despair growled. "With pleasure." Chaos reigned. My body became a weapon of destruction as I cut and rolled, slashing and dodged. Despair was grappling with a Daemon, tearing it apart. My power swords sang as I removed flesh and limbs and twisted organs from owners.

I grunted as I was knocked back by several Nurglings, I grabbed one with my hand and crushed it, only for another to take its place. My vision was blocked by a mass of green flesh until it was swiped away by a clawed hand. Despair had noticed that I was no longer fighting, and had come to my aid. With a thundering roar, he squashed a Nurgling under his foot, only for another to latch onto his head. He roared in fury and shook his head, throwing the green monster into the wall, then crushing it.

In the confusion of the battle, I didn't notice the Sorcerer slipping away until the bodies on the floor lay motionless and I looked to finish him off.

I looked up as the lights flickered, a feeling of foreboding gripping my soul. I looked out the window to see a great red beam shot into the sky. It was there that I realized that the Guardsmen had failed, the laser was still operational.

I swore and moved my hand to my helm to send a signal to the Emperor's Light. Alexander's voice soon came through, "My Lord. Do you know the situation?"

"I know the laser is still online, but otherwise I don't know, tell me what's happening out there." The line was quiet for a moment.

"We were unable to fire before being forced to take action to dodge the laser. The Sword Frigate was destroyed as well." I felt anger rise in my heart, all that work, wasted, men's lives lost for nothing.

"I will ask about that later, what else is going on?" My tone was cold, aggravated by the turn of events. I heard a intake of breath, no doubt Alexander reacting to my tone.

"The infected are moving towards the gates, possibly preparing to move against the guardsmen outside." I felt a chill run down my spine at the thought of those guardsmen fighting the horde that awaited them, they would be overrun.

"Get the men back onto the ship, if the infected are going to charge from the city, we don't want to take any losses. Pick up any other soldiers as well if you can, but ours take priority." I heard orders being relayed before he responded.

"By your will my lord, stay safe." The line ended.

I turned to Despair and told him what I had learned. He snarled and hit a pillar, destroying it. I frowned at his childish behavior, thinking him to be over such displays.

"We have no choice; we must destroy the defense platform if we want to be picked up." He growled but nodded. We made it back to the courtyard, Despair's nose wrinkling from the smell. Walking through the same gate that I had opened we entered the street, our pace advancing to a run, for time was not on our side.

We made it to the platform slower than I would have liked, having to take multiple detours because of the rubble blocking the streets. We arrived to see it manned by about thirty Chaos Guardsmen; I looked for the body of Rokar, but failed to find it. Until I noticed a massive scorch mark a hundred meters from the platform, I could see a broken lasguns, blacked by the heat, thrown by the blast. It looked like one on the Chaos soldiers hit the bomb they were cratering.

Now was not the time for a silent approach. My bolt pistol barked as the heads of the Chaos Guardsmen exploded, Despair taking a more direct approach, namely directly scaling up to the area where the enemy were. From there he carved a bloody path into the control room. I run up the stairs, switching to my melee weapons. The first traitor who tried to shoot me was thrown from the path, falling to his death below.

Lasguns fired, doing nothing more than scorching my armor. A sergeant by the looks of him, more corrupt than the rest, wielded a human sized power first. He ran at me, yelling for his men to follow, I watched in slight amusement as his fist hit my armor, ending in in a thud.

"Power fists, are usually more effective when turned on," I drawled slowly.

He looked up at me, covered in his ally's blood and guts, and said one thing. "Shit." Then his head joined the bodies below, just as all his men were cut down next to his cooling corpse. Some realized it was fruitless and tried to run, one shot himself out of fear, while two other jumped, head first.

Finished with the scum outside, I ran up behind Despair only to see him crunching away the last of the enemy. I exchanged a nod with him and moved to the control panel, set on overloading the laser. Unfamiliar buttons and screens showing energy levels looked back at me. After a few minutes of experimentation the energy started to spike the platform starting to shake slightly. Satisfied that the laser would blow I climbed back down the stairs. The metal clanged at our passing, the building continuing to shake as the energy grew more unstable. Near the bottom we jumped, running to the safety of the buildings. I pulled Despair around a solid looking wall as a wave of energy passed us, scorching all that it touched.

I moved my hand to my helmet once again, receiving a signal from my ship. "My lord, you need to get out of the city." It was Alexander speaking. "I am sending David to come and pick you up. The infected are spilling from the city. There is no reason not to bombard it." I frowned, thinking.

"How many of our men are evacuated? Will we be able to help the others?" The line was silent for a moment.

"I am, doubtful that we will be able to help them my lord. I spoke to there commander. He is insistent that they can hold the line." I blinked, stunned.

"He would waste the lives of his men for honor," I shook my head. "Then on his head be it. Speak to some of the lower ranked officers if you can, see if they will see reason."

"Yes my Lord, we await you in orbit." The transmission ended, myself looking up to see the familiar sight of David's Thunderhawk, landing at a nearby clearing. I ran towards it, the door opening. I had the idle thought that soon, Despair wouldn't be able to fit in a Thunderhawk, and something bigger would have to be found, or invented. We entered the transport and sat down myself removing my helm. Thoughts on how the operation ended in complete failure plaguing my mind, causing my anger to flare. I pounded on the seat next to me frustration. I could see David's worried eyes peering from his cockpit, but ignored him.

I took a deep breath and started to clean my equipment, removing the flesh and grime from our fight with the Nurglings. I had a feeling they would soon be covered again, but it was a habit I picked up on one of the crusades I had assisted in.

We rose above the walls of the city and into the sky, just as the sun broke the horizon, casting the land in a golden light, but the sight that greeted me when I looked out the window chilled my blood. The infected of the city had left it, overwhelming the would-be besiegers.

They came slow at first, a solid wall of flesh. The guardsmen fired, gunning down thousands. Then something changed, they started to move faster, starting to shamble, just a bit faster. Another volley of lasgun fire, killing thousands once again, but still they came. Another shift, this one drastic.

As one, the infected started to run, limbs flailing, rushing the defenders. Another volley of fire, before free fire was granted, lasgun shots going off indiscriminately

It was not enough, the tide of hungry flesh broke over the defenders as a wave on the rocks of the sea, swarming over the men who tried to stand their ground, I saw officers waving their swords and trying to rally their people, but they were not effective.

Soon the soldiers started to run, only to be too slow to get away. They died in even faster as there lines of defense broke, each looking out for himself. I looked to the hill, where some of my men watched in shock at the scene before them. I was sure that more than a few of them lost their breakfast.

They were quick to get into the Thunderhawk as self-preservation won out over any want for glory. The last Thunderhawk touched off just as the infected reached the hill. I looked back at the battlefield, watching those that had been trampled being eaten. Broken bones and half torn bodies made it hard to run, none got away, and twenty thousand new infected joined the Sorcerer's ranks.

Despair was lying down, cleaning bits of gore from his snout, what had happened outside unknown to him. I look at the Emperor's Light only to see fires raging, parts of the ship showing damage. We flew to the front of the ship, landing in the hanger. Men stopping what they were doing to look at me as I left the Thunderhawk. They were waiting for a speech of some sort, something to put their troubled hearts at ease. I wished I could tell them that victory was assured, that they would all live to see their families, but I could not say that, nor could I say the truth, that almost all of them would be dead in a few years' time while those that survived would have a fifty-fifty chance of being mentally scared for their entire lives.

So I said what was needed to be said, "What has happened today is a tragedy, the lives of those guardsmen below us lost because of the incompetence of their commanders. They were unready and ill-prepared to deal with such a mass of enemies. We will not make the same mistake. Rest now, and harden your hearts, this is only the beginning." They all nodded, before leaving the hangar. Some would go and help in the repair groups, others, to their rooms, to rest or pray.

I felt the weight of command that weighed on my shoulders grow a few pounds heavier, but I would continue, as I had for hundreds of years. I headed up to the bridge to speak to Alexander; plans would have to be laid made and discarded. A thousand thoughts went through my mind, but nothing in the Codex would help me this time.

I checked out the repair teams, each lead by a tech-priest. They were fixing the most critical damage to the ship, something I was aware would take weeks. They bowed and saluted as I passed, and I offered a few words of praise or encouragement. They smiled and nodded, the grim darkness of our situation pushed back for the day. I returned to my room, putting away my extra grenades. I traced my hands over the Imperial Truth, drawing strength from its pages. Despair growled from outside, pulling me from my thoughts, reminding me that I still have a war to wage.

I made my way to the bridge, nodding to the door guards. They pushed open the doors for me, Alexander standing when he saw me.

"What are your orders my lord?" I continued to walk forward until I came to one of the large windows, providing me a sight of the planet below. The sun had risen over Rivia fully now, the shadows cast away. Clouds covered parts of the planet, moving slow, lazy. From orbit nothing looked wrong. You would never know that this world was hovering on the brink of destruction. I took a deep breath, thinking of all the things I could to, but what was the right thing to do?

"Track the path the enemy army is taking. There is a good chance they will head for a city to grow and feed the horde. Bombard them all the while; we want to kill as many as we can." He nodded and started to relay the orders to the rest of the ship, the gun crew's loading shells, the tech-priests calming the machine spirits.

I walked up to one of our cogs, displaying the planet. I pushed a few buttons, causing the projection to zoom in on the horde. A large red blob showed their progress, moving towards the closest city. I put my hand under my chin, thoughts racing. I walked over to the communications officer.

"Send out a signal to all of the Governors on the planet." He saluted and started to command his few men, all of whom plugged back into the ship's communications, their implants connecting them to the ship. One area where the Imperium wasn't idiotic. For singular calls it was easier to use a singular vox call, but when mass information or calls had to be made, this system worked best.

I moved into the heart of the information area, tens of screens around me. Soon, out of the forty or so Governor's, ten took the call, one of them being the governor whose city was to be attacked. The ship rocked slightly as a salvo was fired, the giant bullets racing towards the planet's surface, leaving craters in their midst. Sadly this method was inaccurate, the planet's gravity affecting bullet arc. We could only continue this for so long before we took the risk of hitting the city, something that was not allowed to happen.

I waited a few more minutes for any other Governors to show, but none did, so I started our meeting.

"I thank you for picking up the call, as you all know, your planet is under attack from Chaos, this threat is far-reaching and must be meet with equal force. I understand that many of you will have grown accustomed to your lifestyles, but if you want any hope of surviving these next weeks, you will tell your men to travel to the coordinates you should be obtaining momentarily." As expected there were many shouts of anger and frustration, two cut communications. One, an older man, stayed silent through it all. After the rest stopped their rambling, he spoke.

"I am with you Lord Astartes. My forty thousand men stand with you." I nodded, turning back to the other seven.

"This man has seen reason; he does his part to protect the Imperium. Will you not do the same?" Two more snorted and cut communication. Now only six remained. It mattered not, I would personally go to their cities and execute them for their treason after all this was over. The remaining Governors pledged their assistance, bringing up the number of troops in our defense force to eighty thousand. It was still not enough.

"What of my city my lord? What should I do?" I turned to the Governor whose city was to be attacked, his face beaded with sweat and written all over by fear. I pondered the question for a moment. I knew for a fact that the forces in his city where not enough to hold the city, his twenty thousand guardsmen would not stop the coming tide. The fall of his city would only feed the coming horde.

"Evacuate the city." He blinked as if the idea was inconceivable to him.

"B-But all of my things are here, my family's wealth that we have obtained through hundreds of years! I can't simply throw it all away." I regarded him coldly.

"I will not allow your stupidity to feed the chaos forces on this planet, you will evacuate your city, or I will make you." His face was full of shock, one that turned to anger.

"I will not be intimidated by you. You just want to steal it while we are gone! I won't have it. Those stupid civilians aren't good for anything anyway, I will put them in cages to draw the infected in, then blow them all up, I can always get more anyway." He nodded to himself, oblivious to the looks of horror on some of the other Governors faces.

My face was a contortion of anger, disgusted that he would throw the lives of his people away so casually. But I did not tell him, telling him now would ruin the surprise, when I meet him face to face.

"Do as you must Governor, but know that there are repercussions for your actions." He turned his nose up.

"I care not; they are all worthless to me." He ended the call, going to sentence his people to death. I bade the rest of the men goodbye and turned to the communications officer.

"Did you record that?" I asked. He nodded, and I smiled. "Get me the recording on a cog, I will be leaving within the hour to show the Governor the error of his ways." The man nodded and walked out to find a techpriest. I turned my attention to Alexander, who was standing close by. I motioned for him to follow me, and lead him to a more secluded spot.

"The Sword frigate was destroyed?" He nodded. "How?" My tone spoke hinted at disapproval, something I knew he picked up on.

"When the bomb went off, we had assumed that the operation was a success, and moved in, guns set to fire." His eyes took on a haggard look. "When the captain of the Sword saw that the laser was charging once again he put his ship on an interception course. We would have died otherwise."

He turned and looked at me. "I am ready to accept the punishment for my failures." I stood there, for a few minutes, staring down my ship captain.

"What would that accomplish?" He blinked, shocked. "If I was to execute you for your failure, what would it accomplish? I would have to seek out a replacement, train him, and ensure that he is willing to help me fulfill our goal of fixing this broken Imperium. I am disappointed in your failure, make no mistake, but I understand that even the best strategists can make mistakes. I am not perfect myself and have made the same kind of errors in the past; some still haunt me to this day. Learn from them Alexander, never make the same mistake twice." He saluted and walked away, deep in his thoughts.

I made my way back to the hanger, entering to see David talking to his fellow guardsmen.

"I'm telling you, he was covered in blood, and I thought he had repainted his armor red for a moment." His friends were engrossed in his words, hanging off them. One got his attention.

"So what's it like, being the person pilot to a Space Marine?" David's head seemed to grow just a bit bigger.

"It's an honor, flying the Imperium's greatest warrior around." Despair had stayed in the hangar, and was currently eating some meat. He saw me coming from behind and rolled his silted eyes at the youth, I figured this would be a good moment to keep his head from swelling any larger.

"And even the greatest of us must be humble, for there is always somebody greater." David froze and turned, just noticing how all the attention had moved behind him. He fumbled for a moment before answering.

"Yes my lord, you are right, of course." He turned and walked back to his Thunderhawk, head down. His friends and many others crowded around, asking if they could be of assistance. I shook my head.

"I appreciate the offer, but all of your strength will be needed for the upcoming battles." They nodded and left, going about their own business. I climbed into the Thunderhawk, David waiting in his seat for instruction.

"Take me to Imoria; I have some business to discuss with the Governor." He nodded and we lifted off, the three hour flight ahead of us. I striped down my weapons and gave them a more thorough cleaning, Despair picking bits of meat out of his teeth. I checked my swords for any damage, not that there would be, and thumbed on the power switch. The blue light filled the darkness of the transport. I turned it off and sheathed them, shutting my eyes, losing myself to my memories.

I woke three hours later, our destination almost reached. I looked out the window, seeing civilians lining the streets herded by the guardsmen into the palace courtyard. I could just make out the Governor, standing in front of a podium, men around him.

"David," I called. He poked his head around from the cockpit. "I want you to open the doors and fly above the courtyard, fly low. Then head back to the ship." He nodded and brought the transport down, I felt my ears pop and cracked my neck in preparation.

I didn't like dropping like this, it hurt the knees, but sometimes a flashy entrance is the best way to captivate a crowd, and that was what I needed to do. The door opened, the wind howling in the bay. I stepped onto the door and looked down, timing my decent. I looked to Despair, who looked to be having second thoughts.

"Don't be baby, it will be fun." He rolled his eyes again, something of a habit, and together, we jumped. Now, it's rather amazing what people won't notice when they are distracted. A Thunderhawk overhead can be ignored; aircraft come and go all the time. A large grey man and a reptile jumping out of the transport? Strange, but also ignorable, said duo landing in front of you, not so much.

I rose from my landing, slow, steady. The Governor coughed at the dust that kicked up and then backed away in a mixture of fear and rage.

"Y-you! What are you doing here?" He demanded. Instantly, his bodyguards trained their weapons at me, but their aims were nervous; there was good reason to be afraid. I walked towards him, towering over him.

"I told you, didn't I? there are consequences for your actions." The man's eyes were full of fear, but I didn't waste my attention on him, no. I turned my attention to the masses before me. I put my speakers on full volume.

"Greetings, people of Imoria. I come to warn you, of the vast horde that is headed towards your city. I know that you have heard of one of your sister cities falling to Chaos, that is true, but now they have left that place, and travel here, to lay waste to yours." The crowd was stirring, panic was spreading.

"But do not fear, for I have come to help you fight off this threat. Together with the strength of the Planetary Defense Force, we shall beat back this threat. They will slam into your cities walls and break upon them." I turned head to look at the Governor, who shrank back in fear.

"But your leader, your Governor sought to use you like cattle, to sacrifice you all so that he may save himself. " I played the recording. The man tried to run, only to be stopped by his own guardsmen, their faces full of hatred at the revelation of betrayal. It seemed they didn't know the plan; that made this much easier.

"I told him, that there were consequences for your actions, what consequence do you think he should have for trying to feed you to this horde?" The crowd started to yell, some for hanging, other for using him as bait. I held my hands up to silence them.

"But we are not lawless, we are not the savages that come to break your walls," I continued. "We are servants of the Emperor, the people of the Imperium. What say you to making this man fight on the walls, making him fight for the city he was going to leave behind?" The crowd roared their approval, and I knew that I had secured the lives of at least some of them.

"But now you must go, those of you who cannot fight with us must leave this place, pack only what you need, for your sister cities will take you in." Then people started to leave, not in a panicked mass, but in an orderly fashion. They would loaded their vehicles and drive out of the city, but it would take at least a day for all of them to get out. I could only hope that we had enough time.

The commander of the PDF for this city walked up to me, his eyes full of hate. He saluted, and I banged my chest plate, accepting it. Then he knelt, head down.

"I offer my sincerest apologies for my failure my lord. I didn't realize what the Governor had planned. I offer myself to your service; so that we may help in whatever way is needed." I held out my hand, and he grasped it, a handshake between warriors.

"I only need your men to be as filled with courage commander. I have sent for reinforcements, but I do not expect them for a many days, my own ship is coming, but they can only do so much. We don't have many men." The man looked confused.

"What of your brothers? Are they not coming?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I was unable to bring any with," I replied as calmly as I could, "but do not worry, many worlds have defended themselves from Chaos without the help of Astartes. Take the examples of Tallarn and Mordia." The commander looked worried but nodded.

"What would you have me do now my lord?" I looked at a line of code that filtered in my helm view; I had a call.

"Gather your men, and all the supplies as possible, we must prepare for the siege." He saluted and walked away, calling his men to him. I touched the button on the side of my helm, activating the vox inside.

"Alexander, I hope you have some good news to report?" I looked up; the sun was about to reach its peak.

"No my lord. While the shelling worked at first, and there numbers are cut down, but they split their forces, making it ineffective. Soon we will be to close to shell all, so I have called to stop. The Governors that are loyal have started to mobilize their troops, but it will take time, I can send your own down in the Thunderhawks if you wish." I drummed my fingers on my leg, thinking. I knew that the city would not hold. I could rally the defenders, but they would fall. There when twenty thousand guardsmen in this town, perhaps a few more from the civilian population that would take up arms. But there was little to no chance of us holding.

I could call my men down and hold the city for a few extra hours. But in the end we didn't have enough. If they were elite troops, with the best equipment and a few campaigns under their belts, perhaps. But they weren't ready for something like this;, no regular troops were ready for something like this. But sometimes the difficult choices must be made.

"Bring them down, I have the civilians evacuating now, but they will take time. We will hold the city for as long needed. We must ensure that the horde does not grow in number." The vox was silent for a moment.

"What do you expect the casualty rates to be?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, offering a quick prayer for forgiveness.

"Seventy percent." Alexander had a sharp intake of breath, and I could hear him sit down.

"Prices must be paid." I nodded, even if it couldn't be seen.

"Indeed. Prices must be paid. I await the men." The vox connection was cut, so I started my way towards the cities walls. I was given ample space during my travel through the city, people stopping and staring at me as we pass. People are carrying their things out of their homes, the street clogged with people.

I found my way to the walls to find men stacking crates of supplies. All of the men wore standard equipment, their Lasguns slung over shoulders. Several stopped what they were doing to salute or bow, before resuming their work. The commander walked up.

"My lord! We have started to stockpile supplies, how long do you want us to hold the walls?" He began. I blinked, surprised. It seemed the man understood that they held no chance of holding back the tide, but we could delay it.

"Until the civilians get out of the city," I explained. "The horde cannot grow any larger; if it does we don't stand a chance of holding them at the next city." He nodded. Face grim.

"I had hoped that a day like this would never come, but it seems that my luck has run out." He stood upon the walls edge. "When the people get out, take the men with you. I will die here, in my home." I knew that I could order him to retreat with the rest of his men, but who was I to deny a man his last wish?

"As you wish." He smiled and nodded.

"Grace to you, my lord. We will hold, as long as needed." We shook hands and went about our business, readying for the coming storm.

The first sign of them came the next day at first light, a column of dust rising from the grasslands. My eyes picked out the dark specs moving. I motioned for the commander to come over.

"Best get the men ready, the storm is coming." He nodded and got on the vox, the horrid boxes that are handed out to the guards. I withheld a shudder at the thought of my own men using such horrific equipment.

The troops saw them next, a call sounded across the line. Lasguns were pointed with prejudice. Officers walked up and down the rows, telling the men to be filled with courage, for the Emperor was watching. Then, silence, as the two armies watched each other.

It was defining; the calm before battle, then the horde started to move, and hell was unleashed. Thousands of Lasguns fired, the light causing my pupils to dilate. Many of the shots hit, many did not, but the mass of rotting flesh was still moving. Soon the men fired out of order, not that it mattered. I paused my own firing, smoke rising from my bolter.

A whistling sound filled the air and I looked up to see a rock flying towards the walls.

"Get down!" I yelled, the men noticing the rock, like I had. They scattered, the only casualty being from the shards that flew from the impact. I aimed my bolter at it, expecting something to come from the inside, but nothing came. Until the men next to me started to choke. He grasped at his throat, trying to get breath, and then the blood came, dripping from his lips like a waterfall. More men fell, the gas from the rock visible now.

"Gas masks on!" I yelled over the fire. The officers heard me, echoing the call further down the line. The horde was closer now and had almost reached the walls.

"Alexander, send them in." I didn't need a confirmation; I knew that he would get it done. When my men had come down and assisted in the barricading of some of the inner walls, I had no reservations that we wouldn't be falling back to them. I had enlisted the help of some demolitions units in the city, the few that they had. They had gathered all the explosives they could, and wired them together, then put them in the Thunderhawks.

I looked up, the transports flying overhead, bay doors open. Inside where guardsmen, pushing the payload out. When they hit the ground they activated, blowing away several thousand infected. The dust blocked out our vision, and still we fired, more poisoned rocks fell, some flattened the defenders, others overshot, landing in the city.

There was a moment of clarity for me, time slowed, the sounds of dying men faded from hearing. Officers were yelling, trying to rally their soldiers. Men were crying, praying, wishing for it all to end. I turned to my right, a young boy, no older than fourteen, was clutching his leg, a stump; a rock had crushed the rest.

The infected had reached some areas of the wall, spilling over the defenders in a mad rush. They used each other as a ladder, the ones at the bottom being crushed. We fought. Men shot at point blank, shots cutting through the enemy like butter, but this was a numbers game, one that we were losing. We couldn't fight them at close range, I had no choice but to call the retreat. The men did so with speed, abandoning the walls to the enemy. I saw the commander, standing defiant, chainswords roaring in fury. He cut and slashed, before going down under a mass of bodies. I silently wished that even a handful of my men could be filled with the same courage.

We ran through the streets. Despair running next to me, not happy about retreating, but understanding that we couldn't hold the line. I turned, firing at the coming horde, bullets ripping through them, cutting down rows. More filled the gaps that were left. We made it to the second wall with little difficulty, the infected slowed down slightly in the city.

We closed the gates with seconds to spare. These walls had barricades at the bottom, spikes made from wood, sticking out of the ground. This time the horde came in waves, not one giant mass of flesh and rot. They came, so we cut them down, one wave at a time. I looked at the walls, trying to get a head count. We started with twenty-two thousand men; we lost eight thousand at the front walls.

I could only take console in the fact that the enemy had lost much more than us. But when outnumbered one to five, it seemed hollow. We hadn't seen the traitor guardsmen yet, only their undead servants.

The enemy stopped coming. After the tenth wave, they had almost gotten over the wall, and yet, their advance had strangely ceased. After a few minutes of vigil the men collapse in exhaustion, they had been fighting for hours. I remained vigilant, knowing something was coming.

I turned to a guardsmen with a vox caster, the large boxes that the Imperial guardsmen somehow communicate with.

"What stage is the evacuation at?" The soldier called to find out, and turned back to me when done.

"Eighty percent of the civilians are out my lord, the think it will take a few more hours." I shook my head.

"We might not have a few hours." I turned back to the city, waiting watching. Hours passed, food was handed out, some slept, other ate. Some started with vacant eyes, unable to cope with the horrors of war.

The first warning we had was a massive thud, far off, but it shook the ground.

The men rose from their rest, worry etched in their eyes. More thuds, closer now, steady in rhythm. Inside the privacy of my helm I let loose a string of curses. Chaos Giants. I wasted no time, running across the wall, ducking rocks and dodging men, I made it to wear the heavy weapons were stored. It was in a tower along the wall, a heavy metal door guarded the entrance.

I opened it, hinges screeching as I did. Inside I grabbed two rocket launchers. The two that the city had. Horrid wartime prep honestly, I didn't understand what was with this world. Almost none of the Governors that I had met had any above standard equipment.

I ran back to my section of the wall, where the footfalls were loudest. I found one of my Captains, my men being marked by my Chapter symbol on their shoulders.

"Captain!" I barked. The man turned and saluted.

"Chapter Master! How can I help?" I gave him one of the rockets.

"There are some Giants coming." The man's face was stricken with fear, but he cracked down on his emotions and nodded. "We're going to take them down." I loaded my launcher and pointed down the street.

"I don't need you to shoot; I know you haven't been trained in heavy weapons. Just reload when I hand it to you." He man nodded, loading the other launcher. I waited as the screams of crushed men and the praying of the faithful being tuned out.

They came, great lumbering beasts from the warp. There were five of them; at least two would get to the walls.

I pointed to one of the giants. "Guardsmen, focus fire on that one!" The call was echoed down the line. I shouldered the rocket launcher. There was no room for mistake here. The Giants, now less than a two hundred meters, started to run, crushing houses and vehicles as they made their way up the street. They were warped by Nurgle, great horns growing out of their heads, bellies bloated, guts hanging out, pus and other substances leaked from their eyes and mouth, there weapons were great clubs, each filled with maggots and pestilence.

I took aim and pulled the trigger, my body rocking slightly from the impact. The missile flew true, and impacted with the monsters head. It collapse, entire upper torso missing. I handed the weapon to the Captain, who handed me the loaded one. I aimed once again, not noticing the boulder coming my way. My finger was on the trigger, I was about to fire, when it impacted.

The blast threw me to the side, into a pile of dead men, bones crunched, blood spattered, but I didn't have time to waste. I looked for the heavy weapon, to see Despair had picked it up and brought it over to me. I didn't have time to thank him, and turned around.

The giant was there, looming over me, crazed look in its eyes. Its club rose, I fired. Its stomach was blown open, guts and other body parts flying everywhere. Some landed on the men, who grew boils or started vomiting blood, it leaked from there masks choking them. There fellow guardsmen killed them, for there was no hope for them. Further down the line, a giant groaned and fell, the thousands of Lasgun shots being too much for it. Sadly, two did get to the wall.

Unable to fire my heavy weapon so close to my own men, I raised my bolter and shot, rounds destroying into flesh, but still it fought on. I was forced to watch in anger as the giant picked up guardsmen and bit him in half, then it swallowed. For the men nearby it was too much, several fled, some shot empty guns, to scared to reload. I fired again. This time my rounds found its head and it collapsed on the wall, crushing several defenders. On the other side, the last giant was sweeping its club across the battlements. Killing dozens. Damning the consequences I reached for the rocket launcher, my Captain somehow surviving to reload it. I aimed and fired, the rocket sailed true once more and the foul creature detonated in a rain of gore. Even if surviving men nearby went with it.

Silence reigned, the enemy repulsed from the walls once more. A cheer broke out, the men screaming their defiance for all to hear. Then more thuds, this time only one pair, but louder. One more giant came from the smoke and fire, and it was big, two meters taller than its ten meter brethren. It wore armor, plates of metal stuck to its body; on its head was a crude helm, its weapon a spiked axe. It bellowed its challenge, looking at me.

I reached for the rockets once more. But my Captain shook his head. We were out.

"Focus fire on the head! Take it down!" The men yelled their support and fired, their shots mostly being absorbed into its armor. It started running, the wall shaking with each bound. I raised my bolter and shot, my own rounds hitting, but doing minimal damage, its armor blessed by the foulness of the warp. It was then that I noticed its path, headed right for the gatehouse.

I shot again, aiming for its head, one bullet hit, taking part of its neck with it, but the rest found its helm, and glanced off. One lucky guardsmen hit its eye, causing it to slow momentarily, screaming in pain, then it continued, going even faster. I started to run, holstering my bolter and drawing my power swords, I had a plan, a crazy plan, but if it made it to the doors it wouldn't matter anyway. I was almost at the gatehouse at the same time it was, axe raised to do a blow to the doors. Without hesitation, I jumped off the walls, swords held in a reverse grip, yelling my battle cry. One sword caught the creature in its shoulder and plunged into corrupted flesh. With it in I raised the other blade, slashing at the neck. It gurgled on its own blood, covering me in it. But it fell.

It was fruitless, driven by momentum the axe connected to the doors, blowing them, open metal and wood flying. My armor hissed as the acid in its blood ate at my plates, but I paid it no heed. My mind was on the doors behind me. Our last defense had fallen, we had lost the city.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now. Big battles are something I'm still figuring out how to do. I hope to get it down as soon as possible, sense Warhammer is kinda, big battles. Anyways, any feedback is always loved, hope yall have a good day. Austan out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm alive. I also realize that I have been lacking in responding to those of you who have left reviews without accounts, the guests and others. So as much as I know most of you will probably just skip this, not that I blame you, I do to. I feel it's only right that I do respond to them, for they deserve that much respect, and perhaps answer some questions that you may be looking for at the same time.**

 **I will be going on order from earliest reviews to the most recent.**

 **So first with Dylan. I do have something like that planned, but considering the length that I plan on making this story… ya. I have a rough draft for an Ork one already, boredom at school. And, I love total war warhammer, so I could see myself doing that for the dwarves. But not for a long time. I do however encourage anybody that wants to do something like my story, they are fun to write and fun to read.**

 **Next would be the Guest who left a lengthy and very well put together review. I did indeed have that my Chapter Master was from the Ultramarines in the first chapter, but later removed it. As for the Iron Drakes Primarch? Wait and see. You will be glad you did, whenever I update, which will be, sometime, ya.**

 **It's actually rather funny looking back at my first few chapters and just going' These are horrible.' Part of getting better at writing is being able to see your past mistakes I suppose, even if it makes me want to pound my head into my desk for writing so badly. Not that I'm totally happy with this chapter ether, but I figured I'd have put off uploading it long enough. Also, big thanks to Imoneoldfart for being my beta for this chapter.**

* * *

The city was overrun shortly after the gate broke. Once again tens of thousands of undead swarmed over the defenders, our volleys of weapons fire doing little to stem the tide. We fell back to the palace walls, listening to the sounds of dying civilians. Most had gotten out, but many had been caught. There screams a stake in our hearts, reminding us of our failure.

Thunderhawks flew, taking the merger survivors to the strike cruiser above. Out of twenty two thousand men, four thousand were left. Rocks still flew, the constant bombardment was as steady as the sun overhead. Bringing more death to those who couldn't get out of there way. A soldier no longer flinched when the trooper he had been talking to was crushed to paste. He simply turned the other direction, and resumed talking.

A thousand of my own men still lived, by some form of luck, they had survived. There eyes were hollow, the passion that had filled them before snuffed out. Perhaps the dead were the lucky ones. For they did not have to live through the pain.

I was the last out, men crowding the Thunderhawk, but gave the Drake and I ample room. I had failed them I realized. My men. I knew it was a fool's idea that I could save them all. They were the Imperiums foot soldiers, the men whose sacrifice let our dieing society live another day. The Imperium treated them like cannon fodder, and I had done the same damn thing. My fists clenched, angry at myself for not doing better, not coming up with a greater plan. I took a breath, noticing that some of the soldiers by me had noticed my anger, and tried to move away.

No one spoke on the ride to the ship, the bay as silent as a grave. I gave a backwards glance, looking at the men covered in blood and guts, some were wounded, mostly from shrapnel. We didn't take any on that had bite marks, not willing to take the risk the rest of the ship. I could only hope that we found them all, and that those who had been cowardly enough to risk the rest of the ship instead of coming forward would be found.

We landed and the men left the transport, myself staying behind. I knew that they would want a speech, something to give them courage, something to keep the demons at bay. I had no words, even as I had lead a hundred campaigns, but the pain of failure, the pain of leading men to their deaths without victory, their sacrifice made hollow. That pain never went away.

I descended the ramp, four thousand pairs of eyes turning to look at me. My steps where the only sound, the clank of metal on ceramic. They waited, I said nothing. The words out of my grasp. I looked among the crowd, seeing guardsmen, commissioners, captains, wounded and well. Death cared not who it took, as long as the quota was met. The silence was broken when a guardsman walked out of the ring that formed around me, he was young, no older than twenty.

"YOU LIED TO US!" I blinked, shocked. He got to me and started to punch, the crack of bones as they broke on my armor. I saw a commissioner raise his pistol, but I held up a hand, stopping him.

The youth started to cry, tears running down his face.

"You said we would win, that we would be victorious!" He still punched, hands broke, bleeding, but still he went on.

"How many of us, dead, for what?" He sunk to his knees, sobbing. The men around us looked to me, waiting for an answer. I knelt down, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me, did you have loved ones in the city?" He was startled, most likely expecting death for his actions. But he nodded.

"Did they make it out of the city in time?" Again he nodded.

"That is what you fight for, you face down the demons of this universe so that the people you love don't have to. You fight so that they can rest their heads at night and know that they are safe. You fight because you are soldiers, because you are humanity's first, and sometimes only line of defense." I turned my attention to the rest of the gathered soldiers.

"The battle was lost, true, but soon, we will meet them on the field of battle again, then the fate of the this world will be decided. It in in each of you to decide. Will you turn your back on this planet. Let it burn and wither under Chaos. Or will you stand, through the pain, the sorrow, stand and fight against the darkness." The youth wiped his eyes with his bloody hands and rose.

"I-I will stand my lord." I nodded and motioned to his hands.

"I would get those looked at Guardsmen, you will need them soon." He walked away, headed towards the medbay. My work done, I turned and left, but not before seeing the steel in the rest of the men's eyes, they had made their decision.

The doors opened with a rumble as I walked out of the hangar, maintenance crews still doing light repairs, they were endless it seemed. I was aware that they were staring, more than normal. I looked at myself, realizing that I was still covered in blood. Under normal circumstances I would have gone and cleaned up, but right now I needed to see how the mobilization of the loyal Governors was going. Despair walked next to me, not making a sound. I looked at him, wondering what was on his mind. He noticed my staring and growled, low and steady, wondering what I wanted.

"Im proud of you, you did well in your first battle." He snorted and nodded. But I could see something in his eyes, uncertainty. The way his eyes roamed the survivors, seeing the death of so many. I forget that he was still so young. Only a year old and already fighting wars. He might had been large, but that did not mean his mental state was that of an adult. I silently cursed myself at my failings, realizing I had thrusted a child into the jaws of war.

Good at is as he was, it was no doubt taking a toll on his psyche. I resolved to talk to him more later today. I took the more roundabout way to the bridge, needing time to think. I didn't realize my feet had taken me to the chapel, and while I had never thought that the Emperor was a God, I could understand the allure of it, the thought that some greater power was always watching out for you. But the Emperor, the greatest man he was, even with his powers, could not look over each and every one of us.

I stood before the statue of our Emperor, his radiance even in stone evident. Others in the chapel looked at me with reverence, waiting for me to do something, start praying, kneel, anything. But I just stood there, my thoughts a maelstrom. No calming aura came, no sudden clarity. Our great Emperor was to busy ensuring that all the ships of our nation could continue their crusade against those that would seek to destroy us. With that I turned and left, but the priest there would always remember my visit, for while I hadn't been looking, the statue of the Emperor had cried, a single tear of blood.

Leaving the chapel I walked the rest of the way to the bridge, doors opening by the hands of the Armsmen posted outside, a soft rumble along with its motion. As usual the men in the room stopped and saluted. I nodded to Alexander, who rose of his chair. Walking over to the holoprojector I looked at a map of the world we fought for, watching the red blob that was the hoard mass outside the city. Alexander came and stood beside me, his eyes roaming over the blood that covered my armor.

"Your speech was moving my lord." I looked at him, taking my helmet off, wanting to breath in unfiltered air for a bit. I turned it over in my hands, noting that I should get a new one made, something that looked new, something that didn't remind me of my old Chapter. For that time was in the past, and now we must look to the future. I could not be held back from my duty for my own Chapter, by my memories of the old.

"I told them the truth. If they can't find their courage then this world will fall." He shook his head.

"You could have told them that anyone who doesn't fight is damned forever. You could have told them that any who won't pick up a rifle will die. Instead of using fear you used hope. A man driven by fear will die with regrets, a man fighting with hope in his heart will die with a smile on his face." I blinked, wondering where this fountain of insight had come from.

"I feel there is a story behind all of that." He smiled and nodded, a far away look in his eyes.

"That there is my lord, but now is not the time for stories." I nodded and walked over to the communication hub, sending out a call to the five governors. One by one the monitors flickered to life, all but the old one recoiled at the blood that covered my armor.

"How goes your preparation." My tone was crisp, something that they stiffened at. They knew what had happened to the last Governor who had earned my anger.

One of them, a painfully thin man, spoke.

"My men are almost ready my lord, they work day and night to reach full mobilization." I nodded and looked to the rest of them.

"And the rest of you? How goes your readiness." I got varying answers, but the outcome was clear. It would take time, time I did not have. I walked over to another projection of the world, this one smaller than the main one.

"We make our last stand here." I pointed to an area on the surface of the world, blown up for us to see. It was a mountainous area, full of valleys and hills. "We use the terrain against them, the infected will have a difficult time climbing, giving us time to gun them down. If all went goes well, we should be able to kill most of them before they get to us." I looked at them again.

"Do any of you have artillery? Or heavy weapons?" The old man, who had caught my attention before, raising a hand.

"I had a few artillery pieces my lord, they are old, but they are at your command." I nodded, keeping in mind to thank the man later.

"My ship will continue bombardment of the hoard, trying to slow them down as you get your men to position. I want them there in one week, that is all the time we have." Their monitors turned off, leaving me with Alexander, who had stayed silent.

"Are you sure the bombardment will work my lord? It didn't work so well last time." I made the image move, showing the hoard.

"I know, but we have to try, make strafing runs with the thunderhawks as well. If we can split them up, then we can slow them down. The longer they take to get to the hills is the longer we have to prepare for them." I closed the image and started walking back to the main area of the bridge.

"I leave this task with you Alexander. Do your best." He nodded and walked away, before stopping.

"What will you be doing my lord?" I turned with heavy heart.

"There is a chance that some of the men might have been corrupted. There was a lot of blood flying around. Those with bites have been taken care of, but I believe that the virus can spread through fluid as well. I need to gather some Tech-priests and check them, to ensure they are clean." He nodded, understanding my plight. After everything, after surviving the hoard, some will die anyways, simply because we couldn't take the chance of them infecting the rest of the troops.

I left the bridge, heading into the guts of the ship, near the engines, where many of the Tech-priests who were 'off duty' stayed. They liked being near the engines I suppose. Like how I liked having my bolt pistols on my at all times.

My search bore fruit, as I saw a red robed mechanicus, hunched over a workbench, alone in the room. He looked left and right, before continuing to work on his project. I held my hand up for Despair to stop, for he had yet to master walking silently. I crept behind the Tech-priest, watching his two servo arms holding something in place. I looked over his shoulder, careful not to get touched by the moving arms.

What I saw surprised me. He was tinkering with a lasgun, taking it apart and examining each piece. He was also muttering to himself.

"Changing the way the power pack uses power can influence shot power, but how to get more power into the pack. Need to test it out, but where." It was then that he noticed the shadow that had fallen over him, so absorbed in his work that he not realized.

He turned and looked up, his face, which had remained mostly unaugmented, was full of fear.

"H-Hello my l-lord. How can I help you?" I was aware how scared he probably was at that moment,at his five foot frame, I towered over him. My helmets red lense bored into his, leaning over him a bit, armor covered in blood. Behind his back his servo arms were slowly putting the partially dismantled lasgun back together.

"You can tell me what you are doing with that lasgun Tech-priest." If possible, his face grew whiter.

"I d-dont know what you mean my lord. I was just making sure the machine spirit was content." I snorted, not able to keep up the act.

"Tell me what you said about the power pack? A more powerful shot?" He blinked, brain not quite catching up.

"I'm not in trouble?" I nodded.

"It's surprising, to find a Tech-priest who not totally brainwashed by the Mechanicus." He rubbed the back of his head, relieved and embarrassed.

"I never did buy into the machine spirits having to be happy to work thing. Can it tell you if it needs maintenance, yes. But does everything that goes into the construction of the Imperium's war supplies need to be blessed? I have yet to find solid evidence for such things. My colleagues could produce weapons and armor much faster if they didn't bless every nut and bolt that went into such things. It certainly never stopped Chaos from corrupting things before."

I was silent for a moment at the flow in information that came from the red robed man. I raised a hand to stop him from continuing.

"I understand what you're saying, and I can see a great partnership for us in the future, for I think like you do. But right now I need you and your colleagues help." He nodded and started to walk towards where his other red robed brethren here.

"What can we do for you?" I told him about the possibility of infected guardsmen. He nodded, as grim as I was when I realized what had to be done. I waited while he got the assistance of his fellow Tech-priests. The hum of the engines around me, vibrating thought my feet. It was stronger here, unlike the small amount you could feel from the bridge.

A few minutes later he returned, followed by eleven other red robes men.

"I have told them what must be done, how would you like to go about this?" I pondered it for a few moments, wondering.

"We should test them fo-" I was interrupted, when a blaring alarm sounded, drowning out everything, red lights flickered to life. I put on my helm to drown out the sound and pressed the side, contacting Alexander. The signal was found a moment later.

"What in the Emperor's name is going on?" I heard a ragged breathing.

"Some of the men turned, starting biting everybody else, some of the guardsmen got out, but we were unable to close the other doors in time, the infected are loose in the main deck of the ship." I swore, a string of curses that I had picked up over the years.

"Are you alright, do they have access to the bridge?" I heard a few shots being fired.

"Right now I'm falling back to it, we will close the doors once we are inside. They won't be able to get through. What are your orders my lord?"

"Stay there, we can't lose the bridge or the engine room, I will take any survivors and lead them so safety, close off as much of the ship as you can. We can't have this infection spreading." More shots.

"By your will my lord." Then the connection ended. I turned back to the to the Tech-priests.

"You will round up your fellows and guard this section of the ship, primarily the engines, close of some of the ship if you have to, but they cannot get past you." The bowed and nodded walking away. One remained, the one I had found tinkering.

"Sometime after this campaign my lord, we will have to talk about our future together." I nodded.

"That would be best. Take care Tech-priest." With that we left to do our duty. I ran through the ship, only pausing to open and shut the doors. I cleared each section, part by part, no area left unchecked. I found a first few infected, a meager twenty of them, running down the halls. It pained me, seeing the mark of my Chapter on some of their shoulders. I pulled out my swords and cut them down, falling like wheat to a scythe. The bodies would need to be burned, but I lacked the tools to do so now, so I locked off the hallway, only to be opened by my hand.

I made it farther into the ship, the crewmen giving me looks of fear. The warrant officers wouldn't tell them what was going on. I saw some still rushing about, repairs still being made. I stopped one.

"Where is your Sergeant-at-arms?" He blinked, to fearful to speak for a moment.

"He is in the armory my lord." I nodded, letting the man get back to his duty. Under normal circumstances there would be Space Marines on board to take care of such threats, but these were not normal circumstances. This time I needed the help of the Sergeant for clearing the infected deck. So I made my way to him, opening the door to see a man in military uniform, talking to some crewmen with lasguns.

"I don't know what's going on, but I tell you what, we are going to defend this ship, from whatever is trying to hurt her. Who's with me?" A cheer went up from the thirty or so men in the room. Some turned at the sound of the door opening, falling silent when they saw me, that silence drew the sergeant's attention. He blinked for a moment, stunned, before falling to one knee.

"How may I be of assistance my lord?" I walked to the front and took his shoulder, raising him to his feet.

"Now is not the time for kneeling, now is the time for action. I need your help killing the infected that have sprung up, the virus was in some of the men."He nodded.

"We will help in any way we can my lord. Just ask." I looked around, seeing a weapons locker.

"What is inside this?" The sergeant walked over and punched in the code to unlock it. It swung open, revealing some lasguns and laspistols. Disappointed I turned away, until something caught my eye, incendiary grenades. There were only four of them, but they would serve there purpose. I picked them up and attacked them to my belt, turning to the door.

"Now, let's go clear our ship." The men yelled and followed me out, the normal crewmen making way. I took a moment to look at there faces, full of hope, and fear as well, almost a nervous energy radiated from them. There eyes were shifting, always looking around, blood pumping, one man's vein on his neck showing his blood, racing through his body. I turned back to the front, idly noticing the difference between the men from the battlefield and these men. Eyes so full of life, where others had been void. I wonder what my eyes would look like.

We reached the infected deck and the men spread out behind me, giving as many rifles shouldered as possible. We came across a few small groups, falling before us from hails of lasgun fire. I noticed that these men were less accurate than my own, giving my training some more continued clearing area after area, burning the pockets of infected from my ship. We took no casualties, something I was grateful for, but I had a feeling in my gut, something was wrong, something was coming.

I first noticed it when we came across the mangled corpses of some crewmen, their bodies torn apart so much that even if they had been infected they couldn't have moved. I saw a few of the armsman empty their stomachs onto the floor, but ignored them. We continued along our way, my enhanced hearing picking up a rumbling, not the sounds of the engine, more like, hundreds of feet, pounding on the floor. I turned to the men, trying to warn them, but it was too late.

From behind us came a mass of bodies, filling the hallway, falling in on itself like a wave, before resurging. Hundreds of infected. The men turned and fired, but it was fruitless.

"Move!" They dived to the sides of the hallway, my hand reaching to my belt, priming a grenade and throwing it, consuming them in the flames, but still they came. Despair tensed and crouched slightly, preparing for the hoard. They hit us like a hammer blow. I was sent to the ground, the pure weight of undead pressing me to the floor. Through the moans of the dead I could hear the screaming of the crewmen, and knew they joined the ranks of Nurgle.

My vision was filled with slightly rotten flesh, teeth and fingers, prying at me helm, my armor. But there weak hands would never succeed. One hand able to move I grasped two of the last grenades, crushing them, and covering myself in the flammable liquid, grabbing one the last one I activated it, knowing that this would hurt, a lot. The firestorm that came consumed all the infected around me, almost disintegrated some, the others, clothing caught on fire, spreading the flames.

I rose, armor smoking, charred, but alive. I looked immediately to Despair, who had been just inside the flames, some of his scales were blackened, but otherwise he looked ok. I turned and surveyed the rest of the hall, tens of infected lived through the blast, there hunger for living flesh driving them towards us. I pulled my bolt pistol and sent shots into them, ending their pitiful existences. I looked for a moment for any crewmen that might have survived the initial rush, and to my surprise found one in the back, multiple bite wounds covered his body, legs mangled in a gruesome fashion. His eyes found mine as I walked to him, so young, so scared.

"I-Im going to die, aren't I." I saw no reason to lie to him.

"You have given your life in the service to the Emperor, there is no greater honor." The youth cracked a smile.

"Hearing that from you means a lot to me you know, a legendary Space Marine, the Angels of Death." He coughed, blood spilling from his lips. "I always wanted to be one you know, but I had never had the chance, figured the guard was the next best thing." I nodded, doing my best to comfort the soldier in his last moments. I could see the light fading, his soul slipping away, in a moment of clarity I spoke a few last words to him.

"Honor and Sacrifice, soldier." The youth smiled, a flare of life in his eyes.

"Honor and Sacrifice." Then he was gone, the smile still on his lips. I closed his eyes and made my way to the end off the hall, closing off the carnage within.

I voxed Alexander, to tell him that this part of the ship was clear. From there the cleaning was easy, after finding a group of guardsmen who had also been cleaning the ship, we searched through the last areas that had been locked down. There was still the possibility that some had gotten into the deepest parts of the ship, where few men tread but for sparse maintenance. But I was sure we had gotten almost all of them.

With the threat gone I turned to the men to dismiss them, when I saw those same questioning eyes. They wanted to know why everything was going wrong, why this had to happen to them.

I had no words, as they looked to me for answers, why everything was going so badly, why everything was falling apart. So I thanked them and sent them on there way, seeing the anger, fear and lack of trust in their eyes. I walked to the bridge, seeing signs of Alexander's battle. Several corpses lined the floor, both infected and those who had been caught by them. My boots splattered in the blood, making a sick wet sound as I walked. The door opened as I came up to it, the camera on the outside being used. Inside there were tens of crewmen stood at the ready. My captain looked to me and I nodded, it was over.

He slumped just a bit in his chair and ran a hand over his face, showing the first signs of the lack of sleep that he had been suffering, perhaps I was pushing him too hard.

"We need to find how many men we lost." He nodded motioning to a nearby officer.

"Make a census of the men we still have, I need numbers." The man saluted and walked to the doors, saluting me as well. With that taken care of I walked up the the large projection of the world, watching the horde advance. Alexander walked up, resting his hands behind his back. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, seeing something that shocked me, doubt.

I felt anger flash within me for just a moment, before I calmed myself. I could understand his doubt.

"You have reservations." The words were spoken softly, myself trying not to make him go on the defensive.

It didn't work, and his face whitened in fear before he regained control of his emotions.

"Not at all my lord, this is just an unfortunate turn of events." I almost snorted.

"Speak freely Alexander, I won't judge you." Uncertainty showed in his eyes, but he nodded.

"Some of the men think this campaign is cursed my lord, that the planet is going to be lost if we fight or not. There scared of death my lord." He paused, thinking on his next words. " I heard from a crewman that there have been talks of, mutiny my lord." I sucked in a breath feeling the emotion so many commanders had felt before, mutiny on a ship. If handled correctly and quickly they were an easy problem to deal with.

But if left to fester they could consume a void ship, casting it among the stars with no one to lead it, infighting among decks and officers forming there small groups, holding parts of the ship hostage. It would not be allowed to happen.

"I trust you can take care of it?" He nodded.

"We need a victory my lord. The men are used to void warfare, but these infected, unsettle them." I looked at some of the surrounding men, seeing them trying not to be noticed listening in.

"They will have to swallow their fear, for things might get worse before they get better." Alexander's eyes widened.

"Do you truly believe that my lord?" I nodded, not happy with my own prediction.

"This chaos sorcerer is ignorant, moving his forces to soon after a battle, but the infected must feed, ether human flesh or his power. He thinks his numbers will get his through our lines, but there is a chance that he does not know that we have allies on the way." I moved the image, showing green forces on the move to the picked location.

"Given the numbers of our troops and his, giving that he hasn't added many giants to his army, we will have similar troop numbers. There are still his own twenty thousand traitor guardsmen, but they will be the last wave to hit us." Alexander nodded agreeing with me.

"But there is a chance, a small one given our enemy, but a chance none the less that he may sacrifice enough souls to summon a warband of Chaos Marines." I could feel the fear that radiated from all that heard me, Traitor Marines where the things of nightmares.

"Let us pray that shall not come to be." I nodded, understanding that if there was ever a time to pray, now would be it. I would never forcefully stop any of my men from their worship of the Emperor, wrong that I knew it was. If I did I would be no better than the imperial cult, telling people what to believe.

" I need to speak to the techs about the matter we spoke of, I will leave you to your duties." He saluted and turned back, but I wasn't done.

"Alexander." He turned, confused. "Get some sleep, there are others that can handle the bridge for a while." He smiled and nodded.

"I will my lord, and thank you." I smiled and left, heading back into the bowels of the ship.

The techs ran the tests, finding that many a few men had a deactivated virus running through there system. They were lead off for more 'testing', none returned. Techpriest had it lucky I thought sometimes. There lives were filled with numbers and ritual. Many I had met were, detached from the world. Most of us didn't have that luxury.

Many of my brothers often told me that I was to kind, not detached enough from the lives of the civilians we are honor bound to protect. I say they are to detached. I couldn't say how many times I had plunged into burning buildings or enemy held compounds to save only a few lives.

During my time as a Captain I was often berated by my fellow Captains for using my men to save lives, but in return,my company saved millions. When we descended on a city held by Orcs, because there were hundred thousand people hiding in rubble and underground, we earned their loyalty for life, the most able becoming serfs for our company, or helping the guardsmen on that planet move supplies.

Because more men were on the field of battle, and not moving crates of food and ammunition or guarding bases , we won the war for that world.

Some of my men soon understood that the true reason we fought was not for glory or to be remembered for a thousand years. But so that others could live, we give up our lives, so that others could have theirs. Some still pursued only glory in battle, but when I was elevated to position of Honor Guard, many told me that they would continue to do as I had.

My thoughts had taken up the time to get to my room, and I entered. Despair entered behind me and immediately curled up on the floor, going to sleep.

He had done well, (Work on this section later, needs major tune up..) I was proud of him. I had not expected him to buckle under the pressure of battle, but I would was still surprised at how well he did. My thoughts then turned to home, to Tarth. I thought of how the city was coming. If more immigrants had came to the city, how many had come to the city. We had only been gone a few days but it felt like weeks.

I thought of my son, the small child who I had watched grow from a toddler to a small boy, learning to walk, to talk. I, was not home often, the person he saw the most was his caretaker, but I tried to be, fatherly. To teach him the ways of the galaxy we called home. He asked so many questions, why people worshiped the Emperor when he didn't want to be, why the techs didn't fix his chair, why the Imperial cult could damn entire worlds to fire for some people not following their beliefs.

He asked what my own childhood was like, my time as a Marine. For hours some nights he would ask question after question, never stated in his thirst for knowledge. I was at times alarmed at how perceptive he could be, and how fast he picked things up. One day he noticed how people on the street treated him with the utmost respect, and instead of abusing it, ran to me and asked me why. It was truly remarkable, but I had my own question the ask,did I want to train my son as my successor?

I had no fantasies that I would live forever, no thoughts that I would last another six hundred years. I had seen suns burn out, worlds crumble, worlds flourish with life, I has seen more of the galaxy that many could attest to. My service in the Death Watch saw to that. Even the greatest of us will one day begin to slow, to weaken, and fall. The thought had consumed me in my younger days, striving myself to be better, be greater. But I had almost costed myself my humanity.

I had fought only for honor, to prove that I would be the best. It was during one of our fights with Orks. The Eldar in the system had moved to assist us, even if we both expected a dagger in the back. I had been a Tactical Marine at the time, bringing death to my foes with bolter in hand. When I witnessed something that changed me. An Eldar, in a selfless act, jumped in front of a an Ork that was about to run through another. The Eldar woman had screamed and killed the green beast, before falling to her knees and weeping.

I didn't know much of the Eldar language then, but I knew she had said the word 'father'. It was just us then, my squadmates had gone ahead in their lust for battle, and I watched this creature that I knew I was honor bound to kill, do nothing but cry. So engrossed were we that in our actions that we had never seen the Ork on us before it was only feet from her, once again a swing to end a life. I moved before I knew what I was doing, chainsword roaring to life, meeting the strike. With a grunt I had cut thru its ax, embedding my weapon into his head.

The Eldar was stunned, so surprised that I had saved her life that she remained unmoving, until a squad of screaming banshees broke through the smoke and dust, swords swinging toward me. She yelled in her tongue, and they stopped. After a quick fire back and forth with a banshee she looked at me and nodded, before pointing towards our base. I made a friend that day, and we would cross paths many times over the next six hundred years. Each saving each other's lives, sometimes she would do it without me knowing, but after the battle, a knowing smirk would always tell me. I suppose it had become something of a competition between us, who could out do the other. But I never forgot the selfless action that had lead to that moment, and pledged my life to saving all that I could.

I shook my head, ridding myself of the memories of the past, and turned them back to the present. It would be idiotic of me not to train him, put him through the procedure to become a Space Marine, but at the same time. Does any child deserve to have their childhood ripped away from them? The trails I had planned for my aspirants were not as brutal as some Chapters, but not just anybody could become a Space Marine.

There were certain qualities needed. It couldn't be trained into you, it couldn't be beaten into you. Either you had it, or you didn't. If I trained Aragon, I would want to start at the age of five, perhaps six. Not physical, but mental exercises to stimulate the mind. I had seen Marines who lacked education, and while much could be learned in the years, some were slower than other in thought. The first implants went in from ages ten to twelve, the body being a delicate thing in those early stages, and needing the adaptability of a child's body to accept the implants. The more I thought on it the more I realized that early training might be better, for all aspirants. Children who scored above ninety percent compatibility could be taken and trained.

It would be painful for the family, to rip those children away from their homes, but by sacrificing the few, more would not be picked and die from the implantation process. For the good of humanity, for the good of the Imperium, hard choices must be made.

I closed my eyes, letting thoughts of tomorrow go. But sleep would not be true rest. For the first time in a hundred years, I dreamed.

I was in a dark place, filled with the purple waves of energy of the warp. It moved and shifted all around me. Like an ocean it went on forever. I found myself peering closer, trying to make out something in the distance, as ship or, a structure of some kind. Drawn by the hazzed image I found myself walking, trying to get closer. I saw flashes of things in the mist as I walked. A child, holding a sword, my son? Great armies clashing, lasgun fire and the roar of a Drake.

More images, my son older, harder, a certain glint in his eyes. He fought others, striking them down, but always helping them up again. A training match, I realized. They continued to fight, fading back into the mist. The shape in the distance grew closer, and I found myself looking at a ship, but, not a ship. It was a space hulk I realized, a mash of things of old morphed together. The image changed.

I looked around once again, seeing a throne in the background. It was clearly made for a Marine, wide and tall, made of black and gold stone. The armrests ended in Drake heads, molded from gold. Along the top was the Aquila, also in gold. I walked up to it, my boots hitting the cold stone floor echoing along the walls. I turned and sat, the image changing. I took in a sharp breath, for before me was ten thousand battle brothers.

They sat in the center, having a feast. Helmets where off, mead was flowing. Serfs flowing among the tables like water, bringing more drinks or food. I watched and smiled as they sang and laughed among each other. Laughing myself as two Marines pulled the chair out from under their comrade, who was about to sit down. It was then I noticed the great marks running through our symbol, cutting it into ten parts. There, where I sat in my own part, was another throne, with another Marine on it. He to was smiling, and when he saw me looking raised his mug in salute.

I looked to my right and my left, surprised so see two chairs on each side. Only two were filled. A librarian, I could see, from the markings of his armor, spoke.

"I am not surprised that Bran is not here. He was insistent that he was on the cusp of finding out the best way to produce those tanks he wanted to create. Thinks it will revolutionize the way our guardsmen fight." I was stunned, to shocked by the dream to speak. A hand rested on my shoulder, and I turned to see another Space Marine, this one armed. He spoke.

"Are you alright Chapter Master? Do you wish to retire?" I blinked.

"Who are you?" The three men near me recoiled in shock. The Marine seemed baffled.

"I am your Personal bodyguard my lord." I shook my head trying to clear my clouded thoughts.

"No, this is all a dream, I am on a ship right now." The three of them exchanged glances.

"Are you having visions again my lord?" I shook my head, starting to get irritated.

"No, this is all a dream, I am not having visions. I just need to wake up." I turned to the front, where ten more chaires sat. In them where ten more Space Marines. Captains I guessed. All of them had risen from their seats and were making there way up to us. They were lower than us, so they had to climb a few steps.

One, who had a power claw made of Drake teeth, spoke.

"Are you alright my lord?" Glances were exchanged between all of them. I rested a hand against my head, pain starting to flare in my frontal-lobe.

"I am FINE." I roared, temper getting the best of me. "I am dreaming, I don't know who any of you are!" It was then that I noticed the hall had fallen silent, thousands of eyes looked to us, some of the serfs looking scared.

My 'Champion' made to move me. "I think it would be best if you rested now my Lord." I shook my head.

"Why can't any of you understand, none of this is real." I looked up at him. Shocked to see the genuine worry in his eyes. It was then that a voice like thunder could be heard from the left, and all there bowed in the deepest respect.

"What is wrong with my father?" The second Marine in the chair stood now, a Apothecary.

"He seems to be having memory loss again my-" His voice cut out, lips moving but no sound coming from them. My 'son' who was clad in the finest power armor I had ever seen, with shoulder pads shaped into snarling drake heads, he wore no helm, but it was on his belt, crafted like a normal helmet, but without a grill in the front, instead only a line where the metal meet, the chest of his power armor was also fully covered, the symbol of the Aquila on the chest part, but our Chapter symbol in the middle of that, while runes could be seen covering the rest. A golden belt sat at his waist, while his legs looked mostly like regular armor, the knee protection was larger, covering more, with the Chapter symbol engraved into them. His boots had metal plates unlike the VXll longer, and more square like, not rounded. At his waist also was a sword, the ball shaped like a drake claws over a sphere, and the guard like the Aquila. I couldn't see the blade, but somehow I knew that it was truly a masterpiece.

He set is gaze on me, and there was worry in his eyes. His hair was short, brown in color, with a short beard to match, trimmed back a bit. Eyes gray, with streaks of gold running thru them.

"Damn that creature, always testing and prodding his mind." He turned to the Librarian. "I thought the runes were in place, he was to have no hold on him any more." The Librarian could only look thoughtful.

"The runes are in place, I check them myself every week. Something is taking a lot of energy to get to him today." My son was by my side,resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Father what is the last thing you remember?" My head still hurt, the pain in my head receding to a dull ache at least.

"I am in the middle of war for Rivia, we just lost a city." There was something there in his eyes, surprise being one of them.

"So long ago, why that far? Why take so many memories." He looked at the others, before nodding. "Father, much time has passed since that day, the Chapter is built, the words of our deeds spread across the stars." I shook my head the headache returning in full.

"But I do not remember, any of that, this is a dream, a hopeful dream, but just that, a dream." My son shook his head.

"I know that's what you think, but this is real father, stay strong, we will get back at him for this." I could only find myself nodding, my eyes to heavy to keep up, and I slumped forward in my chair. Only for my eyes to open in the real world, Despair by my side, a soft rumble coming from his chest, he was worried about me. I put my hand on his head and scratch it, and he leans into the touch.

"It's fine, just a dream, it was just a dream." He looks at me, his eyes boring into my own, but eventually he nods, and curls on the floor. I lay back in bed, content to sleep for a few more hours when furious pounding on my door keeps me from it.

"MY LORD, YOU MUST COME QUICK!" I sprang from my bed, any thought of sleep vanishing from my mind. I went to the door and slammed it it open, seeing a frantic officer on the other side.

"My lord, you are needed on the bridge, more of the infected have sprung up from the cities." I wasted not a moment, rushing from the room, feet pounding on the metal floor, the officer running as well, but he was nowhere near as fast, and I had to time to waste on waiting for him. Another set of feet pounded behind me, and I didn't need to look to know Despair was there. I reached the bridge, throwing open the doors and rushing inside. Officers looked at the floating 3D image of the planet, there gazes drawn to the three large blobs or red, forming inside three cities. Alexander was there, a haggard look on his face. He looked at me, and I could see the event taking place was taxing him, ever further.

"What has happened." I knew, but saying it would help them get over there shock.

"The infected have sprung up in three other cities my lord, they come from the inside. There is nothing we can do for them." I nodded, blowing up the image for a closer look.

"Bombardment? While they are still packed together?" He shook his head.

"That would put a massive delay on the Thunderhawk runs, having to come back after every run to re-arm." I nodded, and could only watch in fury as the last bits of the city were consumed in red.

A new plan had to be drawn up, for with numbers like that against us, we would never have a chance. While the now infected cites didn't' have the same population as the capital, they still reached into a good eighty or ninety thousand, three cities of that size… I turned to Alexander, who nodded. "We needed to Vox the Governors once again."

The screen flickered to life, showing me the same men as before. Most were in their finest dress, but one man had food stains on the side of his mouth, he had just come from eating.

"The news I bring is grim, and not what any of you will want to hear." I saw a few of them have fear flash across their faces, but they nodded.

"The infection has spread to three other cities, and their entire populations have fell to it." There were a few gasps of shock, and I heard one or two prayers being muttured.

"As such, I have changed our war plan. Your armies will still congregate, before the rest of these infected can join his horde, but then, you attack." The shock on their faces was clear, and none of them looked happy about it. The thin man from before voiced this.

"And what will your men be doing during this time my lord. It is only fair that they too take part in this attack, correct?" I felt my anger rise that this worm would even suggest that I use his men for nothing more than a shield for my own. I did my best to stare into his soul when I said my next words.

"They will be leading the charge, right next to you." He opened his mouth to retort, but stopped. But I would bet my last bolt shell that when the attack came, he would find a way to get away from it.

The older man, who had pledged the support of his artillery, spoke.

"What is the plan here my lord, our men only have the advantage at range, putting them into melee will be suicide." I nodded, knowing this.

"The infected are powered by the flesh of the living, and the sorcerer's powers. In the last siege we denied them their flesh, and now are only sustained by his warp powers. If we stop the flow of power to the undead, they will lose all coherence, and with their only source of energy gone, finally die." They all nodded at the explanation, but the old man spoke again.

"Would it not be easier for you to sneak into his camp and kill him?" I nodded.

"It would be, but the worm has proven slippery in the past, I fear that if we attempt an assassination, and it fails, he may go into hiding, and direct his forces from underground. No, while he is still with his army we must strike." More questions were asked, and idea's considered and dismissed. By the end, all of them knew that my idea was the only one that would be our only hope of living through this war. Many would die, but they knew the cost when they enlisted, or were forced into service, I knew not which.

With their questions answered, the Governors bade us goodbye and turned off there Vox. I knew that for some, its was all a show, the cared not for the lives of their men, only the possible glory that they could get from the coming battles. I turned back to Alexander, who had a reserved look on his face.

"How will you tell the men." I paused, wondering myself. Could I give them another speech? Giving them courage, even when only a fraction would be returning home. I had asked much from them, but this would be one last trial that they would have to overcome. I sighed, drawing a look from my Captain.

"I do not know how I can ask them this, after asking so much, but I can only hope that they can find it in there hearts one last time, to stand and fight." He nodded and walked back to his throne. I walked down to the hanger. Knowing that I would need to tell David of my plan, as it wouldn't work without his skills. Thinking on it as I walked, I realized that it might be best to hold off on telling, him, knowing that he had a habit to run his mouth a bit. It wouldn't due to have the ship the men knowing I was sending them to there death by the word of a pilot. I would tell them myself. But we had six days till then, until the rest of the army was in place, and I would rather let the men enjoy themselves, few that there were. They could get drunk, try to find some company among the crew, or catch up on sleep, I would not require anything of them these next few days, because for many of them, it was their last.

I was a fool I realized during my walk among the halls of my ship. I should have waited for PDF from the surrounding worlds to come, to assist me in battle. With the added numbers I could have spread over the world like a wildfire, cleansing it of the filth, both undead, and otherwise. But the chaos sorcerer had forced my hand, made me stand in unfavorable terms.

I wondered when the Inquisitor would show up, he had said he would go to the other planets and get their assistance, but the battle for this world would be lost or won by the time he got here. It took my meager forces two weeks to mobilize, it would take much longer for entire regiments of PDF to gather. My walking lead me to the mess halls of the guardsmen, were many were busy eating and telling stories.

Some told of home, how much they couldn't wait to return, mostly my own men, while others told of the time before the infection had sprung up, and the planet had been peaceful. I knew that many of them would fight again and again, till the end of this planet till asked, such was the way of the Imperial Guard. If only there was another way, so few would return from this attack, so few, from an already dwindling number.

The days till the attack dwindled, the men not questioning the lack of orders they had received, or the fact that they were allowed to eat their fill and drink till sated. It was the day before the attack, that the remaining three thousand men under my command assembled in the hanger. There faces were filled with fear, for they knew that the battle was yet to be over, and that something else was in store for them. I stood on a platform, raised above them for all to see.

"The day has come, when the final battle for this world will be fought. At daybreak tomorrow, those of you who still have the courage to fight will go to the surface, and join the attack on the undead horde that ravages the world." A pin drop could have been heard, until one a voice called out.

"Attack?!" There were murmurs of agreement, nobody in there right mind would attack a horde of infected. I raised my hand, and the talking stopped.

"Three more cities have fallen to the plague, and there numbers come to join the main horde, if we wait for that to happen, we will be over run, and only death will follow, for the entire planet. While our numbers are more even, we must press the little advantage we have, and attack. If we can punch thru his forces, and kill him, the rest of the infected will die, and the giants he summoned sucked back into the warp." Once again silence was all that could be heard, until angry shouts rang out.

"You expect us to what, fix bayonets and charge into those flesh eating monsters? You're insane!" The Guardsmen who spoke forced his way to the front, and I stepped off the platform, shaking the floor. He backed up a bit in fear, but otherwise held his ground.

"I do expect you to Guardsmen, such is your duty for the Imperium." He sneered.

"And what will you be doing, my lord." I was starting to get very aggravated at the way people were slandering my title.

"I will be standing next to you Guardsmen, leading the charge." He blinked, no comeback to that. I raised my eyes to the rest of the assembled men.

"I know I have asked much, and now, ask even more. But the fate of this world hangs in the balance. If you so choose, you may leave, nobody will stop you, nobody will harm you. You can be dropped off the ship. But if we lose this battle, and the infected sweep over this world, one day they will find you, and you will die with the thought that through your sacrifice today, you helped save an entire world. Leave, and die alone, forgotten, and cursed by history for being a coward. Or stay with me and fight, fight for your families, Fight for the very survival of your world." The silence was deafening, but not one soul moved from his spot.

Some looked unsure, but a look around them set their resolve. Seeing their minds made up, I spoke only a few more words. " We leave at dawn, be ready, and may the Emperor watch over us all." Then I turned and left, heading to my room to do last minute checks on my weapons. They would be seeing much use tomorrow.

The next day, the hanger was a buzz of activity, men coming and going from the thunderhawks, doing last minute checks or carrying men to the surface. I saw some men vomit when they thought none else were looking, and quite a few take long swigs from bottles of liquor. Then, atlast my own thunderhawk left the hangar, filled with Despair and myself. The Drake was quiet, but his eyes were sharp, and I knew he was doing his own kind of pre battle ritual.

I stepped off the lowering door of my transport to see the Governors that had pledged their troops. I nodded to all of them, but no words were exchanged, we all knew that now was not the time for pleasantries. So there we stood, on the edge of the hill, staring down at the mass of infected waiting at the bottom. They hadn't moved since last night, content to wait for the rest of their number. I was surprised to see that the sorcerer had set up something of a command tent, and I could see the traitor guardsmen behind the lines of undead.

I turned my head to the elder Governor, who nodded and motioned for his artillery to start there bombardment. There were nothing special, just a few fixed mortars, very hard to aim, but packed a good punch. Four booms could be heard, and soon the air was filled with the whistle of the shells, they hit the enemy, blowing away hundreds. The infected started to move, but not forward, backwards. The shelling continued until the enemy had retreated well out of range, but we had killed a few thousand in the bombardment. Then the drum sounded, and as one the lines of infantry started down the hill.

The infected, in return, drew back farther, content to have us walk outside of the range of the mortars. Then, once we passed that point, they stopped running away, and started running towards us. The men shouldered their weapons, our line spread as far wide as possible, for only two men deep could fire at the same time anyways. One of my captains called out the range.

"Enemy at three hundred meters!" They came like a wave once again, falling on in itself and resurging, like an ocean of flesh.

"Two hundred meters!" The men started to look nervous, and I couldn't blame them. But the enemy was close enough.

"FIRE!" The order rang down the line, and as one, thousands of lasguns fired. It was like a sun had been born, probably blinding many of the soldiers momentarily. The effect was instant, as thousands of infected fell, their bodies blown away by the lasers. But even as thousands fell, thousands trampled their bodies, never ceasing their charge.

Another salvo was fired, before free fire was given, hundreds of shots going every second, but even as the enemy was cut down, they still grew closer. After the third minute of battle, the earth shaking footsteps could be heard once again, and Chaos giants could be seen, there lumbering gait crushing any who got underfoot, not that they cared.

I counted ten this time, and saw our chances at victory take another dip. I had a split second choice to make, make the men focus fire on the giant, and leave them to be overrun and killed by the infected, or leave them, and the area's of masses soldiers they can into would have no chance of living. I chose to press the attack.

"Keep firing, the giants come second!" The officers down the line echoed my orders, even as the giants kept getting closer, and the ground shaking more. We were making progress, the line wide enough to provide enough fire to keep the infected at bay, then the giants hit the lines. Bodies flew everywhere, each swing of their club's ending a lives. They swung, ate, and stomped their way across our line, even as the men continued to fire only forward. One guardsmen, who was picked up by the leg, continued to fire before being lowered into its awaiting maw, yelling insults the entire time. But we continued our march, into death's waiting arms. My own bolter was roaring its symphony, bringing death to tens with every shell. Soon, our feet where coated in the blood of the undead, as we walked on their piled corpses.

In some places, the undead dead were piled so high that men had to stop shooting and crawl over them. I looked right and left, seeing some places farther down the line that had been swamped by the infected, and hand to hand combat had ensued, even as the men behind them continued to shoot, many hitting their comrades in the back, such was their fear.

But bit by bit, we drew closer to the end of the infected army, in the distance, I could see the Chaos worshiper once again, sitting on his throne of flesh. Then, the traitor guardsmen came, there initial barrage of fire taking hundreds of our men. We fired back, and death opened his arms for thousands more. Several shots glanced off my own armor, doing nothing more than staining the paint. I shot them back, and they didn't get up. Our losses were staggering, but soon, we pushed passed the last of the Chaos worshipers. There I could see him, still on his throne.

I let a moment of confusion on why he was still there pass, but in the end it didn't matter, even as he stood and walked towards us.

"It's so NICE, to have some regular company around here, all the zombies do it growl, and the worshipers just want some cute girl to fuck." He was within ten meters now, and continued his rambling.

"But you guys, you guys are different, even if you did kill my army, which was totally not nice by the way." I looked to my left, where a few loyal guardsmen were giving me looks of total confusion. I spoke, voice carrying all the fury of the past few days with it.

"Your end has come Chaos filth, may Nurgle feast on your soul." A deep chuckle sounded, one that put me on immediate guard.

"I'm afraid that killing him falls to me, he failed in his task after all." The sorcerer's face turned to one of true fear, before a tentacle from his own throne pierced him, through the back, out his bloated stomach, his eyes however, had turned a bright green color. His face stretched into an a grin, even as a voice not his came from his body.

"I am however happy with this experiment, even if the entire planet was to be captured, he did manage to send a few souls to Father Nurgle. But alas his side of the deal remains unfinished, and now he dies, and as much as I would love to spend the time directing the remaining forces here to crush you, I have better things to do with my time." Those green eyes turn directly to me.

"But know this, little Marine, the Gods have taken an interest in you, for you have uncovered something thought lost long ago." The light faded from his eyes, and the tentacle withered and died, just as the rest of the throne of flesh did. In the distance, the giants roared in fury as they were dragged back into the warp, no power holding them here. The war for Rivia was over, and we had won.

Several guardsmen near me slumped in exhaustion, even as more behind them looking themselves over for bits, or killed those that had them. I put my bolter away, and turned to Despair, who had remained by my side for the entire battle. He was mostly untouched, for I had refused to let him charge ahead into battle. He looked rather put out by the lack of fighting he had been able to do, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Soon, other guardsmen started to cheer as well, some even hugging those near them. I made my way through the remaining guardsmen, finding the Governors that had assisted me in my battle.

It didn't take long to find them, as they too had been looking for me. Four were covered in grime and blood, one was still pristine. I shot him, and the others didn't even blink. I nodded to each in turn and spoke.

"They day might be won, but we still have over thirty or so Governors to deal with, as well as the planetary Governor, who is hiding who knows where. One of you will replace him, decide among yourselves who it will be, or I will." They each looked at each other, aware of how much power they could gain by getting such a position, but then the three stepped back, leaving only the old man. I nodded at there decision, and was aware that I didn't even know the name of the man who had pledged all he had.

"Your name, Governor." To his credit he didn't look angry or even affronted, but a slight grin showed on his lips.

"My name is Andreas Cain." I nodded, committing it to memory.

"Andreas Cain, by my right as Chapter Master, and protector of the Imperium, I hereby grant you this world, to protect and see prosper. May your reign be long and righteous." He cracked a smile, as did I, even if they couldn't see it. I had no real authority to put anybody in place, but as long as the tithe was paid, the Administration didn't really care.

"Now then, you have a hard rebuilding time ahead of you, but I cannot stay. I have a message to broadcast." He raised an eyebrow but nodded, trusting in my judgment.

"Also, your planets commitment to the nearby Forge-World still stands." He nodded, expecting nothing else, even through war and destruction, the great wheel of the Imperium never stopped moving.

The dead were burned, massive fires where teams of guardsmen hauled the bodies growing ever larger. The smoke was thick, and the smell rancid, but it needed to be done. The living were counted up, and out of eighty thousand men, thirty thousand remained. Such was the cost of war, even as it disgusted me. My own men, who had set up camp away from the others, numbered only five hundred. Many had been spread down the line, not by myself, as a show of equal commitment.

They saluted as I walked past, few with resentment in their eyes. They all knew the price was paid, and getting angry at this point would do no good. The Emperor's Light casted its long shadow over us, and soon thunderhawks came and carried the men away. Myself and Despair stayed till the last shuttle, watching the fires burn away the bodies of the fallen, both infected and pure.

The time came for us to board our thunderhawk, David waving hello from the cockpit. I nodded in return, and we were off, leaving the planet's surface. When we landed in the hanger I half expected the men to have gathered, waiting some speech once again. But it seemed they have had their fill of them, and only crewmen could be seen, doing maintenance on the ship.

I walked to the bridge, once again door guards in place, opening them for me. Alexander stood from his throne and walked with me to the communications center. The officer saluted and stood at attention, await instruction.

"Open a broadcast to the entire planet, I want everybody to hear this." Although surprise crossed his face he jumped to action, and after a few minutes, nodded back to me.

"Greetings, people of Rivia. I along with five of your Governors, have successfully defended your planet from Chaos. I tell you now,that a great many men gave their lives so that you may listen to me. I am greatly disappointed in the rest of the Governors on this planet. When I called upon them, to ask for assistance in defending their own world, almost all of you turned you backs on it.

So I give you, people of Rivia, a choice. Hand over your heretical Governors, and each of you will be rewarded, for if you do this, I pledge my Chapter to forever protecting this world. If not, I suggest you leave your city, for macro cannons are not known for being accurate, and all heretics must die." I waited a few moments before the communications officer looked up.

"My lord, your receiving calls from all of the planetary Governors, bar four." I let a smirk cross my lips for a moment, before shaking my head.

"Do not take any of those calls, let them reap what they sow." Now I would never bomb a city, even if only a hundred people remained, I would go to save them. But the Governors didn't know that, nor did there people, and the promise of a Space Marine Chapter protection was worth much more that a Governor. Remembering something, I let my voice carry over the vox once again.

"I have elected Andrais Cain to be your new Planetary Governor, he will put in place new leadership in your cities, but be patient, it will take time, until then, share what you have, and await his orders, farewell, people of Rivia." With that the vox powered down, and I walked back out to the main part of the bridge, up to the map of this world, before zooming in on one of the cities. PDF and citizens alike were storming the palaces of their rulers, dragging out their families and the men themselves. I felt a pang of sorrow that the men's wives and children could be killed, but knew that to sacrifice a few would be better that to wage a campaign to take each city. I didn't have the manpower to do so.

My ship stayed in orbit for another few days, thousands of people asking to come with us, the world not seeming safe to them, or holding bad memories. I allowed several thousand to come, filling the ship's massive amount of rooms and holds. More would come on transports, or so they said. If it was allowed to happen was another matter entirely. Several would follow me to the Fortress-Monastery, becoming the first serfs of the Chapter. I was suddenly glad that I had rooms for the serfs already built, knowing that they would come and fill the halls before the Marines would.

Each great company would have one thousand Marines, and each ten companies having a specific area in Erebor. Each company would have around five thousand serfs per area, looking over the maintenance and serving the Marines of that company. With the last of refuges loaded. Our ship once again charged its warp engines, and the gaping maw of the warp opening in front of us, our ship being sucked in.

Knowing the trip on front of us was short, I commissioned the onboard Tech-priests to make me a pin, that could be placed on the helmet of each of the still living guardsmen. It was the symbol of the Chapter, and I spent hours of our warp travel giving them to each soldier, many who took it with reverence, while others scoffed and threw it, much to those nearby horror. I simply nodded, understanding that a token could not wipe away the memories of the horrors of war.

I stood on the bridge hours later, watching the currents of the warp flow over the ship, reminded of the dream that I had. It still troubled me, for everything had felt to real, then my son. Never before had I seen such armor, not even among the Chapter Masters of the eldest Chapters. Everything on it had been made by the best hands, every detail had been perfect. If anything, it only furthered my desire to train him as my successor, for if that was his future, then the Chapter would be in good hands.I was pulled from my thought when the navigation's officer looked up.

"My lord, we are about to leave the warp." Both Alexander and I nodded, not knowing who the officer was addressing. Soon, the purple ocean opened into real space, and we shot out of the foul warp. The helmsmen sprang into action, getting us synced with the planet below, above our city. But we were not the only ones in space. One other ship orbited our planet, although several thousand kilometers away. One I recognized immediately, for it was a Space Marine vessel, but the symbol it bore drew no recognition. It was a book, and lay behind it was a sword. I felt, something, ping in the back of my mind, something telling me that I knew that symbol, but I couldn't remember. I knew that Alexander was looking to me for instruction, and after a few more moments of thought, acted.

"Hail them on the vox, it could be the Apothecary that has come to assist me with the creation of Adeptus Astartes. But I don't know why they have a Strike Cruiser for transport." Alexander nodded, just as befuddled as the rest of the bridge. I looked to a large screen used for such communication, and waited.

What I did not expect was for a Marine in gray armor to appear, unlike any I had seen before, helmet off, eyes flickering with psychic power. He smiled at me and waited, looking for some kind of response. When I stayed silent he frowned and spoke.

"Do you not remember me old friend?". I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not brother, I know not who you are." His frown turned into a scowl, and he grumbled to himself.

"I told them not to do it, that he could be trusted above all else, but no. Damned Inquisitors." I blinked, as did the rest of the bridge. Then the unknown Marine flared with power, eyes ablaze, as I felt something unlock in the back of my mind. A battle, one against the forces of Chaos. A greater Daemon was there, cutting through the ranks of guardsmen and Marines alike, when several drop pods came from the sky, and out of them came the Gray Knights, Psykers all, unleashing lightning and bringing death to every Daemon that crossed them.

The forces of Chaos had been surprised, and there charge wavered, enough for those of us who were remaining to gather ourselves and join the charge of our saviors. While the cost of that battle had been high, it was a victory through the battle prowess of the Gray Knights. After that an Inquisitor had come by, and forced each guardsmen to have their memory wiped. When it came to the Marines, many of us trading stories of the battles of the past with our new found brothers, he had a bit more respect.

All of us complied, even when the Gray Knights said that they didn't think it was necessary, but for the safety of the Imperium, we didn't mind. Myself being a Sergeant at the time, one of the Gray Knights said that me having memories of the battle would prove useful, but the Lord Inquisitor would not be moved. I looked back at the Knight, a smile on my face.

"I still think my kill count was higher for that battle." One of the officers who was taking a drink at the time started to choke, and was helped by a crewmate nearby.

"And I keep telling you that you were there for much longer that I was, if we both started at the beginning, mine would have been much higher than yours." I waved away his excuses, my smile breaking into a grin.

"Time matters not, you should have hurried up and gotten there faster." I had the realization that several of the crew were having mental breakdowns because of the banter between us, and decided to save their minds.

"But enough of this, tell my, why are you here?" His smile dropped like a stone and the face of a Marine who fought Chaos for a living returned.

"I am not here by chance, no. I have come all the way from Titan to bring you one of our Apothecaries, who we have few of, and are highly valuable. He will help you get yourself on your feet, and get a few Marines in your halls, but a few of them must be trained immediately in his arts, for we need everyone that we can." I nodded, understanding.

"He is the only Marine we can spare, but I have sent word to the Space Wolves and they will be sending a Techmarine and one of their Librarians to train your Marines in their arts, and a Chaplain from the Salamanders, who will train them in basic sermon and ritual." I blinked, not ready for the flux of promised help.

"I am unworthy us such help, and will do my best to honor their sacrifice." The grin returned.

"I'm rather sure that the Wolves are coming just to compare their beasts with yours, and the Salamander will want a hunt of course." I frowned at the last part, but remembered that while the Queen Drake promised to give her children to my Aspirants, might not take kindly to having her family hunted. Plus I would hate to explain why only the boots of this Chaplain could be returned if he tried to slay the Queen.

"He might not want to do that." But before the question of why could be asked, Despair walked into the bridge. I saw the Knights eyes widen, before nodding.

"I can understand why, he's taller than you." I shook my head.

"He's still a baby, his mother is many times his size." My friend could only blink, before nodding.

"I can understand why this world is classified as a Death World then. But enough of this, I have one last bit of information that you might want to know." I raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Then from out of the shadow stepped a woman, dark locks falling to her waist, blue eyes like ice, wearing a dress that showed off her hourglass figure, and I could see several of the men on board start to lose themselves in her beauty.

"This is Amber, and she is the daughter of a Lord High Admiral, and she will be staying with you."

* * *

 **I know I know, I'm a total jerk for leaving you with this sudden flux of information and then dropping another bomb on ya, then cutting of. But you know, I do love a good cliffhanger.**

 **So this chapter is going to have some large AN, rather unusual for me I know, but I do implore you to do some reading of this, for I will be explaining a few things that you might be about to ask yourself.**

 **The Gray Knights. I really like the Gray Knights, and I wanted to get them in this story somehow for further development. I feel like there should be more fighting alongside their brothers from the guy who grew their fathers… would that make the Gray Knights their fathers as well? If they come from the DNA of the Emperor… Who knows.**

 **The Space Wolves and Salamanders. Same reason as the Gray Knights, I want to get a few Chapter of Marines that know of the Iron Drakes, and will fight with them later. Plus I like those Chapters the most.**

 **The Lord Admiral's Daughter. The Iron Drakes are an unknown Chapter, and as of right now have a few world that they have pacts with, but hold no real sway over. Now if a High Lord suddenly has your back? Ya, Armory world's guy will be dying soon.**

 **The Dream. A cookie for all who can guess who his son is, not that I'm really hiding it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, its only been what, nine months when I updated? Life man, its a crazy thing. Anyways, I hope yall enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The silence on the bridge was deafening, only the ever present hum of the ship in the quiet. The men only being able to stare at the woman that stood on the deck of the other ship. My eyes went to Alexander, who looked like he might have a heart attack. In the next moment he dropped to one knee, as did the rest of the officers. I did no such thing, but I could understand the utter awe that the crew had for her. It was not everyday that you meet the daughter of the man that you held such reverence for. I raised an eyebrow.

"For what reason would, Amber, want to stay with us? This is still a rather uncivilized world, and we have few of the luxuries that she would used to." I saw her eyes narrow dangerously.

"She, is standing right here, and do not take kindly to being taking about is such a manner." I leveled my gaze at her, and she shrank back, but just a bit.

"I do not have time for daughters of High Lords." I turned my attention back to my Gray Knight friend. "Why is she attempting to stay with us?" He chuckled, much to Amber's anger.

"Well, she was caught selling a planet to a rogue trader, who had something in his cargo hold that she wanted. Of course she was caught by the Administratum, who brought her before her father. He heard about this colony, and decided that some time away from the wealth of his name would do her some good. He has more children then he can manage, and didn't even send her with a proper guard." Amber was looking more and more furious as the knowledge of or her wrongdoings came to light.

"We passed her ship, a transport, and upon hearing that she was a High Admiral's daughter, offered to help her on her way. We soon discovered that she was heading to the same place we were. And after a little digging, found out why." Amber finally had enough, and she stomped her feet in anger.

"Who cares about those backwater peasants? That necklace was worth more than their planet! Anybody would have made such a deal in my place." Alexander, who had stood up after hearing about her misdeeds, had a scowl on his face, and I could see that he wanted to speak his mind. But this time I didn't let him, and put a hand on his shoulder to stay him. I spoke.

"I still do not understand why her father thinks he can drop her onto our laps, we are building a world, I do not have the patience to deal with her. Her father should have sent her to join the Sisters if he wanted her to learn discipline." The Gray Knight sighed.

"I know this is not a likeable situation, but it is not wise to defy the wishes of a High Lord. Take her with you, teach her a few things about humility, and she can leave when her father needs her again." Amber was glaring daggers at both of us, anger evident at being spoken about as a chip on the board. I shook my head but nodded.

"I think we can find a place for her, but come, we should meet on the surface, I am eager to meet this Apothecary of yours." He nodded, and the last thing we saw on the screen was Amper starting to speak to her caretaker. Alexander glanced at me.

"Twenty thrones say that she tries to to ride a Drake." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were a betting man." He shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I have picked up some bad habits over the years, but who can say they won a bet with a Space Marine?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm afraid nobody, we have no money to. But come, let us go meet our new guest." He nodded and started walking with me, Despair falling in step with us. There was an energy among the crew, being home for many of them was something that excited them. I thought for a moment of the all the dead guardsmen who would not be returning, and what I could ever tell their families.

Let them hate me I suppose, they would be financially looked after of course, it was the least I could do for them. I knew that I did the right thing, going to war when we were so unready, for if that infection had been able to spread, an exterminatus would have had to been called. I could only wish that I could see the look on that Inquisitor's face when he shows up, only to find that the world has already been saved. Perhaps he could help with the rebuilding, and seek out any other possible taints of Chaos that might still be hiding on that world. I would leave that to him.

I entered the hanger, seeing many of the refugees turned serfs being loaded into empty thunderhawks. They would be taken to the Monastery, where they would assist in the building of the rest of my home. Some of the surviving guardsmen were also in the hangar, many bowed in respect, while fewer, but some, glared at me from the side. I was sure that some would leave the guards forever, take a job someplace else, and I would let them. Those that remained and those that got trained in would be put to work in taking care of the natives humans on this planet, who as yet refused to come into the fold.

They spoke in strange ways, with motions and an unknown language. We had no idea where they came from, or how they got there. There were many tribes of these people, and they used many different kinds of warfare. Some used basic bows and arrows, while others used clubs and spears. I had attempted to make some kind of peace with them, but as yet all attempts at contact where meet with violence.

I came back into the moment, losing myself in my thoughts once again. We had boarded the thunderhawk and where on our way down. Alexander was seated aways away from Despair and I, looking uncomfortable.

"You haven't set foot on world for a while have you." He shook his head.

"I prefer to have my feet on the cold steel of a ship my lord. But being planetside will be a nice change of pace for a while, although I'm sure I will be eager to get back to the ship soon, least those men up there somehow find a way to crash it." I laughed, understanding his lack of faith.

"When you command a mighty armada Alexander, some of those men will be captains of their own ships, best let them have a run at keeping it in orbit for now." He nodded, a far away look in his eyes at the mention of the armada, then a flash of pain, and I knew he was thinking of the sword frigate that had sacrificed itself for him. The ship had been blowing in half, nothing would have saved her. We combed the wreck for survivors, but found nothing.

We landed on the surface, in one of the spots sectioned off in the city for air traffic, David looking out of his cockpit for instruction. I motioned him out, and he followed. We walked a ways to the next landing area, David looking very uncomfortable, just like Alexander. One was a man of the endless expanses of space. Using his knowledge of void warfare to rip victory from the hands of the enemy. While the other was a pilot, the air his home, heavy flak and aircraft his enemy.

The Gray Knight thunderhawk landed a while after ours, having a greater distance to travel after all. The door opened with a hiss and two Knights walked out, along with Amber. One was my friend, while the other was without a doubt an Apothecary. His right hand held his Narthecium, while his left was mounted a wrist-mounted bolter. A power sword sat at his hip. I nodded to both of them, and clasped there hands in greeting.

"I knew that an Apothecary would be sent to help me underway, but I never imagined a Gray Knight to come." A looked passed between them.

"It was unusual true, but our Grand Master said to send Maximus, so here we are." I looked to the now named Marine and spoke.

"I'm afraid you have caught us at a bad time to create Neophytes brother, I have just returned from a campaign in a close by world, and have yet to even start selection of Aspirants." I could tell that they were less that thrilled by the news, but nodded. Maximus spoke.

"While that is a setback, we will continue to move forward. I do ask that some of your Neophytes train in my arts as soon as possible." I nodded.

"I take it you have the necessary machines to test them for compatibility? As well as if they have any psychic abilities." Maximus nodded, and a handful of servitors could now be seen inside the thunderhawk, moving the machine that would test our Aspirants. I turned and motioned with a hand for them to follow.

"Come, let us talk more at my home in the city, my son is there." That drew some looks, but they followed me regardless. The people of capital parted in stunned silence as we passed, somewhat used to seeing one Marine, very unused to seeing three. My home was in the center ring of the city, a modest house that I would be staying at until the Chapter Fortress was completed.

I opened the door, removing my helmet in habit, before making my way to the Marine sized kitchen. There I found Aragorn caretaker, currently making some lunch for the boy, who was reading a book at the table. His head turned to look at us as we entered the room, and a smile split his face and he hopped off his chair, running over to us.

"Dad! Your back! Did you win?" I could feel the stares of the three outsiders on my back, but ignored them. I picked him up and carried him back to his set, before sitting down myself.

"We won, even though the price was high, we saved the planet." He nodded, eager for more information, but then saw the other Marines and lady in the doorway. Then he was off again, running over to the Gray Knights.

"I've never seen armor like yours before. Is is that a wrist mounted bolter?" He turned back to me, "Dad, why don't you have a Bolter n on your wrist too?" I could only shake my head, unable to keep from shaking in silent laughter at the confused looks on the Knights faces.

"I simply do not use it because I fight better with different weapons. If I used armor or weapons like them I might have had one added, but I use swords." He nodded and went back to inspecting the new Marines. He continued his inspection before his eyes landed on the last new member of their group. And in all the tact of the three year old, pointed at her.

"She's beautiful." Amber smiles and crouched down next to him.

"Are you not a little young to try to get on the good side of a woman?" Aragorn shrugged.

"My father always told me to be honest." She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Honesty is an admirable trait for sure, but sometimes there is a need for deception." Aragorn shook his head.

"Deception is the way of the Eldar, who are backstabbing cunts." After a few moments of silence I spoke.

"Aragorn, who said that." He frowns in thought for a moment.

"Some soldiers I heard when we went to get food from the market." I took my eyes of Aragorn to see the silent laughter from the Gray Knights, there shoulders moving just enough for me to tell. Amber huffed and mumbled something about men and corrupting children before picking up my son and taking him into the living room, starting a speech on vulgar language.

"I-I have some lunch here if any of you are hungry." Our eyes turned towards the large pot on the stove, where some kind of meat stew was being stirred. I looked at the other Marines and got a hesitant nod, they would eat. So down we sat, bowls being passed out and filled with food. We ate in silence before Maximus spoke.

"I take it you will want your, son tested?" He paused momentarily at the mention of my son, but I chose to ignore it.

"I had planned on it yes." Maximus nodded.

"I had expected as such, and starting tomorrow I will start testing the population for defects and taint. You do know that there is the possibility that you will have to recruit off world? At least in the beginning. You don't have many people to choose from here, and even fewer children." I nodded, sitting back in my chair a bit.

"I know that it will take years for us to get up to even company strength, and am willing to wait. If I could get a handfull from this world right now, I would be happy to start with that. Then there is the problem of the Power Armor, weapons. I have a deal with the Forge world nearby of course, but that they will only provide their minimum. While taking there sweet time doing it." A round of nods around the table, all of us knowing that the Mechanicus took there time manufacturing anything. I thought for a moment of the Tech-Priest I had met on my ship, and resolved to talk to him sometime soon. I stood up, each of us having things that needed to be done. We could not stay talking forever.

I needed to make a speech to my people, telling them of our victory and the sacrifice of family members, before rumors of the horrid war for Rivia started to circulate. I would wait on the idea of announcing the selection process for Marines would start soon, but put away the thought. I would let Maximus run his tests before letting the population know.

We stood from the table, thanking the caretaker for a wonderful meal. She wrung her hands together and bowed, overwhelmed by the thanks. From there I said my goodbyes to my brothers, and after telling Amber that she was to stay in the house, made my way to the building that handled the government side of my city. Offices filled with business trying to get building grants, people looking for job applications or asking about laws of the city.

A silence fell over the place as I stepped inside, a kind of nervous energy. They waited to see what I would do, and while I would have liked to spend a bit of time talking to my people, I had work to do, and made my way to the room where I held meetings with my advisors. I needed to hear of what had happened while I was gone. So there I sat for a few minutes before they entered, looking flustered. One of them spoke up.

"We are sorry to keep you waiting my lord, none of us knew that you were coming by so soon." I nodded, waving away his worry.

"Don't think on it, tell me what has happened while I was gone." They nodded and started to pull out files, going over new idea's for the city and the growing problem with the native population. I frowned at that.

"I will deal with them soon. While I would rather bring them into the fold, I cannot risk what we are building here." They seemed pleased by the response. I shifted through the files for a few more minutes, committing the documents to memory. Commerce was coming along well, several product being traded to passing ships, and soon perhaps we would be able to trade with world's nearby, construction on our own transport ships.

Taxes, a thing I was wholly unaware of, where being set, different amounts based in the income of the person. Much of it was beyond me, but they assured that they were fair, and no person would suffer under them.

A few hours later and we had finished, any immediate problems having been dealt with. I stood, signaling an ending to our meeting, thanking all of them for their efforts.

From there I made my way to back to my home, to meet with Alexander. I felt a bit bad at leaving them at the house with Amber, but I needed to ensure that there were no pressing matters with the city.

I entered to living room to see a rather amusing sight, Amber with Aragorn on her lap, reading him a story, while my captain and pilot played a game of chess. It was no surprise that Alexander was winning, but David seemed to be giving him a run for his money. I stood in the doorway for a moment before my son noticed me, and hopped out of Amber's lap to run to me.

"Dad! Can we talk now?" I picked him up and set him on a shoulder pad.

"Later Aragorn, right now I need to talk to my Captain, why don't you go read in your room?" He frowned a bit but nodded, always the obedient son. I set him down and he ran off. I turned my attention back to the room.

"Alexander, I didn't call you to the surface just to have you eat food in my home, I have a job for you down here." He nodded, full attention on me.

"Just as I plan to train my guardsmen, and officers, so do I want to train the men that command our ships. My plan is to open a naval academy, where the best and the brightest of this world and others will come to train and learn to be competent void ship captains. While hands on training is just as important, I do not plan on going to war again for a long time, and by then we will have more ships, all of them will need officers that know how to properly command, you are the most experienced naval personnel I have." I could see the gears turning in his mind, as well as the lack of enthusiasm at training new officers.

"So during this time of peace, you will be in charge of running this school, you will have all the funds needed to build it, and within the year another sword frigate should be built to run drills with. I know this is not the most glamorous task, but it is a necessary one." He nodded, in no way would he have ever refused an order.

"My advisors will help you with the logistics of this task, go to them when you are ready. Also, I have a house ready for you nearby, if you wish to stay planetside." He looked surprised.

"I will do my best to train up the next generation of ship captains my lord, it would be my honor. But I might I suggest a idea?" I nodded, fully open to any suggestions.

"Would it not be better to create this school, in space?" I blinked, never having thought of that, and nodded.

"While that is a interesting idea Alexander, I'm afraid we do not have the resources to do something like that now. In the future, for sure, but now is not the time for that." He nodded, glad that his idea was at least in the planning, and left. I turned back to David, who was still sitting in his chair. I sat down next to him and moved a rook. He responded by moving one of his bishops. We continued this game for a few minutes before we were interrupted.

"And what about me? Do I not get a special mission as well?" It was Amber. I turned to her and shook my head.

"I could have you clean the floors as I had thought, but I think that having you help take care of Aragorn would be a better of no?" I still didn't like the girl, but Aragorn could use another person in his life to connect to. She hesitated for a moment, unexpecting of the request before sitting down and crossing one leg over the other.

" I might be able to agree to such a thing, but what is in if for me?" I took my own moment for pause, thinking on what I could do get get her assistance.

"If your father ever send people to check on your, penitence, I will ensure they hear only good things about your time here." She remained totally composed this time, only the slight widening of the eyes giving away her reaction. She nodded.

"Such an agreement is, acceptable. Has he received a formal education?" I sagged a bit, disheartened by my own words.

"There are schools in the city, but Aragorn is, a very smart child, extraordinarily so. He is only three, but has a grasp on things like a child many times his age." Amber nodded, bringing a single hand up to cup her face in thought.

"I can tutor him, these backwater schools you speak of would be a waste on somebody with his intellect. The maid you have, she won't interfere?" My eyes narrowed slightly, Aragorn's caretaker being a great boon to me in the last year, and I had grown fond of the woman.

"She has been taking care of him as I am unable and unknowing of how to care for a child, she will not be referred to as a maid." Amber's eyes flickered to mine for just a moment in defiance, but she nodded.

"You would trust a woman you hardly know with your child?" I paused from where I had stood and turned away to head to Aragorn's room, rounding to face her.

"One would consider it foolish, but I think you can assume what consequences would await any who would harm my son, the Emperor himself would not protect you, nor will your father, or any ally you think you can make within these walls. You will beg for death before I will be through with you, do you understand?" I loomed over her bringing the full weight of my words down to bare. She nodded, only the slightest tremble in her motion. I leaned back, once again heading to my sons room.

"Good, then I expect we will have no problems Amber." With this matter dealt with, I headed down the hall to Aragorn's room. Opening the door to see him moving around miniature figures of warriors I had commissioned for him, a birthday present, something my own mother was always saying was intensely important. It was one of the few memories I held of her, a warm smile while handing me a gift. I hadn't thought about my mother in, hundreds of years, endless war, endless combat, drills, training of the mind, leaving little time for such thoughts. I had been born on a feudal world, toiled under the sun with my father and brothers. Evening meals with the family always a large affair, my mother's cooking always a reason for us to gather around the table.

Then we had gone to war with a local barron, and our lord called upon his levies. I had served in the battle, sword and shield in hand, wounded, and woken under the care of a serf. I had been picked from the battle, tested and found compatible. The rest, as they say, is history. Shaking myself from such thoughts of old, I turned my attention to my son, who spoke.

"Do you have time to tell me a story now?" I felt a lurch in my hearts with that statement, and nodded, sitting down on the floor, while placing him on my knee.

"What would you like to hear about?" He put his hands to his chin in thought for a moment before speaking.

"I want to hear about how you won your battle." I blinked, images of decaying flesh and death filled my vision for a moment, before I nodded, and told him of the battles we fought.

"The men were very brave, and stood fast against our foes. We won the day because of their sacrifice." He nodded, absorbing every word. We stayed like that until I needed to make the speech. He said one last thing before I left.

"Dad, when I'm big and strong like you, I'll do my best to protect our people too." I smiled.

"I will await the day we stand together to protect our people Aragorn." He nodded, picking up his cogitator and starting to read.

I made my outside the house, heading to the great courtyard that sat in the center of my city. It was a place where I could make speeches and announcements, like I was about to do. As I strode there, some people started to follow, and then more, and finally I had hundreds behind me. I walked up the steps to the podium, made of black marble. From there I took of my helm, set it aside, and spoke to the crowd that had gathered, my voice echoing through the city, thanks to speakers and the vox in the stand.

"People of Tarth, as you know, we have returned from our battle of Rivia." There was a moment of silence, people packing into the yard as close as they could, trying to hear my words from my own throat.

"We were able to beat back the enemies that we found there, restore peace to that world. They were attacked by a plague, which brought back the dead to fight for evil and corrupt purposes. But this victory was not without cost. Many of you have noticed your loved ones have not returned to you. Not even their bodies for you to lay to rest. Such was the war we fought, that any chance of this infection could not be allowed to fester, and grow. All of the bodies had to be burned." There was a moment of silence, before and angry cries erupted from parts of the crowd.

I let them lament for a moment before raising a hand for them to quiet. They did so, although some continued for a moment longer than most.

"I understand your grievance, and that those of you who have lost a loved one would have wished to say a final goodbye, but I tell you, people of Tarth, take heart, for it was your loved ones that held back a force many times their number, it was your loved ones that saved the lives of millions of people. It was your loved ones who put their duty to the Imperium before themselves. So you must live on, you must keep fighting, for anything else would dishonor them memory." Silence reigned over the courtyard before a single boot stomped the floor, followed by another, and soon the echo of boots was all you could hear, a steady beat, daring any to diffy it.

I raised my hands once more for silence. "Now is a time of great building, of advancement and hope. We have had our time of war, now it is our time of growth. Tarth will not march back into the fires of war until we can say with surety that we are ready. That we are able to fight back against the darkness that creeps along the edges of our borders." Again the boots rose and fell, a greater temp this time, and now I did not quiet it, for my work was done. Their hope was restored, and the words laid out plainly. I would not rule through an iron fist or lies and deception. The truth was just as powerful as the gun.

I walked down from my podium, the people clearing a way. Still they cheered, their fears of death set away for another day. It was a pleasant feeling, to speak the truth. Not hide behind the lies and using the fear that held our Imperium in its grip. Speaking of lies, my thoughts turned to the Tech-priest that I had met on my ship, and knew that I needed to speak to him soon.

I journeyed home, seeking to rest and think on the day's events. Imagine my surprise when I arrived to the sound of voices, one in particular loud enough to hear outside the house.

"I don't care if you want to talk to him, your presence disgusts me, wait outside." I stepped inside to see Amber, pointing to the door, while the same Tech-priest that I had planned on speaking to inside my living room. Both were to absorbed in their argument to notice my appearance

"I will tell you once again girl, I need to speak to the Chapter Master, we have much to talk about." Amber opened her mouth to speak once again when she finally noticed that I was in the room.

"Well there he is, now you can leave me in peace." She sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and arms, glaring at both of us. I took a breath and resisted the urge to shake my head.

"Amber, go to your room." She blinked, mouth gaping like a fish.

"What." I turned my full attention to her.

"You heard me, go to your room. What we need to speak about is not for your ears." Her lip curled in disgust, but she stood up, stomping her feet as she went. I felt the eyes of the Tech on me, and turned to see his eyebrow raised.

"It's complicated." He nodded and sat down, his servo-arms folding beside him. I sat down opposite of him, both of us falling into a silence. After a while he drew a laspistol from his red robes, my eyes landed on it in as instant, and I felt my muscles tense to reach for my own weapon, but all he did was set it on the table. From there he proceeded to take it apart, laying all the pieces in a row.

From there we spoke about a multitude of basic improvements that could be made to the most basic of wargear. Changes to how they could be manufactured to increase productivity. The lense, the materials it was made from, the internal workings. Each was discussed, at the end the spread his hands over the table.

"These are but a few of the improvements that we can make to the basic lasgun. Further improvements will be thought of later I am sure, but these are the most pressing." I nod, leaving most of this up to him. My skills resolved around the battlefields, not the tinkering of weapons. We descended into silence once more, each thinking. I reached forward and picked up the power pack, looking it over.

"Would the pack need to increase in size, or shape for any upgrade to be done?" One of his servo arms reached out and took it from my hands.

"It is a possibility, but I believe that the change will be in how we store the energy, not the shape of power supply." I nodded, trusting his expertise. We talked for the greater part of day, going over ideas and thoughts of the way that much of the basic wargear of the Imperium could be improved. Finally, after the sun had set, and the candle that had been lit burned out, we ended our discussion.

I offered him lodging in one of the houses nearby, but he declines, saying that he would find housing among the follow tech's on the surface. With all that I had planned out for the day done, I walked through the dark house to my personal room, the light from the fresh candle flickering with the breeze from the open window. I put my weapons and helmet and setting them on the mantle. The day was almost over, and I had little belief I would need them till the next. I walked through the hall to my son's room, the single light on the way flickering for a moment.

I opened the door to his room, seeing him with his blanket pulled up around himself, fast asleep. I turn, and see one of his eyes open just a crack, and after a second look,notice the cogitator beside him.

"Late night reading again?" His eyes opened all the way and he smiled guiltily.

"There's just so much to read about, the Imperium is a large place." I sit down on the side of the child sized bed and pick up the cogitator, looking to see what he is reading about. To my surprise it was about famous battles of the Imperium. I turn my eyes back to my son.

"What is with the sudden interest in warfare?" He thinks on it for a moment, before shrugging.

"I just find them interesting, even if many of their battle planes are rather foolish, not to mention wasteful of their manpower." I blink, surprised, but motion for him to continue.

"Well, take this battle for example." He scrolls up to a story and hands it to me, I skim over it, some battle between the Imperial guardsmen and Orks. I hand it back to him.

"The commander forced his men to charge a Ork horde, a species that is vastly physically superior to humans. His men were ripped to shreds, and even if he won the battle, he had over eighty percent casualties, and he was given a medal." Aragorn shook his head.

"He had a perfectly good defensive position that he could have set up at, but instead his pride got in his way." I look at my son, once more surprised by the intelligence he would showcase. He had always been a strange child, talking by one, standing and eating at a few months. Sometimes he would showcase incredible perception or logic, shocking me and his caretaker many a time.

So lost was I in my thoughts that I didn't notice that he had fallen asleep. The candle by his bedside burning almost to the base. I drew in a breath and blew it out, taking the cogitator and put it on his bedside, tucking him into bed before heading to my own room, removing my armor, and laying in the sheets of my own massive bed. Today was, successful, I suppose. Much was happening in a short time, and even more would be done in the coming future. I willed myself to sleep, eager for the next day.

I woke as light from the sun streamed through the windows, a bad habit I had picked up from my time away from my old Chapter, I slept far to much, more than I would have under the strict regimen I used to live my life by. I would have to break the practice soon, lest I grow lazy. I slipt into a robe and walked out into the kitchen, Amber and Aragorn both sitting at the table, the caretaker in the kitchen, cooking. Amber simply nodded to me and continued to read next to Aragorn. I spoke to my son.

"What battle are you looking about this time Aragorn?" He showed me the cogitator once again, this time about a commander who lost his battle with the Eldar because he underestimated their abilities. I raises an eyebrow.

"What would you know of Eldar?" He shrugged.

"Only of what I have read, which is a lot." I nodded and took a long drink of water. There was a pause, before.

"Dad, have you ever fought Eldar?" I set down my glass and nodded.

"Many a time. Most Eldar live in massive ships called Craftworlds, the size of planets. They rarely fight the Imperium, unless it's to get resources they need or recover spirit stones." He blinked, his face contorting into one of confusion.

"What's a spirit stone." I hesitated, knowing that such knowledge was not widely known, but no harm could come from telling him.

"A spirit stone is a gem that the Eldar use to keep their spirit in if they fall in battle, it keeps their soul from going into the warp." He nodded, going back to his reading. A moment later a plate was put in front of me, filled with food. I didn't need to look up to know it was Amber who had done it, but gave her a nod nonetheless. She didn't respond, but I had a feeling this was her way of a peace offering.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Only the sounds of our forks scraping the last of our food of our plates being heard. It was then that Maximus stepped through the door, only momentarily surprised by the sight of us eating breakfast. I stood, moving with him to the living room, where we sat.

"I have done a set of checks on the population, and found them largely without taint. There were a few people with some minor mutations, but nothing that will cause any problems for this world, and they should die out soon enough." I nodded, pleased by the news.

" That being, where are you getting the Geneseed from." I was silent for a moment, stunned.

"I- I had assumed that you would be providing the initial few Geneseed, given that I have none to give myself, and have no means to get any." Maximus took a deep breath, before letting it out.

"Well that sets us back a ways. I had assumed that you would be given an amount of GeneSeed at the start of all this, but for all we know some Imperial guardsman have it now." I shook my head, baffled at this overstep.

"Nonetheless, we must prepare what we can, my son, have you looked at him? Is he a possibility?" The Gray Knight shook his head.

"I was going to check today, if you will follow me." I stood and nodded.

"Give me a moment to get my armor on, and tell Aragorn that we are leaving." He nodded, and awhile later we were walking down the street, people gawking like normal at the sight of two Space Marines. Maximus took us outside the city, passed the tree line into a clearing.

I didn't question his want for some level of security, knowing that he might consider this part of the testing to be above what citizens should know. There was a tent set up, and inside a series of medical equipment. I tried to remember back to my own testing, but the memory was vague.

Aragorn was sat in the chair and Maximus took out a needle.

"Aragorn, if you will hold out your arm." He did so, looking at the needle fearlessly. Maximus then proceed to push the needle into one of his veins, extracting the red liquid from his body. Strangely the blood was, lighter in color, than it should have been. I looked to Maximus and he shrugged, both of us were left confused.

Maximus moved to one of the machines, putting the blood inside. I glanced down the the puncture wound on my sons arm, only to see that it had closed up. I was about to take a second look when a test tube that had been in Maximus's hands fell to the forest floor, his eyes wide, staring at the screen of his cogitator.

"It's, it's not possible." The Gray Knight took a step back, eyes flickering to where Aragorn sat.

I walked up the where the screen showed Aragorn's DNA, seeing the double helix. Parts of it where blow up, showcasing parts of it. To me it was nothing of note, a standard DNA template. But to Maximus it was something totally different.

"What is it?" He could only shake his head, taking several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Your sons DNA is much more complicated than it should be, more so than even Astartes." I frowned, the idea seeming ludicrous.

"That's impossible." Maximus nodded.

"It should be, but the evidence is there. Your son is not, normal." My eyes looked to where Aragorn sat, looking fearful. No child would enjoy being called unnatural. I felt my eyes narrow at the Apothecary, and a dangerous tone entered my voice.

"Explain." His own eyes landed on me for a moment, and a few seconds of tense stillness passed.

"Your sons DNA is to advanced, to complicated to be human. He is something, more." I stayed silent, expecting him to continue.

"There can only be a few possibilities for such a thing, your son is some kind of saint, or, a Primarch." I stilled, that being the farthest thing that I would have thought of.

"A Primarch?" I managed to choke out through my surprise. Maximus could only nod, his own disbelief at the prospect equally evident.

"His mental growth is higher than any child his age should be. He carries an, air, around him, that no one that young should have." I nodded, agreeing with him.

"I have noticed this, but, never thought of it." He raised an unbelieving eyebrow, and shook his head.

"There is no way to know for sure, only time will tell if your son is a Primarch or not." I nod as we fall into silent contemplation, until I notice that Aragorn was still sitting and looking uncertain. I start to walk, leaving the tent, picking up Aragorn as I go. He says nothing as my feet turn away from the city, farther into the forest. I can feel his unease at what was said inside the tent, the uncertainty that seems to resonate from him.

The return of a Primarch to the Imperium would shake its foundations, herald a time of change, but of what kind would not be seen for a long time.

I knew for a long time that he was, different. His brain development was far beyond what was seen in someone his age, as well as his strength, which had grown stronger by the day. No trace of fat could be found on his body, his metabolism taking everything he fed it.

I had toyed with the idea that he was a kind of child saint, born with the favor of the Emperor. But now that a different truth was possibly revealed, I found myself thinking that him being a saint would have been easier to handle.

My thoughts passed the time, Aragorn being silent on his spot on my shoulder. I found us outside the cave that I had marked so long ago, the symbol of our Chapter carved into the wall. I set my son down and sat across from him as he eyed the symbol on the wall, making the connection.

"Is this place special to you dad?" I blinked, thinking over the question for a moment.

"I suppose it is. It was in this spot that I hatched Despair, pondered the future of the Iron Drakes. This place is not yet special to the people of this world. But it might one day be." He nodded, putting his small fist under his chin as he thought.

"What did Maximus mean when he said I was a Primarch? I've never heard of it before." I took a breath, preparing myself for a possible lengthy discussion. I had limited knowledge on them, greater than most do to my time in the Deathwatch, where I had spent much of my time outside missions reading from the vast arrays of knowledge provided in fortresses.

"To explain what a Primarch is I must go back to a time before the Imperium, over ten thousand years ago. The Emperor had unified Terra, and launched a Great Crusade to bring the rest of the galaxy under mankind's might."

Aragorn sat, entrapped by the story of his beginnings.

"He created twenty sons, the Primarchs, to assist him in his quest, but something went wrong, and his sons were stolen from him. But nonetheless he continued, creating the first Astartes from their DNA to join him. From there they swept over the galaxy, bringing countless star systems under their rule. Then, from one of the planets they concurred, the Emperor found his first son, Horus." I all but spat the name, much to my sons shock.

"Now with one of his sons to help him lead the Crusade, the Emperor pushed ever onward, finding more and more of his sons as he went. But then half of his sons betrayed him, leading to a war that almost ripped the Imperium apart, from that war the Emperor was wounded, and has sat on the Golden Throne ever since, leading humanity as he can." It was a bastardized version of events at best, but to get into full detail would take many an hour.

Aragorn sat for a minute digesting through the knowledge I gave him, before asking a question.

"But what about the Primarchs themselves? What were they like?"

I scratched my chin in thought, wondering what of his brothers to speak of, I chose one who I had the most knowledge of.

"Well, one was Roboute Guilliman, the Primarch of the Ultramarines. He was a master tactician, creating a book called the Codex Astartes, a, manual, so some, on how to wage war. Many Space Marine Chapters today follow it as written law, designing their ranks as it is written." I could see the question on his face, but continued.

"All Primarchs were charismatic and boasted unparalleled might. They were faster, stronger, smarter than any human, no matter how augmented, could ever hope to achieve. That, is what you are Aragorn." He nodded, looking down at his hands with newfound thought.

"Are we like the Ultramarines dad?" I shook my head.

"No, I thought long on if we would be like them, but found it, restrictive. The Imperium is stagnant, it turnes, but not forward, locked in an endless struggle. I hope to change that, an impossible task as it may seem. Our Chapter will be larger, but we might still take the same ranking structure." Aragorn nodded, once again with a question on his lips.

"When will I get a Drake? I smiled, happy with his eagerness, and the change of subject.

"When I decide that you're ready." Once again his childish side came out to play.

"But that could take _forever,_ can't you give me a time limit?" I shook my head and headed out of the cave, once again setting him on my shoulder.

"Then we will wait that long, enjoy your childhood Aragorn, you will only have it once." He nodded but sighed, not content.

We stayed in silence for a while, the sun overhead, bearing down on us with all its glory. As we walked I pondered how to get Aragorn to understand that under no circumstances was he to let anyone know he was a Primarch. But it seemed I didn't have to.

"I won't be able to let anybody know will I dad." His tone was somber.

I nodded,"It is vitally important that it is kept a secret Aragorn." I was thankful that he understood.

"Why is it? Wouldn't me coming back be good?" I sighed.

"It will be Aragorn, but there are people in the Imperium who would take advantage of you, force you to serve their goals and use your name to increase their power." He nodded in understanding, but not quite realization. I shuddered to think of what a Lord Inquisitor or a Cardinal of the Imperial Cult would do to him if they found him before I was ready. I would need power, enough power to contest a Cardinal or General of the Imperium. I needed worlds under my banner, fleets of ships sailing the great expanse in my name, legions of soldiers echoing our battle cry. It would take time, and until that day arrived, I needed my son to stay hidden.

I walked through the gates of the city, the walls manned by a few bored looking guardsmen, those that had stayed on planet. They all stood straighter under my gaze and snapped their best salutes, doing there best to look professional. They succeeded, to a degree. From there we went through the market, people stopping and whispering to themselves as we walked up to a stand selling fresh fruits and vegetables. The young man at the stall only smiled and handed us a bag of fruit, by now our tradition long established.

"How is your father doing? Is the medicine enough to break his fever?" He smiled and nodded.

"He's feeling much better my lord, I still can't thank you enough for helping us." I shook my head, waving away his comment.

"A leader should always take the time to know his subjects, what is a city without its people?" He could only shake his head as we walked away from the stand, the crowd parting as we walked passed. No matter how much I knew that I should take every moment possible to get my city on the fast lane to progress, get more plans and idea's set away, one should always remember that it is the small things that count sometimes.

I did not help that man just for his father, tales of that small favor would spread across the city, and all my people would know that I was a kind ruler. So even if I could not help all my people individually, I could give them reassurance that at least some of them would be, and one day that might be them. It gave them hope, and in our galaxy, everybody needed some of that.

I entered my home once again to find the caretaker in the kitchen, preparing dinner, Amber watching. She was to involved in her tasks to notice our entrance. It was only when I set my feet on the tile of the kitchen they acknowledged us. The caretaker bowed while Amber simply stared for a moment and turned back to her watching. The door of one of the guest bedrooms opened and David stepped out, hair wet from a shower. His eyes widened when he saw us.

"My lord." He bowed and I nodded back, before he attempted to make himself useful in the kitchen, only to be chased out. I have had similar problems myself, the only time the caretaker ever talking back to me was to tell me to stay out of her kitchen. She apologized profusely after she realized what she had said, but I was too busy laughing to care. David, now cowed, moved to the living room, selecting a book from the shelving and sat down to read. Aragorn soon joined him, always eager to learn more, even if I was sure he had read through every book in the house,twice.

It was then that Alexander entered the house once again, only a few minutes before lunch was to be served. He nodded to me and I nodded back, before he came over and sat by me.

"My lord, I have spoken to your advisors, and a floorplan for this naval academy is in place. They do however think that it will take at least year to build." I nodded, knowing that the amount of builders in the city was low, do to many of them working on the Monastery.

"For once, we are in no large rush, take your time Alexander, make it to last." He nodded, setting himself in the living room, where Aragorn abandoned David and moved over to the Captain, instantly questioning him about his battles in the depths of space. I stood there for a minute, simply watching their interactions with a smile. It was then the door opened once again, and our last guests entered.

Maximus, along with his Gray Knight brother walked through the house to the living room. Maximus nodded to me, his eyes flickering to Aragorn once every few seconds. His brother spoke up.

"With the last of the necessary supplies unloaded from the ship I must make my leave, the Chapter needs me once again." I nod, stepping forward to clasp his arm.

"I cannot thank you enough for your help brother, if you should ever have need of us, do not hesitate to call on us." He nodded, hands falling to his sides.

"I'll make sure to remember that. Finish our score once and for all." I chuckle and nod, giving one last wave as he walked away. From there my attention turned to Maximus, who had his helmet off, looking through one of the bookshelves.

"Anything that you haven't read?" He puts a book that he had been thumbing through away and nods.

"You have a few books here that I have not seen before. I might take the time to read them if I'm able." I nodded, my nose detecting mouthwatering smells from the kitchen. Amber poked her head around the corner.

"Food is ready." Before she disappeared. I looked around the room, and after getting a few nods, left for the table.

The next morning brought a new surprise, mainly, the request that I head down to the headquarters of the guardsmen section of the city. The message was delivered by a young private, the patch on the one hundred on his arm.

"Lord, Rob- Lieutenant Moonsun needs to speak with you" I look him over, taking note of his eyes. They were, dead, a testament to the horrors of the war we fought.

"I will head down as soon as I am able. As you were private." He looks at his feet for a moment before speaking again.

"Is your son doing well my lord? I haven't seen him in a while." I blink at the sudden question, but nod.

"He's doing well, I'll tell him you asked about him." His eyes regained a bit of life, and he nodded, walking down the street, back to his barracks. I went back inside, gathering my weapons before heading out as well. My walk through the streets was, quiet. Few people were out and about at this time of the morning, just after the sun had poked itself over the horizon. The morning chill in the air was lessened by the warmth of the sun, the sky filled with a plethora of colors. Reds and purples this morning, fading away as the sun continued its climb.

I entered the compound and walked into one of our command rooms, seeing this, lieutenant Moonsun pacing around the room much to the visible annoyance of other officers present. Hands clasped behind his back, and I saw a flash of fear enter his eyes. He had a one hundred patch on the shoulder.

"You asked for me." I turned my head to look at each officer, waiting for one to speak. Moonsun spoke.

"Yes my lord I did… er we did" he gestured to the few surviving officers. I stood, room was void of further discussion as the officers tried to stealthily decide who was to be the spokesperson for the cadre. A few violent jabs towards the first officer was quickly overruled by another who stood up with an air of confidence around him.

"Sir… That is milord. After the last… skirmish we foresee a future problem in… The recruitment of soldiers and keeping those in the guard." I saw the name tape stating his rank as a lieutenant Hilko.

"What we would like to propose" Moonsun cut in. "Is the recruitment of men from Helik, give me a ship and your permission, and I will raise a unit stronger than anything we can train now. I will give you 3,000 Helikian soldiers. Survivors of wars and battles. I will fill the ranks of our broken army and forge it in the blood of Helik. Lord I give you my word one day all will fear the news that a Helikian unit is on their way."

I considered his request, knowing that the ranks of the guard were depleted, and that after our last war, people would be less willing to join. I stared him down for a moment before asking my own question.

"Would these men prove loyal? Would they lay down their lives for a planet not of their own?"

The officer seemed stunned for a second "Lord no Helikian would dare think about betraying the Emperor. What difference is laying down our lives for Tarth if it's also to lay it down for Helik?"

I nodded, still hesitant, but the status of the guard was worrying. I would need more men in future battles, better trained, better equipped soldiers. If these, Helikians could fill this role until my own men could fill back the ranks.

"Very well, I will allow this, recruitment, to occur." I pin Moonsun in place with a stare.

"But you will be held responsible for them, at all times. Their actions on and off the field of battle will rest on your head. If they run in the face of the enemy, you will pay the price."

"Milord Helikians are of a hardier stock than your typical guardsman." A hint of pride entering his voice. "I will personally insure the discipline of the guard not only the Helikians er… that is Milord." a note of fear crept into his voice. I raised an eyebrow in my helm his declaration.

"You would oversee the discipline of the guard?" Moonsun straightened out a little bit as if shocked into attention. He ran a hand through his hair before responding.

"Of course, I would insure the standards and discipline of any command position I am given." I was, impressed by the initiative of the man. I looked at the rest of the officers, my eyes flickering to each. They couldn't keep some of the jealousy of their faces. Some seemed to agree, but only a few. I turned my attention back to Moonsun.

"Come with me." The man nodded before quickly grabbing his cap from the table and placing it on his head. I strode to the door, opening it and walking out, slow my pace for Moonsun to catch up.

"What rank do you think you deserve in my army?"

"Whatever rank that would best serve Tarth" his eyes darted from underneath his cap searching for a reaction. I said nothing as we kept walking, outside the compound, into the streets of the city.

"Many ranking members of the guards perished in our last battle, and there are many roles to fill. Two captains died on Rivia, with one in critical care, to injured to risk moving from his place in the medical wing of the ship.

"A captain, to replace one that we lost." I think on the problem a for a moment, realizing this could be an opportunity to gain some insight into the guard that I knew only by passing.

"What is your, opinion, on the current guardsmen we train.

"Permission to speak freely on the current state of the guard?" I gave a nod.

"The current training and discipline of the Tarth guard is disappointing to say the least. They only receive a few months of training before being ready for duty. I would like to extend training and maybe even get better weapons?" He paused as if worried he had overstepped his boundaries.

"You have more to say?" The soldier nodded.

"We are lacking in air support, and the ability to react to many threats. We were lucky to fight such a mindless foe. If they could create strategies and attack us with haste we would have been destroyed by a thousand wounds. I would like to see the creation of various groups to cover our blindspots. I would also like to take an active role in creating a better guard." I intake the information, seeing the truth to his words.

"What kinds of, units?"

"In Helik we had units called rangers to act as recon, spotters and a quick mobile force to react to any problems that are…. Outside the normal capabilities of the average soldier. Highly trained and well equipped a thousand rangers would've changed the odds a little we faced on Rivia." I nodded, and stayed silent, thinking on the multitude of things that could have gone better on that planet.

"If I could get enough time, equipment and your personal endorsement I could easily get the backing of Helik and train what few people that want to join the guard a fighting chance in the next war." I was so lost in my thoughts I never noticed that Robert remained looking at me, waiting for a response. I stopped, Robert coming to a stop in front of me.

"I will give you what you will need as you will fulfill your obligations to myself Captain" Robert breathed a sigh of relief before looking around. I did the same, realizing the area of town we had walked to was near the outside walls.

I left Moonsun from there, once again heading home, but now for a different reason. My rest the night before had been, sporadic, at best. The knowledge the child I had been raising for the past years might be a Primarch. My mind still struggled to comprehend it all. I sighed, wishing for a few calm weeks to process and plan, something I had been lacking in the ability to do of late, rushing out to save Rivia had been a massive detriment to my plans, my under equipped and undermanned guard regiment paying the price for my failures.

With somber footsteps I made my way back through town, the day only really starting, people making there way to work or to markets to buy good for their families. I was once again made greatfull of the advisors I had been blessed with early in my days of being a Governor. All the linguistics that had to be managed were far far away from my expertise. The production of goods, food, taxes. I had no mind for any of it, and was always caring to treat those in such positions with kindness, least they turn on me and I would have no way to know.

I made my way back through the streets. Speaking to the people I could on the way. Many bowed in reverence, or thanks, but some would try to carry a conversation, speak to me as if I was 'normal'. It brought a smile to my face, and while the awe of seeing space marines might wane for these people, knowing we were their protectors, and not just gods amoung them, brought peace to my heart.

Some marines would call me foolish, to lower myself to speaking to mortals, to talking to them like they were an equal, but when Death came, all where the same to him, and he made no fuss on to who he picked. If Death could treat us all as equal, then an avatar of his trade could do the same.

So consumed was I once again in my thoughts I had not noticed the crowd that had gathered in the center a of town. A voice called out from the front, the words making my teeth clench in annoyance, even if I knew there was nothing I could ever do about it.

" We are but maggots, worms at the feet of the Emperor, not worms, nothing! It is only through his love for us does he tolerate our presence in the galaxy. For he protects us, shields us from evil. What does he ask for in return? Next to nothing! Prayer, your love for him. What is that in regards to your souls!" A priest of the ecclesiarchy had come to Tarth, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I watched as the man continued to preach, divinity and faith, everything the Emperor wanted to eradicate. But I was no fool, I could never try to convert people to the Imperial Truth. My own Chapter? Yes. The rest of the worlds that would fall under my banner? It would never happen. I would be branded a traitor and my chapter, my worlds, my son, burned from orbit. It was something I would have to swallow, no matter how hard it was.

I tried to move around the crowd and escape the notice of the priest, but trying to sneak as a space marine was, challenging at best. The man's voice called out, drawing attention to my form.

"And how blessed you are! An Angel of the Emperor leads you, walks among you! How blessed you are serve him, and serve him you will, for it is the Emperor's will." The crowd turned to me and prayed in my direction. My lip curled at the sight of it, but I looked at the priest only. I needed to act, not to keep the Imperial Cult from my world, it would be suicide. But I would never allow them to gain a foothold of true power on any world I controlled.

"I am a humble servant of the Emperor Priest, I serve at his word. I am his sword, his shield. But I cannot do is alone. Without the people of the Imperium, I would serve no purpose, no reason to serve. You are not blessed to serve me, I am blessed to have such people to protect." The priests smiled, and continued his sermon. A Cardinal might have continued to try to battle with words, but men like this priest were simply that, priests. They didn't think about politics or power plays. They cared for only spreading the word of the Imperial Cult.

As long as the Cult remained only that, a place where people could go and pray and worship, I would leave it be. But when one priest started to try and garner power from such things, hold the Cult over their heads. I would take steps to remove such people.

If they wished to become priests on my planet, they would live like priests. With threadbare robes and in their churches. I had seen too many 'priests', that lived like kings, taking everything from their congregations, and in turn only preached fear and blind loyalty. It was never something I would allow to take root in Tarth.

I turned to walk away, but found the priest once again looking towards me, but this time he was walking in my direction. The crowd parted for him, and he bowed once he stood before me.

"My lord, might I bring a humble request to you? I would like your blessing to build a church for the people of this city. A place to train others and to bring the faith to these people." I sucked in a breath, filling my lungs before exhaling, knowing such a thing would happen, even if I didn't want to.

" I agree to such a request Priest, speak to my advisors, they will help you gather the funds." The man bowed and muttered a prayer of thanks. Walking towards the designated building. I watched him leave, hoping only good things could come of this, even if I knew that somewhere down the line, something would happen that brought me to head with the Ecclesiarchy that now had a toe in the door. But I am once again getting ahead of myself, for many years would pass until such events occurred.

Weeks passed as I awaited the arrival of the soldiers Moonsun had promised me. I still held reservation, but knew that the current state of the guards could not continue. These weeks proved useful however, as I continued to work alongside my son, teaching him and training him when he wasn't in lessons with Amber, who I also managed to form a kind of understanding. It was nothing close to friendship, but it was something.

It was, however, far from peaceful, the attacks by one of the native tribes continued to escalate, to the point I had put on of my Captains on a guard duty to secure area's around the city. But much of my time not spent planning defences was time spent training my son, and in planning with Maximus. But then the time was over, and Moonsun had returned with his promised troops.

It was a few days later I was contacted, a soldier summoning me to the training fields that Moonsun had claimed for his soldiers. I arrived to see men running a kind of drill, gunfire was going off at random times. I walked up to Captain, who was quick to start showing me the training his men would go through.

I was impressed by what I saw, but not totally won over by his training, or his requisition for more resources. The other Captain I already had guarding the woods was doing a fine job, or so the reports told me.

I did however, find myself aggravated at the terms in which this, tribute of men that were being sent from Helik was being sent. While I liked the idea of soldiers being sent to my planet, I would not stand for colonists from 'Helik' to gain a foothold on my world. If they wanted to stand under my banner and bring other worlds under their control, so be it. The wider imperium wouldn't care, but I could already feel the noose closing around my neck, and without careful planning, it might come to close around completely.

But such an offer of manpower was not one I would refuse, with a tribe of natives growing bolder and bolder in their raids, I needed more soldiers for the coming conflict. I would agree to this, for as long as I had to, but no longer.

Such thoughts were broken when a soldier ran up to, bloody and with multiple wounds. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"The natives, their attacking outpost four!"

* * *

 **If your wondering why I felt some parts out with the guard at the end, I would recommend heading over to The special founding: Guardsman addition. As we are doing a side by side story, we leave parts out so that new information can be found in both. And yes, i fell into the Primarch trap. it was planned sense the beginning.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, its that time again, spend two months himing and hawing over this chapter before finally saying screw it, I'm uploading it. TWO important notes for this chapter, one, I'm hardcore breaking lore, and science, mostly science. and secondly, I hate this chapter, it didn't turn out right, it doesn't flow, its just, ewww all of it. So for that I'm sorry, but hopefully the next one will be better! and spelling things, which I know is annoying to read, and I am doing my best to try to find them pesky mistakes.**

* * *

The attack happened at dusk, as the men started to wind down for the night, getting there sleeping arrangements ready, grabbing one last few bites of food before bed. They didn't expect the forest to come alive, for spears to rain down and savages to climb the walls. The attack was swift, deadly, and it was meet with equal brutality.

Let it never be said that the soldiers of our army where ones to go down without fighting, and fight they did. Drove the warriors back into the trees, cut off the heads of their braves and hoisted them on the ramparts.

But I didn't know this yet, no, right now, I was leading a group of our own soldiers through the light of the morning to break the siege of the Xule tribe on the Drake Fort, a rather interesting name, for I fort I never authorized, or was aware was built. I was told it was a simple outpost, but the explanation given to me by Moonsun was satisfactory, for now.

The five hundred men I took with me did not march in line, but instead walked forward in a loose formation, lest the enemy rain missiles down upon us, killing many. It was a two days march to the Fort, and while I could have made the journey myself in one day, but I had to slow the pace for my men, and the supplies we carried with us.

I took a detachment of Hilko's men with me, leaving Moonsun garrison the city. He still had men to train, and Hilko's soldiers were already partly mobilized.

There was no trouble for the first half of the day, our march unhindered. But then,as the sun bore down on us from above, spears flew from the brush, some of them bouncing off my armor, several guardsmen next to me falling with wounds. I snapped by bolter up, firing off several shots as I moved forward, Despair running ahead after the foe. Lasgun shots fired wildly around me, burning the bark on several trees, cutting through the foliage.

I jumped over one of the massive roots of a tree and fired once again, bolt meet flesh, and the bolt won. Several chests exploded outwards, the savages in full retreat. I stopped and watched the last few run farther into the tree's. I watched then them run away before stowing my bolter and moved back some of the bodies I had left, turning over the corpses to look at the markings each of them had tattooed into their skin.

They were from the Xule tribe, as I had thought. Perhaps attempting to harass our forces as we marched to break them on the walls of the fort. I walked back to the army, several of those trained in medical practise already tending to those who were wounded. Despair emerged from the brush a minute after myself, muzzle caked in blood. I nodded to him, and finished walking up to Hilko.

"Are your men fit to travel?" He nodded, looking to the wounded soldiers.

"We can put them in the back my lord, they will be cared for." I nodded, looking towards the end of the train where a single rhino rumbled along filled to the brim with supplies. I turned, and with a raised hand, motioned for the men to move once again.

Several more attacks happened throughout the day, arrows flying from the thicket before Despair would charge forward to punish those who attacked us. Each confrontation was pathetically easy to ward off, and the spirits of the men soared as their confidence grew. But the continued attacks slowed us down, and we only made a part of the distance I had hoped to march that day.

With the sun setting overhead, casting long shadows from the tree tops, the men started to create a camp. Tents were set up, fires started, and the rations they were issued for the field warmed over the flames.

Sentries were stationed thought the camp, and the men were required to have their weapons close by at all times, even if several of them went without helmets, something I frowned at. We were in a war zone, an active campaign, not strolling down the streets of the Capital.

I was disappointed with the lack of discipline with the men I saw, but such a thing was to be expected, to a point. Much of the leadership of my men, the lieutenants and sergeants, were just as green as the soldiers they commanded.

There were no schools to teach them leadership, command. They knew nothing of small unit tactics, besides what I had been able to teach the the first few months of my first year here, before my duties started making it impossible to be on the training field for more than a spare hour or two.

Those that excelled in their practice were rewarded and promoted, it did not mean they suddenly gained the skills to command a squad. It was something that I knew would be fixed with time, and perhaps turning those with a nact for leadership into teachers to show the next generation of leaders how to lead.

But there was some good things about having a lack of the regular discipline of some of the guard, no commissars walked the camp, threatening to kill those who stuck a foot out of line, no beatings over a small transgressions. The men laughed and eat and sang songs as they sat around their fires, and I felt a small smile creep onto my face as I watched.

So engrossed was I in thoughts that I didn't notice that the forest, so normally filled with the sounds of animals and insects, had grown quiet, and in the darkness, the fire glinted off the eyes of those that watched us.

I rose from my sitting position, bolter raising, shout of warning coming from my lips, when the forest around us came alive. A _thousand_ braves descended on the camp, from the tree's they fell, from the brush they sprung, bringing death in their wake. Stone axes broke skulls, spears cracked on armor and pierced throats. Flaming arrows rained down, lighting the camp aflame, burning those that had retired for the night.

The camp was in chaos, leaders barking orders to bring their squads to bare, others attempting to establish lines of defence. I had already holstered by bolter and drew my power swords, their symphony of destruction carving through the enemy hoard, but I was only one man, and the enemy was many.

I turned for a moment and watched as the braves crashed over the camp, hand to hand ensuing, and our men were losing, the native population more physically fit than many. A few sergeants got their remaining men to from firing lines and start to shoot into the hoard with equal brutality. Chests burned under the lasguns fury, and hundreds were cut down. I was covered in blood by the time I managed to cut through to a group of soldiers who had established a bulkhead from the hoard. With them at my back I purged through the camp, cutting a path through the enemy.

The men rallied from the surprise, and their weapons soon made the difference, each lasshot cutting through several enemies at once. The braves were pushed back, several stopping to fight to pick up their wounded. But dead from both sided littered the camp. The smell of burnt flesh overpowered everything, the blood from those butchered by primitive weapons soaked the ground.

I moved through the burning camp, directing the men to gather our dead and save the wounded, my tent, much larger than the others, was converted into a medical tent, along with several others that were standing. Limbs were amputated, stone shards extracted from pierced stomachs. Those that unwounded, or only slightly wounded, helped as much as possible to save their friends, running to get water and apply pressure to wounds as medics scrambled to save those that could be saved. Some were unsavable, and they were given the Emperor's Mercy.

When I knew I could be of no help in the medical tents I moved to start gathering the dead of the savages, several men already cutting off heads and putting them on sticks around the camp, a sure warning to any of what awaited those that came for us. I allowed such acts of barbarism, knowing it would only make the men angry if I told them to treat the bodies of the enemy with respect. We left the rest of bodies to rot in piles a hundred meters from the camp, knowing the forest creatures would take care of the bodies.

I called in the thunderhawks and valkyries to transport the wounded away from the camp, those stabilized enough for travel anyways, the dead were carried after, the bodies placed inside by their grieving comrades. It took half a day to finish, the camp was taken down, what could be salvaged was so and then we pressed onward. Fresh troops come in the transports to replace those that we lost, and our number strode forward as strong as ever.

The men were ready for the few attacks that attempted to halt our progress as we marched, all of them had their guns at the ready, eyes piercing into the forest. We made good progress, and soon where only a few miles from the fort, a few miles from the raiding camp the Xule tribe had set up around it.

As we grew ever closer the men's tension rose, we knew they knew we were coming, and all we could do was prepare. We drew up into a battle line as we closed the last kilometer to our destination, the man fanning out four ranks deep, the rhino that had trailed the back of the line brought forward, the heavy bolter and cover it provided would prove useful, but as we grew closer to the camp, we found no resistance, the vox crackled as the soldier in charge of the fort called in, saying that they were ready to launch the pincer attack we had planned on, but I had him stay his hand.

Soon we came upon the camp itself, deserted, not even embers from the fires smoldered among the abandoned tents. The men fanned out, moving out in squads to cover more ground, another ambush more than expected. But after hours of scouring the camp and the area, we found no trace of the attackers.

I drew a deep breath and exhaled in annoyance, the natives seemingly drawing back after we thwarted their suppise attack. We had killed hundreds of them the night before, but surely their numbers were greater than a mere thousand? I shook my head, Despair coming back from the forest, a shake of his own head signaling he had found nothing of the missing attackers. Tracking was not his specialty after all.

I entered the fort and quickly spoke to the lieutenant there, getting a update on his forces and what happened from his point of view. The man saluted before he began his report.

"We only just forced them back from the walls, Berg managed to get a shout out before his throat was slit, probably the only thing that saved us. I'm sorry we were unable to hold them off better my Lord." I waved away his concerns.

"You did the best that anyone in your circumstance could have done soldier, be proud of that." The man smiles and stands a bit straighter, and I dismiss him to think on my next move. I could always march forward and burn their lands, but moving forward with such a force would most likely have a return of the ambush that happened just a day ago, and the Xule would never meet us on the open field of battle.

I frowned, glad that the siege was broken, but frustrated that we didn't strike a true blow to the Xule. I sighed, my decision made, increasing the garrison the base held, and allocating more resources to increase the amount of defences the compound held, turrets, higher walls. But increasing the defences wouldn't fix the problem. I needed to strike a blow that would see them never crawling out of the forest again.

Days later I was back in the Capital, walking back through the doors of my home, needing to speak to Maximus about the next stage of the creation of Aspirants.

I wanted to know how soon we could begin the creation of other Marines. The making of the Gene-seed from my sons DNA. I did not at the moment know if such a thing was possible, but I knew that if such a thing is impossible, I would have to seek out help from a different chapter, something I did not want to do.

Maximus was outside when I got there, seemingly waiting for me.

"We have much to discus Drake." I blinked at the name, but nodded nonetheless.

"We do, shall we head to the forest?" He nodded, entering the house, coming back with Aragorn in tow. He looked confused, but I gave him a reassuring nod. After a quick walk we entered the medical tent once again, Maximus setting Aragorn down on the table.

"We need to know if we can create Gene-seed from your sons DNA. Such a thing has not been done since the time of the Emperor, and know that if it fails, you will have to look elsewhere for your it." I nodded, already coming to that conclusion.

"I will use all my knowledge to help you in this task, but it could take a great amount of time, do you have a Techpriest who you trust that could help me in this endeavor? His knowledge of machines would be helpful." I nodded, stepping outside for a moment to call him on the vox. Half an hour later he stepped into the clearing, and twenty minutes to explain to him what we needed.

He pointed to Aragorn "So you're telling me, that this child, is a Primarch." I nodded, and he could only shake his head.

"Why not, I've seen many a strange thing in my time, adding one more to the list won't hurt anything." The Gray Knight and I could only shrug, understanding.

"So, do you think it's possible?" The Tech went still for a moment, the gears behind his eyes turning.

"It would be challenging, something like this has not been done in, forever." I share a look with Maximus, wondering how many times we were going to go over this again.

"But, it could be possible, we have the equipment, we have the puregene stock of a Primarch." His eyes flicker to Aragorn.

"How long do you think it will take?" He shrugged.

"Days? Months? I have no idea, but I can't wait to start."

Unfortunately the time that they spent researching all they could on how to recreate the Gene-Seed of the Emperor was not peaceful, the Xule, while having abandoned their attack on the Drake Fort, stepped up the attacks on those that worked outside the walls, more men being put on petrol duty to counteract them.

It was during this time, when a set of valkyries, the Forge-world having supplied them alongside other vehicles that were being created and sent to us, flew over the the mountains that separated us from the rest of the continent, that they saw it, a massive village, one with walls, towers, large pyramids with statues of humanoids with Drake heads standing atop them, swords in hands. Possibly the gods they worshiped.

While I would have liked to strike at the city, I knew that I wouldn't be able to do much alone. If I had a squad of Marines behind me, perhaps. But such a thing was outside of my reach, for now.

Instead I turned my attention to a different approach with dealing with the other native tribes that called Tarth home. Their language had to be learned, culture studied. I would attempt to make peace with the other tribes of the world, but if I couldn't, I would destroy them, just as I would destroy the Xule.

With such thoughts in mind I had headed to the military district a few days later, gathering two squads and loading up into a thunderhawk. David waved as I entered, Despair not coming along for this trip. The drake had been spending more and more time outside the walls, sometimes away for days at a time, but the guards at the gates always knew to let him in.

It was rather funny to hear stories of him attempt to navigate the city himself however, the multitude of smells and sounds sometimes putting him in a foul mood by the time he returned to the house. A few shopkeepers who knew him well enough would sometimes point him in the correct direction, much to the people's watching amusement.

With myself wrapped in my thoughts I hardly noticed the craft lifting off, the men strapping themselves in and casting nervous glances my way every so often. I suppose serving next to a Marine was never truly something one got used to. But thankfully as the flight continued to the end of the first hour they seemed to relax, even striking up conversation between themselves

It wasn't until a silence descended on the shuttle that I realized some of the men were looking at me, and the man next to me had finished speaking. With slight embarrassment I spoke.

" I seem to be lost in my thoughts to often now days, could you repeat that?" The man nodded, not at all put off by the fact he had to repeat himself.

"I asked my lord, what we were doing on this assignment. Don't get me wrong! It's always an honor to serve my lord, but we were wondering what we were doing out here." I nodded, bringing my hands to rest on my knees.

"We are going to one of the outlying villages of the other native clans that call this area of the planet home. I am seeking to develop some kind of diplomatic ties with them, before we go to war with another tribe." The men nodded and went back to their private conversations. I hoped that this would go smoothly, but there was always a chance that it would not.

It was one of the reasons that I choose a village fairly far away, hoping that if relations did sour, they wouldn't be able to move against us as the Xule did. I couldn't fight another stalemate war. We flew for another half hour, pages in my hands of what we did know of these people's culture in my hands, little that we did.

Thankfully, I alone would not be learning all of this. Next to me was a scribe, and one who was trained in language. I had been surprised when I had put the question of any who had experience in such, and was thankful that he was here.

His name was Caska, and he looked much the part of a scribe. Long brown robes, almost threadbare, a sachal around a shoulder, ink and parchment inside. Round glasses sat on his face, short cut brown hair and a single cybernetic attached to his brain.

He was fiddling with a quill, eyes glancing from me to the Guardsmen next to me. Almost noticing my thoughts, he turned and looked at me once more, hands slightly trembling with its tool.

Not a warrior type, I knew, and I truly did hope that we didn't see combat in this mission, the man would most likely faint, and force one of the Guard to carry him. In an attempt to settle his nerves, I spoke to him.

"Caska, tell me, what do you think of the culture we have observed so far from the air, what kind of people are the Xule?" The man jumped slightly at being directly addressed, but spoke quickly, his jittery voice calming as he did.

"What we know for sure my lord, is that they are tribal or clan like, lead by a chief, possibly. They are most likely a warrior society, given the large amount of braves that are seen in these villages, as well as the amount currently attack us, which as far as estimates go, range in the several thousands. In their capital, we saw a kind of temple, and, an alter. It is thought some tribes partake in human sacrifice." I saw several of the Guard's lips curl at the end, and I nodded, some of the information already known, but some of it new.

Silence descended upon the bay again, and several more minutes passed passed in silence. Then David contacted me over the vox, only a slight crackle in the sound.

"My lord, we will be arriving soon, thought you should know." I thanked him for the update and looked around the bay, observing the guardsmen as they spoke among themselves. There was only a slight shake of the craft every few minutes, the Thunderhawk not being pressed for speed. While it could be pushed to go extremely fast, I didn't feel like rattling the men to much. The overall trip had only taken a bit more than an two hours regardless.

The craft slowed and started its descent, a good hundred meters away from the small village. I stood, the doors opening, and sunlight pouring into the space. There was panic in the village, I could see that. Woman ran with children in their arms, men ran to houses and got weapons. And their, in the center, was a single old man, a beacon of calm in the storm.

I waited for the Guardsmen to file out behind me, as well as Caska, who stood behind them, before I started a slow, easy pace towards the village, taking my helmet off, and telling the soldiers not to raise their weapons unless it came to an actual attack.

The elder started to walk towards us as well, several men with orange tribal marks tattooed into their skin followed him, axes and spears at the ready, but unlike the Xule, they didn't attack at first sight, so I counted it as an advantage.

Both sides met at a midway point, each of us stopping several meters from the other. Caska moved to stand next to me, a recording device in his hands, hoping to capture the conversation for future research. The man was also fluent in High Gothic and many variations of Low. I had hopes that the knowledge he held would help us. I stode just a few feet in front of the others, eyes on the elder.

"Greetings." The man's brows frowned, and he spoke back, Caska holding the device out just a bit more to attempt to catch the sound.

" _Hver ertu_? " I smiled, the tone was, somber, easy, not overly questioning or aggressive.

"I come from the city a few days from here, the one on the coast, by the water." He frowned and spoke again.

" _Það virðist sem við tölum ekki sama tungumál_." Again the tone was peaceful, if just a bit patronizing. My eyes flickered to Caska, but he shook his head. I moved forward, taking out the papers from my own satchel on my side and held them out, the warriors at his side moving forward slightly, but the elder waved them back with a hand.

I showed him a picture of a Drake, the same one that Eric had showed me when I first arrived. He took the parchment, feeling over it for a few moments before his eyes were drawn to the drawing of the drake. He spoke again, a mixture of amazement and disbelief.

" _þú hefur séð dýrin og búið_?" Of of his warriors moved to his side and spoke in his ear.

" _Ég hef heyrt sögur af risastóra sem tælir dýr_." The elder's eyes widen a bit and he looks back at me. He points to the drawing once again.

" _þú Tame dýrið_?" I frowned, but one of the words stuck out to me. I pointed to the drawing.

"Dyrio?" The elder's eyes went to mine, and he nodded, pointing to the drawing.

" _já, dýrið_ " Next to me, Caska was furiously writing, sound capturing device in the hands of the guardsman next to him. From there,things moved forward, albit slowly. I left the Guardsmen to guard the thunderhawk as Caska and I went through the village, the elder showing us several different things, spears, huts, fire. We exchanged words, and slowly, ever so slowly, the language was learned.

Two weeks passed, and part of me wished to be back in the city, working with Maximus, but I knew that right now, learning how to avoid wars with the others of this land was just as important. We would win against the Xule, but what if another three tribes joined? I couldn't sacrifice all that I had built. I could shell them from orbit, but at what cost? The other tribes waging war on us, leading me to shelling half the continent?

I held off from dropping bombs on them for much the same reason, right now, as bad as it was, the Xule where manageable. But if we changed our tactics, would the other tribes join in? It wasn't something I could risk. I was once again so entrapped in my thoughts that I never noticed the elder entering the wooden hut, moving aside the animal skin flap. I was staring into the fire when he sat across from me.

I eyes flickered up to meet his, and he held my gaze for a few moments before speaking.

" _It seems you have much on your hugor_ " I frowned, the word unknown to me.

"Hugor?" He frowned as well, thinking for a moment before pointing to his head.

"Hugor is, mind?" It was the only thing that would make sense. I pointed to my cranium and repeated him. He nodded, and we descended back into silence.

" _The_ stríðsmenn _tell_ me _that you are fighting_ _the fórnarlömb_." I frowned, mind wandering back to the past two weeks when we have moved passed objects. Stríðsmenn was, warriors. I attempted to respond in his language, broken as the attempt was.

" _We are fighting the_ Xule, _their_ _warriors are causing problems for my_ people." He nodded, a far off look for a few moments, before responding in Gothic, something that he was picking up much faster that I was learning his tongue.

"They are a terrible clan, performing _mannlegt fórn_ ," He paused for a moment, searching for the word in Gothic. "Human sacrifice." He clarified with a grimace. I nodded, the temples we had seen in their capital city now making sense.

"We are nothing like them, and have come into contact with their warriors before, always ending in bloodshed, they raid other villages and take captives to sacrifice with to their god." I frown, suddenly wondering about the workers that labored outside protected walls, a good part of the population.

"Do they have any enemies that would move against them?" The old man shook his head.

"They are the _sterkasta_ , the, strongest, in the area. We, _bardagi_ , fight too much with the others to attack them." The flames of the fire crackled, shadows dancing on the wrinkles of the old man's face, I added fuel to fire with absent mind.

"Could they be brought to see reason? What would unite them enough to fight." The elder shook his head, but then stopped, a thoughtful look passing over his features.

"You should go to the _ættleiðtogi_ , the clan leader. If you can give him proper incentive, he may fight with you. If he joins, others may be convinced. But a gathering of the clans has not happened in many years, much longer that I have walked the _skógar_ "

A week later I was walking up the steps of the palace of the king of these people. It was rather large, a walled fortress like structure instead of some kind of palace, these people had no use for such useless things. The walls where six meters or higher, towers on the corners. The entire city, a kilometer that it spawned across, was filled with tight housing and narrow streets. The city was build for wars, the walls outside eight meters with even more towers, men with spears patrolled the edges.

The level of tech these people had was bronze age at least, the sound of metal clanging from some parts of the town. Great doors of the dark wood of the planet where pushed open by several men, the hall inside lit by torches. A large stone floor spanned out, columns supporting the weight of the roof above.

The city was very different from the wooden forts and villages I had been seeing for the last week, the primitiveness of these people fading as we grew closer to their capital. The same village elder refusing to get inside the 'great metal bird' as he called it, thought it some kind of demon. We ended up walking to the capital, but the time was useful for continuing my mastery of their language.

The king himself stood on a dias, a long beard and a horned crown on his head. He turned to face us as we entered, his eyes widening as he beheld my form.

" _I heard news of a metal giant that walked, but didn't believe it."_ I nodded to the man in some respect, at least the semblance of it. I needed him on my side.

" _So you have come to my city, tell me giant man, what do you come here for."_ I responded in his tongue, something that seemed to surprise him.

" _The Xule clan are raiding my people, I need your assistance in driving them out, or a question to ask of you."_ The man frowned and paced the length in front of his throne.

" _The Xule clan are a thorn in many people's sides, but they are far away, and there are other clans between us and them, clans that would not take kindly to us marching through their land. Bad blood runs deep between us, they will not help, even as we have asked before."_ I frowned, asking my next question.

" _If the Xule where to loose their capital, what would happen."_ He frowned, thinking of the question for a few seconds before answering.

" _The villages around it would most likely continue to raid, but if they lost their capital city, then others would move to wipe them out."_

" _Is this something you can guarantee? You're sure of it."_ He nodded, a frown on his face.

" _Even so, such a thing is impossible."_ I shook my head, much to his added confusion, turning away and voxing David so come and pick me up. I spoke again, bringing the full weight of my voice ringing across his hall.

" _Death will soon rain from the sky over their city, they will be wiped from the planet, their city burned by my hand, tell the other clans, should they seek to attack my people again, the same fate awaits them."_ With such words spoken I left, the thunderhawk scattering the guards of the fortress as I walked up the ramp. I gave a single nod to the old man before the door closed, the craft lifting up and over the forests below.

An two later and I stood on a small mountain overlooking the capital of the Xule, several kilometers away. Above us, the Emperor's Light glided into orbit above the city, as low as possible without being sucked in by Tarth's gravity. A few minutes later the bombardment started, the very crust of the planet shaking under the fury of our guns. Next to me, David stumbled for just a moment as the ground shook, his hand latching onto the side of my wrist for a moment to act as support. It was a let go a moment later, raised eyebrow all the reaction I gave. Another tremor when the next shell hit, but this time he was ready. A moment later he spoke.

"I've never seen a bombardment from planetside before." His voice was one of awe, but also some fear, for good reason.

"It is a tactic that has served the Imperium in countless battles, I will not send men to their deaths for what a few macro shells can do." He nodded, still watching the destruction of the city below.

"Do you think you will have to fight another of the clans my lord?" I shook my head, watching another salvo rip across the city, the shockwave coming moments after.

"After this display, I am doubtful, but if they force my hand, they will suffer the same fate as these peoples." He nodded, and in silence we watched the destruction of our enemies.

Smoke wafted up from the ruined buildings, the wind carrying it toward us, and I could smell the stench of death on its wings. Worse was it for those that lived, the dust and destruction all that met their eyes. They were broken, the city in ruins and its people killed by the ship above. I hoped that legends would spread about the 'giant' who had the power to wipe cities.

I had held off before with such an action out of not knowing if other clans would get involved, but now, I felt myself caring less if they did, I would wipe them off the face of Tarth and be done with it

Those clans that submitted and joined my people would be spared, those that didn't, I looked to the smoldering ruins below me, almost hearing the wails of the ruined people there, and turned away once again, heading back to my people.

The raids continued, but with the end of their main city other clans came and took their land, several sending emissaries to ask for peace between us, perhaps thinking us the aggressors, and we may have been, coming to this world and claiming it for ourselves.

I welcomed trade between us, several people of both sides learning one another's language to assist in future diplomacy. Some smaller clans, those with just a few villages even came forward to ask to be under my banner, a welcomed start to controlling the planet.

There was no integration yet, both sides being mistrustful of the other, but it was a start, and the first step was all that was needed.

A few months of little passed, trade with the clans grew, more guardsmen were trained, peace seemed to finally come to the planet, the first true time since before the war for Rivia. I spent much time attempting to work with Maximus, largely unsuccessful.

But, one day, after Maximus had poured over his notes for hours, he stood up and rushed to his cogitator.

"I think I've got it." I look up from the book I was reading, all my attention on him.

"You're sure." They had come close to it before, but never reached it. He nodded, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"It's just an idea, but I think I can get it to work." He hands a set of files to our Techpriest, who looked over them before nodding and heading to his own cogitator. I watched in silence as they worked. Hours later the one of the machines rumbled a bit, and a vile of liquid appeared from it.

Maximus moved to it and picked it up with almost reverence, before setting it in a stand.

"These are cells, cells we can use to start creating the Gene-Seed, that you can use to create your Neophytes." I looked at it and could only trust in their judgment.

"How long will it take to get the first few implants ready?" He shook his head.

"These are just cells, the organs themselves. I know not, but I would say that you are ready to start training." I nodded, a smile on my face.

"I will start as soon then." Maximus nodded, turning back to his cogitator. I walked to the entrance of the tent, moving away the flap and exiting to the forest outside. A handful of guardsmen where posted nearby, mostly to keep any civilians from entering the area, and any predators from the forest from disturbing the work that was being done here. They saluted as I walked by, and I nodded back to them.

The sun was high overhead as I made my way through the trees of my world, the light cutting through the shadows of the wood. I had grown to love this forest, it's beauty never ceasing to captivate me.

A week passed as I gave time for Maximus to be ready for aspirants, when that time was over, I made my way to the platform I had given my last speech at, to tell me people of this advancement. I would only be accepting those from the ages of six to seven. Limiting myself true, but I hoped my idea of early training would pay off in the long run. If I could mold them into the perfect Aspirants by the time they were of age, trials like those used by other Chapters wouldn't be needed. It was more time intensive, but I saw it as a worthwhile trade.

The people gathered once again, and soon a crowd stood before me. "People of Tarth, when I first arrived on this planet I came with a goal, a mission. That mission, was to build up this planet, shape it in the image of prosperity and wealth. But that was not my only task. I came to this planet to create a new Space Marine Chapter, one that will shake the stars themselves with their might. It is now, that I call upon you, my people. Your sons will be my first Space Marines, their names forever carved into the stars. I will not take your sons from you, but I ask, who will offer up theirs?"

Silence, like death itself had come and and looked over our congregation stayed for a minute, as the people fully understood my words. Then, people started cheering and yelling, some rushing forward with their sons in their arms, while others ran to get there own. It took hours to organize them all, but soon I stood, thirty five children before me, the parents a short distance away, watching them. Few of them understood what was happening, but all of them knew that they were going away from their families. I knelt and gathered them around me, each of their eyes filled with fear.

"From this day onward you are know as aspirants, for you are aspiring to become a Space Marine. Such a thing is the greatest honor you will ever receive, and it will be your sworn duty to protect the Imperium from all of its foes. Say your goodbyes now, for you will not see your parents for a long time." Each of them rushed over to their parents to get in one last hug or word of love, before I turned and started to walk, each of them falling instep behind me. It had been a long time since I had been around aspirants, myself never having the role of teaching them in the past.

I knew that they would hang of my every word, imitate my actions and try to become me. I was in the deep end, lost, not knowing how to progress. I turned my feet back to the tent in the forest, my troop following behind in silent wonder. Few went outside the city gates, for how dangerous it could be. I reached the tent and went inside, seeing Maximus pondering over his notes.

"Are you ready for the testing?" He blinked, surprised.

"You already gathered them?" I nodded, "You work fast then, send them in one by one, we will test them." I left the tent, stood before my aspirants.

"Each of you will enter the tent, to be tested for your compatibility with the Gene Seed. Do not fear, the process only takes a moment." While my idea for only taking those with a high compatibility was indeed a good one, it was not one that was possible now. I needed Marines, and even if a few died in the process, such was the sacrifice that was to be made. The testing went quickly, and only twenty of the desired age group where compatible, many many more than I thought there would be. The children were taken back to their parents by a few guardsmen, and a brief explanation as to why. I saw the look in several of their eyes, the relief that they could go back to their families. I took no notice of the looks of envy in some of the other children.

A surprise from the testing however was that one of them was psyker. Maximus took me to the side immediately and said that the child, while not dangerous at the moment, was powerful, and without training ran the risk of being consumed by the warp. Maximus was too busy with this research to train the boy in control, but I knew that the waste of such a resource was idiotic.

"Could he learn some control? Just enough to hold off until the Space Wolves get here?" Maximus sighed.

"It's a possibility, but there is a better method," I looked at him, waiting. "I will scrub his mind clean of any memories but of the most basic. He will be a blank slate, nothing to tempt him to Chaos, perfect to mold in whatever way you see fit." I took in a breath and exhaled, mind thinking over the pros and cons of such an act.

"I would like to avoid that if possible, I have seen when the conditioning is taken too far." Maximus nodded, both of us having seen the dead eyed Marines that some Chapters held, that his Chapter held.

"If, it becomes unavoidable, then we shall undergo such a measure. But in the meantime, I can only hope to keep his powers under control, even if it is still no substitute for a soulbinding as well." My brother nodded, our decision made. From there, it was time to head to the Fortress-Monastery. Despair, who had been heading into the forest after the first month of being on the surface for days at a time, walked out of the trees He had only grown larger during his time in the wild, now reaching up to seven meters in length. At three and a half meters tall, he was big enough to ride, although I had not yet had much time to create a saddle or train ourselves in combat together.

It was my greatest ambition that one day some Drakes and Marines would learn to work together as one unit, one force of strength to destroy our foes. The Aspirants shank back from the Drake, fear in all their hearts. Many of them had seen pictures of my companion, but seeing him in the flesh, covered in the blood of his kill, would be an intimidating sight for any, much less a child.

I walked up to the monstrous reptile and scratched his chin, his head having to dip so I could reach. This seemed to calm them, and with the sound of engines approaching, I turned to speak to them.

"From here we will head to Erebor, it will be your new home for the rest of your lives." David landed behind me, the door opening for us to enter, and enter we did. Despair climbed in first, his massive bulk taking up much of the bay, almost having to crawl to get inside, and being unable to turn around.

It once made me think of the fact that soon, thunderhawks would be too small for us to use, and something bigger would have to found, or created. The rest of the children followed soon after, sitting in the much too large seats and struggling with the straps. I made sure to vox David to make the flight an easy one, no real rush. Even then the trip didn't even take more than two hours, and soon we were landing behind the walls of the Fortress.

I was greatly pleased by the walls and towers as we beheld them, even if they were still under construction, moulded from the metals we took from the crust of the planet.

They towered at twenty"meters high, and several meters thick. There were places all along it where defenders could shoot from small holes along the top, as well as areas where heavy weapons could be brought to bare with ease. The towers where for larger defences, turrets and ordinance. The walls wrapped around the flat area where we built, only ending at the impassable mountain. One day, I wanted it to wrap all the way around the mountain, but that would take years of labor, and was simply not something that was needed right now. As we passed several serfs from Rivia knelt and muttered words of thanks and prayers to the Emperor.

The Aspirants all had looks of shock, and I ushered them past. We passed through the great doors, serfs coming and going, carrying out rock and metals found inside the mountain. The excavation was a great undertaking, and they took to their task well. Most of them lived inside the mountain, there living areas ready by the builders here before.

The hallway to the first hall was long, several hundred meters in length. I had many reasons for such, but one as simply that it was impressive to behold, the torches along the side the only light, the breeze from the outside causing them to flicker and cast shadows along the statues of Marines, swords held at the ready.

We entered the first hall, one used for meeting those who had dealing with the Chapter. The room was circular, the ceiling sloping upwards until it meet at the top, blending in seamlessly with the rest. In the center of the room was a massive hearth, five meters in diameter. The fire was feed hourly, large logs from the forest below always put onto it a constant bed of coals warming the room.

The children gathered around the fire, soaking in the heat. Despair walked into the hall not long after, his annoyance at the trip through in the thunderhawk more than evident. He stood by me for a second before growling lightly, the sound like boulders grinding together, and I nodded. We needed to keep moving. From there the hallways split, one would go onward to the Great Hall, a massive room the I wanted created in the center of the mountain. It was a large undertaking, at several kilometer in diameter and would have to wait.

Normally the Great Hall was where people would be met, the first thing they see being the grandeur of the it, but I had other ideas. The Great Hall would be where I feasted and drank with my brothers, a place of fellowship and stories of old.

Several would go onwards to where the Chapter would stay, even if hallways would connect that to the Great Hall, for now this was a more, direct way to it. Some Great Companies would be higher or lower inside the mountain, not enough room was for all of them to be built on the same level without harming the structural integrity of the mountain itself. I wanted each Great Company to have its own halls and living spaces, Forges, Libraries and Apothecarian. There would be, main ones, places where all of those of the Chapter could go and read or get healing, sermon or advice, main forges and armories.

But sometimes, some things could be to personal, a weapon only trusted to those in your Company. The true amount of rooms that was planned out was staggering, and I left many details to the Architects. Hundreds upon hundreds of all sized where to be build, and I had no doubt we would never run out of room, as we could always continue the hollow out the truly massive mountain.

The children were lead to the dormitories, where they would be staying in the same rooms as the serfs. Each would have there own room when they became Neophytes, but that day was a long ways off. Each room could hold several of them, and they split into two groups. Those that had been friends before or become friends along our way immediately moving to stand by one another.

"Rest now, and get ready for tomorrow. Your training starts soon." They all nodded and went into the rooms, myself making my way to a room that was set apart for me. Despair, as he was to big to fit into almost any of the rooms or smaller hallways, had to be content to sleeping outside. I wondered if he missed the nights he would crawl across my shoulder pads and sleep by candlelight. I entered and placed away my equipment, before starting to wander the finished halls.

Not that there many, but there were enough that it was possible to wander without having to backtrack for a time. As I continued to walk the sound of machinery grew louder, and soon I found myself watching the serfs as they dug their way deeper into the mountain, the work never stopped, shifts of men and women worked all through the day and night, the stones and few ores they found never ceasing its flow from the mountain.

Perhaps it was selfish on my part, but I put in the request for a balcony to be made above the head of the stone drake head that was above the main doors. Part of it was on top of the head itself, but it didn't extend farther out than the head itself, you couldn't even see it if you didn't stand on the walls, and even then, just barely. I made my way through the halls, having to ask different serfs along the way for directions, myself having not set foot in my home for, over a year.

I suppose I had grown used to living in the city, the slight hustle and bustle, speaking to my people and watching the city grow. But no longer, part of me had grown lax, lazy. It was time to get myself back to the strict discipline of my last eight centuries. I smiled, but not tonight, as I stood on the balcony and watched the stars. A kind of peace befalling me as I did something so simple, yet something that so many could never do.

I stood there, lost in my thoughts until I saw the horizon start to lighten, the darkness of night turning softer, kinder. Soon a soft glow grew on the edge of the world, climbed over the mountains that ran across the land. Both to the right and left of Erebor they spread, all the way to the coasts. Only several kilometers of forest between them and Erebor was passable, a natural defence.

Such is the way of much of the world, little that we had explored. Only the area around Tarth was properly mapped, something that I knew I should change, and soon. I had an entire planet to continue to colonize, and yet I knew so little about it.

I looked back up, seeing the rays of the sun peak above the mountains, a wave of light making its way across the land. The forest below woke with it, beasts rousing from their slumber, birds starting their singing. The sun brought life to the land, hope, warmth. It was no doubt why many more primitive cultures that were within the Imperium worshiped the sun as the Emperor, the giver of life, protector of souls. I stayed until the sun started to hit the slopes of Erebor, then I turned and walked down the steps once again, heading to the dormitories, passing the kitchens as serfs prepared the morning meal.

I thought about stopping and grabbing some food, but continued on, planning on eating with my students. Instead I found my way to the office of the my head of house, a man named Richard. He stood from his desk as soon as I entered, bowing low before he spoke.

"My lord, it is good to see you again, how may I serve?" I nodded to him and closed the door behind me, something I noticed made him swallow. I didn't know why he would have reasons to fear, but I suppose he wasn't' as used to working with me as others, perhaps in time he would grow more at ease.

"Yesterday I brought several children to the Fortress, they will need clothing, food, everything a serf would need to live here. You will prove this to them." He nodded, already writing things down.

"But do not spoil them, they are training to be Marines, I do not need them growing lazy, provide them with what you must, but requests for anything special will pass through me." He nodded once again, writing a bit more down. I turned away, saying my thanks to the man before walking a ways to the dorms where the children slept. I opened the door, entering to see many sprawled out in their beds.

I let a small smile flash across my lips before I curled my hands into fists and smashed them together, the smack of metal bringing all of them to alertness.

"Get up and get dressed, I will meet you outside this room." They stumbled out of bed, but I was already walking out of the room to the other to repeat the process

A few minutes later blurry eyed children stepped outside of their dorms. I felt a stab of pity for them, for they were just children, and my year spend taking care of Aragorn had made me soft to them. I shook myself of such thoughts, reminding myself that the reason for them being so young was so that their was no need for such trials that other Chapters used.

I walked in front of them, turning to face them and posing a question.

"What is your greatest strength in battle? Anyone?" They all looked at one another for a few moments before Victus spoke.

"Your weapons?" I shook my head, causing him to hang his head.

"A good guess, and important, but what are weapons, armor, without the mind to use them? You could have the most powerful weapon possible, but without the knowledge to use it, it is worthless, your mind, is your most powerful weapon."

"For the next few years you will start your beginning education to becoming a Space Marine. Most of you are too young to truly train the body, but the mind is always ready for growth. Now, follow me." From there I lead them to a sort of, classroom. There was no main area for aspirants to be trained in, but it would be constructed, one day.

We entered the room to see a serf by the name of Limen, reading a book. He dropped it and bowed to me when I strode up to his desk.

"These are the children you wish for me to teach my lord?" I nod, turning back to the Aspirants.

"Many of you have some level of education, the schools in the city seeing to that. Your studies will not end just because you are in training." A few gave out low groans, but I pretended not to hear them. I had nothing against the Space Wolves, but trying to hold a conversation with them that didn't involve fighting could be a challenge. Well, for some of them, others took to knowledge like fish to water.

From there they continued their education they would have received in the city, even if it was harder, longer days spend in learning and school work. Some added lessons, military doctrine and strategy,learning how to speak both High Gothic and íslensk, the native language of several clans of Tarth.

I knew that many Chapters of Marines had their own language, symbols and runes for messages and writing. Why should my own be any different? I hoped that in several years the integration of the natives would start with the people of the capitol, them learning Low Gothic. In a few generations the Iron Drakes would be the only ones who spoke it.

Along with lessons, Aragorn joined us a week in, Despair sent to gather him. I had thought of taking him with me during our week in Erebor, but had wanted to observe the Aspirants without him close by, knowing my attention would be split between them. He integrated with them rather effortlessly, keeping his strength and knowledge hidden. I tried to treat him no different than the other children, but it was difficult.

For a time all was well, each of them eager to learn and grow, but it didn't take long for rivalry to start. Now, I had no problem with such things, as they often lead to more growth and the want to improve one self. But this one went, violent. I was reading a book while the Aspirants were eating lunch when I heard the sound of shattering glass and a yell of pain. I turned to see Varus and Atarius, rolling on the ground, a shard of a glass in Varus's hand. He raised it over his head, ready to bring it down onto Atarius head. I leapt forward, stopping his hand, lifting him and throwing him to the side. He rolled and hit the wall, the glass sliding out of his reach.

He sat up, fury in his eyes until he saw who it was that had thrown him. He turned his eyes away, fear written into his entire being. I turned to Atarius, who had stood up from his spot on the floor, anger in his eyes, but that turned to shame as well as I looked down at him.

"Explain." The other children looked nervous, but Bran stepped forward and spoke.

"Atarius insulted Varus's family, then started to shove until the glass fell, which Varus picked up. You saw the rest." The two were giving their best impression of a glare at him, but I nodded in thanks. I turned to Atarius.

"What made you insult him." He looked away, to ashamed to answer for a moment.

"We were arguing." I looked to Varus for a moment, and he nodded. I sighed, knowing I had two options in front of me. Punish them, hopeful ending the behavior and making the other children know such punishment if they acted out, or be lenient, hope that they could see the wrongdoing of their actions. I sighed, decision made.

"Atarius, Varus, you are to head to Richard and help the Serfs with labor every night for the next week." Atarius almost looked like he was going to speak before Fergus poked him in the ribs, a quick shake of his head stemming any rebuttal. Varus answered for them.

"Yes Chapter Master." I nodded, letting them get back to their food and watching a serf come over to pick up the mess they had made. I stopped all of them when lunch ended.

"Learn from this, all of you. Right now you are children, mistakes are made and insults traded. But one day, those that stand next to you will be the one that saves your life, that you trust to watch your back and pull out out of the fire. Fight while you're young now, if you must, but you must learn to trust each other, to stand next to each other and be ready to face the world." They all nodded, and I would like to think that it was on that day the the first strands of brotherhood were forged between these few.

But the time for resting was over, and lessons started once again. In was during those lessons that Amber gained a position of teaching. I could train them in all the ways of war, battle and subterfuge. Limen was a learned man as well, one of the most educated serfs in the Chapter. But Amber had a hundred times his own education, and he told me these things to me after a time, knowing that he couldn't cover all of the gaps in their education. I wanted my Space Marines to be more than mindless soldiers. So it was a interesting day when I left the mountain and went back into the city, speaking with David and Alexander for a few hours, seeing how they were doing, before going and asking her to teach.

She was not receptive at first, saying that she didn't want to spend her time teaching, when she could simply laze around and do nothing. She was won over however in the promise that she would have certain freedoms given to her. The ability to go out and shop and see the town. I was horrified by the amount of trinkets she had bought, but the sacrifice was worth it. Sometimes I think she did it just to see the reaction when she came through the door, some poor civilian roped into helping her carry everything.

It was during the first physical training that their first, suspicion about Aragorn came to be. Even at a bit more than three years old, he looked about five, and when anybody asked him, that was what he said. I had them running laps around the outside of the first hall, there small feet echoing along the tunnels. I needed to test where the majority of them were in terms of a physical condition.

After a while, many of them were tired, winded and out of breath, but Aragorn remained even of breath, not a bead of sweat on his face. A few of the children gathered around him, questions in their posture and eyes.

"How is it that you aren't tired like us?" Aragorn looked to me for a moment, but I said nothing, wanting to see how he would handle such a situation.

"I, controlled my breathing." It was a weak excuse, and all of us knew it. Thorak, a child of eight, as well as Aragorn's first friend he had made here, walked over and nudged the others away.

"It doesn't matter why he's not out of breath, we still have more to do." They nodded, and moved onto the next exercise that I had told them to do. Aragorn looked to his friend with gratitude, which he simply smiled and waved him onward to the next segment. It pleased me that Aragorn had started to make a friend, his only companions before being the stories he had read. I had always hoped that he would bond with the other Aspirants, and it looked that my wish had come true.

More time passed, and one, interesting part of training them was the conversations they had when they thought I was out of hearing range. More than once causing me to silently laugh inside my armor.

"You know when we first got here I thought the Chapter Master was scary, but I don't think so any more." The child, a more hands on boy named Hakeal said to Bran as they read a tome Amber had set them to finish. Bran could only shake his head.

"I think you're stupid, the Chapter Master is still a Space Marine, an old one at that. Didn't your parents ever tell you stories about them? There called the Angels of Death for a reason." Hakeal nodded, but continued.

"I know there super powerful, but when I thought of a Space Marine before I always thought of a silent warrior of death, like, a monk or something." I could only smile inside my helmet, thinking that sometimes, that description wasn't far off.

"I still think we should remember that there the greatest soldiers that the Imperium has to offer, and should respect what they are." He rolled his eyes.

"Well sorry if I go off first hand experience and all you want to do is stick your nose in a book." Bran scoffed at his fellow Aspirant.

"Just because you can't read the big words doesn't mean that books are a waste of time." Hakeal shut the book he was reading and stood up, scowling down at the older boy.

"I can to read the big words, I just like working with my hands." They're small squabble caught the attention of Amber, who walked over and wrapped both of them on the head with a stick she had found.

"Both of you, get back to reading and save your arguments for later." They sat down and began to read, sometimes more scared of her that they were of me. I never knew that such a small woman could cause such fear in children. It had to have been a blessing from the Emperor, was the only explanation I could come up with.

Lessons were progressing well, or as well as they could. I was always gauging if I was pushing them too hard, too fast. But they acclimated to the changes well enough, even if one or two of them still cried some nights.

It was around this time I started to teach them of weapons, only theory right now, how a bolter operated, how much puncturing power a lasgun had. Many of them grew excited when I mentioned in the morning we would be learning of weapons, only for more groans to sound when they would be learning though more books.

I did however, reward them at the end of the day by bringing out the Chainsword my brothers had given me the day I left them, the weapon taller than them, but they looked at it as if it was the Emperor himself. I held it away from them and thumbed the start, the engine rumbling to life. I hit the activation and the weapon roared in my hands, teeth whirling as they spun.

A log was in front of me, something I had the serfs bring up just for this occasion. With practised ease I swung the blade into the wood, watching with satisfaction as it chewed through it. With a tug I wrenched the weapon free, holding the blade out once again.

"The chainsword, one of the first weapons you will learn to use when you are old enough to use them without hurting yourselves." Each of them had a gleam in their eyes, and I smiled when I saw it.

"Now, I believe it's time once again for bed, is it not?" They groaned once again, but left once again to the dorms.

More time passed, weeks turned to months, and with the passing of time, our planet grew. It was during this time that the second smaller city was to be founded, twenty kilometers away. A thousand people had volunteered, and it was going to be the job of my Aspirants to help clear out the forest. It was their first mission.

Well, I told them that is was a mission, in reality was simply another set of training, learning to set up a camp in the forest, a useful skill no matter the planet.

With eager excitement they dressed in the morning, waiting outside the doors as I strode up to them. With a silent nod they left to gather their weapons, a makeshift armory serving the purpose. We left the Fortress, climbing into David's thunderhawk, a nod to him before they strapped themselves in. Despair climbed in last, his bulk taking up a fair bit of the craft.

Then we were off, the aircraft rumbling as it gained altitude in the sky. A group of a three hundred guardsmen were among the colonists, guarding them from the dangers of the wilds and possible native attacks. Even after the Xule were mostly destroyed, they still tried to raid, but almost all attacks were stopped, even as those villages found were destroyed. I watches as the new townspeople built their walls and makeshift homes. The process was much faster than the first time around, vehicles and machines speeding along the construction. We left the thunderhawk outside the building area, filling out, their weapons raised and ready. Despair shot me a look, and I simply shook my head. They were still children, and I could only expect so much from them.

"Alright, we are heading aways into the forest before setting up camp, be on your guard, this area is unexplored." They nodded, excitement in all of their movements. They grabbed the bags that I had them pack the day before, tents and field supplies, fires starters and food. Then, we walked. Despair gone ahead to hunt out any dangers ahead of us.

Thankfully nothing happened on our walk there, and soon we had found a clearing to set up camp. They set up the tents next to a river that ran through the wood, the water was cold and clean, perfect for hydrating oneself after hours of walking. I let themselves rule for a bit, and with the words that I would be back soon, walked into the forest. I stayed on the edge in reality, wanting so see how they reacted to this new environment.

Almost immediately, many turned to Aragorn to decide what to do, and while he was momentarily caught off balance, he quickly settled into the role of leader,deciding who would take what watch, and when to rotate. I was pleased by his acceptance of his role, and for much of the day watched them. They seemed to, unwind, being away from me, acting a bit more like children than normal. Soon however they realized something. No food had been brought for the exposition.

At this revelation many turned once again to Aragorn for leadership. He surveyed the clearing for a time before grabbing his knife and heading into the woods, combing back to the camp with a number of sharpened sticks.

"We fish." Eagerly the boys went forward and grabbed a spear, heading to the river. Two hours passed, and five fish had been caught. I had given all of them instruction on how to craft basic survival tools in the wild. More than once the squad I had been in went hungry because none of us know how to properly fish and hunt. Cut off from supplies and help, we had been forced to try to hunt local wildlife. Only problem, bolter rounds had a habit of destroying flesh. It had been one of the only times I had ever seen a Space Marine facepalm.

Soon the hunger was too much for some of them, and they started to argue. Before it could escalate to actual violence, I walked into the clearing, a small spear made from thin trees. Unlike the ones Aragorn cut, these were ones whose small branches remained on, forming a kind of trident instead of a single point.

There squabble stopped the moment they noticed my presence, watching is silence as I stepped up to the bank. I eyed the water for a moment, eyes able to pick out the darkened shadows of the fish under the water.

I brought my arm back and threw, careful not to add too much strength to it. I stepped into the running water and retrieved the spear, several of the small fish flailing on the branches. I turned the spear upside down and shook it, the fish falling off.

"You catch your own food next time." They eagerly took the fish, gutting them and putting them over the fire. Biting into the steaming flesh as they stated their hunger.

Aragorn busied himself looking over the spear I had provided, lifting it and testing the strength of the branches. Thorak brought him a fish, which he eagerly accepted. With the basic necessities taken care of, and leaving Despair to guard the camp, I walked to the budding city that was sprouting from the ground.

This town was going to be a bit more specialized that the capital, more of a mining focused than before. I had worry for pollution, and reminded the new lord that he would take steps to ensure it was kept to a minimum, or take the consequences. The man was given some powers, as long as the metal flowed and he kept his people well cared for, he would be allowed to govern his town as he wished. He would not, however be allowed to train many guardsmen, most of them would be trained near the capital, and loyal to me. Any more guardsmen that he needed would be loaned to him.

I spend a few days at this new town, laying groundwork for its future before heading back into the woods, eager to see how the group had come together in my absence. I was not disappointed. They had set up a kind of, huts, sticks woven together to form a wall with many leaves stuck on the tops. I wondered why they would need such things when I noticed the fish hanging inside some of them, and other things such as wood and spears inside others. Storage I realized.

Several boys pulled on nets, built during my absence, baskets filled with fish along the shore. Others emerged from the woods, Despair following with an annoyed look. Those that came from the woods had baskets filled with some kinds of fruits and berries from the woods. They were getting along well, adapting to the woods.

I was pleased. This was just one of a few challenges that would come in the future, but this one's purpose was fulfilled. See if they could work together, see if they would adapt to an unfamiliar environment. This was no true trial, it was hardly a test of their skills, but it was a build up to harder challenges. They were still children after all.

I pounded my fists together getting their attention.

"You have all done well to overcome this challenge, you have persevered and thrived where others would have lay down and given up." David's thunderhawk roared as it landed in the clearing, wind howling from its engines.

"It is time to go home." Their faces broke into smiles, each congratulation one another on their success. They loaded into the thunderhawk, strapping their dirty bodies in. It took us a few hours to arrive at the Monastery, and when we did, they were greeted to a surprise. Two Space Marines of the Space Wolves outside the small shuttle they took to land here, speaking to Richard. They had voxed me when they had entered the system in their transport ship not hours ago. Richard had fear written all over his face, but he was holding his ground, somewhat.

"I cannot allow you inside the Erebor without his permission." The wolves shared a look before continuing.

"What could the harm of taking a look inside do?" Richard looked around frantically until his eyes landed on me, just exiting thunderhawk.

"There is the Chapter Master, good day." And with that he walked away, leaving a slightly chuckling Space Wolves behind. They turned and strode up to me, hands out in greeting. I clasped both of their arms and smiled at old friends.

"You still smell like a mix of wolf and oil, I thought your Wolf Lord had you bathing." The Techmarine growled at me his teeth flashing in the sun, before he started to laugh.

"You still have a tongue of silver I see. Not the nicest thing you can say to someone who came across the Imperium to help you." I chuckled and nodded.

"I suppose so. And Cotus, how have you been." The Librarian simply smiled.

"I have been well, the All Father has watched over us." I smiled back to him and motioned to my Aspirants.

"These are the ones that you will be training in a few years." They moved a bit to get a better look at the children, shocked a bit.

"They're, so young. Why?" I shrugged.

"It was an idea I had a while ago. Starting their training sooner, might have better results." The Wolves nodded, understanding my thoughts. I motioned to a nearby serf.

"Take them inside, let them rest for the day." The man bowed and started to herd them towards the doors. Now alone, the Cotus spoke again.

"You have spared no expense here brother, the outside is a wonder to look at." I turned and beheld the sight, the grandeur never lost.

"I'm building it to last, it will rival the Fang you know." Both Wolves chuckled.

"I doubt that brother, you still have a lot of work to do." I shrugged and nodded, not dissuading his words, only time would tell.

"As you know, I am tasked with creating a Chapter from nothing, and for that reason, some of the training might be, uncommon." The Wolves shared a look but nodded, they didn't hold the Codex like most anyways.

"When they become Neophytes, I want them to start there training in their specializations." Both were shocked, and stood quiet, wanting further explanation.

"I do not have the time to wait for them to be fully grown before sending a few off the study under a Techpriest on Mars. I know that it will hurt their combat training, but that can always be learned and perfected later in their lives. I don't need you to teach them everything you know, just enough for them to have a good foundation, and understanding of the basics." We stood silent there for a good many minutes, all thinking. Marcus spoke.

"You are right, such a method is unorthodox, extremely so. But you have special circumstances surrounding the start of your Chapter. We will help you in your training." I let out a breath I hadn't know I was holding and nodded.

"I cannot thank you enough for you help brothers." Marcus only grinned.

"You can start by showing us the inside of this pile of rocks you call a Fortress."

Three years. Three years passed before they were ready for the Implants. They had all grown, strong and quick, sharp of mind and decisive. They would all make powerful Space Marines. But it was time for their Trial. The Trial of the Drake Mother.

I woke them early, setting my feet on the coldstone of my room. I had serfs help me into my armor, thanking them as I walked out and to the dorms of my trainees. They gathered outside, no longer the small children they had been, they were still children of course, but they were older now, harder. Their eyes were forward and steady, not a hand moved out of place.

"Today is the day you take your Trial. All of you know what this means. If you pass, today is your last day as aspirants." There was a intake of breath, they were ready, but nervous. The Gene-Seed was ready, a few pieces of power armor crafted and sitting inside the main armory, chainswords and bolters on the racks. Over the years all of them had been tested, trained, and selected for what role they would play.

Several of them would become Combat Marines. Others where Techmarines and Apothecaries. The Salamander Chaplain had yet to show up, but Anellius had already taken a role in helping his brothers on a spiritual level, his calm and even head making him somebody who was sought out for with troubles or advice. Solomon was the only Librarian to be, Cotus starting his training not long after he arrived. The boy would be powerful.

They followed me out of the hallway, through the First Hall. Once outside I turned my feet to the old path that would take me to the top of the mountain, my aspirants following behind me. Despair met us along the path, to large to stay inside the Fortress for a long periods of time. I considered the Drake mostly fully grown, towering over us at fiveteen meters in length, seven meters in height. His armor thick as adamantium plates, claws like swords. He lowered his massive body to the ground, head between his claws. I stepped onto his back, climbing up to where his head was and grabbing the armored spikes that protruded from the sides of his head. They would keep me from falling off as he moved up the mountain.

Unless he decided to throw me off again, much to the humor of the Space Wolves. They had bribed him by going down the mountain and hunting several grox to give him for the deed.

Our trip lasted only a few hours, the Aspirants talking in light tones as we walked. I eyed Aragorn as we walked, the six year old now looking more like ten or eleven. His mind had only continued to grow, tearing through any books we gave him, pestering the Space Wolves and Gray Knight for anything and everything they had done on the field of battle. The Space Wolves for a time had loved to tell him stories, but he wanted specifics, how many troops, what the conditions where like.

As much as he loved to learn about the battlefield, he also loved the forge. On a 'free day' that the Aspirants got every now and then he would come back from the Forges, covered in ash and burn marks on his hands. Marcus had asked me if I had wanted to make him into a Techmarine, but I had shaken my head, saying that I had other plans for him. He had been a little off put, but hadn't pressed the issue.

And soon, the same path opened up to the cave system of the Drakes. Despair looked around, having been among his kind quite a bit over the last years. But he had never met his mother. Once again the largest of the Drakes surrounded us, the aspirants doing there best to keep the fear off their faces. Then, the Drake Queen appeared, her massive form shaking the ground. Despair, only momentarily shocked by her appearance, knelt. I slid of his head and bowed to the Queen as well.

Behind me, the aspirants stood scared into silence, never had they seen something so large, so deadly. Only Aragorn looked up at the Matriarch something that earned him a staring contest for a few moments.

"This is the group you wish me to judge?" Her eyes turned to me and I nodded. She took another step forward, tail hitting the side of the cave, breaking of a piece of the mountain with ease. She layed down and took a closer look over the children, eyes raking them for weakness, for any hint they were unworthy. They held up admirably under her gaze, only the slight shaking in their hands a testament to the fear they felt. I waited for the words, that none of them were right for becoming marines, but it never came, and such a thing would never happen again.

"I'm surprised Space Marine, all of them have potential." None of them received eggs, something I wasn't surprised from. I as a eight hundred year old Space Marines was somehow judged worthy. None of these children were close to that level. Except Aragorn. The Drake Queen turned back to her cave and returned moments later. An egg in her jaws. She later it before him, the surface laced with red, like veins that ran across its surface. I bowed to the Drake Mother.

"You honor us this day Drake Queen, thank you." She snorted and turned her eyes to Despair, who went totally still under her gaze. They stared at one another for half a minute, the tension in the air growing as the mother judged her son, but then she nodded, and we all took a breath we didn't know we held.

"You have held up your side of our deal Space Marine, I am only holding up my own, leave now, I wish to rest." We did so, journeying back down the mountain and onto the Fortress. The Wolves were waiting outside.

"I still wish we could have gone, I still don't believe this Drake Queen is as large as you say." Despair growled, not the kind growl, but one that send the your pulse racing with just the sound. Marcus was, to say the least, quieted. I turned to the Aspir- no Neophytes and motioned to the Monastery.

"All of you will be getting your own rooms, and each of you will spend the next week readying yourself for the challenges ahead." They nodded and walked, each with an eye on Aragorn, questions on their minds. Maximus strode from out of the Fortress as the last of them passed.

"The Apothecarium is ready for the Implants, how will you explain Aragorn?" That got the Wolves attention, they knew something was 'different' with my son, but as of yet they had never tried to find out. I sighed.

"I don't know. We will cross that road when we come to it." Maximus nodded and with a tiny motion of his head, signaled me to follow him. We walked away from the Space Wolves, heading towards one of the towers that were manned by serfs. Once out of hearing range he spoke.

"I found something in the Gene-Seed that I thought you might want to know about." I felt my hearts stop for a moment, instantly worried that something was wrong. I motioned for him to continue.

"As you know, when the Emperor created his sons, he crafted their DNA from his own, and sometimes, added things. Such as the Sons of Fenris over there. Their Gene Seed has wolf DNA in it." I spared a glance at our brothers, wondering how they would take to being talked about.

"I found Drake DNA in your sons genome." Of all the things he could have said, I was not expecting that. I whipped around to look at him, my movements catching the notice of several serfs nearby.

"You mean that." Maximus nodded.

"The Emperor knew of these Drakes long before your son was casted here by the warp." I shook my head, the implications of that being, astronomical.

"But all the Primarchs were created at the same time, the Emperor was still on Terra, he couldn't have." Maximus shrugged his shoulders.

" I do not know what all of this means, we could spend forever speculating on the how and why. Speaking of why, the Wolves are getting nosy. They know something is different about Aragorn, and they want to find out. They can probably smell that he is not what he seems to be." I chuckled for a moment and sighed.

"They will find out eventually, and when it comes to light. I can only hope that the evidence given and trust gained will keep them from telling their brothers back on Fenris." Maximus nodded, and together we walked back into Erebor.

The week passed, the time for the first three Implants were upon us. Maximus had spend the three years training a number of serfs to help him in the coming tasks, but he would still be performing the surgery himself.

Thudin was first, woken when the sun first hit the mountainside. I walked behind him, letting him set the gate for the first steps towards his future.

Maximus was waiting for us, his staff off to the edges of the table, the three organs ready in tubes, the table cleaned and cold, its first victim on its way. His eyes flickered to me, fear in his eyes, but he did his best to not let it show.

"Do not fear what comes next Thudin, the pain is temporary, what awaits you is much greater." He smiled, his resolve set and laid down on the table. Straps were placed on his wrists, waist and ankles, just in case. Maximus strode over to the table, a scalpel in his hand.

"We will begin." The scalpel parted skin on the first cut,showing muscle and fat. Pain medication was allowed, the procedure not to delicate for none to be used, but he still grunted his pain as his chest was cut open. A serf provided him some cloth to bite down on, and he did so with gusto, screaming into it as his heart was moved slightly, and the Secondary Heart placed next to it. Then the connecting started, new valves and veins connecting his new heart to his circulatory systems.

The Biscopea, the Forge of Strength, was next. His chest still open,the organ was placed inside. It would regulate the third organ, ensuring that he wouldn't grow to much, too fast.

The Ossmodula, the Ironheart. His chest was put back together and he was laid on his stomach, his head clamped into place. Maximus started to cut once again, a serf bringing over the organ. The implant was placed into the base of the brain. This part was, out of the three, the most painful, being so close to the brain. He passed out after the surgery was over, his first steps towards greatness taken. Maximus walked over to where is stood, wiping his hands of blood.

"That went well. He's a tough boy, he will be fine." I nod, knowing that I couldn't save them from this. All I could do was to say words of encouragement before they went under the knife. Maximus turned to me.

"Bring the next one in" I did so, and the next and the next. After a while all of them had woken, the sounds of the groans of pain to loud to block out. They watched as Bran came back from his own implants, passed out. Half were done when the day ended, the rest told to get some sleep, but I had the serfs slip something into their food to ensure they got enough rest. They would have stayed up all night, worrying about the procedure. Aragorn woke regardless, the medication having no effect on him. I found him inside the library, reading a book he had already memorized.

"I'm glad I don't have to go through that." I nodded and sat down next to him, looking out among the shelves of books and scrolls. The only light was from the torches on the walls, the shadows flickering to their tempo.

"The pain will make them strong." He snorted.

"It still hurts, no matter what you say." He gained a faraway look in his eyes.

"I know I read about how Space Marines are the sons of their Primarchs, but I don't feel like a father." I chuckled, turning into a full laugh.

"I can't say I know how you feel Aragorn, but I wouldn't let it bother you." He nodded and put away the book, his Drake suddenly springing at him from behind. This Drake was, different, he still had the dark gray and gold that every Drake had, but he had red that mixed with the other colors, it was faint, but it was distinct enough to see. But it was most prominent in his eyes, where the gold was replaced by red.

The Drake climbed onto Aragorn's back and looked at me, hissing a moment later. I raised an eyebrow at the tiny creature, moving my hand towards its head. It snapped at me but I was far faster, quickly scratching the bottom of its chin. Its eyes rolled up and it's laid down, content. I looked at Aragorn's surprised face.

"Despair was much the same when he was young, but I found they like this spot scratched." He nodded and I moved my hands, his replacing mine.

"With the first Gene Seed in place it's time for the real training to begin. You along with some of your 'sons' will stay with me for combat training, while several others will go for specializations." He nodded, rolling his eyes at the sons part. But begin we did.

Bran and Mortis descended into the forgeries with Marcus, ready to learn the way of the Machine Spirit. Solomon was with Cotus, already able to harness lightning from his fingers. Malachi went with Maximus, his teacher perhaps the one that would demand the most from his student. For in his hands laid the future of the Chapter. Anellius came with me, but he was let into the library to read what we could find, all of us telling him of our own experience with Chaplains, but we knew it was no substitute for the real thing.

I let them rest as the implants healed themselves, the stitches of their surgeries only being allowed to be removed weeks later. There food was starting to be laced with vitamins that would help grow the bones of muscles of their new bodies. I tried to think back to the days of my own transformation process, but found that the memories escaped me. I remember it being painful, our trainer a harsh bastard.

But, as their wounds healed I knew it was time for their training to be stepped up, and so, I lead them to one of the newly completed training halls, handing them wooden swords. They stood in a loose semi circle around me.

"Today, we start on your melee training. A vital part to any Space Marines combat skills. Come at me, all of you. If you manage to hit me even once, you get the day off." The looked among each other before raising their swords and charging. I drew my own wooden sword and meet them, my own thundering battle cry making one or two faulter in step.

I parried and rolled, leaving bruises and broken skin as I whirlwind through their lines. Five minutes later, all but Aragorn lay on the ground, groans of pain and a few broken fingers being the result of our mock battle.

I looked at my son, even as he looked back at me. His eyes hardened, and he charged. I felt the force behind his swings, far greater than his fellows, how fast he picked up the moves I showed them, how quick he reacted as I changed up my style of attack. Our duel lasted for a few more minutes before with a resounding crack, our swords broke.

The Neophytes watching could only look on in awe, some at me, but mostly to Aragorn. They sat stunned, never having seen this side to their leader. Aragorn had forgotten to hid his strength, and in our duel, so had I forgotten to remind him.

"You are dismissed." They picked themselves up on the floor and left, Aragorn moving after them, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He took a breath and turned to face me, reading himself for the beration to come, but it wouldn't.

"It was bound to happen one time or another. There is no getting around it Aragorn, they will soon realize that you're different." He looked down, uncertainty on his face.

"I don't want to be viewed as different father, I just, want to be me." I took in a breath and slowly exhaled, mind whirling for the words to comfort him.

"You are you Aragorn, and you are my son. Yes, you are different, but with great power comes great responsibility. The burden of leadership does not yet rest on your shoulders. I will bear that for as long as needed, until you feel you are ready." He looked up to me and smiled, his fears repressed for another day.

As stated, the true training began, not only physical, but the mental conditioning as well, continuing their education on war and history. Maximus checked on each of them every few days, the Geneseed fully expected to fail, and it made my hearts beat just a bit faster every time he approached me with an update.

Cotus spent time training their minds, forcing them into trials of the soul. Everything and anything we could currently train them in, we did. Those of specializations received all the same training, even if they sacrificed much of their combat training for other skills.

More time passed, and I started to notice, differences, with the Neophytes. Over the last few years fights had regressed to an almost non existent level, the boys getting along rather well. But, now they seemed to pick fights at the slightest aggravation, more than once myself having to step in before a scuffle turned bloody.

I spoke to the others about these events, and the wolves remarked how they acted much like Blood Claws.

"The aggression, the need to prove dominance, it is traits that accompany all new Space Wolves." I looked with worry to the Wolf Techmarine, having little idea on how to proceed. He seemed to notice the slight shift in my helmet and spoke again.

"Aragorn needs to assert his dominance over the pack, only that will bring down the amount of fights. Right now all of them are subconsciously vying for the spot." I thought long on his words, trying to think to the future organization of the Chapter.

If the aggression was like that of the Space Wolves, should I take bits of their structure? They might not operate like normal squads, but nobody could undermine the raw power that the Space Wolves operated at.

Should I form my own version of packs? The high attrition rate of Claws sickened me, but those that survived the battles were some of the best in the Imperium. It was a fool, Astartes or not, that shunned the words of a Long Fang.

My musing occupied me for several days, my mind only half into the teaching and lectures I gave on the arts of war. So engrossed was I in my thoughts one day that I didn't notice the fight that had sparked on the training mats. Thorak and Thudin were nose to nose, teeth bared, ready to brawl. I stood up to intervene, when Aragorn shoved both of them away from each other.

"You are not here to fight, but to train, to ready ourselves ready for the battles ahead. Would you act like children? We left behind that mantle long ago." Thorak backed off, the haze of anger that had clouded his eyes gone. Thudin would not go so quietly.

"Says you, the favored of the Drake Lord. Who can do no wrong, no foot out of line." Aragorn took a breath and let it out slow, anger and, pity? He turned to walk away but Thudin was not done with him. Even in these few weeks their bodies had grown stronger, not by the greatest of margins, but a combination of the Implants and the training I had them do.

His hand latched out and gripped Aragorn's shoulder, turning him around and planting a fist into the side of his face. Aragorn staggered back, his lip cracked as he spit blood onto the mats.

"You should not have done that." Then he was upon him, tackling Thudin into the mats below, fists landing in retaliation and a sharp crack of the older boys nose Thorak and Fergus each took a shoulder and hauled him off of the bloodied boy. My voice thundered over the commotion.

"ENOUGH." Those not in the fight stood at attention, Aragorn eyes finding mine. But this time I would not go easy on them.

"Aragorn, Thudin. You will report to me tomorrow for you punishment for this fight, you are all dismissed."

 **POV Change(Aragorn)**

Fury, anger like that I had not known coursed through my blood. Thudin had always been a pain in my side, always attempting to one up me in every exercise and practice my father had us do. He was never able to, but still he attempted. Thorak was by my side, walking silently as I simmered along the halls of our home.

A deep breath was inhaled, and I felt my anger dissipate, more do to the failing my father than the show of dominance in the training room. My father didn't understand the, need to show dominance. It was instinctual, the strong ruled the weak. It was the duty of the powerful to protect those under them, those that served you.

My thoughts turned back to Thudin,and somehow I knew the bastard was smirking. I never understood why he had so much to prove, but he was one of the strongest Neophytes, and lorded over the others in training, but only when my father had his back turned. A hand was put on my shoulder, and I looked at Thorak from the corner of my eye.

"You want to teach him a lesson?" I shook my head.

"That will only further anger my father, I don't want to disappoint him any further." He nodded, a look passing over his face, eyes, just starting to turn bits of gray,narrowed for a moment.

"The others, have noticed that you have a different relationship with the Drake Lord Aragorn." I sighed and nodded, Thorak already knowing the truth. It was, just a few weeks ago when I told him, that I was the Chapter Master's son. His reaction was to simply nod, always a bastion of strength for me.

"I know my father wants it to remain a secret, but I'm not sure how much longer we can keep it so." By this point we had made it back to the rooms, the heavy doors guarding the privacy within. I walked inside, Ignis jumping up and crawling over my shoulders. I saw a look of envy in Thorak's eyes for just a moment, before he grinned and scratched the little lizard under the chin.

"I still can't believe you got your own Drake, the rest of us are not so lucky." I rolled my eyes, having gone through this before.

"I still don't know why the Drake Mother gave me Ignis, but I'm not complaining." Thorak snorted, shaking his head. Ignis decided that he had enough of chin scratches and snapped at his hand. No blood was drawn, as Thorak was well used to the warning signs.

"So what do you think your punishment will be?" I shake my head.

"I have no idea, I've never seen him so angry." Thorak sat down across from me, a contemplative look on his face. My father had punished us before, when we did something particularly stupid or endangering, but most the time it was helping the serfs with labor. Each time we were spoken to, but never harshly.

I had never seen my father yell, never in anger. Ignis pushed his head into the side of mine, perhaps sensing my conflict. I moved my hand to the top of his head and scratched idly, the movement routine by now.

A knock was on the door, and Bran entered. His hands were black from the forge. He was another friend of mine, sometimes helping me sneak into the forges at night when the rest of Erebor was sleeping. I felt, drawn to the forge, the heat of the flames, the smoke, I loved all of it. The first knife I ever made sat sheathed on my bedside. Bran spoke.

"I heard you lost control in the training room." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Thudin thought it would be smart to challenge Aragorn." Thorak answered for me, moving to sit on my bed. Bran nodded, taking a different chair and sitting in it, turning it around so his arms rested on the back.

"You need to show more dominance Aragorn, all of us know this will continue until you do. The Chapter Master doesn't understand, he's not of drakeblood." I glared at him for a moment, unhappy with his blatant disrespect for my father, his time spent with the wolf was reflecting on him.

"He isn't of the same Gene-Seed, but that doesn't mean you don't have to respect him, he took us in, trained us, would you turn you back on him?" Brans eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"I mean," He sighed, " He was in a different Chapter before he came here wasn't he? Each Chapter has some quirk of their Genes, we will be different from him, and from what I'v heard from Marcus, we act a bit like the Blood Claws of the Space Wolves. You know what I'm speaking of Aragorn, we all see it in your eyes."

I took a deep breath, shoulders sagging as I nodded.

"I understand what your talking about Bran, I do. But, I how do I explain that to him? How do I tell him that I feel the need to fight? To show my dominance and to prove myself to the rest? The feeling of protection I have over the serfs, because they have proved loyal to us? The fact that I almost snapped at one when he talked back?" I shook my head once again, the feelings of the last few days overflowing.

"How do I tell him that all of us feel this bloodlust, this need for there to be somebody to answer to. The Chapter Master is who we answer to now, but what about among just us? You are right, both of you, I do need to establish control, but when? In the presence of my father? So he yells at us again because he doesn't understand?" I sunk lower into my chair, mind a whirl with idea's and how I was going to manage this.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Bran standing up to answer it. A serf was waiting outside. He looked into the door, surprised for a moment to see so many of us, but then spoke

"All of you are to report to the training rooms at once, the Chapter Master has summoned you." We all made to move but Thorak spoke while passing the serf.

"Do you mean just us three? Or all of the Neophytes." The self paused from where he was about to check the next room for Varus.

"All of you." And then he knocked. We all shared a look but continued along anyways. Winter was upon us right now, and the great doors were closed all the time. During the warmer months the door would be open, causing wind to flow around the Monastery, the air was always cold after drifting among the halls, something we took great delight in during the hot summers of Tarth.

We walked passed lit torches fires, the cold of the mountain was only kept at bay by the constant burning of wood, something that I knew irritated my father. I once overheard him speaking to Marcus about creating a set of Geothermal reactors like the Fang had, as well as many other things the mighty fortress contained, Void shields, platforms higher up the mountain, but not where the Drake Queen resided, a different gate on the other side of the mountains.

There seemed to be an endless list of improvements that he wanted to make to Erebor, and much of his time not spent at his desk writing or teaching us was spent with the Architects who continued to map out floor plan after floorplan, defence nests and turrets. The nearby Forgeworld was helping, but not enough for production to continue as fast as he wished it to be.

I had heard that the actual size of this mountain was a bit smaller than the Fang itself, but we created our own gate lower, and therefore used more of the mountain, the plans I had seen going both up and deeper into the center.

Of course, this was only to be completed far into the future. Right now the only things that were completed where the walls, some smaller halls, dorms for the serfs and makeshift rooms that served as armories and training grounds until proper ones could be built. Those we used now would be repurposed in the future.

I shook my head of thoughts of the future and instead opened the doors of the training room. Almost all the others were there, even the aspirants who arrived each year after us, and all the Neophytes of current.

The Aspirants were a surprise to those of us when we were given a day of simple book study instead of some training and studies. It was almost a single year after we had arrived that father arrived with ten other children, new aspirants. I had been surprised by the tiny amount of them, thinking that they didn't have numbers more akin to us, but I guess that our year had been a bit special.

Such was the case each year, where only a handful would join us in the Monastery. We got along well with them, even if they didn't receive the same personal training as we did when we first arrived. Much of their education was taken over by serfs, the road we paved ahead of them smoother, the lessons already planned out and tested. Some small changes were implemented year to year, to see if it was some form of improvement , but it was a slow process.

My father stood on one side of the chamber, the Wolves and the Maximus next to him. We all filed to stand in front of him, even as the aspirants stood behind us. He shared a look with Marcus before he began, the wolf giving him a nod.

"The past few days has brought to my attention that there is not a district leader among you. I serve as your teacher, your Chapter Master, but evidently that is not enough." There was an amount of, almost spite in his voice, he wasn't looking forward to whatever he was going to say next.

"Marcus has brought it to my attention, multiple times," He once again glanced at the wolf. "That there is a power struggle among you, for who should lead this, pack mentality you have." I spoke before I could help myself.

"Clan." Green eyes turned to mine, my father raising a single eyebrow to continue.

"We, function more like a Clan, we don't have a Clan leader among us, it's why we fight." All eyes were upon me, and I continued.

"Well, a pack like the Space Wolves never gets new members, when one of the pack dies, that's it, but a clan replenishes its numbers, much like a Tactical squad would, but unlike a Codex Chapter, a Clan would stay together, no matter if they become Veteran or not." My father was frowning, and for a moment I thought he would dissuade me for my outburst, but what he said was unexpected by everybody in the room.

"So you think that our Chapter, instead of having packs or the units of the Codex, should form its ranks into Clans." Eyes turned back to me, and shifted between the two of us.

"Yes." The wolves both had looks of shock on their faces, even as Maximus stays neutral. Marcus spoke

"You can't really be leaving the formations up to a Neophyte Drake, I don't care if he's your favorite or not, he has no right." Father shook his head.

"There is more going on that you realize Marcus, I will explain in due time." The wolf shook his head, frustration showing on his features.

"No, you've lead us around by the nose to long, we all know there is something different about the boy, and I won't stand for the secrecy anymore." The air was still, the tension in the room growing as the Chapter Master stood still, only a look of defiance on his face. The wolf fingers moved just a twitch before Maximus broke the silence.

"Enough, there is no harm in telling them, they will keep it a secret until you are ready." Father turned to look at him, hesitation still in his eyes. Maximus looked behind us to where the aspirants stood.

"Children, leave and resume your studies, this matter is not for your ears." They all left quickly, the door swinging shut behind them with an ominous thud. Marcus looked back to where the rest of the Neophytes stood.

"And them? They stay?" Maximus nodded, and looked towards Drake once more.

"It is time, show them." He nodded, taking a deep breath and walking towards the rack where we kept the training weapons, mostly swords made from the sturdy hardwood that grew at the base of the mountain. He selected two, tested there balance for a moment, before throwing one to me.

"Hold nothing back." And he was upon me, forcing me to react will all the speed I could muster to counter. Like lighting he struke, one form from the next he flowed, never afraid to change up his style as I grew to see the moves. I moved back, the fury of blows forcing me onto the constant defensive, my back only a few meters from the wall when I saw a pattern, the same attack used just moments before, and I struck back, catching his sword in a lock and I kicked out, foot meeting cold Ceramite.

The dull thud echoed around the chamber, the stunned faces of the wolves, and only slightly less stunned faces of the other Neophytes on our every action as we resumed, the rain of blows increasing in crescendo as we fought across the mats, my father allowing me to go on the offensive. With a great crack out weapons broke once again, the same result as last time.

Only as our dual ended did I notice the rush of blood in my ears, the smile that had crept onto my face as we fought, I had only ever felt so alive as I did now when we had fought before. Marcus broke the silence.

"By the All Father, what was that?" I noticed that his hand was next to his weapon, his eyes boring into mine, ready to spring into action. Drake took a large sigh, calming his own blood, before answering.

"Aragorn, the child I found on this planet just over four years ago, is only six years old." All eyes turned to me, the fact I looked like the other Neophytes, a bit older than ten, was helping little. The wolf shook his head, disbelief showing on his face.

"What are you trying to say Drake." For the first time, Cotus spoke.

"Aragorn is a Saint, his he not? His soul shines brightly in the warp, brighter than any I have seen. Save for the light of the All Father himself." Father shook his head, Maximus already striding forward.

"Aragorn is a Primarch." The result was instant, the wolves recoiled, a mixture of blatant disbelief to hostility on their faces, the Neophytes showed only looks of confusion. Marcus pointed a single finger at me.

"You can't expect me to believe that child is a Primarch, a mutant is more like it." The hostility returned now directed full towards me. Maximus strode up to him, cogitator in his hands.

"This is the results I got when I took Aragorn's blood, it is also his DNA that we crafted the Gene-Seed from, and it is working so far, think back onto the last three years wolf, when was the last time you saw somebody learn as fast as he has, move as quick, fight as hard." The wolf still shook his head, the hostility fading, but disbelief showing on his face.

Something resolved within his features and he walked to where the swords hung on the walls, not wooden ones, but steel forged by Bran or Mortis, mostly unsharpened, but enough to break bones. He pulled two from the shelf and threw one to me, my father striding forward, catching the arm of the wolf.

"What do you intend to do with that blade Marcus." He turned to him and bore his fangs.

"I will test him in the old ways, if he can draw first blood, then I will believe him." Drake held his arm there for a few more moments before letting go, motioning to his form.

"Then remove your armor, only then will this be fair, he has none, nor should you." He did so, and soon after we stood across from one another, the multitude of tattoos and scars that lines his body taking my attention for a moment, as well as the thumb sized fangs that was tied to his wrists, hanging with others.

We stood across from one another, like my father and I had moments ago. I noticed that his stance was, different. While father looked almost as if cut from stone as he stood, ready to spring, Marcus moved, foot to foot, testing the weight of the weapon he wielded, then, when I gave him a nod, we sprung at one another.

The first thing I noticed is that his strength was less because of the lack of power armor. The absolute force that has struck my guard before was gone, and I was able to deflect some of the blows. His attacks were still savage, and brutal, no tricks or fancy bladework here, just raw fury made manifest.

Our blades clanged across the mats, metal meeting metal in a clash of blows. I dodged to the left under a swing, only to meet a foot to the gut for my troubles. I doubled over, air knocked from my lungs even as I rolled away, the sword that would have raked across my back swinging into empty air.

I breathed in, restoring some strength to my limbs as stepped backwards once more, the constant assault never relenting. I was tiring, the ferocity of Marcus, a Techmarine he may be, was astounding.

But the fight had gone on long enough, my breath labored, sweat covering my brow as our swords locked for a moment, there was a grin on Marcus's face, only mirrored by my own. The pressure on the sword increased, starting to force me down. I was about to lose.

The same adrenaline that rushed through my hearts caused my mind to go into overdrive, the fact I could not, would not lose this battle all that I could think about. I let one hand go of my sword, dropping down to where the knife on my pants was, then, I released my other hand, the sword stroke coming down upon me even as I once again moved under it, dagger lashing out as we swept passed one another.

I looked down at my blade, blood coating its surface, turning back to look at my opponent, Marcus's hand on the slash across his side, the bleeding already stopping. He swore a scowl on his face.

"That was underhanded, but first blood is yours." I looked over to where my father stood, seeing him give me a nod of approval before walking forward.

"You must know how important it is that this stays inside Erebor Marcus, if the wider Imperium knew." The Techmarine nodded.

"He would ether be strung up or used as a pawn in the greater game, you have my word Drake." He looked to Cotus, who also nodded. Father breathed a sigh of relief and looked to where the Neophytes still stood confused.

"Maximus, I don't suppose I can convince you to explain to them all of what a Primarch is?" Max grinned and shook his head.

"I believe that honor falls to you brother, I would hate to rob you of the chance." Father sighed and motioned for us to follow him out the doors, a long explanation awaiting.

Hours later we finished, the others looking at me with a mixture of that ranged from awe to mistrust. Thudin didn't like what he heard, but that didn't matter to me. We were dismissed, each lost in our own thoughts of the matter at hand. Bran and Thorak followed in step with me, my feet leading back to my room.

I entered, Ignis once again jumping up and crawling around my shoulders, all of us taking spots to sit around the room. Thorak spoke first.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot." Bran snorted and nodded, shaking his head.

"When we all wondered how you managed to fight the Chapter Master or was never out of breath during some of our exercises, yea, it makes some sense now." Thorak shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Well sorry for trying to make light of a crazy situation," He turned to me, a smirk crossing his face."Does this mean we get to call you dad now?" Bran started laughing, a smile on his face as both of them chucked at my expense. I stared at him.

"You do not, under any circumstance." They ignored me, continuing to laugh. Bran started recover first, shaking his head and smiling.

"The next batch of Aspirant, we can convince them that he's their father." They broke down again, myself standing up and leaving the room, having enough of them. A week passed, and things returned to a semblance of normal. Training was as hard as ever, studies and weapon work drilled into our heads. I entered the forges, hoping to use the last few hours of the day to continue a project I had been working on.

Forges being the larger sized room with ventilation that some practiced their craft. It was no true forge, but it was usable for now. Upon my revelation as Primarch father had let me start working more alongside Bran and Mortis. Marcus treated me largely the same, but I could feel his eyes on me when I worked the anvil.

It came as little surprise to the wolf that I picked up smithing fairly quickly, blessed was what he called me once. I found that forge work was something that soothed me greatly, pounding away at the metal I was forging into a greatsword.

I did not fancy the duel style my father used, finding that I preferred to use both hands when welding, or a shorter sword and something else.

He taught us many different forms for sword work, tens of different attacks that blended into one another. We trained for much of the day, learning and eating foods that boosted growth from the implants. It was endless and always hard, the voice of the Chapter Master always spurring us onward.

I finished work on the anvil and moved to douse the blade, cooling it to be sharpened. Marcus walked next to me and gripped the unfinished handle, testing the weight.

"Your learning more every day, but Primarch or not there is always room for improvement, the blade is wide, but you spent to long trying to get the edges right, again." I glared and sighed as he took to blade to be recycled, again.

But progress was progress, and I improved each day, already farther along in some skill than that of the others. The true duties of the Techmarine however, I was not so invested in learning, how to appease a machine spirit and bring it to life. But smithing, crafting weapons and armor, that is where my interest stayed.

I left the forges hours later, hands blackened and face covered in specks of metal, it was late, the serfs making preparation for the night, dousing several torches and stoking the fires to ward of the chill. I passed by one of the rooms we used for as a chapel, and stopped, the statue of the Emperor looking down on me. A few serfs were in the room, using it for prayer or solitude. While all of us Iron Drakes didn't follow the faith of the rest of the Imperium, we still venerated the Emperor much the same.

My feet led me inside, the gaze of the Emperor drawing me to a pew, sitting in silence with the others. I didn't consider the Emperor to be my father, he hadn't raised me, trained me, answered my questions when I had them. Drake was my father, no matter if I didn't share his blood. I was lost in my thoughts for some time, only the heavy footfalls of power armor behind me rousing my meditation. At first I didn't turn, thinking that the Cotus was here to pray, as he often did, but instead a deeper voice sounded behind me, one I didn't recognize.

"This chapel is much smaller than I thought it would be." I turned, and looked into the red eyes of a demon.

* * *

 **yes, Aragorn is a broken little bastard, but he's made to be, changing to his pov is also something that I hope y'all like, as I found writing as 'Drake' was just a bit, stale, he's old, he's seen a lot of stuff, not much fazes him, but Aragorn is a fresh slate, clay waiting to be molded, only time will tell if he will be shattered by the flames of war.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, it's been a while from my last update, but this one is here! I also must make a point of something that I overlooked in warhammer lore. My previous use of warp jumps has been wrong, but I have fixed this error in my knowledge. But I won't be going back and making major changes to earlier chapters. Regardless, enjoy, tell me what you think.**

* * *

Some say that the Salamanders are the kindest Space Marines alive, that they, much like my father when he served in his Chapter, would make the preservation and safety of the normal humans around them a top priority.

That is not what I saw when I turned. I saw death, shadow and flames made manifest. Burning coals for eyes and skin as black as midnight. Armor bearing symbols of his Chapter and the faith he held. A Crozius Arcanum sat at his belt with a plasma pistol opposite it. His helmet, carved in a visage of death, sat maglocked alongside it. I felt a sliver of fear slide into my heart at the mere sight of him but, recovering quickly, began speaking to our long awaited guest.

"You are the Salamander Chaplain here to help Lord Drake?" His eyes found mine for the first time and he nodded, finishing his silent prayer to the Emperor as he fully turned to speak to me.

"I am, you are an Aspirant of this new Chapter correct? Take me to your lord." I did not correct him, nor would I, knowing the Salamanders held much closer to the Codex set down by my brother Guilliman than the Space Wolves. I nodded to him, noticing that several of the serfs in the pews that had sat with me shook in silent fear of this new Marine, as we exited the church.

We walked for a few minutes before coming upon Drake's office, voices heard from inside.

"But on the moon? That's a massive undertaking my lord, not one they will take kindly to. They may see it as an attempt to undermine the power they've gained from the trade deals." The voice of my father answered.

"It matters not, it is needed and a resource I will not allow unused. Speak to the city council and make plans, use the Frigates if you have to, but the project must start." Hoping for a momentary lapse in the conversation I knocked on the door, all sound ceasing the moment I did. A second later,Octavian the Tech-priest my father had met all those years ago opened the door with a mechadendrite, his red robes now marked with the symbol of the Chapter, showing his change in loyalties.

He and I have had an evolving relationship over the years. At first I was simply a science experiment to him, his inquisitive mind hoping to find out how I worked. Over the periods of time he spent in the Fortress we formed a mutual respect for one another over our love of creating new armaments and armor. I had even gone to his forge in the capital to spend time with him last year; his work on the new pattern of lasgun something I had taken a interest in.

Also the head Tech-priest for my father, Octavian trained his like minded acolytes to help serve him in the creation and building of things required by the Drakes. The start of the project they spoke of was one my father has desired for some time. Now it seemed he was going push the idea of turning one of Tarth's three moons into a small Forge-world. An plan which could supply and create everything the growing warmachine that was the Iron Drakes, and its armies, could ever want.

Octavian was less than happy with the prospect of possibly angering the nearby Forge-world, but knew it was a risk father was willing to take. Upon seeing the Salamander, he excused himself. Once the Tech-priest was gone, the Chaplain passed me into the room, shutting the door on me. I was unused to such treatment, feeling a flare of anger at the disrespect, but just as quickly I swallowed the emotion and walked away from the door.

From there I went to my room, slipping inside, a single candle was burning, providing all the light I needed. Ignis laid curled on my bed, his head barely rising to see who entered. His droopy eyes fluttered until he realized I was alone, finally letting his head fall back to the sheets.

I rolled my eyes at the lazy lizard before picking up a book Amber bought me during one of her expeditions into town. Several times over the past few years some of us had been conned into 'field trips' to town with her. Which was really just a excuse to get us to carry her purchases. The townspeople had been banned from helping her with such things by a special edict from my father and he had been less than pleased when he learned what the true reasoning behind the 'field trips' were.

I read well into the night, crawling into bed with Ignis after blowing out the candle, sleep coming to me quickly and, thankfully, with no dreams to haunt me.

Morning came, along with a summons for all of us to meet in one of the training rooms, most likely about arrival of the Chaplain. I entered the room, seeing the Wolves, Maximus, my father and the yet unnamed Salamander. Thorak stood there, arms crossed, gazing on the form of the newcomer. He silently nodded to me as stood beside him, a few minutes passing as the rest of the Neophytes walked into the room, all eyes on the Salamander. The Drake Lord strode to the front, eyes switching to him.

"As you have all noticed, Samuel has joined us." He gestured to the still silent Chaplain, "He will be helping Anillius with his training on become a Chaplain for the Iron Drakes. If you have questions of faith or spiritual matters, take them to him." He looked to Samuel, who took a step forward.

"The Drake Lord is correct, I have traveled from Nocturne to assist you." He looked to my father for a moment, "It was the least the Salamanders could do after what you did for us." Drake simply shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"That is something we have been over countless times, but on behalf of the Iron Drakes, I thank you for your help Samuel." From there the day continued as the last thousand had, with training, studies and the fortification of our minds against Chaos.

Chaos was something that my father never shielded us from, he spoke openly about it. It's allure and promises, how it gave power at a terrible cost. But he spoke just as much of it's corruption, it's decay and the death it brought its wielder. How it stole away your soul, forever to be tortured and trampled on by the damons whom you promised it to.

It was not only my father that spoke of Chaos to us. Each of our teachers took turns telling us the horrors of what it was and what it is. Maximus often spoke the most on these matters, his entire purpose in life to fight the denizens of the dark. All of us took these teachings to heart, aware and ready to safeguard our souls against the allures of the Great Enemy.

We studied many of the races that we shared the galaxy with. Orks and their endless lust for violence, battle and carnage. Eldar, their dying race, web of lies and witchcraft. Father would sometimes gain a faraway look in his eyes when we covered them. Of the Necrons and Tyranids, we learned what we could of these races. Then finally the Tau who were to the east, a growing empire we may yet face given how close they were to our home world.

Some of what we were learning were things Drake had learned in his years in the Deathwatch. Battlefield tactics or information on xenos that he was allowed to share, some days he spent with serf scribes who wrote down the information for later generations of Marines to read.

A favored place of mine to spend what little free time we were given was the library. A vast evergrowing hall with bookcases and tables, the amount of knowledge growing bigger each day. It was a wonder to watch, and I looked forward to the day that I too would perhaps add something to its care.

Solomon spend much of his time here with Cotus, learning to harness his powers in a special rune covered room.

Each of us had been told that there was and always would be a chance that his control would slip, that he could become possessed by something from the immaterium. It was something that could not be allowed to happen and, if it did come to pass, we must kill him. Each of us where required to carry a bolt pistol just for this reason, even if we hated it.

Little changed in the Monastery over the next two years. Construction continued, more serfs brought in, those aspirants who passed the trial of the Drake received their implants. Only a small number of the children passed, out of the ten that had been brought each year, only six of the year behind us made it, and none of the year after that.

I could tell it aggravated my father to a degree, the loss of an entire year of aspirants was a waste, and the next years trainees were pushed even harder than before.

As I knew they would, my, sons? Brothers? Grew into the true stature of a Space Marine, each standing around two and half metes, slightly larger than normal. The Drake DNA that flowed in their genome also had an affect on them, just as I had over the past few months, they grew small fangs, not unlike the Space wolves, but if they would continue to grow as a matter of question, their eyes also turning gray as my own.

Thorak greatly enjoyed that he stood taller than me now, but I reminded him that he wouldn't be taller forever, if the stories of the Primarchs my father had told me held true, but he used it as an excuse to remind me of the fact even more.

Not that I was much smaller than my brethren, at the age of eight I looked twice my age. Both my father and Maximus agreed that my growth was accelerating, and that in a few more years I may be fully grown.

Before we knew it, the time for the next two implants was upon us, and once again my brothers laid themselves down onto Maximus table to receive the Haemastamen and Larraman's Organ, both something my father wanted implanted before we started taking assignments in the field.

Most of these where training missions, sometimes we would be left out in the woods for a month or more, other times we would practice different wargames against one another.

Given the fact that my father served as both Chapter Master and Planetary Governor, meant that the Iron Drakes directly controlled the guard units that were raised on Tarth. It was expected of us to learn how to lead mortal men, some of the wargames where about just that.

Both sides were often given a thousand men, newer recruits who had never seen battle, the officers were veterans of the Plague Wars or those that showed leadership qualities, but the main forces where all untested, much as we where.

These wargames where an attempt by my father to prepare us for true combat, lower powered lasguns that would only leave burns and modified stubbers that fit in our hands where our weapons. Normally the guard would run their own wargames, when the first of the joint ones came around, neither of us knew how to treat the other.

True we were Astarties, but only ones in training. The officers paid us the respect we deserved, but they had little trust in us leading their forces. These battles were held in a large plains area that served as both a training and a games area, after the forest that had been here was cleared out. The contract for that had certainly pleased the lumber industry, and they were the first to speak out about the creation of more forts or training grounds, all which would require more forest to be felled.

Between wargames, constant combat practice and studies, we had little time to pursue frivolous things, I had a bit more than the others, being a Primarch ensured that I simply learned faster than they did, but this time was used just as much, even more practice or Marcus overseeing my work in the forge.

I was currently sitting in one of the libraries, pouring over the Codex Astartes that Samuel had brought with him. Truthfully he had brought several copies, and had been thoroughly disgruntled when he learned we didn't adhere to its 'holy' pages. We did read the codex, as it was an amazing guidebook to waging war against humanities enemies, but it didn't answer all questions to warfare.

I paused in reading over Guilliman's tactics when it came to the use of artillery in fighting Orks when the Salamander Chaplain walked in, eyes combing the place like all trained Marines did before they landed on me, his heavy boots making little noise as they moved across cut stone.

"I see you have been reading your brothers work Aragorn, tell me what you think of it." I placed a marker at my spot on the page and turned to face the Marine, the two of us having become acquaintances over the past two years, my being a Primarch was taken fairly well by him. He had his own questions he asked and doubts, but he tested me in his own way and found me pure.

"It is a good book, a great guide to waging war in some situations." A ghost of a frown made its way onto his face but we have had this conversation before.

"It pleases me that you find wisdom in your brothers work, even if you do not follow it as closely as is acceptable." My eye twitched for a moment, this banter between us a part of our relationship I found annoying.

"Well if Guilliman can write of ways to deal with Tyranids from his stasis then you be sure to tell me, in the meantime I will craft my own ways to deal with an enemy that is different from almost anything else we have faced." I smirked as his hands twitched, but like myself he had grown callused to our banter, the first time we had almost come to blows.

"I suppose it's for the best that I be happy you can learn something from the older generations, children nowadays often don't see the wisdom of the elders." I chuckled and waved a hand at the seat across from me, inviting him to sit. He did so, his heavyweight causing the chair to groan slightly.

"It only took three tries for the carpenters to get a chair that can manage the weight of a Marine in armor, my father tested them, alone in a room before he would walk out with the crushed remains." Samuel chuckled, the sounds echoing around the stone chamber. A few serf scribes looked up from their work and looked in amazement, it wasn't often the Salamander laughed.

"The pride of a man such as your father is nothing to be trifled with, he is old and seasoned. He has every reason to be seen as respected." I nodded, the two of us falling into a comfortable that lasted for several minutes, the soft sounds of the room reaching our ears. The scribble of scribes and the shuffle of boots on the floor. My companion stood and waved his goodbye, Marines never truly settling for long, ever restless.

But, with a universe forever in war, this time of peace was about to end. It started when we were called into the meeting room in the middle of the night, woken from our beds by serfs. We filed in, suprised to see that all of our mentors were here already. Drake turned his eyes to us and we snapped to attention, awaiting his worlds.

"Last night we learned one of our scout ships was attacked, with them was a survey team for the nearby planet. It escaped, but only just." A wave of shock rippled through the room, but we stayed silent.

"Pirates, something that we knew was a problem in this area but had yet to see, they have a base on the far side of Zespara. We will not allow this attack to go unprovoked, in two weeks time we will be launching an offensive to destroy these pirates, and secure the planet. Questions?" None were raised, and like that we were dismissed. Leaving the room quickly, falling into groups to discuss what was happening. Thorak drew up beside me.

"This is going to be our first real combat." I looked at him, a nervous energy surrounding him and the others. I felt it too, a knot in my stomach that wouldn't go away.

"This is what we have been training for sense we were kids, we won't fail." He nodded, and we seperated to get ready.

Those two weeks passed by in a blur, we were outfitted with painted scout armor and given even more schooling in war, normal lessons pushed to the side. Before we knew it, we were loading onto Davids thunderhawk one more time, our gear packed and heavy crates of supplies along with us. Out of all of our mentors, Maximus and Cotus where the only one to stay behind, the aspirants that still trained and where in the process of the first year of accelerated growth needed to be watched, and Solomons training in a intense period.

Engines rumbled as we lifted off the ground, the Emperor's Light far above us, Valkyries and other transports carrying the three thousand guardsmen who would accompany us, along with some vehicles and aircraft that had been traded for by the Forge-world.

It was war, small of scale as it was, it people would die, lives would once again be lost. Our conditioning ensured we payed these thoughts little mind, losses where inevitable, but I still felt my stomach tighten at the thought of the families who were never going to see their sons or daughters again.

Our craft landed among the others in the hanger, guardsmen filling out and carrying away munitions or supplies. It was a hive of activity, and we did our best as to not disrupt the flow of the taskmasters.

Our destination was close, within our own solar system, the but realspace trip would still take two months, such time would give the raiders more time to prepare. But we had little choice in the matter, having to trust that we had what we needed to win the day. We left the hanger and made our way to our sleeping quarters, passing through seemly endless hallways as we made our way deeper into the ship. We reached the end of a hallway and took the stairs several flights up, the rooms for us being on the eleventh deck.

I closed my door behind me and set down the bags that contained my weapons and sat on the bed, taking a moment to observe the spartan room before unpacking my gear and cleaning my bolter once again, even if I knew it was already perfect.

I finished the maintenance and stepped outside my room, this being my first time on a Strike Cruiser, a curiosity came over me, and I found myself wandering the ships many halls, every now and then frowning as I saw small scratches or signs of combat in some of the halls. I had heard of the infection that had spread though the ship after Rivia, but had it truly been that bad? I shook my head, resolving to find out at a later time and soon found myself walking towards the onship forges. We had a lot of time to burn, and none of it would be wasted.

So I found myself working the anvil next to Bran and Mortis, both apprenticing under Marcus as Techmarines. Our hammers each clanging as we folded metal again and again, each of us sweating under the heat of the forges. There where a number of Tech-priests next to us, all who took a direct offence to us being here. They spoke among themselves in the technobabble we couldn't understand and threw glares at us when they thought we wasn't looking.

It continued until I finished the blade I had been hammering, holding it up for a moment before dunking it into the water, hot steam that flashed into my face that made me blink to clear it. I set to sharpening the blade, hoping that this one would meet the wolves approval, but there was small chance of that. I set the blade down and set about the handle, only turning back again when I heard the scape of metal on metal.

A Tech-priest had picked up the blade and was peering down the edges, a hand still made of flesh coming out to test the sharpness. Blood spilt from where his finger ran down the edge, but no flash of pain passed across his face. He turned to me, something in his eyes before he nodded and placed the blade back down, turning back to his own work.

The glares stopped after that, a kind of mutual understanding between us. I didn't get in their way, they didn't get in mine. Mortis came up after him and picked up the blade himself, testing the sharpness and whistling in appreciation.

"He's got a point there you know, this might be your best one yet." I scoffed and took it from him, taking a hammer and driving the handle on.

"It's not good enough." Bran rolled his eyes across from me, working on sharpening his own blade.

"It never is with you, yea its important to always strive to be better, but for us mortals gradual improvement is good enough. Marcus would kill me if he knew I told you this, but he's really impressed with you, he only pushes you because he doesn't want you getting complacent." Mortis slapped me on the back as he passed me.

"You really should hear him go on about it, always Aragorn is doing this now and Aragorn is doing that now," He shook his head and sighed." You should think about slowing down for our sake, we can't compare to a Prim-" Bran threw his wet stone at him, knocking back his head and making him glare his fellow apprentice. He hissed back at him.

"You know we aren't supposed to say anything about that you fool." My own eyes trailed over to the techs at worked a few meters away, but they showed no change from their own tasks. Mortis waved a hand at Bran, dismissing his worry.

"They couldn't hear shit over all the hammering here, I'm not a fool." Both us of snorted, causing him to glare.

"Yea yea, laugh it up, your both hilarious." We did break out laughing then, Mortis joining us and together we continued working on our projects.

Things changed a bit when the Marcus arrived, his armored form demanding attention and respect. The Techs that stood in his way quickly moved.

"Aragorn, Drake has been looking for you, your wanted on the bridge." I nodded quickly, putting down the blade I had been working on. His eyes traveled along its edge for just a moment before he spoke.

"The edge is to thin, it will shatter if it were to hit something more than a gretchin." I sighed and tossed the blade to the side, following him to the bridge, Mortis and Bran waving goodbye.

Soon those same imposing doors opening for us as we drew closer, the place being a flurry of activity with several officers of all departments ensuring there part of the ship ran with optimal officency. All of my mentors as well as the leader of the guard regiment that came with stood with us, the later giving me curious looks but made no comment. Alexander, the Admiral of my fathers entire fleet, gave me a nod, I hadn't seen him much over the past years, but remembered his time in our home in the city so long ago.

His training of new captains for our ships had kept him busy, his academy on Tarth was gaining a reputation for putting out quality officers.

Drake spoke with everybody in the room.

"You all know our destination, but our intelligence of the planet is nonexistent. Upon arriving at the planet we will commence boarding actions on any enemy ships above the planet, take them and scourge their cogitators for information." His eyes turned to Octavian.

"Some of your Priests will be joining the boarding party to get this data." The head Techpriest nodded, his eyes unfocused for a moment as he communicated with his men. The meeting continued for a time, the guard Captain having his own orders.

Our fleet comprised of the _Emperors Light_ and two Sword Frigates, the rest of our ships stationed above Tarth or on patrol around our system. The memories of the Dark Elder raid still fresh, a wound on our pride for all time.

I snapped back to attention when my name was spoken, Drake was looking at me.

"Aragorn it will be your duty to ensure your brothers are ready for the boarding action when we arrive" I nodded, feeling a slight nervousness spring forward once again, but just as fast I subdued the emotion.

Soon the meeting was over and I headed back to our section of the ship, having crewmen go and bring my sons together in one of the training rooms. They gathered before me, standing in a half circle. It was then I realized I was standing where my father had stood so many times, this would be my first time addressing all of them like this.

"We're doing boarding actions on the enemy ships once get to our destination, it won't be for several weeks true, but keep it in mind, we don't know if they will be trying to be defencive or of they will attack. Full combat gear is expected from here on out." I got a round of nods and dismissed them, only Thorak staying behind. He walked to a nearby weapons rack and tossed me a sword, falling into a defensive stance.

"Nothing like a little warm up to get ready right?" I obliged him, the sound of cracking wood soon filling the room as we traded blows. I held back, not using my full strength during our melee, letting this be only a test of skills. We continued for several minutes, only ending when we locked swords, Thorak dropping one hand and smashing his fist into my face.

I heard a crack and blood spurted from the wound, the pain a dull register as I overpowered and kicked my friend away, hand going up set my broken bone.

"That was dirty." He shrugged and finished picking himself up from the ground.

"We haven't been trained to fight honorably, we fight to win, I would't have to if you weren't a Primarch." I waved a hand, dismissing his excuses.

"Even if I wasn't a Primarch I would still kick your ass." He scoffed and cracked a smile, finishing putting away our weapons and gesturing to the door.

"Let's go get ready." I nodded and followed him, the path to our rooms already memorized.

"How does it feel." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue.

"Being at the front, leading." We passed through one the ships hubs, several groups of crewmen and some officers talking or moving through. We drew attention, but didn't let the stares bother us, continuing our conversation.

"It's strange, but I feel like I belong there." He chuckled, shaking his head bemused.

"Well, being what you are, it's not surprise." I smiled along with him and we finished our walk to where are rooms where located, each of us stopping by to collect our gear. Meeting up with several others as we explored the ship.

The next few hours passed in a mixture of jokes to ease the nerves and silent contemplation. I looked over each of my brothers, each with his own traits and abilities, I feared to lose even one. A fierce protectiveness that we felt for the serfs suddenly washed over me, my hands tightening at the thought of losing any of my friends.

Those two months passed in much the same function. Training, exploring the ship, forging with Marcus. It went by faster with all these distractions, welcome as they where. But, all good things come to an end.

I stood on the bridge with my sons and mentors, watching the tiny speck of the planet growing ever closer. I glanced at the Augur readings next to me and saw two small dots showing on the screen, the pirates were there. Having been ready for weeks, there was no reason to delay this engagement.

Alexander spoke.

"All men to stations, were engaging the enemy when they come into range." The deck became a flurry of movement as they jumped to follow orders, cannons being loaded by the crews below, shields shimmering into existence as Tech-priests coxed them to life. Our three ships glided through realspace, engines propelling us towards battle. Before we knew it, the final alarm sounded for battle, and the Emperor's bombardment cannon shot, a shudder going through the ship as massive cannon fired. Almost too far away to see, the enemy ships turned out of the way, their own cannons coming to bare and firing. Do to the fact that the Strike Cruiser was not as mobile as the smaller ships, those rounds landed, void shields flashing as they took the damage.

We were growing closer now. The size and capacity of the pirate ships becoming clear, they were nothing more than retrofitted transport ships. One with a single macro turret, and the other with two. Escorts, or so they would be classified. Another shot from the bombardment cannon, this one hitting one of the ships. Any shields it did have were gone, the heat from the bomb melting defence turrets and armor alike.

The Sword Frigates next to us opened fire with their own weapons, macro turrets booming as they targeted the other smaller vessel. Drake quickly moved over to where we stood, watching the battle like small children. There was something energizing about watching the might of a spaceship be brought to bare.

"Were heading to the boarding craft, securing the larger ship is now our poritity." We were quick to follow him, making good time going through our ship. From there we boarded into the leachcraft, tens of guard along with us. We closed the door, small lights turning on and illuminating the inside. Stripped of anything and everything that could slow us down. Speed would be our savior here. Our craft held a set of drills on the front that would eat through the enemy hull. We drew alongside the enemy ship, a single warning light before we were shot towards our foe.

For a terrifying minute we were in open space, the remaining defence turrets of the pirate ship spraying around us, several other leachcraft being caught by the defenders and being blown apart, the cold of space rushing to meet those unlucky few. It was in the dark and quiet that Drake started to speak, his voice rising from the front.

"What is your life?" We responded, the lines knows to us for years.

"My honour is my life!"

"What is your fate?"

"My duty is my fate!"

"What is your fear?"

"My fear is to fail!"

"What is your reward?"

"My salvation is my reward!"

"What is your craft?"

"My craft is death!"

"What is your pledge?"

"My pledge is eternal service!"

The impact, almost throwing us from where we gripped the handles next to us, the drills activating and secondary engines pushing us forward to find a open part of the ship. We found one, and seconds later door flew off its hinges, a single cry being heard, then only a sickening spat as a traitor was crushed behind it.

We rushed from the craft, lasfire spraying around us as we returned fire, blood and smoke filling the massive room we landed in. The enemy surrounded us from every side, high on the walkways and littered among us below. It was chaos.

Drake's voice once again carried out to give orders.

"Spread out, and find cover! Aragorn, Thorak, go left!" I nodded and rushed up the metal stairs, drawing my chainsword, its engine roaring a symphony as I waded into the rushing pirates, a collection of swords and axes coming my way. Thorak appeared next to me, adding his own might to our conquest and together we cut our way across the walk. I looked down at the central area and saw my brothers doing much the same, pushing back the ambushers and cutting down those that faced them. It was our first real combat, and I knew from that day forward I was born for it.

Our bloody melee lasted only four or five minutes, the endless stream of defenders only halting as several guard units stemmed the flow by coming in from the sides, helping us push them back to the far doors. We set up hard points and allowed the pirates to crash into our defences. But we couldn't play this game for long, several of our own troops lied dead behind us, the stubber fire from our enemy finding their marks. Drake called us back from the lines, more guardsmen coming over to fill the holes we left.

"Were spitting into two groups and going through the ship, Aragorn, you and your sons will go and secure engines, stop this ship, mine will fight our way to the bridge." I nodded, quickly gathering those I wanted with me and saying a parting word to the others.

"Fangs come for them." They grinned, pointed teeth flashing with the gunfire, we had created our own slogan in a quiet moment during our trip here. They turned to follow Drake, echoing the cry to our foes.

"Fangs come for you!" Then the charged together, breaking the line with the roar of chainswords and fury. I turned to those with me, nodding and we set out on our own quest, going through a different door that took us away from the fighting, but towards where the hangers would be, the sounds of combat fading into the background, soon drowned out by the ship.

We entered into a maintenance room, huge coolant valves and pipes leading farther into the ship, it was empty, most of the crew with the ability to fight where most likely drawn back to the most vital areas or currently attempting to stop the bulkhead we created, drawing attention from us.. We continued on, witnessing the leftover acts of brutality these pirates had inflicted on the slaves who were forced to toil under them. Blood smeared much of the walls in some rooms, corpses in the other.

We entered into a hallway and saw several humans cowering at the far end, banging on a door, they stopped as we drew closer, fear overwhelming rational sense as they resumed crying out in a language we didn't know. Zane spoke what the rest of us where thinking.

"Don't they know we are here to help them?" Rawkin answered him.

"If you just saw ten giants walking toward you what would you do? They were probably told they were being boarded by savages who will kill them." A few confirmations followed that statement, myself drawing only a few meters away and mag locking my weapons away. I went closer,showing them my hands. Face up and then pointed towards the symbol on my chest piece. The Aquila that almost all Marines bore.

"Were here to save you, to free you." An older man from the back of the group shushed those still simpering, his eyes filling with something until a new kind of horror filled them. He shouted something and pressed a detonator that had been hidden in his hand, my only action in the following second was to jump back, knocking down my two brothers right behind me.

An explosion followed, ripping apart the door that they had been braced against, the crude explosive sensing shrapnel flying. A moment of stillness passed before I climbed to my feet, armor blacked, but somehow still intact. I looked over my brothers. Several of them where disoriented, but all were alive. I looked to Thudin, one that I had knocked down and my heart sank, his eye had been sliced open by a piece of metal, a long gash trailing across the side of his face, ending just before his temple.

He looked at me for just a moment before the pain hit, a low groan coming from his lips, as he shut his wounded eye.

"Next time we kill the fuckers." Malachi, our in training Apothecary, came to the front of the group, a stimulant prepared and injected it. I knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, any thoughts of our rivalry forgon for the moment.

"Can you continue on?" It was a rhetorical question, Thudin would never let something such as this stop him. He simply nodded, the stimulant given to him by Malachi numbing the pain. So we continued, Thudin moving to the middle of the pack, even if he complained about it. We ran into another group of slaves locked out of a room, for just a moment I thought about trying to help them, but we couldn't take the risk. Bolter rounds found their mark, turning the cowering slaved into pulp before out eyes. We searched the remains and found explosives and a detonator, confirming our fears.

I tossed it away and opened the next door, a large dinning hall, bits of food even left abandoned on the tables. I scanned the room, the others fanning out behind me as we swept through it, taking note of the multitude of doors that lead out from here. A massive banner laid on the back wall behind the throne at the head table, a simple black flag with skulls and swords for its markings, their symbols. I tore it down and threw it into one of the nearby brazzers, turning away and looked over to where Bran sat hunched over a cogitator, the first we had found.

"Find a better way to the engines?" He nodded, circling through bits of data.

"I should also able to get into their vox communications and give us an edge on where their defences are the thickest, it looks like they're throwing most of their men at the boarding point." He stopped and looked over at us all, ready to gauge our reactions.

"Their losing, hard, these ships are mostly manned by slaves on the lower decks, they don't have nearly the forces we thought they did. One more boarding action and we might have enough to take the ship." It was good news, but we still needed to get moving.

"Thats why were going toward the engines, stopping the ship so we can get another boarding action is our top priority, so, are you finished?" He nodded and we started to move once again, opening the metal door and imediatly ducking back along the wall, lasgun and stubber fire filling the space that I had been moments before.

"So much for getting an edge." Bran didn't have time to banter, leaning out from behind the wall and firing at our attackers.

"You still have your grenades?" He nodded, the others behind us ready and waiting. I stowed my own bolter and unclipped one of the frags from my belt, whipping it into the hallway, Bran doing the same. The explosion followed a moment later, ourselves already diving into the next room. Disoriented from the blast, those inside where unready for our sudden advance.

The melee was brutal, limbs flying and blood spraying across our scarred armor. But we were victorius, a multitude of bodies laying across the floor as we stood on the corpses of our defeated foes. My eyes trailed over their equipment,the dirty and stained clothing, a helmet here and there, almost no armor among them,their weapons however seemed to be in good condition, something that surprised me. I made a note of my discovery, Zane responding.

"It's possible they raided a military post and got a cache of weapons." I nodded, our purge through the ship continuing, righteous fury made manifest on the traitors to the Imperium. We continued to fight for the better part of half an hour, finally reaching the doors to engines, their rumble having grown ever stronger as we approached. Drake had voxed us, asking us about our progress and telling us to hurry, the lines of our initial bulkhead was waning.

We primed a melta charge and stuck it to the door, the charge detonating after we had backed up, our bolters raining through the hole that had been created by the blast. From there we entered, weapons ready as we peered through the smoke.

There had been a few pirates that had been standing near the doors, now charred corpses, I looked farther in, seeing several more men bringing their weapons to bear. They didn't get the chance as we descended on them and slew them, moving the bodies out of the way of the controls for the engines. Varus spoke up, hand on a melta charge.

"I suppose we just blow these right." Before he could even attempt to Bran was on him, snatching the explosive from his hand.

"If you want to kill us all yea, these engines would overload and take out the entire ship, we don't have a teleporter to get us out, we have to shut them down."

"How long will that take?" He shrugged.

"As long as it does, we can't rush this." Immediately he set to work, moving over to the one of the massive Cogitators and starting. We set up a defence around the open door, finding cover behind other towering cogitators. It only took a few minutes after that for them to come, a group of them with chainswords and axes flying through the door, they didn't make it far. Lasgun blasts came after them, several of us ducking out of the way.

This defence wasn't particularly hard, only one way in, one way out, the only true threat was one of them doing enough damage to the cogitators to blow the engines, but it seemed that even the pirates had enough sense to attempt to save them. A sudden lurch in the ship and a nod from Bran signaling that our mission was fulfilled, the ship was slowing. Minutes later the ship shook again, another boarding party was with us.

Those pirates still outside the room threw curses at us as well as bullets, but even they got lucky, my fury spiking as I witnessed Rawkin and Fane fall to lasguns, Malichi rushing to them and pulling them away from the line, stabilizing them. We couldn't advance, to many of them had piled up against us. I fingered a grenade and thought about having us throw them as a group, dealing both damage and a few precious seconds to get into melee, but we didn't have to.

We noticed that the amount of pirates pilling up on the room was less, going from several groups to almost none. Then, from behind the pirates came a hoard of the slaves that they had kept under yoke. Armed with broken pipes and bits of metal they descended on their masters with savage abandon, tearing into them with such brutality we were momentarily stunned. But we were not one to waste their sacrifice, and together we charged into the melee, the traitors attention split between us.

The fight ended quickly, our two sides meeting over the bloodied corpses of pirates, a large burly man coming forward, their leader in a way.

"Are you the ones who attacked the ship?" I nodded, keeping a finger on the switch of the chainsword I still held. To my surprise, the man knelt, dropping his weapon as the masses behind him did the same.

"Then we thank you, each of us would be dead if it wasn't for you, we owe you our freedom." I paused for a second, stowing my chainsword and helping the man to his feet.

"Then I ask if you will assist us further, we seek to information, knowledge of the base they have on planet, do you know of it?"

"They never spoke to us but of orders and curses, I'm sorry, but we can help you fight, we have a lot of blood to repay to these bastards." I paused for a moment, looking over the mostly gaunt forms and crude weapons.

"It is a kind offer, but we have troops that are on their way, get your people someplace safe, that is what I ask of you." The man was at a loss for a moment, almost wanting to object until I leveled my gaze on him for a few moments and he relented, gathering the wounded and traveling back out the doors they had entered through. Truthfully I had little idea idea what to do with them, but hoping they would be safe the time being. Malachi came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Fane's condition isn't looking good, he cant be moved." My eyes snapped to where he laid on the ground, breaths shallow and pain wracking his frame. Zane was already by his side, the two of them being close friends.

"Zane, Varus, your staying with the wounded to keep them safe." Zane only nodded, Varus looking like he wanted to protest but nodded a moment later.

"If we run into a guard unit we will send them to you to help you back to the bulkheads, stay safe." They nodded and the rest of us moved out, fighting our way back through the ship, stalking its hallways for any that would attempt to flee from the our wrath. It didn't take us long to meet up with several guard units, I sent two back to where Malachi awaited.

With the rest we continued our purge of the ship, Marine and guardsman alike advancing side by side us as we drove the remaining pirates from their vessel, once or twice coming upon another group of slaves that had rebelled in the confusion of our boarding, telling them the much the same that we told the others. During this we sought out Drake once again, finding him on the bridge, my eyes immediately training onto my brothers that had gone with him, there were a few injuries among them, but all of them where standing.

Drake gave me a single nod and turned his attention back to a Tech-priest , who as finishing digging through the main cogitator of the ship.

"I have transferred all relevant date to this dataslate my lord." Father nodded and took it, waving away the Tech before turning his attention to us.

"Good work, each of you, not many would have done so well in their first battle, a boarding action at that." We glowed under his praise, never easily given, meaning more to each of us than the words of our other mentors.

With the ship ours and the information of the base within our grasp, we made plans to descend the planet below. It didn't take long, a quick flight back to the Strike Cruiser and rearming before waiting as the ship drew above our target, the base itself was nestled deep in the back of one of the canyons of the planet.

Zespara had once been a water world, but had since dried up in the last few thousand years. What was left was endless deserts and canyons, rock formations and the massive skeletal remains of the beasts that had one hunted its depths. Along with a number of valkyries we started our descent toward the planet, a single wing of vultures to soften up any defences they had before we landed.

They entered the atmosphere, the canyon we were headed toward becoming clearer and clearer. It wasn't even one hundred meters across, but twice that deep. It would be difficult to use our superior numbers in such a small space, but the battlefield hardly ever played to your strengths.

In front of us the vultures opened fire, going into the canyon and raining down missles and laser fire on the enemy base, blowing several defenders off the battlements before they pulled up and out of the returning fire from enemy turrets.

It was then that we landed, our own thunderhawk releasing a deadly salvo just before the doors opened, we rushed out among the hailfire of lasgun and stubber rounds flying among us. Next to us a valkyrie landed, a single missle from the enemy finding its mark and blowing up on the cockpit. The guard who where exiting out of the back where alive, but the front of the craft was almost gone, the pilot dying instantly. More landed, and together with them we amassed against the enemy before us. Drake's voice came over the sound of the carnage around us.

"We are holding this position until we can get more forces on the ground!"

I nodded from behind the rock I was using and popped up, firing my weapon at the ammassing defenders. Soon the air was filled with the screams of the dieing and flashes of weapon fire, our advance growing in strength as more and more guardsmen joined us, adding their own weapons to the onslaught. It almost wasn't enough, the weapon batteries of the enemy out matching the small arms fire we brought to bare.

The enemy base held a seven meter wall in a half circle around the entrance, the wall itself being roughly thirty meters in stubbers and a few rocket launchers lined the walls. It was these guns that kept halted our advance, more than one squad of guardsmen being ripped apart by stubb rounds.

I was about to say something when a the sound of engines broke above us, vultures once again running along the canyon walls and scattering the ammassing forces with a barrage of missiles. One was shot down by the defences, a ear shattering crash as it smashed into the canyon walls. Behind us more valkyries landed, a single thunderhawk among them, dozens of soldiers rushing forward from its open doors, and behind them, Space Marines. A single Salamander and Wolf strode from the open bay like demigods, weapons firing and bringing death is there wake.

I looked back to the base, more assured with our victory than ever, but from there base huge doors opened, and from behind them rolled a a single Leman Russ. It turned its great cannon towards one of the just landed Valkyries, its squad still departing, and fired, death followed. From there it turned its mighty gun to softer targets, firing through a running squad of guardsmen, several of them becoming red mist.

From behind us came a trio of tauros, jeep like vehicles that were incredibly fast. They raced through the advancing units of guard and opened fire on the tank, mounted lascannons burning holes into its sides. While one of the tauroses was destroyed by the turret emplacements, the remaining two peppering the Russ as best they could, but each of them falling to its might.

Their sacrifice was not in vain, from behind us several guard squads had finished setting up our heavy weapons, lascannons raining down on the enemy forces. The Russ, once leading the counter charge for the pirates, now laid a ruined wreck.

A cheer went up among the men as we continued to press forward, shots from both sides filling the air with light and lead. With the advantage of heavy weapons and superior numbers we pushed forward. Forcing ourselves to ignore the corpses of our fellows as we gained meter after meter.

I ducked behind another rock as stubber rounds rained around us, one unlucky soldier being caught and his chest ripped into. I risked a look over my shoulder and ducked back down as the stubber pelted our position again, then looked back to the dying man behind of me. I rushed back, grabbing his his armor and dragging in behind our cover, calling out for a medic. A hand gripped my forearm and I looked down to the see the bleeding guard.

"Your going to be ok ." He coughed and nodded, blood dribbling down from his mouth and staining the uniform he wore. I looked to the left where another guardsmen was firing his lasgun into the approaching enemies that still poured from the gates. Having to yell over the thundering sounds of combat around us.

"Take him back to the medics!" He paused for just a moment before his eyes landed on the armor I wore and he nodded, taking the man over his shoulder and running back, myself rising from cover and firing at the implaced stubber that was causing me such problems. But it was simply one of many, and our advance was starting to stalling again, only so many men could be placed into the canyon, wide as it was, without turning it into a meat grinder.

I was surprised when Thorak slide next to me behind our cover, his armor battered and scared, several smaller wounds on his arms, but he was still in the fight.

"Its a bit different from the wargames isn't it?" I couldn't resist the urge to scoff and nod. Taking a moment to look over the battlefield.

Half an hour had passed since our battle had begun, the sun just starting to creep up high enough to shine down on our backs, I dread to think of how hot it would be soon. Dust clogged the air as men and machine stirred up dirt, stubb rounds kicking it up wherever they landed.

"I don't think anything could have prepared us for this" He nodded, both of rising in sinc, throwing shells at another heavy stubber, seeking to destroy the gun more than just the men manning it, others could pick up the weapon, but destroying it would ensure it wouldn't hinder us again.

Our battle was still a simple slugfest, we had better weapons, but they held the fort. I voxed Drake and told him my thoughts, his response come quickly.

"The last push for the base is coming soon, we have more reserves being called in farther back, they will join us for it." I nodded, eyes casting back to see that indeed there were Valkyries landing and amassing.

"Do we not have any other vehicles we could use?" I ducked again as one of the mounted stubbers fired across where I sat behind a rock.

"We do, they will be joining us." I frowned and looked back again, just now seeing the Basilisks that being set up. The artillery pieces where being loaded by the gun crews, awaiting the signal to start the bombardment. Over the Vox came the orders to stop the advance, hundreds of guardsmen stopping and diving for cover.

A series of heavy booms was heard behind us, then the wistiling came, and finally impact, the battlements that the defenders had been clinging to where pounded into, the destruction continuing on for several minutes. We watched as a fist of the Emperors fury rained down, to much smoke and dirt flying to see what remained of the shattered defences.

The shells stopped, the smoke clearing to show the ruined remains of the wall that had stemmed our coming, they no longer posed such an obstacle.

The order to charge came, and charge we did, running forward and climbing over the rubble, the dead and dying of the enemy was meet with nothing but brutality, no mercy to traitors.

I drew my chainsword among the smoking rubbled and revved the weapon, cutting down the running pirates, the great doors that lead into the base where closing, fleeing traitors scrambling to get to safety.

Somewhere trapped outside when the metal slammed shut, one unfortunate soul getting crushed. Those outside threw down their weapons, falling to their knees in attempts to surrender, but I had no pity for them. I raised my chainsword to start the slaughter, the man before me crying and begging for mercy. I looked down at him with nothing but disgust.

"Ask for mercy from the Emperor." Then the stroke came, his body cut open and blood spraying across the ground from his corpse. The awaiting guards opened fire on the crying men, only stopping when the last of them slumped over. I heard footsteps to my left and turned, several of my sons standing before me but not all, somewhere even now being treated for injuries they had sustained in the battle, but somehow none of us had died.

Father strode up the massive doors and put a single hand on them, a silent moment of contemplation before he spoke.

"It will take time to get this door open, set up, and be ready if they try anything." We did so, watching as the Basilisks came forward and leveled their earthshaker cannons at the door. All three of the siege tanks opened fire, the soundwaves shaking my body and making my head spin from the ringing in my ears. The heavy door to the base was now gone, only blast marks and torn metal that had blown inside the base.

As one hundreds of weapons leveled towards the opening, waiting for something to shoot back at us, but nothing came. A single nod from Drake having us advancing.

Nobody awaited us inside the base, just the blast marks that we had made on the far wall, the room we had entered was spacious, used not only a main entrance but also for storage, large crates stamped with the Aquila tucked away in the corners. A single large tunnel lead forward, deeper into the base, just as several smaller ones branched out from the sides. I looked behind me and nodded to several of my sons that stood there, starting our search farther in.

We went slow, always expecting some kind of ambush or trap, but none came. Hallway after hallway was explored, at one point joining up with a squad of guardsmen and continuing farther into the base.

We came into a kind of throne room, if you could even call it that. The place was almost untouched, weapons and other valuables laid on shelving and on tables. A tall chair made from scrap metal sat on the back. I shook my head at some and the obsession with thrones, but paid it no mind. As I passed a table I looked down at the weapons that laid on it, all of them where in fair condition, no great signs of wear and tear like one would think they would find on pillaged gear. I frowned at the strangeness but continued onward to a single wooden door on the left of the room. Inside was their captains quarters, a single bed and desk, several chests that when opened showed several thousand thrones.

The coins shined slightly in the light, a golden glow shining on my face for a moment. I made a note to tell Drake about it later and moved onto the desk, where several letters and documents sat untouched. I picked one up and read over it, future plans and wages, logistics and weapons that they were receiving.

I frowned, reading over that line again. Receiving? I read more, the fact that these pirates were getting weapons from a kind of benefactor was worrying. I quickly read over the rest of the papers, looking for a name of the person who was supplying them with weapons, but found nothing. I opened the desk and found more pages, calling in Thorak to help me look though everything faster.

He was confused at first when I shoved a handful of papers in his hands but quickly got to work after I explained the situation. We tore through it for a half hour before he handed me a book, a journal kept by the pirate lord. I scanned the page and quickly found the entry he saw.

 _The boy are going to be pretty happy in the next few weeks, a messenger approached me recently, told me that somebody important was interested in my business. I saw massive increase in my profits after meeting with the man. Gave us good quality weapons and a base on an abandoned desert world, a bit close to that space marine chapter that started up, but fuck em, they wont even know we here until it's too late._

I left the room and found Drake, him and our other mentores in a kind of control room, Marcus going through one of the cogitators that lined the walls. They turned as we entered and I handed Drake the book. He read the line and showed the others.

"This is worrying indeed, that somebody high in the Imperium seeks to hinder us." Samuel spoke.

"We will have to get to the bottom of this, but finding out who is gunning for you could take time, and Marines aren't known for subilty." Drake nodded, but then chuckled.

"That's true, but we don't need it, there just so happens to be an Inquisitor who owes me a favor."

Marcus spoke from where he continued his work.

"How the fuck did you get involved with those bastards?" The venom in his voice surprised me, but I made no comment.

"One came to seek our help in Rivia, I believe I told you about it once or twice. He stayed around after we left to clear up the last of the corruption, but he is stationed in this area and will be easy to find." I saw the lip on the wolves face curl slightly, but he didn't say anything more, simply going back to his work. I turned back to my father.

"What are we doing about those pirates that got away?" He paused for a moment and went over to the a control panel, typing a bit before responding.

"They escaped in vehicles out of a back entrance, a tunnel that leads to another canyon, a far bigger one. We can't spare the resources to hunt them across the planet, so we will be stationing a garrison here to ensure they cant get another foothold." I nodded, a reasonable solution.

A few hours later and we were gathering the deceased, over eight hundred dead between our ship boarding and the canyon fight. Aircraft flew for hours, carrying away unused supplies and the vehicles we had used. I watched with open interest as a Tech-priests went about making small repairs to one of the griffons, the scolding that the driver got almost turned bloody. I would have chuckled but for the blood and smell of death that surrounded us.

I would look back to this when we would have such small battles, wishing once again for those times.

Me and my sons where some of the last off planet, gathering into the thunderhawk and sitting, no words being spoken. I looked over them, each was taking the aftermath of the fight a bit differently. Thorak was next to me, his foot tapping endlessly as he gazed out the window across from him, he turned and looked at me for a moment, noticing my staring and nodded to me, he was ok. I glanced at all the rest as well, each having there own small tick that they did, Bran would pull a small stone from his pouch and sharpen the first knife he ever made, that met Marcus's approval, to an ever finer edge, already as sharp as it could be.

Hakeal sat next to Thudin, both of them in quiet conversation, he was one of the only ones that Thudin didn't try to mess with, just as Hakeal tempered him. Thudin's eye was still a case for worry, but it would be replaced when we got back to the Monastery.

Each of us had formed our own bonds over the years, but I think it was today that reminded us of our own mortality. The training wheels where no longer on.

The trip back to Tarth was just as long as the one there, and we passed the time the doing much the same. Upon arriving home we unloaded back at the Monastery, training once again starting, but few of us wanted to learn of anything but combat, everything else seeming so, worthless now.

But that wasn't the only thing that was distracting for us, Drake had left mid week to look for Michael, the Inquisitor.

None of us knew what to expect of him, but our teachers each had their own opinions of them. Maximus held a high opinion of them, being a Gray Knight, he worked close with several of them to fight the minions of Chaos. Our Salamander Chaplain kept his opinion of them to himself, refusing to speak of it.

Our Wolven mentores hated them, often coming to heated arguments with Maximus when it came to Inquisitors. Marcus in particular seemed to have a heated opinion about them, telling us of the horrors that they had done to countless guard units and entire world's put to the torch because of political schemes and whispers of Chaos. It made several of us poisoned to them, the idea of our guard units being wiped for simply fighting was something that we would never stand for.

Five more months passed before Drake returned, two ships returning to the planet. We only learned that they had landed after we where summoned to meet our new guest.

Memories of the man who awaited us flashed through my mind as we walked, of cold eyes and half truths. Such were the ways of the the Inquisition.

Drake didn't turn to look at us as we filed in, his eyes only on the man before us. The years hadn't been kind to him, his face, while before had been untouched, now carried a long scar down his face, an air to him that he hadn't carried before.

His eyes turned to each of us for a second, cold and passing possible judgment faster than we cared to know. His eyes lingered on my own for just a moment longer than the others, only turning back to Drake after a few seconds had passed.

"I see that your Neophytes are coming along well." Drake didn't respond to that, instead continuing their conversation.

"Will you not help us? This is a threat to the Imperium and must be dealt with." The man nodded, turning away and picking up the book on the table behind him.

"This is worrying news indeed, but this will require careful movements, the balance here is upset enough as it is after you came, going around and pointing fingers at Governors will lead to worse things. It will take time."

He turned back to face us, eyes sharper than they had been a moment ago.

"But this is also a matter that the Iron Drakes will have to help in, its only right that their authority is used as well isn't it? You can't come, but one of your Neophytes surely can?" A silence settled on the room, a silent battle of wills between Marine and man. Drake broke the silence.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, they are all still undergoing the implantation processes." The Inquisitors eyes landed on me.

"And him?" Drake responded easily, lies flowing from his lips.

"He is undergoing them as well, he simply received them later than the others." His eyes narrowed, a dangerous glint in them.

"You should be more careful when trying to keep secrets Drake, I know all about your son, I have several servants of my own inside these walls. You should have been more careful in selecting your serfs."

My heart pounded at the words, the warning of my father from so long ago rushing to the forefront of my mind. Drake was still as a statue, his next words spoken with all the authority his position held.

"Leave us, Aragorn, you stay." My brothers each looked at me, a silent moment of hesitation before they complied with his orders. The lights in the room didn't seem so bright anymore, a chill in the room that hadn't been there before.

Drake took a few careful steps towards the Inquisitor, coming just a handful of centimeters away from him, looking over his shorter form.

"Choose your next words very carefully Inquisitor Michael. They may be your last." The man didn't flinch, staring up at the Marine before him without hesitation.

"You claim your son is a Primarch, a ludacris notion at best, yet my servants have taken note of his growth, his strength and mental abilities. I could almost believe you." The man stepside Drake, moving towards me, eyes completely focused.

"It was a good effort, keeping his origins a secret, but your Neophytes don't have nearly the tight lips that you do. Granted it took my agent's years of bits and pieces to put it together, even longer to get the message to me." He circled me, observing every inch of my person.

"Both of us understand the hell that would descend upon the Imperium if his being of a Primarch was known and accepted by the wider population, billions of people would come to Tarth, demand he lead them to salvation, Generals and Sector Lords would come to lash him to their sides." Drake turned again, the Inquisitor turning to face him as well.

"It seems there is something we agree on, Aragorn cannot be found until we are ready, if that day ever comes." Michael shrugged.

"There is no knowing if such a day will come. But I hope you will take my next words into consideration." Drake nodded, but didn't speak again.

"I want Aragorn to come with me for a few years, he needs to be more than just a godly warrior, he needs to learn politics and power plays, the ins and outs of what truly runs the Imperium. His view of the world will be to narrow if he stays here." I had stayed silent though the entire conversation, but couldn't keep my response to myself.

"You would have me leave my home to learn how to play with words?" Cold eyes snapped to mine, something akin to disappointment in them.

"You think the only enemy you will face will be those of the xenos or heretics? Your greatest foes will be those off the battlefields, where truths and promises are daggers in your back. Drake may be able to teach you how to fight on the field, but what about when it comes to treaties, to vassals and true power? You know nothing of these things, you have had nobody to teach you." He turned back to Drake.

"You have heard my proposal, now I would have your answer." My father sighes, eyes flickering over to me before resting once again on the Inquisitor.

"Its true that there is much that Aragorn can learn from you, but how do I know that I can trust you? That you won't use him just as others would attempt to?" Michael shrugged.

"There are a great many benefits that come with having a Space Marine Chapter on your side, nor is it something that many men can boast. I do plan to use our relationship to my advantage, just as I expect you to use it as well." The room was silent for a moment before my father spoke, sealing my fate.

"So be it."

* * *

 **Welp, thats that. tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now don't be alarmed, I've not been replaced with a robot who actually writes his fanfic, I just really liked this chapter so it kinda, happened. Regardless, tell me what you think. I live for them reviews XD**

* * *

The air was thick and heavy, recycled a hundred thousand times and used a billion more. It chocked the lungs of lesser men and slowly poisoned their bodies. It was a slow and painful death, thankfully not one I would have to live though. The vox in my ear crackled, the voice of my companion coming though.

"The leader is about to give his speech, are you ready?" I answered, voice lost in the unwashed bodies of the masses I was wading through.

"I'm almost there. Give me a few more minutes." Something inaudible came back though and I ignored it, to busy on making my way off the main street and into the dirtier ally that lead to my destination, an old warehouse that had laid abandoned for tens of years.

As I grew closer the sounds of voices grew louder, one rising above the other in fervor in his demagogueing.

"How long have we been shacked to this place?! How long have we slaved away for unthankful masters and lords?! How many generations have we bleed and died for the Imperium?! What has it ever done for us?!" The mob inside roared their answer, the speaker stirring them into a into a mighty fervor.

They didn't notice when I slipped in behind them, the low screech of the rusted metal door opening and closing lost in the sounds of a hundred traitorous throats.

"We may be small now, but soon we will have brothers and sisters all though the hive! One day soon we will spread though this place like an all cleansing fire, burning away the corrupt and the wicked!" Again the crowd roared their agreement, sealing their fates for all time. With a sigh I dropped my hood, the cultist nearest to me gazing up at my form, craning her neck to look at my face. Her eyes narrowed, confusion at my height before her thoughts became irrelevant, body sliding in half as my sword ended its stroke.

Her death went unnoticed for a few second until another filth covered heretic turned around, a cry from his lips ringing out, panic and fear laced in his voice. I spoke, voice carrying out among the room.

"Cry all you wish, this is the day of your reckoning." Hesitation hushed the crowd, fear in the air, but the leader recovered quickly, pointing a gnarled finger in my direction.

"Here comes a test of our devotion, someone who would seek to keep us shackled under the weight of our masters!" The crowd screamed in anger, eyes filled with madness as they rushed at me. I didn't bother speaking again, simply starting the slaughter, a sword as tall as they were striking with all the fury that I held in my hearts.

Soon it was over, the ground was soaked with blood and bodies, the leader of the heretics throat held in my hand.

"Where are the others of your pitiful group?" He spit at me, saliva running down my arm. My fingers tightened, his hands coming up and feebly attempting to free himself.

"If I had my way I would kill you here, eat your brain and find out myself, but lucky for you Michael wants you alive, thinks your just a worm in the grander schemes of this plot." A commotion was happening outside the doors, sirens and the rush of boots, Enforcers bursting through the door. The sergeant in front was stunned for just a moment before pointing his pistol at me.

"Drop the sword! You move and we will shoot!" I sighed again, hearing the laughter of my partner in my ear before I stabbed my sword into the ground, moving slowly to take out the Inquisitorial Rosette that sat under my cloak.

"I would lower your weapon Sargent, I'm doing my duty, same as you." The man was stunned before doing so, stammering for a response.

"I-I'm sorry my lord, we received a tip that there were heretics in this building." His eyes trailed over the dozens of corpse on the ground.

"I see that you have already taken care of the situation, is there any way we can assist you?" I paused for a second, then shook my head.

"Go about your duties as normal, your reaction time to this event is admirable however, you should take pride in our abilities." The man smiled and nodded, myself throwing the unconscious cult leader over my shoulder and walking through the open doors.

It took me a while to get back to our base, if you could call it that. A room in the highest spire of the hive we were in. An Aquila Lander came and picked me up, the pilot giving me a look as I climbed aboard, but didn't ask me to sit, I already had to duck a bit just to stand.

The ride was short, little air traffic once you got this high above the streets below. We set down on one of the many landing pads and I was off, the endless statues, stained glass and gold that covered every inch of this place lost on me. I would rather be home, surrounded by stone and family.

Further inside the palace I went, servants and guards alike staring as I dragged the filthiest man they had ever laid eyes on though the lush carpets and hardwood floors. A large wooden door was my final obstacle, pushed open without a sound, Michael and the Planetary Governor sitting around a dining table, more courses than I cared to count, some eaten, some already cold and to be thrown out.

Michael rose from where he sat, food forgotten as he came and inspected the rat I had brought before him. The Governor almost recoiled in shock, disgust oozing from his pores.

"That is the man who would cause such problems in my city? Kill him already." Michael shook his head.

"His death will come, but he may have information that could prove useful to us. I doubt he is truly a leader of anything." The Governor sneered and waved a hand, dozens of servants coming forward to carry away the untouched food.

"Then get his confession and root out the true leader." I saw a vein in the Inquisitors neck pulse for just a moment before he turned, nodding his head at the man.

"Of course, it's what we're here for, corruption will never be allowed a place to take root and rot this planet." From there we left, heading toward the rooms that were prepared for us. I spoke to his back.

"How high do you think this treason goes?" If I had learned anything over the past years was that plots such as this often climbed into the upper echelons of Imperial rule..

"Did you notice something about all the cults we have put down recently Aragorn?" I thought for just a moment, pieces of the puzzle clicking together.

"Its only the capital that has had a recent upsurge. There will always be those try to break their chains, but this many in such a time takes coordination, or Chaos." He nodded, pushing open the door to our lavish apartments.

"Our fellow here will hopefully tell us more than the others. Meanwhile, Fay, join us." From the shadows a woman walked, bright brown eyes and a smile on her lips. Dressed in leather and cloth, she had been a incredibly talented thief and information gathered before Michael had caught up to her, swearing her into his service, the bomb in her neck might have had a bit to do with her loyalty.

"What have I told you about getting in Aragorn's way?" Her smile wilted just a fraction, still having the scars from her last mistake.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Michael sighed and waved dismissive hand at her.

"One of these days your going to overstep your bounds, what have you learned?" She presented a dataslate, Michael's eyes combing over the contents.

"This is good, but without clarification we can't know for sure, wake him up." She did so gladly, taking out a small knife and plunging it into the heretics hand, his eyes opening and a scream coming from his lips. Michael set the slate down and turned his eyes to the filth who laid out on the floor.

"Hello there traitor, do you know where you are?" His eyes raced widely around the room before settling on the massive Aquila in one of the walls of the rooms.

"The Planetary Governors palace." Michael nodded, patting the mans face before punching him, several teeth flying into the carpet.

"We can do this the hard way, or the really hard way, tell us about your master, and I may let you live." Like he did with me, the man spat, but Michael was a bit too slow to dodge, the slime rolling down his cheek.

The really hard way then. Aragorn, grab him will you?" I picked the man up by his arms and carried him out in front of me, Michael leading the way to the chambers designed for extraction confessions such as this, the acolytes there being some of the most fanatical I had ever seen.

With hands of scalpels and injections ready, one acolyte reading scripture from the Imperial Cult, they began. His screams of mercy bouncing off the metal walls, the reader growing louder as our heretic did.

I leaned on the wall outside the room, Fey next to me. On a good day I didn't get along with my fellow, her constant questions about my origins having turned me away from her from day one. She had been part of our retinue for three years. Unfortunately for me, she once again started speaking.

"How long do you think it will be before he breaks?" I knew I would regret it, but I decided to answer her.

"I'd give it no more than a half hour, he's a fanatic, but he's only a small fry." She nodded and then smiled.

"I'll say more than that, you want to make it a bet?" I raised a single eyebrow down at her.

"If I win, you tell me your story." I gave an exasperated sigh.

"If I win?" She smiled, stretching just a bit.

"I'll let you choose your reward." I rolled my eyes again for a moment before smiling, looking down at her.

"You sure you can honor this agreement?" Her eyes flashed in victory and she nodded, a smug tug to her lips before she turned and leaned back to the wall. We sat there in silence for fifteen minutes before a blood curdling scream came from the room next to us, Michael walking from it moments later.

"We have what we need, lets go." A glimpse inside the room showed the man's flesh on his fingers flayed, a concoction of drugs pumped into his system to increase the pain he suffered. Only one eye remained, pleading for release from his torment. I turned away to look into the glaring eyes of Fay.

"You cheated." I scoffed and walked passed her, almost having to jog to keep up.

"There was no way that you could have known when he would break, it was to close for just luck." I shrugged.

"Perhaps your just on the wrong side of fate, you should know better that to make bets with me by now." Her eyes narrowed and we fell into silence as we leveled with Michael, our path taking us out to the landing zone and the Lander that awaited us. It was only after the two mortals sat that I spoke.

"Where are we going?" The Inquisitors eyes flashed to meet mine, deep in contemplation.

"That rat had more to say than I thought. It turns out that who he served was a Administratum Master in the capital. His position means that he can see everything that comes and goes from here. The different cult leaders are being paid in goods that he has been moving into separate accounts for years." Something didn't add up.

"How did he know all that?" Michael's eyes flickered to Fay for a moment and it suddenly made sense.

"Fay got most of that information, but you needed to confirm it." The smile on her face was the only answer I needed.

"So what now? Do we have a name?" He shook his head, but then looked up at me for a moment.

"Not only do we not have a name but I am more assured than ever that his trail of corruption goes up much higher than this. We do however have a meeting place." His eyes landed on me again, and I glared down at him.

"If you are in some way thinking that I'm going to infiltrate this filth then you are sadly mistaken." It had happened once, and I would never stoop to such levels again. Thankfully Michael shook his head, waving away my concerns.

"No, you will however being laying in wait with a team of Enforcers and apprehending whoever shows up to this place, we need more pieces of the puzzle, only then can we act."

"Very well, when is the raid taking place?" Michael took out a sheet of paper, autoquilled from the prisoner's confession.

"The next one is taking place in the lower hive, I suspect that the gangs are involved in this mess as well, it's happening in two days."

Two days later I was making my way through the endless bodies of the lower hives, gaunt faces and hunched backs made up most of the population, those that endlessly worked the factorums and produced the untold amount of goods for the rest of the Imperium. Seeing such thing made me sick, knowing that the Hive-Worlds where a necessary evil, another cog that made the Imperium turn endlessly.

I tried to move through the crowd as kindly as I could, knowing that I could easily jostle or injure the laborers beneath me. The team of Enforcers in cloaks behind me, my gate cutting an easily followed path through the masses.

Our destination was a lower level Administrative building, a place where the gruel and what passes as water was distributed. There where dozens of them per hab-block, but thankfully we knew the specific building.

A handful of guards looked upon our forms as we approached, hands reaching for their weapons, riots were common in the lower hives, a madman with a knife who wanted extra food a daily occurrence. Instead I flashed the Inquisitorial symbol from around my neck, the man blinking for a moment as he stepped aside, throwing a weary glances at his fellows.

"Can we help you my lord?" I shook my head, simply walking passed him and into the building, the drab gray and skull iconography well known to me by now. Once inside the Enforcers dropped their cloaks, armor shining in the dim lighting. We passed through a small office, the scribes inside hardly noticing our presence as they wrote endlessly in their cubicles, backs hunches and quills moving at a rapid pace.

Toward the office of the head scribe of this place I drew my bolt pistol, a weapon I had crafted myself onboard Michael's ship during our long treks through space. No weapon, Marine or mortal, would fit in my hands anymore.

I paused right outside the door and concentrated, ears picking up the sounds of voices inside, hushed and low.

"Somebody it taking out more of our cult leaders, have you told him?" The Enforcer Captain next to me opened his mouth, I stopped him with a quick jerk of my hand.

"He needs to be told that somebody is trying to undo all our work. If their enforcers they can be bought off, but what if it's an Arbite? Or an Inquisitor?" Another voice scoffed, this one harsher and harder.

"Then we lead them into a trap and kill them, you think they don't bleed like the rest of us?" There was silence for a few moments before the same voice spoke again.

"By the way scribe, when are those weapons that your boss promised us getting here?" The other responded, sharper this time.

"Do you know how hard it is to move guns though the books to make them look like food? The wight has to be just right, the right palms greased, it takes time." Their conversation continued into pointless banter, but I was sure they would have more to say when they sat in the interrogation chair. I took a step back and lifted my foot, lashing out and busting the door to splinters, the men inside scrambling for cover. I moved aside as the Enforcers rushed in, clubs rising and falling as they beat the men into submission. A minute later they dragged them out, faces bloody and broken. One was a scribe, as heard, the other a gang member, a stub pistol and a sword clipped to his belt, head shaved and a single massive tattoo that covered his head.

It was a red circle with four black swords coming from the outside and meeting in the middle. The gangs symbol. I payed it no mind, knowing the man would spill his secrets soon.

I gave a single nod and started walking towards the doors, men following me and the scribes looked up in fear from their desks. Once outside the guards gave us worried looks, eyes on the two traitors carried with us. Half an hour later we were in a transport, going up though the heavy traffic.

The operation had gone better than I had thought it would, which should have been my first warning that something worse was going to happen. We were flying over open air, the underhive a kilometer below us. I had been about to answer the question of the Enforcer Sargent when our craft shook, warning lights and the feeling of weightlessness found us.

The men next to me started screaming as I tried to find my way to the door of the craft, an impossibility with how it was spinning, men thrown from their seats and knocked unconscious by the force. We fell for minutes, myself attempting to find something to brace under me for the impact, but the craft was whipping around to hard for me to do anything but be thrown like a ragdoll. Before I knew it we had hit something, and black claimed my vision.

I wasn't sure where I was when I came to, surrounded by darkness and the smell of blood. I sat up, still in the transport that we had crashed in, no emergency lights to guide my way. I was used to dealing with little to no light, but this was true darkness, only the outlines of things available in my vision. I groped around until I found one of the bodies of the Enforcers, broken and bent in all the wrong directions, searching through his pack for a light source, finding a flashlight and turning it on, the inside just as bloody as I smelled before.

I looked around for my sword, the last one I had made with the help of Marcus, the first one he had ever given his approval. It laid beside me, the strap that had held it to my back broken. Knowing that the longer I stayed here the greater the chance that mutants who called the bottom of the Hive home would find it and me. I found a pack and started to stuff it with everything that I could find useful, before opening the side door to the bay.

The outside was just as disgusting as I had imagined it would be, black sludge spewed from pipes older than the people of this planet, corrosion and filth lined every inch of this place. The air was almost unbreathable, more smog and dirt than anything else. I looked up, able to see the faintest traces of light from so far above me.

My attention on my predicament was taken away when the sounds of something moving over the rubble reached my ears, a scraping sound that made one's hair stand up on edge. I shined my light at the creature, its was somewhat humanoid, back hunches and bits of hair growing from its body in random places, it shuffled more than walked, one arm short and stubby, the other longer, larger, claws growing on its hands.

I felt instant revulsion at its mere presence, but hesitated to strike it down.

"Do you speak Gothic?" The things eyes snapped to mine, before only looking at the light that it held. I frowned, was it intelligent? My question was answered when it shreeked and lunged at me, my sword flashing and bisecting the disgusting creature. I hissed as some of its blood landed on my arm, the flesh their sizzling as it ate away at the skin.

I shook it off, looking around with my light once more before starting in a direction, unaware of the dozens of eyes that watched me.

Over rubble and corrosive liquid I climbed, always attempting to find someway up. From time to time I would find a partially collapsed staircase that allowed to to advance upward, but it was rare. More often I found a mutant who attempted to attack me, a trail of corpses marking my passing. Night came when the light that was above me faded completely, my flashlight being the only way for me to see. I dared not rest or stop, my ears often picking up the sounds of breathing and the shuffle of feet outside my vision.

Unfortunately it wasn't only mutants that called this place home, gangs of all kinds laid claim to this place, some who where less than happy that I was walking through their territory. They saw me before I saw them, my light acting as a beacon to all kinds of less that plesent foke. I heard them them before I saw them, boots on the ageless concrete, not the shuffle of mutants, but the stomp of man. Ten of them appeared from the dark, the leader, one with a rusted looking chainsword, hideous scars that covered his face. The same tattoo that the gang member we had taken in before had.

"Well well, look what we have here boys, a big man with a big sword. Tell ya what, you hand over everything you have on you, we may just let you live." I raised a single eyebrow, not that they could see.

"Funny, I was going to make you a similar offer." With a silent motion two of his men rushed me. I flicked off the light, shoving it into my bag, both hands curling into fists, one punching through one man's skull, one latching onto the others head. I walked towards their leader, increasing the pressure on my victim until the screams stopped. He didn't move, but fear rolled off him in waves, eyes wide.

"I'm going to ask you this once, take me to your boss and I won't I'll feed you to the mutants." He nodded frantically, his fellows joining him in walking in front of me. Not a word was said as we drew deeper into their territory. Once or twice another gang lieutenant would come up with a group of men and start saying something but the one in front of me would cut them off with harsh whispers and fearful looks.

A short walk later and we entered into their base, a old building that had been converted into what passed as a fortress for these people. But they had men with stubbers patrolling the makeshift walls, so I guessed it counted, somehow.

We went through the gates and into a long hallway, my guide leaving me for a moment to speak to his boss before he came back out, motioning for me to go in. I did so, pushing open old metal doors that screeched in protest. The boss in front of me is just as ugly as his men, all scars and tattoos. What draws my attention is the power sword that sits on his hip. That weapon being the reason he lead this gang. Cold blue eyes regarded me as I ducked into his abode.

"So this is the man who asked to see me, tell me then, what can I do for you?" I could hear his heart thumping away, nervous now that he realized just how big I am, but greed is in his eyes. He would cut me down without a second thought, the feeling was mutual. I spoke.

"I'll get right to the point. Your involved in a plot to sow chaos in the Hive. Are you the only gang involved?" His eyes changed from greed to fear, his guards moving their hands closer to their weapons.

"What would make me tell you anything?" I paused for a moment before whipping my sword around and bisecting his guards. The boss rose, my bloodied sword finding its way under his chin.

"How much do you value your life?" He eyed the blade under his chin before releasing the one he held in his own hand.

"As far as I know were the only ones involved, the other gangs infight too much to be useful." I nodded, eyes scanning the desk he sat behind moment ago.

"You have orders? Papers with names?" He nodded, moving away from my blade and taking out a few pages. I took them, keeping a hand on my sword and shoving them into the satchel around my chest. The man's eyes went back to the blade that rested near his throat.

"That's all then, we go our separate ways." I looked down at him with something akin to pity, realization dawning on the man.

"Fine then you bastard, get on with it." I did, slashing his throat and taking a few minutes to rummage through his desk if he sought to keep something else from me. There was a heavy book, filled with more papers that I took with me, only then walking out of the room. The guards outside the entrance eyed me suspiciously, widening when they say the blood on my clothing. My bolt pistol was out then, shots ringing out amidst the quiet of the space around us. The chests of the guards burst open, falling with their shouts of warning unneeded.

I continued shooting, those on the walls falling before they could return fire, one brave soul rushing toward the closed door of their gatehouse, he died long before he arrived. I climbed up the staircase and peeked out at the amassing gang at the gates, confusion that would lead to action very soon.

While I could take the time to fight and kill all of them, sometimes it was wiser to simply cut off the head and watch as the snake consumed itself. I walked back across the wall towards the back, leaping down and going into a tunnel leading away form the compound. They would come after me for sure, but by the time somebody had taken control of that mess I would be long gone.

I reached inside the satchel and took out my light, reading through the pages as I walked. It contained a fountain of information. Not only the name of the Master who was paying the traitors, but the account numbers of where the stolen goods where kept, the names of others who were helping.

I doubted that those on the other side of the table knew that the dead leader had all this information, but I was thankful for his deceitful ways. Unfortunately there was no map on how to get out out of the cesspit I was in, my wanderings forced to continue.

It was two days later when I finally got a look at the creature that had been following me since I left the gang lands behind. Soft footsteps growing ever closer I turned, sword at the ready as I beheld the mutant before me. It was smaller than the others, hunch backed like the rest, but weedy arms and legs, hands with to many fingers and skin having a scale like quality being the only mutations I saw on him. Then he spoke.

"O great master, how kind you are to spare us, give us light." His eyes narrowed down to slits.

"But lost you seem, been going the wrong way to the surface you are." I narrowed my eyes at him and he shrank back, somehow putting himself even lower to the ground.

"You know the way to the surface?" His head snapped up, nodding frantically.

"We's knows the way great master, we can show you." I held him in my gaze a few moments longer before I responded.

"What do you seek in return." He tried to show some kind of denial, but it was a half hearted attempt.

"The master has brought light to us, something we have not seen in generations." He pointed a single finger at the flashlight.

"That, give us that when we lead you to your destination." I blinked, truly surprised by the request before I nodded.

"If that is your price then I can agree to it." He smiled, teeth blacked and broken.

"Now we must go, quickly now! Master has gotten attention from the others, they seek the light, but don't want to trade, no, seek to take, to kill!" He lead me back the way I came, back down a pile of rubble and left where I had gone right. I lost track of him from time to time, always popping up in front of me and motioning for me to hurry.

The little mutant didn't seem to tire or need sleep, always carrying on about the gift of light and how we must hurry. It was during our third day that he started to slow down, eyes growing less bright and his movements sluggish, staying closer to me and not running ahead like normal. Soon it became ridiculous, and I stopped. He continued forward for a moment before he noticed. Voice coming out weary.

"Why has master stopped? We must hurry, must continue forward." I rolled my eyes and sat down, pulling rations from the pack that I had. Drool almost dripped from his lips at the sight of it, I threw it over to him. With abandon he tore into the package, scarfing down the dried vat grown meat and bread. I drew out one of the canteens and after a moment's hesitation threw that to him as well, his eyes going even wider. He drank sparely, only bits at a time. I turned my attention to my own meal, attempting not to taste the food when I noticed the changes in his breathing, his form slumped over on the ground, sleeping. I didn't take the risk, ears straining for the slightest sound as my companion rested for the first time in days.

Morning, if you could even call it that, came, along with the startled awakening of my guide. His eyes snapped around the clearing before they landed on me, something I couldn't decipher in his eyes. Then he was up, the canteen slung around his form and a light back in his eyes.

"We must go master, others will be watching, deceiving plots in their minds, we must go!" Then he took off down the tunnel. I sighed and continued after him, our destination still an unknown ways away, my only consolation was that the dim light above us was growing slightly brighter as we continued upwards. A few more times along the path we would encounter mutants who attacked us, my companion would duck away in the rubble, only coming back out when the monster was slain. With this particular one he kicked the cooling corpse, the greatest show of courage that I seen yet.

"Nasty nasty man, seeks to hurt master, but master is to strong, o yes, for to strong for you." I continued forward, my mutant guide scampering ahead of me.

The next three days continued much the same, stopping at night and eating, killing the odd mutant, but as the light above grew stronger, enough for me to not have to use the flashlight, the more fearful my companion grew, jumping at the slightest sound. Annoyed with his actions, I asked him why, his answer a whisper.

"Bigger men stalk these halls master, scary with salvaged weapons, fight with the pure men above they do." At his words my eyes scanned the rubble around us, noticing the scorch marks and impact points of lasguns and stub rounds.

"How often do these fights happen?" He paused for a moment, thinking hard.

"Every few months, sometimes the pure men come here, sometimes the unclean go to them, but always blood, always death." I nodded but stayed silent, knowing that almost every Hive-world in the Imperium conducted purges of the lowest levels from time to time to keep mutant numbers down.

Another few hours of nothing passed when suddenly my guide ducked behind a large rusted sheet of metal, something had had fallen from the factorums above. He waved me beside him, reaching out and attempting to pull me down. I almost recoiled at the touch, but let myself crouch beside him. Seconds later a large group of mutants passed, equipped with metal pipes or sharped bones for weapons. We let them pass, turning towards my companion with a question in my eyes, he answered.

"Great master is strong, strong enough to kill them all yes, but they will smell the blood, more will come, so many that master will die." I held my own doubts at the statement, but allowed it. Our progress slowed greatly after that, dodging into abandoned houses and behind rubble as more and more mutant parties roamed the streets. Part of me wished to simply forge ahead, leave my companion behind and take the risk with the ferals, but even as I considered it I knew I wouldn't, I had given my word, and I would honor it, even to a mutant.

It was another day before we beheld our destination, a massive wall that climbed into the sky, well over a hundred meters tall. Behind them was the elevators that would take me into the lower hive. We had arrived. I turned to my companion, who's own eyes looked up at the wall with fear and mistrust, I saw it as salvation, he saw it for what it truly was, a way to him and his own from the unmutated above.

I reached inside my bad and pulled out the flashlight, holding it out for my companion. His eyes widened when he saw it, and with something akin to reverence he took it, a crooked smile forming on his lips.

"Master always makes good on his promises." I nodded, turning once again to look at the wall.

"As did you, a deal is a deal." He smiled again and performed a short bow before he slunk away into the shadows, never to be seen again. From there it was a two hundred meter walk through open ground to reach the gates of the wall. I could only hope that I wasn't shot crossing the path.

I took a breath, having learned to ignore the fowl taste that accompanied such an action and pressed forward, eyes on the top of the wall where I knew Enforcers patrolled. I got within a hundred meters when they noticed me, a sudden flurry of activity at the top before a single head pokes over the edge. I choose to ignore the multitude of guns that were currently taking over as well. From the top of the wall a voice sounded.

"You don't look like a mutant, but your far too tall for a normal person. Who are you?" I weighed my answer for a moment before responding.

"I'm a Space Marine!" There was another flurry of activity as several more heads poked over the battlements.

"How can we be sure?" I lifted my sword, activating the power switch, a crackle of energy filling the air around it.

"You know anybody else who carries weapons such as these?" My answer was the ten meter doors the bottom opening, several squads rushing out and forming a line, what I guessed was the commander of the wall waiting for me as I finished my walk up to them. The man bowed when I got a few meters away.

"If we had known there was an Astartes in the underhive we would have sent out parties to help you back to the surface immediately, did you accomplish whatever goal you had there my lord?" I nodded, walking through the gates, the men outside behind me, the doors shutting once again.

"It was successful commander, I thank you for your quick response in helping me inside." The man seemed surprised, but nodded his thanks again.

"Is there other any way we can help you?" I paused for a second and nodded.

"Is there anyway that I can get back to the upper hives besides taking the elevators? A transport perhaps?" He nodded, moving over to a building with a large antenna on it, a vox for long ranges. A few minutes later he came back.

"There is a shuttle waiting for you three levels up my lord, landing pad A-34. We can't get them any lower than that, but it will be faster that anything else."

"Many thanks commander, I pray your watch is peaceful." He saluted and I made my way to the massive elevator, ten meters across and thick metal gears that served to move the platform up. Two squads of men stood with me, an escort by the commander, a notion that wasn't needed, but I couldn't turn the man down. The soldiers before me did their utmost to look professional, eyes from and weapons tight to their sides. If possible they straightened even further under my gaze, looking a way least they pass out.

The ride took half and hour, the busy streets of the lower hive coming into view as we left. I bid the men a firm goodbye least they go announcing me to the entire world and moved my way through the crowd of workers, taking longer than I would like, as well as having to ask directions twice from fearful citizens, to reach my destination.

The shuttle that awaited me was dirty and old, but it flew, and that was all that I asked. The pilot was staring at me as I boarded, a look all that was needed to get him moving again, his voice coming over the internal vox.

"Where will you be going my lord?" I responded to the empty air around me.

"The Spire of the Planetary Governor, tell them that Aragorn is coming."

"Yes my lord." Then we were off, the engines rumbling to life and the craft lifting. It took another three hours to reach the top, the light that came through the small windows almost blinding me as I looked upon the sun for the first time in days. It made me appreciate it, at least for a while.

I nodded to the pilot as I left the craft, Fay waiting for me near the doors. She took a single look over my form and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Your lucky you know, another day and Michael would have called a manhunt through the entire bottom hive."She peered at me with a new kind of curiosity.

"You know over the years I've seen a lot of his favoritism towards you but this takes the cake, just who are you to him?" I smirked and shook my head.

"Keep guessing Fay, you might get close one day." She frowned and muttered to herself.

"Like you would even tell me if I did." I didn't comment, most likely confirming her suspicions as my feet drew me towards Michael's quarters. I opened the door, finding the man himself waiting at the desk inside. His eyes finding mine, well hidden relief in them.

"I'm glad your back, when word that the transport was hit I feared the worst. What did you find at the meeting place?" I shrugged.

"Nothing, but I meet up with a gang leader while in the underhive that had a wealth of information on him. Does the name Agustin ring a bell?" The Inquisitor paused for a moment before nodding, hands reaching out for the book I set on the table, fingering thought it.

"I know if this man. Out of the multitude of Administratum Masters he is by far the most power hungry, it seems fairly simple now that I the evidence is here before us." He rose from his desk.

"Well, let's go find out who the masters master is." Fay let out a sigh, one that I felt like mimicking. For all the years I had been training under Michael, seen some of the nastiest corruption and heresy, a few Xenos and a handful of cults. But it never surprised me when there was always one more man seeking to break the fragile balance that was planetary politics.

We boarded an Aquila Lander, taking a short ride to a lower level of the spire where such men as Agustin worked. A few minutes later seeing us walking into the doors of his office, the bodies of the guards that had attempted to keep us from entering outside.

The man in question was heavily augmented, his fingers quills and one eye replaced with bionics. A heavy robe sat over his small frame, hunched over like so many of his underlings. He fakes a look of surprise on his face when we marched in the door, none of us held the symbol of the Inquisition on our clothing, but that fake surprise changed when Michael took out his necklace.

"Hello Agustin, would you mind coming for us with a chat?" The man was too stunned to react for just a moment before he attempted to pull a laspistol from his robes. The hand that held it went flying along with the weapon, my sword coming to rest on my shoulder.

"It wasn't a request." Michael continued, dragging the man from behind his desk and out of the room, several of the fellows coworkers coming out of their own lavish offices to see what all the screaming was about. They ducked their heads back inside when the say the symbol that bounced around of the Inquisitors chest. The traitor that we dragged behind us continued yelling his blasphemy all the way the to the shuttle, holding his stump and cursing each of our mothers. I finally had enough, a well placed smack across the back of his head with the flat of my blade finally shutting him up. Fay gave me a nod of appreciation.

Once again we stood outside the interrogation room, listening to the screams of the captive inside. This one took a while longer, almost an hour passed when Michael walked through the open door. Both of our eyes where upon him.

"A Governor by the name of Radavid seeks to sow distrust in the current Planetary Governor's ability to lead. Riots breaking out in the city, missing supplies, a few assassinations. The Administration would have cracked down as the tithes were not meet, our overreaching friend stepping in to fill those shoes, meet demands. Agustin would have been promoted to the head Adept of the planet, both powerful positions." I frowned.

"Our job is done then? The Planetary Governor can take care of his own, we don't need to be there for it." He shook his head.

"I know you're not going to like it, but executions on this planet are a grand affair. You won't be in the spotlight Aragorn, your father would have my head. But it will be expected that I take part in it." I frowned, this kind of thing had happened before when my eyes widened.

"The shuttle that I was in, you fear an assassin." He nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he payed one last sum to see us go out with him. I would refuse this offer but." The words where unspoken but known. While to a normal Imperial citizen it may seem that Inquisitors had all the power in the galaxy, the truth was far from that. It was all a careful dance by Chapter Masters, Inquisitors and Planetary Governors alike. None truly held power over the other, and spurning this Governor could cause problems for a fairly new Inquisitor like Michael later down the line.

"You and Fay will be overseeing the spectacular, keeping an eye out in case anything should go wrong." We both nodded, Michael walking away. Fay and I turned out feet towards the armory, lined with a variety of items that Michael has accumulated over the years. A mixture of weapons and armor. Fay grasped a sniper rifle and ammo, myself reloading bolt clips. She came over and leaned on the table I was working at.

"So about that bet I won." I stared, she sighed.

"I had hoped that the fall had knocked your memories loose, but no hope?" I smirked, her eyes narrowing.

"You said I could choose my reward for winning our last bet didn't you?" She nodded, face uncertain.

"Then I want you to stop pestering me about my past." she frowned.

"That's not fair, you don't get to request that." I shook my head.

"Why not? You said that I got to choose my reward didn't I? This is what I'm choosing." Lips pursed in annoyance she flicked a stub round at my face.

"That's still not fair. I don't keep secrets from you." I raised an eyebrow at that, she relented after a moment.

"Fine, it's better to say that over the past three years you have yet to try to get to know me at all. Good way to hurt a girls heart Aragorn." I sighed and turned to face her.

"I haven't gotten to know you because I have seen far to many people in Michael's service die to get to know them. A week before you joined? I was close to an X-Guardsman. He'd seen a lot of the universe, taught me a quite a few things. He died with a grenade in his mouth because some cultist was going to take him with, one way or another." I paused for a moment, taking a breath and staring into her eyes.

"I've seen a multitude of people come and go over the years, so no, I'm not interested in getting to know somebody who might die tomorrow, it's not worth the loss." She was silent for a time, shaking her head after a bit of contemplation.

"That's no way to live. You can't go forward always thinking that this person is going to die or that person will, refusing to make connections for those reasons. What's better, to know them and honor the memories they left behind, or shun them in fear of getting hurt? Do you really think your friend would want you to live like that?" I didn't respond, instead walking out the doors and heading towards my room, oblivious to the glare on my back.

The following days where whirlwind of activity. The Planetary Governor was told of of the plot, the pages I brought back scoured over and a score of Adepts on all levels brought to bare. Dozens of Enforcers and even and Arbite where called in to help roundup the traitors, a city wide manhunt that came crashing down villainous heads.

Some went down fighting, some screaming there innocence to deaf ears, it didn't matter to those wielding the clubs. Almost sixty people were rounded up for the following executions, a number that hadn't been seen in years.

I currently sat on a high balcony overlooking the parade that was just ending below, a four hour march to a massive platform that the city used for just such occasions. It was a festival, the only time that the lower levels saw better food and something other than water, when the nobles opened up their coffers just a crack and shared the wealth. It was a scheme by them to help root out traitors, the more powerful, the greater the feast. As it was a governor of another hive, the food flowed for all.

The group before us slowed, reaching their destination, those caught having been dragged behind in chains, shit and other, things, thrown at them by the cheering crowd.

They were dragged up the twenty meter staircase to the awaiting chopping block, the Planetary Governor and other high members of the city sitting in thrones of gold, looking down at those dragged before them.

A priest from the church, the Arbite who had helped round up the traitors, the leader of the Administratum for the planet, and Michael. There were others of course, but to list them all would take to long.

I placed a foot on the stone barrier before us and leaned out a bit, looking down into the crowd, Fay resting her elbows on it as well. We hadn't spoken for the past few days, but her glares at my back where getting on my nerves.

She unslung the rifle that she had taken from the armory and loaded it, my raised eyebrow going unanswered. Next to us a team of Enforcer readied themselves as well, stub rifles of a high caliber being loaded. There were several teams such as ours overlooking the festivities, a riot was always possible after all.

The first traitor was dragged up, chain removed and thrown to the side, his body forced down by two men, a third wielding a ceremonial sword used just for these occasions. Before he could swing, the priest stood, holding his hands up, the crowd shushing, his voice booming out from speakers around the square.

"We give thanks to the almighty God-Emperor for leading his servants in capturing these filthy traitors, we thank him for preserving our glorious city! We give thanks for the bounty shared today, we give thanks. For the Emperor Protects all his faithful servants." Cheers of the devoted drowned out the moans of the captured, the executioner swinging his sword, the first head of many. The cheer then almost eclipsing the one before.

While the damned lost their heads I kept scanning the crowd, eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. It was difficult to try to find one possible assassin among ten thousand bodies present, some of the of the hive would be watching on televisions at their workplaces or homes.

Instead I turned my eyes to the traitor governor, attempting to see if the man was calm or scared like the rest of them. His eyes where downcast, almost, reserved, he had come to terms with his fate.

I watched him more, eyes drawn to his form and flickering back to the smiling Planetary Governor. A sense of unease filled me, but I let it rest, the man was tried and convicted of treason, nothing would save him now.

The executions continued for over an hour, towards the end, where the higher ranked where dragged, sometimes a speech would commence, telling of their heinous deeds. Then, the last one was up, the Governor. His head bowed the men removed his shackled, his mouth moving, but no sound left it, muttering to himself then. The faces of the men near him showed confusion, his ramblings continuing, Michael's eyes widening at whatever words where falling from his lips.

He spoke to the governor, making a urgent motion toward the man, but he was ignored, the man standing and walking towards his fallen servant.

"You were once my most faithful Governor, my trusted adviser, but now you stand before me, broken and sentenced to death, let his life be an example to all who would attempt to sow discord in our mighty planet, we will not allow it to take root." The traitor's head snapped up, responding to his master.

"It will be done, just as your asked, it will be done, it will be." He continued, rambling on and on as and voice growing in volume, soon shouting and laughing hysterically. Michael had risen from his seat, bolt pistol in hand, speaking to the lord in front of him.

I turned to Fay, who's own eyes were drawn to the spectacle on stage.

"Shoot him now!" She turned to me, surprise in her eyes before she shook her head.

"It's fine, he's just rambling on its n-" An explosion of warp flowed over the square, images of death and horror washing over all present. I looked towards the stage, the metal warped and alive, a single form laid on their, grotesque and alive. The figure rose, doubled in height and many times that in mass, a monstrosity of flesh and claws. The figure screamed, no mouth or real face was left, only a gaping hole lined with teeth.

I leaped off the balcony we where on, ignoring the thirty meter drop that rushed up to meet me, feet smashing into steel and bending it. I rushed forward, hearts aching as I throw those in front of me, crushing several underfoot, but going slow enough wait for them to move wasn't an option. I made it to the stares, feet pounding and the platform above obscured from view, but I could hear the carnage above, the screams of men and monster. I finished running seconds later, coming to the top and witnessing a noble bisected, Michael shot was shooting his bolter at the chaos spawn, the rounds only angering it farther.

It turned as grabbed my sword, blue energy cracking down its length. It wasn't possible, but I swore the demon smiled. A voice carrying out, betraying its grotesque form, smooth and measured.

"There you are, we miss you so Aragorn. Do you know how long it took us to find you, to draw this out. Years spent manipulation this filth and waiting. The deals I had to make." A claw came and traced down the front, cutting open the flesh and bleeding out corrosive blood.

"O you poor thing, you don't remember do you? Don't worry, just say yes, I'll make sure you remember everything. Keep you safe from their clutches " I had enough of the deamons words, moving forward and slashing it across its top half. It laughed as it died, the presence that had smothered the square vanishing as it fell to the ground. Michael and I shared a look, one that promised more conversation after this mess as dealt with. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

With heavy heart I turned my attention to the masses below us, those that watched on at home. My eyes turned to Michael again.

"Is there any other way?" He sighed, shaking his head. My eyes turned down, guilt at the fate of those before us flowing through my mind. Most of them where nothing but rabble, a tiny cog in a vast machine that would never notice if they died or lived, but on this day, the first would be the fate of many.

The crowd was stirring below us, fear and uncertainty making them into a powder keg just waiting blow. I turned to Michael again.

"I won't be a part of this, it might be necessary, but I won't help you." He nodded, eyes steeled as we left, Enforcers given order to keep everybody in the square there, given food and water, even as others went to the homes of the millions that had watched. The planets PDF would be called in to assist in the killings. Michael made use of his power to enact all that was needed, an extra month spend on planet until a new Planetary Governor was chose and given orders to ensure the planet stayed safe, the knowledge of Chaos wiped from its surface. The bodies of those purged or sent to work camps plagued my dreams for all the time that we spent there.

It was another week later that I stood in my room on board Michael's ship, a Cruiser class. The room I was one of many, more of a penthouse than anything else. Much of the place had collected dust, my time spent elsewhere that in places that served to propose. I was sitting at a desk and reading one of the many books that Michael had collected over his career.

A knock on the door and he entered, having changed out of his battle gear and in simple robes. He took a seat on one of the couches, talking to my back.

"Your going home." I turned then, surprise flowing through me.

"Your not meant for this kind of work, that's obvious, but you are a quick study, over the past ten years you have helped me close more investigations that I had done in my twelve years before you came along. You've learned the ins and outs of Imperial power, I have nothing left to teach you." I felt a bit of pride rise in myself at his words.

"You have been a good teacher, even if your motives for helping me where less than pure." he cracked a smile, but we had moved on from this long ago.

"Your father promised help whenever I needed as long as I keep my mouth shut and helped you whenever you needed it. I said that we were going to take advantage of each other, at least we're upfront about it." I scoffed but nodded, that part was true after all.

"Do you know how long it will take us to get there?" He could only shrug.

"The Navigator tells me a few months, the Warp isn't particularly calm around this area of space. We need to reach the jump point, that's a month of realspace travel, then two more jumps to get the Tarth, unless something befalls us." I stood and walked to the nearby bookcase, putting away the one I had been reading.

"We can only hope. How is Fay?" I felt a bit guilty about leaving her on that balcony.

"She's taking at as well as expected, if she wants to keep in my service she would have come across Chaos eventually. I'm glad she kept sane, finding help like her can be difficult." I didn't comment, disagreeing with his usage of people like tools.

He left me to my own thoughts after that, my mind occupied with the final realization that I was going home. A different kind of worry filled me. What would the time away from my brothers have done to the bonds we had forged?" That petty fight on Zespara seemed almost a lifetime ago, fresh and foolish we had been.

I thought of Ignis, the last night I had slept in Erebor was spent on the floor, back resting on his side. I spoke to him for hours, of what was happening and why I had to go. His red eyes never leaving my own, staring into the depths of my soul. I had held the gaze of the Apex Predator of my world for hours, our conversation fading and falling into simple knowing.

The send off my brothers gave me was a more boisterous affair, the serfs made to cook a grand feast and ale that the wolves had been secretly making behind my fathers back brought out. Jokes were told and memories shared, a feast fit for a king consumed. My father was my last to see me, giving me a few quiet words of advice.

These thoughts made me smile, the worry fading and a restlessness filling me, I couldn't wait to get home.

I did my best to keep myself busy, studying with Michael on even more points of Imperial power, working next to the onboard Tech-Priests I had gotten to know over the years. Crafting weapons and armor for the officers of the crew, other days were spent in the library, pouring over text I hadn't memorized yet.

Doing all this and more passed the months quickly, one last exit into realspace all that separated me and my homeworld. With only a few days left I became increasingly restless, often not bothering to sleep as I worked for hours in the forges, crafting anything and everything that would keep my mind occupied. I was tuning my bolter when I heard the alarm, the ship lurching as it left the warp. I holstered the weapon and turned my feet towards the bridge, the doors opening before me, the crew long used to my presence. Before me, a few kilometers away thought the cold expanse of space, several Escorts and a single Light Cruiser awaited us at the Mandeville point. We were hailed on the vox, answering within moments, a video feed coming through as well.

The Captain of the Light Cruiser appeared before us, young by normal standards, a short trimmed beard and military haircut. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, staring definitely into the eyes of an Inquisitor.

"We have been expecting you Inquisitor." Michael nodded to the ship Captain before speaking.

"I did give a rough time frame of how long I would be gone to Lord Drake before I left so I'm not surprised. I'm pleased to see that his fleet has grown." He smiled a bit, pride showing in his face.

"The Drake Lords fleet continues to grow, but I have taken up enough of your time, he his expecting you on Tarth." The demand went unsaid, but it was clear enough. I spoke for the first time, moving into the image. The Captains face showing his surprise, bowing to me.

"Captain, keep my coming a secret from all but my father if you could, I would like to arrange a surprise for my brothers." He frowned but after a moment's hesitation nodded, the video cutting out a moment later. Michael turned to look at me, eyebrow raised.

"It's been a long time since I saw my brothers, it's only right that I ensure they are up to par with their training isn't it?" He shrugged as I walked away, planning my own test for my brothers.

Darkness was upon the world when our ship glided into orbit with Tarth, the moons above glowing from sun, casting a soft light across its surface. One moon didn't shine, almost a quarter of its surface was filled with metal and smoke, the Forge-Moon my father had wanted all those ago was up and running, I could only image what wargear it produced without the shackles of the Cult Mechanicus on it.

My eyes were drawn to the second moon, more buildings on this as well but none of the kind that were used for the creation of weapons of war. Gun batteries where set up on it, defense platforms that held macro cannons and lances. At was our smaller version of Luna, that orbited Terra.

My mind was filled with questions at its construction but I stowed them for later, a different task before me now. I entered into a transport with Michael, the shuttle rising of the hanger floor and into the open air of the planets atmosphere. We were headed towards a series of landing areas inside the main walls. With a hiss the doors opened, our arrival only heralded by a small group of serfs. Richard, my father's head serf, was there to greet us. He bowed as we left the transport, hair turning a bit more gray than the last time I had laid eyes on him.

"My lords, it is an honor to welcome you to Erebor. Drake is awaiting you both in his study." We nodded back and started our walk though the great doors that made up the entrance to our Fortress-Monastery. The Drake head above judging us was we walked beneath it.

Into the hallway we walked, torches lighting our way and statues of marines with weapons ready lined the walk, I remembering them from my childhood. We came to the First Hall, the great hearth in the middle glowing with hot coals, fresh wood already piled on for the night. From there we went deeper, my strides growing more confident as I drew upon more and more familiar territory. I walked passed my old room, almost ducking inside before I realized that Ignis would never fit now.

We continued, coming upon my father's office, I hesitated for just a moment until I knocked, a voice from inside caring out.

"Enter." I did so, beholding the man that had raised me for the first time in ten years. He looked much the same, the same weary face and sharp eyes, short cut hair and almost permanent frown that he always held when thinking. He looked up, something flashing in his eyes as he arose, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Aragorn my son, it is good to see you after so long." We grasped one another's arms, his head craning to look up at my face.

"You've gotten tall, as we always knew you would." He was still smiling, pride in his eyes, something that made me smile, for it was something that he didn't give lightly.

"It had to happen at some time. Tell me, how are things?" He sighed, moving back to his desk and eyes trailing over his writing.

"It's going well, your sons are grown and bloodied, we had to fight off an a Ork pirate raid a two years ago." He paused, "Agalaro died." My blood ran cold for a moment, the memories of the reserved boy flashing into my mind. We had never been particularly close, but he was a brother, just like all the others.

"How." It wasn't a question, but a demand for knowledge.

"Orks boarded our ship after the shields went down when they rammed us, he was killed stopping them getting to the gun crews." My eyes closed and I breathed out, vowing to visit his resting place. Drake spoke again.

"But enough, I'm sure you will want to catch up with the others, they're all waiting in the old training room. I have business with Michael." I nodded, ducking out of the room and throwing up my hood as I walked toward my destination.

The room was much as I remembered it, bare stone that showed damage from weapons, a multitude of scratches added since I last trained here. But what drew my attention was the eighteen marines that dominated the room meant for Neophytes. They stood around, some talking with each other, covered in Power Armor. All eyes snapped to me once as soon as I entered, hands reaching for weapons, my face obscured by my hood. Thorak stood at the front of the group, his eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?" He spoke with authority, one who gave commands and expected them to be obeyed without question. I didn't respond, grasping my sword and pulling it out, blade scratching on stone as it came to rest beside me. Thankfully none of them had bolters one them, but as one chainswords revved to life.

Our clash began, a flurry of metal and flesh, my brothers attacking all together. I hissed in pain as a chain bit into my arm, releasing one of my hands on my sword and thrusting my hand out, Bran going flying into the nearby wall. Our melee continued, each one of them thrown or knocked away, only Thudin and Thorak remained.

Together they charged, one high and one low, but it was for naught, my hand clasped around the whirling chainsword and crushed it, teeth biting into the flesh of my hand, another moving my sword to disarm Thorak. I threw both of them away.

I stood triumphant as they gathered themselves and readied up again eyes defiant in the face of a challenge. I was about to take down my hood when a wrenching of metal was heard outside the room, stone giving way to superior force as all of us dove out of the way of the destroyed wall. From outside a massive form reached its head inside, red eyes as large as my head peering into the dust, scanning the room before landing on my form. Like lightning a claw lashed out, knocking me into the wall and making it crack under its force.

My brothers stared dumbfounded as Ignis forced more of himself into the room, head coming to rest on where my legs were, angry smoke rising from his nostrils. I groaned, fairly sure that my back was bruised to black and patted the annoying lizard.

"It's good to see you to Ignis, but was this really necessary?" If possible, a rumbling yes came from his chest, smoke growing in potency, making me wave it away.

"Your insane, I was coming to find you next." Another grow, and I relented.

"Fine fine, I'll come find you first next time then?" Another puff of smoke, this one lighter, and he removed his head, breaking more of the remaining wall as he moved his body back into hallway. I moved my legs under me and stood, well aware my surprise was ruined. Thorak and the others could only stare, before they broke out in laughter, echoing in the halls.

"That's what you get for growing big as shit coming back here and the first thing you do is thrash us." I glared at my best friend, but could only shake my head and sigh.

"It would have been better if Ignis could control himself." Thorak had moved up beside me and we clasped arms, welcoming me into the circle of warriors.

"Well thank the Emperor he's not, we would never have been able to live down." I huffed again, getting lost in talking with my brothers for the first time in years.

Hours later I was meeting with my old mentors, the wolves declaring a feast to celebrate my return, Samuel only giving me a kind nod and smile. Maximus was adamant that we go to the Apothecarium and draw more blood for Implants, as well as run tests on my growth. We gathered in partially finished Great Hall, food flowing from the kitchen. My eyes were drawn to the dozens Neophytes who were created in my absence, their eyes lingered on me, knowing I was there Gene-Sire but having no interaction. They regarded me differently than those that knew me personally, and I hoped that would change soon.

It was early morning when the last cup was drained and food hauled away, our bellies to bursting and sleep calling to us. I made my way back to my room, a smile on my lips and peace filling me. I was home, and for the first time in years I felt whole.

The day started far to soon, a serf waking me and my head banging on the door when I went to leave it. I made my way into the hall, others already up and moving around. We were summoned together in the Great hall again, this time the tables were moved away, Drake sitting on his throne in front of us. Something in the air had us forming rank, standing as statues. Only then did he speak.

"For many years we have prepared for this day, waiting and biding our time as we grew in strength. But we are Space Marines, and we have laid idle long enough. We are few in number, but our duty remains the same. We are the shield that guards humanity, the sword that cuts away the darkness, we know no fear. Today marks the true beginning of the Iron Drakes. For it is today that we take our first steps and make our mark on the galaxy. Today, our watch starts over the stars." We roared our approval, knowing the day when we would finally set out and scour the Imperium for threats to humanity had finally come.

* * *

 **Welp, thats that, I suppose my own words as the same as Drakes, this ends what is at least to me boring part of this story. Next time we will see some fun times with some violent Xenos, until then, have a good one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is one of the smallest chapters I have written in a while, and while it is short, I normally stop when I feel I have reached a good, well, stopping point in the story. I also apologize for the late release, I rewrote this chapter three times before I found one I liked. Enjoy. I apologize for the spelling errors I always miss in advance.**

* * *

Within a month we were ready for our first flight across the stars, ready to defend humanity at last from the horrors that plagued it, but as I had learned over the past several years, for all the time one could spend fighting, you would spend an insurmountable amount more waiting and preparing. It wasn't that different then what all of us had been doing for years now, training and learning all we could of war, but the hype that surrounded us dwindled in the first week. We did our best to keep busy, in Samuel's own words, an idle mind is a dangerous one.

I was currently sparring with Erik, one of the marines who had trained a year after us. Our swords were a blur of motion to normal eyes, changing in attacks in attempts to usurp the other. Well, he was. I was using this time to finetune my own attacks with a combatant that I couldn't steamroll.

Out bout continued for a number of minutes before he overreached, falling slightly off balance. My leg lashed out, making his slight stumble turn into in crashing into the floor, my sword above his throat.

"Better, but you need to watch for overswinging." He grasped the hand that I presented to help him to his feet, nodding his thanks.

"I'll be sure to correct the mistake." He moved away to find a different partner, only Thorak or Thudin would go more than a few bouts with me. My eyes trailed over to where our childhood foe was. Looking back we had all acted childish, out constant spats where a waste, but the two of them still hadn't made up. Even now they clashed, chainswords casting sparks, snarls of aggression on their faces.

I could understand the hostility, it was easy to keep up a rivalry even through the years, but I knew my time away from Thudin had made me realize how frivolous it all was, the same couldn't be said for my friend.

Their strikes increased in speed again, each pushing as hard as they could, glancing blows became ones that could do harm. I didn't step in to stop them, knowing unlike my father that there was only one way this to be settled, and it wouldn't be with words. Granted they had probably had dozens fights like this over the time I had been gone, this one wouldn't decide anything.

It ended with Thudin standing over my friend, a victorious grin on his face.

"That's thirty wins for me, twenty nine for you." Thorak spit a bit of blood out of his mouth and helped himself to his feet.

"I suppose I'll just have to wait for next time to even the score." Thudin chuckled and strode out of the training room, the eyes of several of us following him. Anellius, who served as our Chaplain and trained under Samuel, spoke into the silence, eyes hard.

"Pride is going to be his undoing one day." I cut in before anything else could be said, knowing that slandering one of our own behind his back would always be asking for trouble.

"Training is done for now, each of you are free until dinner." The present Marines nodded and quickly moved to put their weapons away, only Bran stayed.

"You feel like hitting up the forges? Just like old times" I smiled, mind going back to the time I had spent with him and Mortis several years ago, our journey through realspace toward the pirate base of Zespara.

"Why not, we have nothing but time till we get to the jump point." Once inside I marveled at some of the changes made, each of the Techs there had the same symbol on their robes as Octavian, showing their allegiance to the Iron Drakes. They bowed as we entered, each working on different projects. I motioned to Bran to follow to the other side of the workshop, an area reserved for Marines.

Each of our eyes scanned the racks of tools and materials, my friend breaking the silence.

"You have no idea what to make do you." He wore a smirk on his face, thinking that it had been years since I had worked a hammer, he was wrong.

"I got ample opportunity to work on my craft while I was away, but I do wonder how dull your own skills have gotten." He raised a single eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge from the mighty Aragorn?" I tossed him a hammer and moved towards the bellows.

"It's not a challenge when you're hopelessly outmatched."

It was months later when we found a world needing our assistance, more stumbled upon it than anything. Do to our ships having no navigators we couldn't make large jumps, our frequency of stops increased dramatically.

We dropped out of the Warp to all vox frequencies picking up a distress signal, a repeating message from the planets Governor to assist him in ridding his world of the Orks that had made planetfall. Alexander called for shields to be raised immediately, crackling to life around our ship. Drake walked towards the communications section of the bridge, a few quiet words having the officer there hailing the planet. It was fuzzy, but soon the image of a man in fine clothing and jewels filled the screen.

"We have prayed to the Emperor for a savior, he has answered. My name is Bertram, Planetary Governor. Can you help us? " Drake stood silent for a moment, judging the man before him.

"I am the Chapter Master of the Iron Drakes, we will assist you in whatever way we can." Bertram smiled.

"I cannot thank you enough for coming to my planets aid, we are beset on all sides by Orks, several cities have already fallen and more die each day." An image of the world came into being above the holo table. Three continents covered its surface, above it, a single Ork Kroozer sat, surrounded by smaller Escorts and dozens of transport ships.

"Do your lines hold? It will still be a week before we can reach you, if the Ork ships don't reach us first." The Governors face paled a bit, but he nodded.

"I am sure that we can hold for that long my lord, but I pray for swift sailing for you and your men."

"What information can you give us about our enemy? Their numbers perhaps?" The man could only shake his head.

"Almost everything we send out, by air or land is killed, only fragmented communications from the already taken cities give us an estimate, three hundred thousand, spread over the continent. They have yet to form a single massive hoard, instead several different Warbosses have their own armies that pillage from city to city." I frowned, it was, different for Orks to splinter like they have, but Greenskins didn't function under the same logic as men.

They continued for a time, all the information that the man could spare he did, even calling forward a sniveling looking officer to help him.

The Governor I found myself liking, he seemed an honest man that wanted to protect his planet, but the officer gave me distaste immediately, the way his eyes flickered around my fathers form, almost never meeting his eyes. I took my leave soon after, going and informing the others what I had learned. Each of us where gearing for a fight.

"I'm glad they outnumber us, gives us more targets, my kill count is only thirty!" That was Turgon, another of the Neophytes that had trained during my time away. Victus was quick to respond.

"Is that before or after you count practice targets?" A few laughed as Turgon glared, but he chuckled along with the rest of us soon enough. Zane brought the mood back down.

"These are Orks, we have fought them when they invaded our home system. Most of us know what they can do, dumb they might be, it makes them all the more dangerous do to how strong they are." That got a round of nods, myself being the only one here who had yet to fight them.

"It doesn't matter how many there are how strong, we are the Emperors finest, we do not know fear." Each of my sons banged their chests in agreement, I continued.

"It will be awhile before we reach the planet through realspace, but a battle with their ships is guaranteed, we may be called for boarding actions. We will fully armored up from this point on."

Four days later we were set to engage the Orks ships. Void shield at full power, cannons across the fleet loading and ready. The Emperor's Light was in the middle of our line, five Sword Frigates and a single Light Cruiser to our left and right. The escorts where faster, pulling ahead and moving to the sides of the enemy fleet. We outnumbered the Orks ships, but that meant little if they could break apart our escorts with a single ram of the Kroozer.

The Orks ships, as was their fashion, had guns mounted from every possible location. Few large guns thankfully, we would still need to keep our distance. The enemy fleet pushed forward, headless to the Sword Frigates circling around, heading only for our ship.

The Emperor's Light shook as the bombardment cannon fired, the round racing towards the Kroozer. They made no attempt to dodge, the magma bomb hitting their shields, plasma rolling over its surface is they charged full speed ahead. From our side the Light Cruiser made use of its own weapons, Lances firing at the weakened shields of our enemy. Ahead of us, the Sword Frigates engaged in cat and mouse with the Ork Escorts, always attempting to stay out of range of their guns or maneuver away from a ramming attempt. Our own ship shook from a forward facing macrocannon on the enemy Kroozer.

Alexanders voice carried over the flurry of activity on the bridge.

"Helmsman, fifty degrees to the right!" He obeyed, the ship correcting its course, also putting them within the firing arc for our side cannons. With the Light Cruiser breaking off the left, the Ork captain had to choose which target to go after, he choose the largest. His own ship swung towards ours, our void shields flashing from each stopped shell. Drake turned towards me.

"I want you and your sons ready to repel boarding actions." I nodded, quickly walked from the bridge, voxing the others and having them prepare to deploy to any part of the ship. The Emperor's Light shook again as we took hits, a rumbling return as we fired back.

There were forty Marines on this ship, cut into four different Clans. I lead one Clan, Drake another, Thorak and Thudin the last two. Each one being made up of nine combat Marines and one Clan leader.

Thorak was the closest to the door when I opened it, a single nod before he fell into step alongside me. Thudin stood in a circle with the others, asking a question as I approached.

"How goes the battle?" I shrugged, eyes trailing the scar that went across his face.

"We will win, that's assured, but if that Kroozer gets a few good hits on one of the Escorts they might be done for. Were pulling security." He nodded, patting his chainsword.

"We will be ready for them, we have pushed them off out ship in the past." I nodded, the others checking their weapons and prepared for the wait. It was almost maddening, knowing that no matter how strong our force of arms we couldn't do anything about the cannons pounding our shields. We waited for hours, the urge to pace was infectious, but for the voidsmen that went through the airlock we remained in our loose circle, speaking among ourselves. Akros and Zyron had their helmets off, speaking in the tongue of the natives tribe my father had meet with all those years ago.

I had asked about how the assimilation of their people into the fold had gone while I had been away, and surprisingly it it had went better that Drake had expected. Some of them still refused to bend the knee, but the number grew smaller every year, the technology and improvements to life where tempting prospects when you lived in a wooden hut.

One surprising move my father had made was the attempts to preserve the warrior culture that filled the lives of the native peoples, they were a hardy and a valuable resource for both potential recruits, and ranks to fill the guard. A balance was being attempted, making life hard enough to ensure that our people kept strong. But never so that they fill into anarchy.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and steadied myself another rumble went through the ship, the macro cannons pounding foes we could not see. An hour of tense waiting later and all fell silent, my vox activating, the voice of Drake coming through.

"The battle is done, get to the hangers, I will go over the battle plan with all of you there."

"Understood, well get moving." I turned my attention to the group, hitting my chest to get their attention.

"The battle is won, were moving to the hangers for further assignment." We were already set to go, and began our walk to the front of the ship. It took some time, but soon we were exiting one of the many doors into the bay, starfighters and Thunderhawks filled the space. Drake wait waiting for us near two of the loaded transports, speaking to David and a second pilot, a muscular man with fair features and short cut black hair.

As we grew closer I took a second to look over David, it had been a while since I had seen him and the years had been kind to him. He aged well, his once youthful face was a bit more more weathered now, a few wrinkles that hadn't been there before. But he was still as spry as ever, a grin on his face as he spoke to Drake. The grin turned into a full fledged smile as he saw me approaching.

"Aragorn, it's been a long time." I nodded and shook his hand, careful not to crush it in my armored hand.

"It has indeed, still flying around my father?" He smiled and nodded, gesturing to his fellow pilot.

"This is Jon, with more Marines we needed a second pilot to fly all of you around. I trained him myself, and before that he was one of the best pilots in the navy." He nodded to me and I shook his hand, his eyes wide as it was engulfed in my own.

"It's an honor to serve my lords." I let the others introduce themselves before Drake got our attention.

"Were headed down to reinforce the capital city of the world, from there we make a push to break the siege on the city and secure a safe route for its citizens to evacuate to the coast where they will be loaded onto boats and taken to one of the safe continents."

"We will do this with each city we can while we hold off the Greenskins. If all proves successful, we should be able to shell them from orbit before moving in and destroying whatever is left in the ashes. Questions?" There were none, and all but Drake and I loaded into the transports. Father turned to me, prompting the question he know I was going to ask.

"What about Ignis and Despair? When will they be coming with us?" Drake smiled and nodded.

"Can you imagine keeping those two away from our first true war as Iron Drakes?" He pointed towards two massive transports on the far side of the hanger. Just as he did, the two apex predators made their way into the hanger from the main hallway, the only one large enough from them to move around the ship. Together they strode towards the transports with the cautious coaxing of Serfs.

"They will be joining us on the surface soon enough, but we have delayed enough." I nodded, heading into my own transport.

While we had talked, the ten Regiments of Guardsmen we brought with us where readying up as well, from both the Emperor's Light and number of dedicated troop starships, they prepared to deploy into the field below alongside us.

The General of these forces as named Sosa, a Colonel at the times of the Plague Wars for Rivia. He had been one of few to live through the war, and after exemplary service in the years after, was placed into the position by Drake.

The guards own battleplans were unknown to me, but I trusted my father to coordinate their efforts with our own operations smoothly. I looked out at the hanger one last time as the door closed and sealed with a hiss, the voice of our pilot coming over the vox.

"We will be making planetfall just outside of the capital city." Zane gave me a single eyebrow raise as I responded to our pilot, the craft lifting off and exiting into the awaiting arms of space.

It didn't take long for us to set a course towards the ground, the planet below us a mixture of mountain ranges and barren flatlands. As we neared the surface I could just make out the black smoke from sacked cities, smaller towns and mining operations in the mountains uncounting. A few kilometers above the capital I observed the battlelines below, a vast horde of Orks far outside the city, explosions doting the streets and buildings below us, tiny from here, but each one likely ended lives.

Our ride down went unmolested, no Ork aircraft belching smoke and attempting to ram us, but we hurried from the Thunderhawk all the same, walking into an area behind the trenches, men and a few wheeled transports rushing past every few seconds.

Many of those who saw us were slack jawed as we made our way towards the command tent nearby, Drake entering, the rest of us watching the flurry of men who ran from supply points and back towards the fortifications several hundred meters away.

From the number of Ork corpses that lined the land beyond the fortifications, they had just been attacked, most likely nothing more than a testing force given that they weren't currently overrun.

A few hundred meters away the transports from our Regiments touched down, thousands of troops and dozens of tanks rolling down the opened doors of the ships. They where meet with relieved faces from those nearest, perhaps the thought of fresh bodies to hold the greenskin tide back was more comforting to these PDF than the thought of Space Marines.

I took a few minutes to look at each man as they walked passed, their state of dress and weapons they carried, eyes casting over the camp in a whole. Well, most of the soldiers likely slept in the trenches, and if not at least inside the city, there where a number of tents that served different purposes around us, enough to justify calling it a camp.

Their weapons and armor, if they had any, where, subpar at best. Granted, this area of the Eastern Fringe was poor, less worlds to trade with and more attacks drained the resources of many worlds. I would be surprised if the PDF on the planet numbered more than a million.

Thankfully each of them had a standard lasgun, although the pattern was unknown to me. I noticed a distinct lack of any heavy weapons or vehicles besides wheeled transports. PDF where not meant to wage war on a scale like the Guard did, but it would be nice if they had the forethought to have some heavier equipment around.

I continued my observation on their status, ignoring when several of them would look from my brothers next to me and then back to me, eyes squinting as they tried to wrap their heads around it. Thankfully most of them where to overwhelmed by us being there to draw any reasonable conclusion. Still, it was a cause of concern for Drake and I, the more the legend of our Chapter grew the greater the chances of somebody putting together the pieces of the puzzle, for that, we needed to move quickly in obtaining more allies.

Over the time I had been gone Drake had maneuvered both the Agri-world and Feudal-world from all those years ago under a vassal status, bringing them into the fold and boystering our power in the sub sector.

The Forge-world was on frosty terms with us ever since they had found us training our own acolytes in their arts, they would have brought war down upon our heads if we hadn't claimed that each Techpriest that Octavian trained was actually a Serf of ours, well, they where, we could call most of the population our Serfs if we needed to, but any further deals with them had always ended in failure, one of the reasons our own Forge-moon was so important. Unrestricted by the dogma of the Cult Mechanicus, it was able to produce a fair percentage of their own total output.

Zespara had become a successful mining world for Promethium, its rich deposits would feed our fleet for untold years to come, especially since we refused to sell. There where other ventures that brought in money, and good Promethium was a resource we didn't feel like giving up to easily.

I was broken from my thoughts when Drake left the command tent, gaining our attention immediately, he had a less than pleased look on his face, but he was far to old give to muttering about anything.

"Our men are going to set up alongside the PDF, bolstering their position while our Artillery units start shooting back at the Orks. Hopefully we will be able to goad the Orks into charging into what they think is a weak line of defence, when we smash then on the open field, the path will be open to move west and get the people out of the city."

"Each Clan will be posted along the defensive line until further notice. Bolster the moral of the PDF, they are close to running, the Ork Warboss is a bit sadistic, the constant bombardments and prodding attacks are all in attempts to break them. He has taken prisoners and mutilated them for the men to see." A few looks of disbelief passed around, Orks using fear tactics? We snapped back to attention as Drake continued.

"If they refuse to come to us, we will go to them, night raids will commence if they refuse to attack, picking off their leadership, if the Warboss is seen doing nothing, others will challenge him, infighting between them will only help us." We nodded, eyes already scoping out the meager defences of our line, my mind already thinking of ways to improve them.

As Drake moved towards the just landed Sosa to brief him on the mission, the rest of us started to make our way towards the trenches. A number of Serfs would set up our own small camp near to our Guardsmans.

The signs of carnage increased the closer you got to the defence, ripped ground and blood stained dirt covered the earth. Thorak and Thudin's Clans made their way to the farther edges of the defences while Drake and my own where in the center. The starstruck gazes of many of the PDF surprised the others, Marines had been such a common sight on Tarth that we they had grown used to seeing us walk among them, it wasn't so for the wider Imperium.

Several men started to pray, making the situation even weirder for us. Zane commented.

"I forget how zelous the rest of the Imperium is when it comes to the worship of the Emperor." Across the vox, Anillius spoke.

"We worship the Emperor in our own way, not as a god, but as the our leader and lord, give these men their own faith, without it they would have broken a long time ago." The matter was set to rest after that, Anillius was our most spiritual member, being our Chaplain, and he would always step up to defend the beliefs of the common man. He did have a point, even if all of us agreed that if the faith was more like it was on Tarth, it would be better for it.

By this time we had settled around the areas we were set to defend, nervous soldiers around us as we looked out towards the Ork army. We wouldn't be getting into the actual trenches until something started, seeking instead to keep an eye on our enemy. The mood improved as several squads of our own men set up around us, almost completely at ease next to us. Those that arrived where asked whispered questions by the PDF, glances thrown our way every few seconds.

I overheard some of what was saying, some brought about a chuckle while others were simply outlandish. An incredibly young looking soldier asked why we didn't charge the Orks and route them right now.

After talking down several more inquiries our men set about digging better defences and setting up heavy weapons, several tanks rolling up behind. We were set for an all out siege.

Several hours passed before the operation started the guns from the artillery Regiment roared from behind us, the shells came crashing down on previously spotted Ork heavy weapons, my hearing could just pick up the sounds of belligerent yelling and chaos that came from their camp. The sounds continued until it started to echo into a single warcry, one that had shaken entire worlds in its coming.

The men next to us where wide eyes once again, but this time it was fear that quickened their hearts. Almost a hundred meters away I saw Drake making his way to the lines, his helmet turning towards me and nodding once, we needed to be ready for anything.

A few officers up and down the line made a number of different speeches to their men, attempting to rally them and bring up their confidence, all of them mentioned the fact that they had Space Marines standing next to them, that fact alone would keep most of them from running.

But the time for speeches was over, the ground in front of us started to shake as uncounted thousands of Orks made their way to battle, their warcry growing louder and louder. Up and down the line last checks were made on weapons, several stragglers running to find their positions in the defences.

I could see the hoard just coming out of the foothills to the mountains north of us, a mob of green for as far as I could see. The artillery could see them as well, a barrage of fire coming down right behind the front of their hoard. Where the rounds struck Orks ceased to be, blown into unrecognizable chucks. This continued, a constant stream of fire raining down on that location, more dead stacking up with every salvo.

Still they charged, through their dead and dying, those wounded forgotten in a battlelust that would not be sated until it had tasted blood. They were within a kilometer now, their path leading them to a dip in the land, coming back up in front of us with only a few hundred meters to spare, it was at the crest the tanks found their own purpose.

Our Russ tanks opened fire into the hoard, shells carving a path through greenskin ranks, where heads or limbs had been, only bloodied flesh remained, blasted clearly off. Some rounds shot low, taking legs and impacting torsos, leaving much the same effect, dozens died in the first second, but still they came, driven by their WAAAGH.

I lifted my bolter to a better firing location, the rounds of the crude Ork weapons sometimes landing around us, they were shooting without focus, at more than a hundred meters, they stood no real chance of hitting anything.

But we had one last bit of firepower awaiting us, the thousands of men up and down the line, lasguns and heavy weapons poised to fire. I looked down at Drake, waiting his command, the Orks growing ever closer. Finally it was given, a roar that was echoed down the line by each officer.

"FIRE!" A sun was born in front of us from the initial shots, almost obscuring the rushing hoard, but they faced a much worse fate that just spots in their eyes, the front line was dead, a mound of bodies that piled up, momentarily stopping the others as they tripped on their fallen brethren.

Free fire was given, and the line erupted into different squads shooting, Ork bodies mounting, but still they came. My own bolter and the guns of every Marine down the line added their symphony of death, rounds crashing into those we saw where larger or better armored, explosive rounds making short work of them. The closest body of any Xenos was forty meters from our trench, the heavy bolters teams chewing through ammunition, their constant fire helping in holding back the endless tides.

We had the defences, we had the men, the few transports that came screaming towards our lines were destroyed by our tanks. We would hold the ground, they didn't have the armor to punch through our line, and we had more than enough tanks to throw back anything they tried.

That was when it started to go wrong, PDF squads started to run out of ammunition, their sad state of supplies and low quality lasguns could't compare with our own versions. As men rushed towards supply points to return carrying more ammo, the lack of bodies was felt on the line, the Orks closed the gap with their suicide charge by another few meters, and another. Soon it was almost point blank that our helmet voxs crackled, the call to switch to melee was made. I grabbed my sword, only having time to throw my bolter down before they were upon us, yelling in victory as their choppers found purchase in the bodies of lesser men.

The screams started then, dying and dead men filling the trenches as our lines collapsed around us, guardsmen were not made for hand to hand combat, and as the butchering around us began, it was shown in earnest.

I thrust my sword into the roaring Greenskin in front of me, pulling my sword up and cutting him in half. My own yell of fury calling out as I swung into the next Xenos, finding myself stepping up and out of the trench as I ripped through Ork after Ork, a pile of bodies soon starting around me. My sons next to me where each attempting to follow me into the fray, but they lacked the strength and the weapons to kill as I did.

Time became meaningless, only the spray of blood and the next enemy I cut down meant anything, my brothers alongside me added to my growing pile, their own warcries sounding as they killed behind me. Across the line, as men and women alike fleed or died with snarls on their lips, the Marines held,never wavering, never falling back, but it would come at a price.

"Aragorn, to you left!" I swung, trusting the voice and instincts that had screamed at me moments before, an Ork Nob, who handed Choppa poised to come down on my head, his teeth gritted and one last curse leaving him as he was cut from under one arm to shoulder, his swing failing and weapon dropping from limp hands.

"Cheat'n 'umie." If I had time I would have made a remark back, but I could only give Zane a brief nod before cutting though the next Orks weapon. It was then that I witnessed a set of heavy thuds, looking up to see the massive form of the Warboss coming towards me. He was slightly shorter than me, but if he stood up I was sure he could be taller.

"Yer a big 'umie, look like yer kan fight too! lets WAAAGH!" His retinue of Nobz rushed towards me, but I was not the only one with backup, behind me my sons fought desperately to get to me, but the hoard was not broken, and a new challenger was always there to face them. No, my backup was something greater, and his roar quieted even the Warboss.

Ignis and Despair made their way onto the battlefield, transports being landed far away from the Ork controlled land. They had run the three kilometers from there, scent of blood driving forward their own battlelust. With my companion close, my own appetite for blood was increased through our bond. Just as Ignis began his slaughter to my left, so did I leap into the fight with the Orks.

The first two fell in a moment, distracted by the appearance of the drakes, the others were quick to respond, large weapons and a howl from their throats, but it didn't matter, each weapon I cut through killed another, my armor covered in blood. The Warboss, not to be outdone, lept at me with his massive Powa Claw, I dodged, sword coming down on the attachment to his elbow, relieving him of his weapon.

He stumbled back, the lack of weight throwing off his balance as hit the ground and rolled away.

"Defend me boyz! Dis wun iz a fighter!" Every nearby Ork heard the call and rushed towards me, the Warboss throwing one last hateful glare before running off with his few remaining Nobz. I attempted to follow but my path was blocked by a still frenzy whipped horde of savages. I gutted dozens more by the time they realized their leader was gone, and by that time it was too late to go after it. Without their boss, there ranks broke, fleeing from the battle as soldiers rallied and shot into their retreating backs. Tanks fired and the artillery Regiment pounded those that ran.

I stabbed my sword into the ground in front of me and took a deep breath, heavy footfalls making me look towards Ignis as he approached, most of his claws and face where covered in blood and soot, he bared his teeth at me, a piece of metal stuck in his gums.

"You shouldn't eat such filth, you might get sick." A rumble from his chest was his agreement, black smoke rolling from his nostrils as I pulled out the offending piece. Any further interaction was cut short as Zane came up to me, his face full of worry.

"We need you behind the trenches Aragorn." I frowned and nodded, swiftly moving over the dead and wounded, their cries of filling the air. Many of them were being carried back, but even then more where going without care, and taking what care I could to not step on them, it was difficult.

I looked passed the defences to where my brothers had formed a circle, a solid wall of armor and grim faces. Each of them had some kind of injuries, damaged armor and blood caked weapons. I put my hands on Sol and Varus, lightly moving them aside as I walked, their expressions telling me all I needed to know.

Malachi knelt next to Dran, a Marine that had finished his last Gene Seed implant a year before I returned, one of the few of that year that had been chosen to come. He wasn't dead yet, but his arm was missing and his chestplate was torn open. Our Apothecary pried away the armor, his body a bloodied mess. A concoction of drugs was injected into his blood, an attempt to put together his mushed insides. Malachi turned to me.

"Aragorn, I need you to carry him inside, your strongest here, be careful, his organs are in a bad spot right now, any jostles could tear open something."

I nodded and lifted my son as carefully as I could, walking slowly towards our tent. Drake gave orders to Thorak and Thudin's clan to assist in the finding of those still wounded and walked with me. Dran was one of his.

We made it to the tent, Serfs inside preparing different machines that would aid in the healing process. I set him down, stepping back as our Apothecary went to work. Drake stood there for a second longer, eyes filled with something before he turned and walked out.

"It's never easy, seeing a boy you brought into manhood lay on an operating table." I was silent as we walked back towards the lines, the moaning of those still clinging to life becoming louder.

"Does it get easier?" He shook his head.

"No, it never does, it is something that you must learn to accept, we are warriors, made to fight and die for our Emperor, it is our calling, our duty." I knew this, but that didn't mean that I liked it.

"We live in a galaxy of never ending war, so is our fate. But there is honor in giving your life for a cause greater than yourself." Drake nodded, our conversation ending as a the leader of the PDF walked up to us.

"My lords, the battle is won. Our forces will be organizing to chase the Orks." Drake and I shared a look.

"Your men are not ready to chase anything Colonel, the only reason we stand victorious is because we held our ground, chasing the Orks is a good way to get caught into melee, your men would be slaughtered." The officer would have bristled if I hadn't glared down at him.

"As you say my lord." He turned and walked away, shoulders stiff.

"That's going to be a problem isn't it." Drake nodded, his own eyes trailing after the soldier.

"Hopefully not, the two of us are going be meeting the Planetary Governor not long after this. I expect a messenger within a few hours to summon me to the palace in celebration for throwing back the Ork threat." I couldn't help the chuckle that broke out.

"He wouldn't possibly think thats its over could he?" Drake shook his head.

"I like the man, but most in such power are short sighted, they look inwards for betrayal and ignore the problems outside their own walls, unless something threatens them personally, some would let the rest of the worlds burn." I was silent, thinking to some of the men that matched that description during my travels.

"I don't think he's the type, but I can image there are more than a few that would seek to prosper from this invasion." My eyes traveled back towards the battlefield.

"How many?"

"Did we lose? Thousands. How many did we kill? A great many more." My hands curled into fists at my sides.

"We could have held the lines, but the PDF didn't have the equipment, we should have spared some of ours." Drake nodded.

"Death cares little about who pays the price, as long as the quota is filled." His eyes looked far off, and he took a moment to refocus himself.

"It's never easy to lead them into battle, but such sacrifice is what keeps the Imperium churning forward day after day."

"I'm aware, but I pity the day I stop caring for those that die, no matter how many deaths, if its a few dozen to thousands, each of them payed a price, and should be remembered for it." Drake nodded.

"It's that feeling that so many have forgotten, why suicide charges and foolish assaults are so commonplace, few care for those under them Aragorn, if there is one thing I'm glad to see I taught you, its compassion." I blinked in surprise, I hadn't heard my father say something like that since my childhood.

"I learned more than just compassion, but the stories you told me when we lived in that house inside the capitol stuck with me." A moment of awkwardness came, but thankfully we were saved when Sosa walked up to us. He saluted before starting his report.

"The first and second infantry Regiments have taken heavy losses, the first is down to almost half strength my lords, the others were held largely in reserve, a few tanks were lost, but otherwise we are still combat effective." Five thousand men lay died from less that an hour of fighting, it was a steep price.

"Do we have any idea in the number of dead Xenos." Sosa perked up visibly.

"We can't be to sure my lords, but it looks to be several thousand, the higher end of fifteen thousand if were right." It was a victory, and while it may have left several thousands of our own dead and one of my sons gravely wounded, we had won our first battle in the war.

* * *

 **Small chapter, but it sets the groundwork for the next one. I still don't feel very comfortable doing battles, they are, weird for me to write, trying to balance description and action without making it boring. But hopefully I will improve with time, as well as doing something other than blind charges, I'll bring you guys some actual operations in the next chapter. Tell me what you think, i enjoy reading the reviews. Have a good one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, it is once again time for me to put out another chapter, I'm kinda happy with how this turned out, I'v had it done for a few days, but I'v been going over it and making small changes. Doing, some things a little different, some experimentation I suppose. Then again im doing that with the next chapter too. O well. enjoy.**

* * *

Hours later, when the wounded had been gathered and fresh soldiers set to see after the defenses, the Clans gathered together away from the battlefield. Standing in an open patch of land close to where the Serfs where setting up tents for the night.

Drake and I stood in front of the others, each covered in blood and damage that showed in their armor. The symbols of our Chapter, once pristine on pauldrons was now caked in dirt and mud. Besides the state of one of our own wounded, each of us where in high spirits. But that low murmur of conversation cease the moment our Chapter Master started to speak, all eyes snapping forward.

"We have won the first battle, bloodied the faces of those who would defy the Emperor's will. But the war is only beginning, and more sacrifice will be asked for before its end." He took a moment to pull his helmet off his head, old eyes taking in each of his students.

"I couldn't be more proud of each of you. Many years ago I set out to create a Chapter of Space Marines, grown from the actions of my own hands and the help of a few. Today I stand here at the day that I can truly say I have succeeded. I took you in as little more than children, but it is men I see before me now." Pride swelled in our hearts. Praise from Drake was far and in between, making it all the more precious.

"We will recover and prepare for the next conflict for now, I'm sure Aragorn has a few words to say to you all." I couldn't help but stare a bit as he turned and walked away into the camp and away from the eyes of those present. Those same eyes turned towards me, waiting direction. A moment passed before I spoke.

"I know I have been gone for some time, and on the Light I didn't get the chance to speak with many of you. But I will echo his words. Each of you did well today, each of you should be proud to call yourselves Iron Drakes." The words didn't mean as much. But from those who I had grown up with I received a few nods that set my unease aside.

The gathering of soldiers broke formation and walked off in groups of two's and three's. Many headed towards the area where Mortis and Bran where setting up a place for repairs. We had all been taught how to do minor work to our arsenal, patching ceramite and maintaining our weapons.

Thorak made his way up to me after saying a few words to his Clan, standing beside me and looking out towards the battlefield for a few moments before speaking.

"We've seen our fair share of fights over the years, even fought Orks before, but nothing compares to that." I found my eyes drawn to the battlefield, the smoke that still curled from destroyed vehicles and the bodies of enemies slain.

"To be honest Thorak, that's nothing compared to what is to come." His eyes flashed open in a moment of surprise, I continued after a pause.

"The last mission I did with the Inquisitor there was a complication, it lead to millions of people being culled because they learned of Chaos, a deamon found itself in broadcasted over most of a hive. An entire city, purged because one man wanted to bring us down with him." My friend muttered a curse next to me before speaking.

"How could you forgive him? For doing something like that?" I could only shake my head in defeat.

"Because it was the only way. Better to kill a million than have an entire planet consumed by Chaos when a cult grows strong enough to summon creatures of the Warp." Thorak's lips curled back in distaste.

"There has to be a better way. Each of us were taught to protect humanity Aragorn. It's the cause we are sworn to." I looked at my friend in that moment and realized that perhaps my experiences in the years away had changed me more than I had realized.

I had seen colonies emptied by raiders and ships filled with corpses by the time they returned to realspace. We had been taught about the Great Enemy, warned of its corruption and influence. But nothing could compare to seeing it yourself.

"There was no better way Thorak, I know it is horrid, I watched it, lived it. But the alternative is worse." I closed my eyes for a moment as images of bloodied halls and disfigured corpse flashed across my vision. When I opened them again, my childhood friends face was in a deep frown.

"I trust you Aragorn, I always have, since we were kids you have yet to let me down it's just. If you say it is so then I believe you. But." He shook his head, hands curled into fists at his sides.

"Drake had told us of the state of Imperium, he warned us of the darkness that seeps into its very core." He sighed, eyes drawn up to where the sun shined above us, starting its descend towards darkness.

"I guess over the years and we only saw how Tarth was, we forgot about the rest of the galaxy. It's difficult to hear that millions of the people we fight for are killed just for knowledge of our greatest enemy." He shook his head, turning away.

"I'm sure Drake will call us together in the morning. Sleep well Aragorn" I watched him walk with a measure of sadness, knowing that his thoughts would keep him up tonight. I started towards where my own tent was set up. It was tall and large, several meters in length and width. I pushed back the fabric and strode inside. It was largely spartan, a Marine sized cot set up in a corner, a rack to place my armor on and a small table to set things on.

Near the back a chest sat, made from wood and iron, it was something that each marine would store a number of things with them that the Serfs would bring down for us. I opened the lid, hinges freshly oiled and took out one of the datapads that I had stored there. An idea had been in my mind since after the battle, and it was one that I found myself eager to start on.

Cybernetics where a commonplace thing in the Imperium, from replacement eyes and limbs to organs, if it was once flesh, there was a way to make it machine. But these varied in quality, from something only a Inquisitor could get his hands on, to the rusted and halfworking limb that a hive ganger would have stuck on his arm.

I sat back in my chair some time later and sighed, eyeing the diagram in front of me, thinking of the materials and time it would take to make an arm that would be a fitting replacement for one of my sons. I knew the Iron Hands had great knowledge in the making of such cybernetics, but I could't very well ask them to give us such secrets, not to mention having to travel to their Fortress-Monastery to speak to their Chapter Master about such things.

No, I would have to create my own, from the ground up, while Octavian could help me with such a thing for a human scale, an Astarte arm was different from a humans. Not to mention he was back on Tarth, overseeing the forges.

Marcus had trained all us in weapons smithing and the crafting of armor, but the makings of more intricate things had been largely left to Bran and Mortis, as they had been chosen to train as Techmarines. It was with a sigh that I picked up the tablet and started the walk towards their tent, knowing I wouldn't hear the end of this for some time.

Ignis opened a single eye as I exited my tent, a unspoken question in his eyes. A pile of meat sat next to him, every now and then his barbed tongue would slide out and hook one, bringing it back to be swallowed.

"I have to go see Bran about an idea of mine, I'll be back soon." A low rumble was my response, his eyes closing once again.

The camp was a bustle of activity as I strode though it, the low moan of the wounded ever present alongside the boisterous of the victorious. Guardsmen and PDF intermingled during this down time, while the defenses remained maned, it had been lessened, those that had fought given respite.

Standing side by side it was easy to see just how different the quality of gear was, all of our units down to Sargents had Carapace armor, while plans for distributing it among the entire army was in motion. Producing that many sets of armor took its time, but as soon as it was available, it would be given to every unit. My mind trailed down another set of ideas about the manufacturing of such things as I walked, my musing passing the time it took to get to the Techmarines quarters, a number of Drakes standing outside, some talking while others removed pieces of armor and setting it on a table to be start repairs

Inside the tent Mortis and Bran where hard at work patching and replacing ruined parts. They gave me as nod as I walked in, giving back the pauldron of a Marine.

"Come to give us a hand? We could use it with all the little repairs this lot is bringing us, next thing you know they will want us repainting it for them too!" Mortis laughed and placed down his tools, turning to face me.

"So how can we be of assistance Aragorn? As much as we might like it, I doubt you came to help with this lot." I nodded, placing a dataslate down on the table. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up, brow turning to a frown in concentration as he looked over the design.

"This is, interesting, is this something you would like to have us do?" I nodded, Bran coming over and plucking the device from his hands, placing it on the table once again.

"We can work on it after we finish, I'm sure that it can wait." Mortis rolled his eyes.

"It's a new arm for Dran." Bran stopped, walking back over and picking up the slate again. Eyes roaming over its contents.

"Well then. I think we should be able to start on this in a few days, its a design alright, but a highly intricate one." I could only shrug.

"I didn't want to go halfway. With more time I'm sure I could have done better, but that will do for now." The two of stared for a moment before sighing.

"He doesn't even realize does he? It's madness." Bran could only shrug.

"Let him hold onto is ignorance brother, don't go popping that head of his just yet." I waved the two of them off and started outside.

"I'm going to go visit the Apothecary, see what you can do about the arm." The waved goodbye before returning to work, a short trip through the camp had me entering the medical tent.

Inside Malachi sat at a desk, cogitator in front of him, hooked up to the multitude of machines connected to the wounded Marine.

"How is he." The Apothecary only took his eyes of the cogitator for a moment, just enough to give me a nod.

"He should be waking up soon, his body is currently in a healing trance, one of his hearts had a piece of bone inside of it and his intestines where almost mush, but he will be on his feet soon enough, the arm however." I nodded, looking down at the covered wound. No blood seeped from the vains, a bandage placed over it all the same.

"He's tough, one armed or not he will find a way to help." Malachi smiled and stood up, taking the bandage off and throwing it away. Under it the bone was sticking out, ripped from the elbow. The two of us looked down at the injury for a few moments before our Apothecary sighed.

"Were going to have to cut off the bone if it's to be replaced properly." I winced but nodded.

"I have Mortis and Bran working on a replacement for him, but if they can make it with the resources on the Light, I don't know." Malachi smiled.

"I'm sure he will be grateful for the opportunity to get even with the Greenskins. I know I wouldn't be very pleased if I lost my arm in the first battle." I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips.

"That's very true, hopefully he will get that opportunity. I'm sure when he would charge into battle one armed or not." Malachi smiled and tapped his hands on the table.

"I don't tell him about the arm when he wakes up, least he goes and bugs them about it incessantly."

"I have no doubt that he would But I'm sure you have other work to do, I'll leave you be." He waved as I walked out. Going back to my tent I spent a bit of time cleaning my own weapons and armor before a Serf knocked on the tent poll, voice coming from outside.

"My lord, the Chapter Master has returned, he is asking for you at the command tent." I took a moment to replace a part of my bolter and answered.

"I will be there in a moment, thank you for the message." I could hear their footsteps fading away and by the time I was outside I couldn't tell who had given the message amongst the dozens who were currently working. When I walked inside Thorak and Thudin where already there, Drake speaking when I gave him a nod.

"As expected, the Governor called me to speak to him inside his palace, we talked for a time on what action to take. His PDF will be overseeing the evacuation of the civilians in this city to one of the other continents. From here on our priority will be saving each city and ensuring future evacuations are successful." We all nodded, the saving of human life was our highest priority. I was aware of how Thorak's eyes flickered to mine for a moment but I didn't meet his eyes.

"Our intelligence on Ork movement and numbers is still abysmal at best, our first goal is to obtain more information on the enemy we are fighting." A map of the area was placed onto the table that sat in the center of the room.

"Thankfully the lands of the continent are well mapped, and we can select the areas where we meet our enemy. Sentinel squads will be deploying for recon tonight." Each of us nodded, knowing that using Marines for scouting like this was unwise. His eyes went to Thorak.

"Your taking your men and deploying to the city farther to the north as soon as your ready, the Ork threat there is fairly small and you should be able to route them if you can ensure the PDF don't run. But just in case your taking the Third Regiment with you." He nodded, and Drake continued.

"Many of their horde's are in the wilderness between towns, when they attack a location or we have actual intelligence on there movements, we will deploy to counter them." Father stood up from where he had leaned on the table.

"If all goes well, we will be able to pick off the leadership and disrupt any camps they have, causing infighting. When their numbers are low enough, we will surround them and crush them." Thorak and Thudin pounded their chests and left, giving Drake and I the room.

"How did the meeting with the Governor go?" Drake sighed, shaking his head.

"The man is good hearted, and I thank the Emperor for that, but he has no idea how to lead armies or make choices fit for war. He has this, adviser, but the man is spineless, isn't fit to lead troops." I frowned, drumming my fingers on the table.

"Are you planning on bringing this world under our banner?" My father nodded.

"Even if its many light years away every planet we gain will bolster our power, extra manpower for our armies and wealth from trade. Tarth has grown a lot since you left, I know you didn't get the chance to see it before you returned, but she has grown." I smiled, a memory of the planet coming to my mind.

"The others filled me in a bit during our journey here, your suited for governing, thought about doing it when you retire?" Drake raised a single eyebrow at me before he shook his head.

"Space Marines don't retire Aragorn, you know this." A smile made its way onto his face.

"Besides, who would lead the Iron Drakes if I retired? Your still to young to even think about commanding." I chuckled and started to make my way out of the tent. A sense of ease filling me that I hadn't felt in years.

"I'll see you in the morning father." He slammed a single fist into his breastplate in response and I echod it, letting the fabric fall away from my fingers as I turned and started to my tent.

Ignis gave me a rumbling greeting as I passed him, the pile of meat that had sat next to him now gone.

"We get to go hunting soon, more Orks for us to kill." Black smoke started to curl around his nostrils and I smiled.

"Just try not to eat anymore of them, I don't want you getting sick." Another rumble from his chest, shorter this time and louder, a slight narrowing of his eyes. I smirked and went inside, laying down on the makeshift bed and placing my helmet beside my head. It wasn't at all comfortable, and after a few moments I stood up and was going back outside and laying with my back on Ignis's side. A single eye stared at me for a while but it shut again, the realm of dreams soon claiming us both.

I haven't dreamt much since my time with Michael, if I did at all they were often just random bits of memory or thoughts, but every now and then I would have some that I know where more powerful that, that held meaning.

I stood on top a mountain, a thunderstorm raging around me. Lighting illuminated the sky and rain that flooded the world poured down. The stone under me groaned as the wind howled, thunderclaps shaking the very earth.

Two forces battled in the darkness, the glint of steel when the lighting struck. Both where massive beings, taller than a Knight they trampled the earth and broke mighty stone pillars that rose up around them, an arena for there clash. Again and again they clashed, swords cutting the air and adding to the cyclone around the mountain.

I attempted to walk forward, almost brought to my knees as the ground shook and the warriors howled as they fought. It was then I noticed something at their feet, a small pedestal, a necklace laid upon it. Its stones filled with an unearthly light.

As I struggled against the wind and drew closer, it started to glow brighter, illuminating the entire arena. A third figure appeared in the darkness, smaller than the others and clad in flowing robes. It dashed forward, escaping the stomping feet of the giants and snatched the necklace away. The figures eyes blazed with power as they raised the item high, the glow becoming like a sun as it blinded those present. With one last massive crash of lightning that descended from the heavens the thief was gone, my eyes opening into the light of the morning a cold sweat covering my skin. Ignis's eyes were open and on me when I looked to the side, a curious growl rolling through the ground.

"It was nothing, just a dream." His head moved back and rested on the ground, the sun starting to coming over the mountains, the sky painted purple. Footsteps from Ignis's other side had me rising, Zane walking into view, armor fully repaired and repainted.

"Drake has called all the Clan leaders together, I guess the recon squads found something faster than we expected." I finished standing and slipped my helmet on, power coming through once I twisted it closed, systems coming to life in front of my eyes.

"Gather the others, I'll let them know what is going on as soon as I can." He nodded and walked away, myself making my way back to the command tent. Thorak and Thudin stood inside as I pulled back the fabric and entered, Drake speaking as soon it closed.

"The Orks we routed yesterday have disappeared into the mountains, the scout squads have only found traces of where they could have gone. " He smiled as the three of us shared looks.

"This is part of war, the waiting and information gathering, you cannot fight the enemy if you do not know where they are. We waited for a time on the Light, a while longer won't hurt you." Thorak spoke up, his armor repaired and once again gleaming in the light that came through the fabric.

"All of my men are healed and ready Drake, may I deploy today? The Third is ready as well, their Colonel had them prepare last night at my request." Drake looked at the map for a few seconds before nodding.

"If you are prepared then you may, the defenses of the northern city are holding, but I'm sure they will appreciate the assistance." He gave us a nod before walking out. My fingers tapped the side of my leg, metal on metal filling the tent for a moment until Thudin stared at me out of the corner of his eye.

"If you don't need anything else Chapter Master, I will be with my men." He turned and left, a slight scowl on his face. I only needed tilt my head before Drake spoke.

"He's, not happy that Thorak is being deployed instead of him. A part of him still thinks your all children, his feud with your friend hasn't faded in recent years, its tamer now, but it still burns." I frowned and through back to the early years, of needless competition and insults between us.

"It was childish, but we couldn't expect all of us to get along. Time will mellow their behavior, now that they aren't near one another all the time, as it did me." Drake nodded, our conversation momentarily halted as a Serf bowed as he entered, handing him a report and departing. Father looked it over for a moment and added it to a pile.

"Communication with some of the scout squads is sparse at best, the long ranged Vox can be tricky, even if Octavian was making strides to make them into something usable." He motioned to the growing pile of paper.

"These have been coming in all morning, and will continue to as the sentinels continue to spread over the area. So far only ruined town and dig sights have also been found." Drake sighed and rested his hands back on the table.

"Take the next few days and get to know your Clan. During our time on the Light I kept all of you busy, I should have allowed you more time to get to know your sons." I shrugged.

"If you had given me those from my year it wouldn't have been a problem." He shook his head.

"I did that on purpose, those younger than you see you as a Genesire, not as a father. This can be good in its own way, but it won't do you to alienate yourself from them. They are your sons, just as Thorak or Bran are. Get to know them, let them know you care." I frowned, crossing my arms over my breastplate.

"Of course I care, even if I don't know them personally, I knew each of their names." Drake gave me a short nod.

"Good, but they don't know that, they don't know much of anything about you besides what the others have told them, and you had been gone for a long time before that. I'll let you know when something comes up." I took the light dismissal and pounded my chestplate once before turning away and leaving the tent, the sun having climbed, the sky turning a light blue.

The camp was a bustle of activity, the clamor of men and machines. A ways away Valkyries of the Third where taking off next to the Thunderhawk assigned to Thorak. I didn't fear failure for him, he was a good swordsman and leader.

As requested, Zane had gathered the others, several faces that I had fought with and trained alongside but hardly knew. Drake had a point, and it was time to rectify it.

"While scouts are obtaining information we are on standby. I don't need to tell you that we could be called to action at any moment." I paused for a moment, long enough for them to share looks between themselves before I continued.

"If, any of you have questions about my time away from the Fortress-Monastery, feel free to ask, I'd be happy to answer any of your questions." Almost immediately Erik spoke up.

"Did you visit Terra?" I was a bit taken back by the question but shook my head.

"No, my work with the Inquisitor didn't take me anywhere near the Sol system." Not even a moment passed before he asked another question.

"What as the strangest world you ever saw?" I shrugged.

"I visited many during my time, but there was one where there were living crystals that the wealthy would carve out to make their homes in. The larger the crystal the older the family, bloodlines where increasingly important there."

"What was the strangest ali-" Erik was stopped by a fist over the back of his head, belonging to Olok.

"My apologies for my brother, Primarch. He can't seem to keep his mouth shut." I shook my head as I chuckled.

"Its fine, I asked for questions and got them, there is no problem. Olok hesitated for a moment before nodding, Erik rubbing the back of his head.

"You always hit me in the same spot, one of these days your going to do damage." Olok rolled his eyes.

"Your a fool, if I managed to change your personality it would be for the better." A few of the others chuckled as Erik glared, but soon laughed along with them. I looked to Zane who shrugged, and I continued to answer questions for the better part of half an hour, some simple while others were ones I couldn't answer, mostly about Michael. Eventually the questions started to wane, and I took the opportunity.

"All of you are dismissed for now, if anything new comes up I will call us together." They saluted and walked away, Zane walking up to me.

"You did well, they were all nervous in having you as their leader. I think you put some of their unease to rest." I smiled slightly even as I shook my head.

"I don't know how to speak to them Zane, they might be my sons but I don't know them like I do any of you." Zane could only shrug.

"You will learn, it will take time for you to get to know them, don't bother rushing it. We will all be fighting together soon enough, there is no place to learn about somebody when your life's on the line with them." Perhaps he was right, that didn't stop me from wondering all the same.

Over the next few days I made multiple attempts to speak to them, some went well, and hours spent in conversation, others, did not. Thankfully a part of this downtime was spent with Bran and Mortis, pouring over the arm design and helping repairs around the camp. It was not time wasted, but as news of Thorak's victory came to us, we grew more restless.

Thankfully Thudin and I where called to the command tent once more, Drake moving pieces on the map. He didn't look up as he started to speak.

"There is an Ork horde moving to our south, if it means to attack us or if it's simply going to a different target we don't know, but we have an opportunity." A small tile with an Ork symbol was placed on the map, on the edge of the massive mountain range the seemed to dominate the center of the continent. He placed another tile at the nearer to the same edge, where there was a single valley that lead in and out.

"There is a fortress constructed at this location. The Orks are going to roll right though it, unless we stop them." He looked up from the map.

"Aragorn, Thudin, you two will be heading to this location alongside the Fourth Regiment to beat back their army. The guard is already mobilizing, get your men ready to leave by the end of the day. I'm also sending Solomon with you." Next to me I saw Thudin's face frown for just a moment, but didn't comment. We both nodded before I followed my brother out, a tense air between us as we voxed our men and told them to meet us. I spoke up, attempting to cut the tension between us.

"What do you assume the state of this fort is?" He turned and looked at me for a few seconds before responding, eyes guarded.

"I'm sure it's in disrepair, we can only hope it's not crumbling." I couldn't help but look at the scar that went over his eye. I trailed over it for a second to long and he frowned.

"Hopefully it will be in good enough state that we can accomplish our mission, if not we will have to improvise." He made a noise of agreement but didn't respond, the silence returning until nineteen marines walked into view.

I gave them a rundown of the operation and answered a few questions, a few hours later saw us loading into Jon's thunderhawk, coordinates for the drop given and the engines primed. As the door closed lights flickered on, valkyries of the guard loaded up in the dozens and taking off beside us. Drake had ordered them to prepare over the last few days in the expectation of a deployment.

Our aircraft casted quick moving shadows over the land as we speed over it, the ground passing in a blur of motion. Little was said during the flight, a few short conversations that filled the air. I looked down at the bolter in my hands, made years ago during my time with Michael. It was perfectly maintained, each piece oiled before being put back together.

Besides its larger appearance, it used the same ammunition that a normal boltgun would use. I had found it more bothersome than it was worth to craft custom rounds every time I was close to running out, and heavy bolter ammo was not in large enough supply when I had crafted it for me to use it as the main type.

Perhaps with more time and the availability of larger ammunition I would remake them once we returned to Erebor. I leaned back, mind awhirl with the designs of a new weapon when a call comes over the coms inside the transport.

"Five minutes to drop." Everybody inside checks their weapons one more time, our craft starting to slow and we move in our seats. The front door opened to a landing pad, the thunderhawk landing on one of several that dotted the fortress. A kilometer of stone ran the length of the gap between jagged peaks. Behind us the land opened up, giving way to flatlands and ease of travel.

In front of us laid a crooked and narrow path, barely two hundred meters of the bottom of the valley would allow for vehicles or large movement of troops, the rest was cliff like or far too steep to walk normally. It was a perfect funnel, a location built to deny access to the coast and the lands beyond the mountains. Almost all of the cities on this continent where built on the outer ring of flatland outside the peaks, but a few dotted the tops of mountains.

I shook myself from these unimportant thoughts and continued our observations on the state of our defence, the walls a solid ten meters of stone and metal, the top covered in battlements that would provide protection from small arms fire. I looked over the edge, four different staircases leading down from the top of the walls. It was almost fifty meters to the bottom.

Smaller staircases lead down into rooms inside the wall itself, old crates and barrels of rotted food thrown out and replaced with rations and ammunition of our own. One of these rooms was converted into our command area, a few pieces of tech brought in to aid us with the coming battle. Sentinel squads would vox in from time to time, their reports written down by those manning the station and brought to our attention. One such soldier stood before me now. His armor was clean and his uniform showing only slight signs of use.

"My lord Aragorn, this is the newest report." I nodded my thanks and read it, the Ork horde we faced was growing closer, being here in a day, day and a half if we were lucky. I handed it back to him.

"Take this to Thudin and head back to your station." He nodded and ran off, moving through the multitude of soldiers that were currently on the top of the wall alongside us. They set up heavy weapon and moved supplies from the still landing valkyries. My sons dotted the walls alongside them, some helping move the heaviest of weapons while others patrolled, bolters held at the ready and eyes peeled along the valley bottom.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride fill me for a moment, of all that my father had accomplished and done over the last sixteen years. My attention was drawn when Zane made his way towards me, a look of agitation of his face.

"You need to do something about Thudin." I frowned, prompting him to continue.

"He's, ordering around some of the soldiers in a manner that is unfit for an Iron Drake. I can handle being direct. But he's scorning some of them for things they cannot help, he's being arrogant and brash. It's not good for moral, I've seen the way some of the troops are starting to look at him, and us." I looked down the wall to where he stood, just able to make him out of the sea of uniforms.

"I'll speak to him. But I cannot reprimand him for being rude, are you sure its worth confronting him over?" Zane nodded and I sighed, wondering what had brought this on. He had never acted this way before, at least. I stopped for a moment, wondering how closely I had truly watched his interactions with humans before. I knew the answer.

But I couldn't speak to him in the open, doing so would wound his pride and make him even less open to a suggestion. I would have to pick a quiet moment to confront him, away from prying eyes. Zane's sigh broke me out of my thoughts.

"I'll do my best to balance out the scale until you can knock some sense into him, but just don't take too long." I nodded and took a few steps to the side to avoid a soldier coming through with a crate. He stared for a moment and murmed a thanks before continuing his precarious walk.

"I'll do the same, keeping up moral in the coming day will be important, if the numbers we are to face is any indication." Zane winced.

"Yea, I heard the scouts say something about upwards of twenty thousand? With some heavy machines added into the mix." I walked to the side and rested my hands on the battlements, leaning over the side as the stone grated under my gauntlets.

"I hope that they are overestimating the numbers, or we may just have to call for help, and that would be embarrassing to say the least. But we have a great number of heavy weapons for us to use." I looked up and down the line, heavy stub and bolters, lascannons and rocket launchers. Zane joined me, leaning on the side and looking out towards the mountains, the sun was starting go down, settling behind the teeth of the world.

"We will hold, we have twenty marines and enough ammunition to drown a Drake, we won't have a problem beating them back." I nodded, thinking about Ignis, back at camp. I knew that he wouldn't be able to fight on the top of the wall, and made him stay behind. He hadn't been happy, but had listened none the less.

"Your right. I have no doubts about our combat ability, more so about the casualties that are sure to come." I paused and looked to my left, Olok standing ridged and strait.

"Primarch, we were wondering if you want all of us on top the wall tonight." I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head.

"Have Invictus and Zyron on the wall tonight, there will be a few squads of guardsmen to watch alongside them, we won't be getting snuck up on." I couldn't see his reaction with his helmet on, but he gave a single nod and pounded his chest plate before turning and away. I turned towards Zane, who could only shrug.

"He's always been like that since his group got the Implants. I don't mind it all that much to be honest. Some of us have to be serious, unlike Erik or Turgon." I could only offer a shrug in response. We stood in silence for a while until Zane sighed and pushed off the wall.

"Well, I'm going to go and help with moving the last of the supplies around," He stopped for a moment and looked down the wall. "Don't forget to speak to Thudin, he's setting a precedent for those under him, and that's the last thing we need."

"I won't." He seemed satisfied with that and moved away to help, leaving me to my thoughts once again. Time passed, reports came in with increasing frequency. The numbers of vehicles, the rough estimate of Nobz that came with the Warboss. I finished reading the latest and looked up out into the night sky, stars uncounting staring back at me in endless dance.

Invictus and Zyron stood behind me, bolters held at the ready and peering out into the valley below. They had joined me half an hour previous but had said little since then. I had spoken to them both a small amount during out time in the camp, but it had been smalltalk at best. I turned and faced both of them.

"You two are friends right?" I had seen them together far more than with others. They both nodded. Zyron answering.

"We were aspirants of the same year, trained together and got along well. We became friends before the first Implants." Invictus suddenly speaking.

"If I may ask, why does your father place the worship of the Emperor on Tarth the way it is?" I was slightly taken back by the sharpness of his question. But all I could do was shrug.

"I can't be sure, we have never discussed it at length, I can only guess that he doesn't want the Cult getting too much of a foothold on our planet." Invictus went to speak again but Zyron cut him off.

"That's not something to speak to him about, keep it to yourself." Invictus' helmet turned to stare it his friend for just a moment before he nodded. I frowned, but didn't press the issue as we descended back into silence. From the slight movement of their helmets I could assume the two of them were holding a private conversation, Invictus' hands clenching his bolter from time to time.

I let them have it, knowing that if it was a personal problem they didn't need to come to me with it, not when we hardly knew one another. Silence crept back over us as the night passed, only the wind to that would blow through the battlements disturbed us. Several groups of guardsmen patrolled along with us, seven different squads that walked the wall. Each of them would pass us at different intervals, their conversations lax and easy.

When there was a disturbance in the pattern I frowned, looking down the wall to where a group should have been emerging from the darkness, but nothing came. I voxed each of the squad leads, but only six of them responded.

I turned and started to walk down the stone path, my two sons falling into step behind me without question. As we grew closer to where the wall meet the mountain, I became aware of the smell of blood. I pulled my sword from its sheath as Invictus and Zyron raised their bolters from behind.

We continued like this for another forty meters before we found the bodies, the unresponsive squad laid butchered and thrown in a pile at the base of the stairs that lead deeper into the wall. I opened a line to Thudin and his voice came through a moment later.

"What is it."

"The Orks, they sent ahead a party to probe out defences, one of the squads got wiped out, get everybody up." The line went dead moments later and I forced down the irritation that came from it, knowing I needed to focus. Moving past the bodies we followed a trail of blood deeper into the walls, down the interior staircases. It was here we heard voices, low and guttural.

"'Da boss wants us ta place 'da 'plosives ere ta weaken 'da wall, den 'da unsneaky Boyz will kome an' smash it" We turned the corner to see several Orks. Each only had on light armor, a vest of some kind and a multitude of different ammo and knives strapped to their persons. Each of them carried large box shaped bits of scrap that carried the distinct smell of gunpowder, covered in yellow paint. The nearest Ork turned and confusion filled his eyes before his head went flying from his body.

The sound of it hitting the floor got the others attention, dropping their explosives and grabbing their choppas'. Two explosion came from behind me, bolter rounds ripping into the chests of the nearest Ork. I advanced, catching a wild slash in one hand while bringing my sword into a horizontal swing. The Ork refuses to believe his legs had gone for a few moments, his other arm pulling at my shoulder until he finally slumped, I threw the corpse at the remaining three Orks, their yellow teeth turning up in snarls.

I didn't have to do anything more, Invictus and Zyron's bolters roared again and ended our fight. The stone behind the Orks was broken and damaged, but nothing that would harm the integrity of the structure. I turned as feet pounded on the stone, three Marines turning the corner, each from Thudin's Clan.

"We heard bolterfire, did you get them Aragorn?" I recognized the voice as Hakeal, perhaps the one person that Thudin could call a true friend. I nodded, turning off my sword and placing it back into the sheath.

"We did, a few Ork Kommandos that almost planted some bombs. Knowing them, it may have done actual damage." Hakeal moved farther into the room, kneeling next to one of the yellow boxes.

"But why at the top of the wall?" I could only shrug, the ways of Orks were unknown to man.

"It doesn't matter, they failed, lets get them out of here and throw them away, we don't know if they are timed or not." That got a round of nods and they were picked up and soon after thrown over the side of the wall, the fall broke them into pieces, never to be used again. For the rest of the night we stood vigil. But no more attacks came from our enemy.

Unfortunately when the sun rose and casted light across the land, it came with grim tidings. At the edge of my vision I could see movement, a horde that trampled the ground and left dust in its wake. They came down the valley like a carpet of green, vehicles and tanks dotted here and there, a single massive walker that stomped the ground from behind them. The walls were lined with men by now, weapons held at the ready was we waited for battle.

Vultures flew in from overhead, missiles streaking through the air and autocannons firing into the masses below. Anti-air of the Orks was quick to respond, shells filling the sky and forcing the gunships to evade, not all of them managed to. Explosions rippled across the line as some went down, bombs detonating with them.

Even while death rained down among them, still the Orks continued their march, if anything the death and carnage around them only seemed to excite them farther, turning their march into a run as they screamed for blood and carnage. All along the wall, heavy weapons fired, a sheet of bullets that descended on the rushing Xenos. Hundreds died in the first seconds, lasguns added to the mix as they came closer, laser and bolter shells falling into their host.

"Get down!" I looked to the left, smoke rising from my bolter as an explosion ripped across the battlements, chucks of stone falling around us as the Orks returning fire with their own heavy weapons. Shrapnel from their Deff gunz and Grot manned kannons finally finding its mark.

I raised my weapon once again and fired, round racing towards a Nob who was firing rockets into the defences. His head disappeared in a explosion of blood and brain, falling alongside so many others. By now they under two hundred meters from the wall, fire from both sides growing more accurate and the death toll growing on both sides. Our wounded were carried down the wall and into medical tents while the dead were carried down and placed in piles.

I wished we could have been kinder to those of the deceased, but we couldn't afford the time, and the walls needed to be kept clear of bodies. My bolter roared again, more Orks falling to its might, but it wasn't enough. My eyes widened when a rocket screamed towards me, throwing myself to the right as it impacted the wall. The soldiers manning the heavy weapon next to me hadn't been so lucky, one was missing part of his arm, another had a shard of stone sticking out of his neck. He choked for for a moment, eyes wide and panicked before they faded, his friend screaming as he tried to crawl away. A soldier grabbed him and started to drag him back, leaving the body where it laid.

I forced myself to focus, looking down at the everclosing horde as Trukks broke rank from the mass and rushed towards the wall, painted a bright yellow and red. Manned by Gretchen who were chained to the seats, enough explosives in the back to kill a tank.

"Focus fire on the Trukks!" My call was answered by bolters and missiles raining down on the suicide bombers, several exploding in massive fireballs, others swerving and making it to the stone. The wall shook when they hit, fire and smoke reaching the top and obscuring our vision. The stone was scorched, blackened and weakened, but it still held, more vehicles sent towards a single point. More of our weapons were turned towards the vehicles, allowing the main force to come ever closer. A looted tank opened fire, tearing away another chunk of stone before it was destroyed.

Suddenly and without warning, the horde stopped its advantage and fell back, grabbing their destroyed vehicles and weapons. We fired all the same, killing as many as we could before they fell out of weapon range, the land before us covered in green corpses. I breathed a sigh of relief, loading in one of my last full magazines and throwing the other in a pile. Across the line others did the same, soldiers whooping in relief or exchanging smiles with those next to them. I casted a look to those around me, Invictus and Zyron stood a ways back, already refilling ammo, Zane and Fane where helping move the wounded. It didn't look like any of mine where injured outside of a few dings in their armor, and it was only when I looked farther down the line that I saw Thudin kneeling next to one of his own, the soldiers armor was rent and blackened, sitting against the back battlement.

Thankfully it didn't seem a critical injury, and after a few minutes the Marine was back on his feet, heading down the stairs to get his armor repaired. The next few hours where spent helping the wounded and clearing the top of the wall, rubble and bodies both. After ensuring my own men had orders I made my way to the command room, the Colonel and his second entering the room a few minutes later, each where unwounded, only small amounts of damage to their armor. Thudin following a time after. Already reports of those killed and equipment damaged was coming in, the first estimates of what our defense had costed us.

"The numbers are better than we thought, only a few hundred are wounded or dead, we have replacements for the weapons destroyed. Unfortunately we cannot perform repair work on the wall, we don't have the needed materials." The Colonel finished and looked towards the two Astarte in the room, waiting our response.

"That is good news indeed, your men performed admirably today, please pass along our gratitude." The man nodded and waited a bit more, making me give him a small smile.

"If you could give us the room, we have much to speak about." His eyes flashed in panic and he nodded.

"Yes, of course my lords, please, excuse us." The two mortals fled the room, shutting it as they went. Thudin's helmet was off, his eyes coming to meet mine.

"What is it?" I felt frustration once again crawl up inside of me, his disdain almost touchable.

"How did the battle go for you?" He only shrugged.

"As well as it could have." A moment of silence passed and he started to rise, hand going towards his helmet.

"Sit down." He stared, a moment of defiance before doing as I had ordered.

"I don't care what happened when we were children, but this pettiness you seem to think is acceptable ends today, or your position as Clan lead goes with it." Thudin's eyes widened and his lips turned into a snarl.

"You don't have the authority to do that." I scoffed.

"I'm the Primarch of our Chapter, I can and I will. Zane told me your treating the soldiers as pests, I won't tolerate it Thudin, you know better." He stood up, eyes filled with anger.

"You don't get to order me around Aragorn. Your the one who left us, your the one who abandoned us." He spat at the floor, acid eating away at the stone.

"Your right, I do treat them as pests, because it's us Marines who fight and bleed and die so they can piss and shit everywhere. How many lessons of human pettiness did Drake give us? How many times did we learn that humans fucked things up?" I sat back, surprised by the venom that came from his voice.

"What happened to you Thudin? We never got along as kids but it's been a long time since then, what made you hate those we are supposed to protect?" He breathed in, contemplating for a moment if he was going to tell me or not, his decision was made when his face set into a scowl

"Demote me if you want, but if you think telling me to play nice was going to work your a fool," He picked up his helmet and went towards the door, stopping for a moment to scoff. "More of a fool than when we were kids." I watched him leave, a mixing pot of emotion filling me. Anger, at his actions and disrespect, pity, for whatever had happened to him to turn him so bitter.

I walked over to the door and closed it, then picking up the receiver for the long ranged vox, a prototype of an improved one Octavian had sent with us. Setting the frequency to Drake's personal and waiting for him to accept. He did so after a few moments, the line empty save for a bit of static.

"Thudin is being demoted and Zane will be taking his place for lead of his Clan. Until a time that the has proven he can act in a way befitting an Iron Drake, he will never lead again." The line was silent, a sigh coming through before my father responded.

"It was a difficult choice to send him with you, knowing that this is the outcome his actions would cause, but I'm glad you choose right." I stared at the machine for a moment, surprised.

"You, meant for this to happen?"

"I did, command isn't always just on the battlefield or knowing your troops, its making the hard choices the difficult decisions. We as Iron Drakes protect the innocent, we value life, something, happened on Tarth while you were away to make him hate them, he needs to let go of that anger, before he lets it consume him."

"Many Chapters of Adeptus Astarte see humans more as a burden than as our charge. Some only care for killing the enemies of the Imperium, giving no assistance to evacuations. Some care so little that they will use them as decoys to lure out an enemy. Some, like the Salamanders and the Wolves, do what they can to protect humanity, is is their actions we will help echo, as protectors and defenders, not just slaughters of our enemy." I was silent for a time before sighing.

"I understand, I'll do my best to get through to him." A knock came to the door, metal wrapping on wood. Drake heard it.

"I'll let you go, do your best Aragorn, I know you will succeed." I ended the call just as Hakeal came into the room, his helmet on his belt and a frown covering his eyes.

"Aragorn please, don't demote Thudin, I'v been helping him change his actions, he just-" I help up a hand, ending his plea.

"What's decided is decided, and my mind won't be changed." My sons eyes closed for a moment before he nodded and sighed.

"I understand Primarch. shall I gather the others?" I shook my head.

"No, having a new Clan lead in the middle of this defensive would only help the Orks, right now we need to be unified in our front. I will make it official after the battle is over," Hakeal turned away, and my words stopped him. "If Thudin can prove to me that he can change over the course of this campaign I will change my mind, but actions have to have consequences Hakeal, or there is no order."

He nodded once before walking the door, a sigh coming from my lips before I followed him. Upstares weapons barrels were being replaced and new armaments set up for a second wave. Behind the wall our camp stretch, tents for medical purposes where already filled. The bodies that had been piles were being separated and placed into bags to be carried away, the remains placed into the transports and taken back to the Emperor's Light.

It was our policy to bring the bodies of the fallen back to Tarth, so that the family may grieve, but we knew that in the future different option would be used, perhaps cremation of some kind.

I looked out over the valley, the Orks where building up something from what I could hear, the smash of metal on metal was just audible from this distance. Even with a chunk of their forces dead, it was the increase in vehicles and heavy weapons I feared, Orks would never scale the walls, any ladders they used would be knocked off and larger machines could be disabled. But if they decided to bombard for a few days before they attacked...

The wall couldn't stand up to such a batterment, it had some metal in its construction, but the stone would crumble under pressure. I frowned as I stared out into the barren rock, mind whirling with ideas on how to counter such an attack. Using the valkyries to destroy any such guns would work, but losing them would set us back. My brainstorming was halted when I Solomon walked up beside me, helmet on and a staff in his hands, a drake head of carved metal sat on its top.

I had seen him on the line during the battle, but he hadn't used his power at all. He didn't say much for a time, simply standing beside me as the sun traveled overhead.

"The others haven't told you what happened have they?" I turned my head to look at him, his helmet was off, eyes far away.

"While you were away there was, an incident, where I almost lost control. I tried to use too much power at one time, it was only thanks to Cotus that I didn't fully lose myself. Since then, the others haven't been able to trust me fully." I was a bit taken back, knowing that before I had left our Librarian had been one of the most respected of our group.

"I'm sure that trust will return with time, you are respected by those who know you Solomon, the others will see that in time." He didn't respond for a time, looking out into the valley once again.

"I hope you are right, but, Aragorn, but, promise me that if I ever lose myself, you will kill me before I can do any harm." I stared into his eyes for a long time, weighting the request before I nodded.

"It won't come to that Solomon, your stronger than before, I place my trust in your abilities." He took in a deep breath and released it slowly, some, weight seemingly leaving his shoulders.

"Thank you Aragorn, it means a great deal to me that you trust me as much as you do." I smiled and slapped his shoulder, making him stumble slightly.

"Good, I fully expect to see you killing Orks tomorrow." He nodded and walked away, moving through the sea of uniforms. I let a deep sigh flow through me, almost preferring the chaos of the battlefield to dealing with the problems that came off of it. But now wasn't the time to be idle.

I walked down the stairs for the first time since we had landed, passing soldiers on the narrow stone. Many would nod or attempt a gesture of respect, I would return those that I could. At the base of the wall I turned left, towards a small area coordinated off for the sentinel squads. Several where there, some almost ready to depart again while others climbed off their machines with stiff legs. All there snapped to attention as I drew close, the officer in command of them all bowing slightly.

"How may we be of service my lord?" I returned his bow with a nod of my own, taking off my helm.

"The Orks won't be satisfied with the battle so far, only after the warboss has fallen will they truly retreat, how many men do you have watching their camp?" The Sergeant brought up his hand to his chin, rubbing it slightly before answering.

"Right now, two squads, one on each side, but I haven't heard back from them for a while, but the vox can be tricky sometimes, I was about to ride out myself and check on them." I mulled over that for a few seconds before nodding to myself.

"I'll join you, getting a look at this camp will help me decide what do next." The Sargent was surprised, blinking a few times before shaking his head.

"Please my lord, leave such actions to us, it's not your job to do something as commonplace as scouting." I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Scouting is incredibly important to any war effort Sargent, while normally I would agree with you, right now I feel that getting a look at this camp myself would prove valuable, so that is what I am going to do." The soldier nodded, unwilling to argue further. He turned towards his men and started issuing orders while I contacted Zane and told him what was happening, leaving him in command.

By the time I was done the machines had been coaxed to life, six rumbling as the pilots eased them around in preparation. A few small trails went into the hills, enough for the sentinels to make use of over the rough terrain. Soon we were heading up the mountain, stone crunching under metal feet. I followed behind the others, watching as they traveled the path up.

Little was said between us during our journey, the sun getting in their eyes as it started to set. I kept my own turned towards the valley below, wary for another attack while I was away. The sound of breaking rock turning my head forward, some stone under the sentinel in front of me had given way, the machine pitching into the forty meter drop below. I didn't hesitate to lunge ahead, grasping the side of the machine and digging my hands into the metal as it leaned over the side.

The pilot inside wasted no time in unhooking their harness and leaping out, landing hard into the dirt. It was to shocked faces that I lifted the machine and placed it back onto the path, the soldier stunned for a second before carefully getting back in, voice shaky as he spoke.

"Thank you, I wouldn't have survived that fall." I smiled, even when I knew they couldn't see it, and gestures down the path.

"I don't plan on letting any of you die tonight, least of all to a fall that I can prevent." The Sargent moved his machine back to ensure his soldier was alright before we continued, eventually dismounting and continued on foot, the sound of metal and yelling echoing off the mountains.

We looked over a ridge and down into the camp, thousands of Orks crouched around fires or sharpened their weapons with rocks found from nearby. The Gorkanaut that I could now make out was parked near a massive tent, Nobz all around that area. Others where busy setting up crude walls or towers, many with anti-air, eliminating the possibility of vulture raids without heavy losses.

Next to me, the Sargent was looking through his binoculars and frantically tapped my arm, pointing to the far side of the camp. There two Orks stood, one being the same Warboss that we had routed days before, the other was of equal size, a massive choppa in his hands.

Behind them both, where the other sentinel squads, strung up and gutted on metal posts. All of them were dead, which was, by the hand motions of the two warbosses, what they were arguing about. It went on for a time when suddenly the one that I had taken the arm off lifted his new Klaw and thrusted its talons into the others side, grabbing its head with the other hand and lifting him up, straining until it the Xenos was ripped apart, blood and intestines covering his screaming form.

For a moment the camp was quiet, until a bloodbath like the kind I had never seen began, Ork turned on Ork, a gluttony of blood that made some of the guardsmen next to me turn away. Gretchins stabbed eyes while squigs ran loose, biting and eating what they could. In the center of it all the blooded Warboss rallied those loyal to him, his free hand now using the choppa of the killed Xenos. From there he waded into the field, smashing and killing all who went against him.

Those Nobz whose master was dead did their best to kill the warboss, but as more time passed more Orks rallied to a new banner, and before two hours had passed, the camp was quiet once again. The now victorious Xenos climbed atop a pile of corpses to speak to his congregation, voice easily reaching us.

"Azgrok iz yer new boss! Follow ma rules or I will krump ya! now, 'oo wants ta br'n 'da fight ta dose 'umiez!" I was sure that the responding yells to that proclamation was heard by my sons on the wall, and I watched as Azgrok organized the building of more machines and weapons. I moved back from the edge and the guardsmen followed me, each of them looked shaken.

"We need to head back to the wall and prepare, they will be coming for us again, and in much greater strength." With hurried steps we went back to the Sentinels, firing them up and taking off down the trail. I stood behind for a moment, drawing my sword and looking up into the rocks. The Sargent stopped and yell back back at me, fear in his voice.

"What are you doing my lord?!" I powered on my weapon and looked towards him.

"Go on, I will return shortly, tell Zane to ready the others." He looked like he wanted to argue farther but nodded. I took a few steps back and took a running leap up into the rocks above us, a number of Kommandos Orks making their way away from the ledge.

"Watching the watchers, I can't say I'm surprised after you caught the last squads." The largest of the Xenos snarled leapt forward, his body falling in halves next to me. It set off the others who launched themselves at me with rage filled howles, their light armor providing no protection.

I cut and spun, one I hadn't seen leaping off the rocks above us and managing to drag his dagger across the side of my helmet. I reached up with a hand and threw him away, stomping on his chest, blood and bits of intestine splattering the ground. Two tried to flee, my bolt pistol catching them in the back. Holstering it again I moved to the leaders corpse and opened a satchel of skin that he had around his waist, the string now cut.

Inside was more dried skin, used as a kind of paper and rough diagram of what appeared to be trails through the mountains and a way behind our wall. I looked back towards the camp and was once again thankful for my hearing, knowing that such an attack would have completely circumvented our defences.

Still, the number of Kommandos I had seen in the past few days worried me, if they were loyal to Azgrok or to the dead boss was unknown to me, but I knew that I would have to make a note of it and ensure the others knew to watch their backs. I piled the corpses together and left, making my way down the trail. Halfway back I heard a burst of static coming through my helmet, the signal growing stronger as I continued on my way. Finally a voice was audible from the noise.

"Aragorn, this is Zane, respond when you can hear us." I frowned, unsure why they would be out here, but I spoke into my helmet all the same.

"I'm here, why are you way from the camp?" Far ahead of me I could just make out the dark gray of their armor, making its way through the stone.

"The Sergeant came back frantic, said you were under attack?"

"A few Orks, dead now, there was no need for you to come." I heard a sigh come through my helmets speakers and chuckled.

"Don't be to hard on him, I bring grim news of what we saw, the same Ork that we defeated at the capital is back, he's taken control of this horde and is prepping a massive assault." I lept down to a different path, one that would put me on a course to meet them.

"The had a set of trails marked that would place them behind our defences, I killed the Kommandos with it, but we have act with the assumption they will attempt to flank us." I came around a massive stone and met them, turning off the vox.

"When we get back to camp we will have to set up defenses around the edges of the camp, increase the amount of sentries watching the rear." He nodded, and I looked at the others that stood behind him.

"I will discuss the plan in full length back at the camp with the others, let's get back." A half hour later we stood with both Clans before me, a number of the guards leadership as well.

"The Orks are preparing under the leadership of a warboss named Azgrok, the same sadistic monster we fought at the capital. From their next assault we can expect a much larger quantity of heavy weapons and vehicles." I turned towards the Colonel.

"The next battle will be much harder, we will need to bring more guns to the fight than we can fit on the wall alone." The man was silent for a moment before his face paled, eyes travelling over the walls edge. I nodded.

"Begin construction of defenses at the base of the wall, heavy weapons and mines for what is to come." He stoned his face and nodded, but I could see that he was fearing for the lives of his men.

"My Clan will stand beside you, while Thudin's takes the top of the wall, we don't abandon those who serve." He looked relieved, looking at each of those present with utter gratitude.

"I thank you my lords, we will stand by you to the last." He left shorty after, the grim faces of those still there turning towards me.

"This will be hard, but we are Space Marines, the sons of the Emperor, we do not flee simply because something is difficult, we face it, head on, always." I received a single pound across our their chests and continued.

"The Orks are fueled by rage and bloodlust, but we have our own hate. It is righteous and pure. Grasp that hate brothers, forge it into a weapon. Through that, we will be victorious."

The next day my words would be tested, blood spent, Death would collect his tally.

* * *

 **So a bit different, some, emotional marines I suppose, I think a part of me is trying to play catchup with all of the different Characters for Aragorn's Clan, considering that they are going to be the main cast? kinda. I don't know, I just muse this shit XD. Hope you enjoyed, have a good one.**


End file.
